Koa
by Moofin
Summary: Arii is kidnapped and taken to a strange castle, but why? She may have a special power, but it seems someone doesn't want here there, and will stop at nothing to get rid of her. But who is it? AxelXOC, and an added OC or two! A healthy amount of OOC. COMPLETE!
1. Of Course I'd Get Lost

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading Koa! :D I have many more chapters already written, I just gotta get them up, hehe. Well, what are you reading this for? Go ahead and get reading!**

**:D

* * *

**

I hopped off the bus, landing perfectly on my toes. It was Friday and boy was I tired of school. I tossed my black hair over my shoulder with a flick of my head as the sun shone bright, warming my face.

I flipped my sunglasses down onto my eyes as the bus drove away with a loud rumble. It just felt good to be off that bus for a whole weekend. I sighed happily, breathing in the warm air. I was tired of the winter weather… good thing its spring. I smiled again to myself and then continued though the neighbor's yard to my house.

Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned. There. Leaning against a tree was a person in a black coat, all the way down to his (or her) feet. I blinked. I was about to say something like a greeting, but someone driving by honked the car horn loudly. I whipped around and witnessed a narrowly avoided crash between the two cars. I watched for a second longer, then turned back to the person.

But he was gone. Once again, I blinked. _That was odd._ I shrugged to myself; maybe it was just the neighbors. They liked to dress up sometimes.

Once in my house, I yelled, "Hey, mum, I'm home!" The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies was in the air. Yum! I ran to my room and threw my backpack on my bed before running into the kitchen. Snatching up a cookie off of a hot pan, I stuffed it in my mouth and wiped my lips off, getting rid of the evidence. Mouth full of cookie, I ran back to my room, almost tripping over a box in the process, and closed the door.

I pressed a button on my computer and it beeped, turning on. I fell back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I sighed contentedly after I swallowed my cookie. _That was a really good cookie; no surprise there, considering my mother is such a good cook._ I winced and turned on my side. _Well, at least she is good when it comes to cooking desserts…_ I remembered one time when she tried to make soup, she added too many spices _and_ she overcooked it.

I laughed and shook my head, sitting up. My computer was now on and fully functional. I might as well get some playing in before mom makes me do chores. Setting my mouth in a grim line, I stood up and sat down at my computer.

After checking my email and my usual Internet sites and talking to my friend for a while, I sighed and stood up, my rolling chair creaking underneath me. I flopped down onto my bed once more and grabbed a book. Flipping it open to the page where I had my bookmark, I pushed it out of the way and began reading.

* * *

I read for about two hours, completely oblivious to the passing of the time. I get like that for some reason. "Hey, I'm going off to work now. Make sure you eat dinner," said mom, sticking her head in my room.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm reading right now, mum."

She shook her head. "Right. See you later." She walked away as I listened to her open the door, close it, and I knew I was alone.

I sighed happily and replaced my bookmark, putting my book away after looking at how far I read. I smiled and rolled over onto my back. Awesome; mom's going to work and won't be home until at least four in the morning or so. See, she was a nurse, and she always took the graveyard shift. She'd sleep most of the day away and then leave around this time.

My dad was off on a business trip in Canada. He was an engineer and helped with blueprints; he was also quite high on the food chain, so he was the one who had to go and meet with customers. It happened quite often, so I was used to it. Anyway, he wasn't coming home any time soon.

I had the whole house to myself for the next few hours. I was definitely not hungry, and I had no intention of making dinner, so that was taken care of. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "What to do, what to do," I murmured, crossing my arms. I looked around my room for a moment before deciding upon playing a video game.

* * *

After about two hours flying by without notice, I ran to the kitchen to grab a snack. "One cookie, coming up," I said to myself, grabbing another chocolate chip cookie. I put it in my mouth, held it with my teeth, and ran back to the living room, but tripped over a bunched up rug. "Oomph!" I lithely spun myself out of the fall, continuing on as if nothing had happened. After all, I tripped like this at least eight times a day; I've learned to roll with the punch. After wiping my hands on my pants, I picked up the controller and resumed playing.

I yawned and saved my game. After waiting for it to turn off, I pressed the off button on the TV and stood up, stretching. My head was pounding slightly from a headache that appeared about an hour ago. Glancing at the clock, I grunted. It was already 10:00, and I still hadn't taken a shower. I went to my room and took off my necklace, bracelets, and rings, grabbing my brush in place of them.

I trudged off to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, getting ready to take a shower.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, I got out and blew-dry my hair. Feeling fresh and clean, I brushed my teeth after stripping myself of my towel and pulling pajamas on. While walking out of the room, I stepped in a puddle and slipped. "Woah!" Luckily, I caught myself and no harm was done. Like I said, I've always been like that; I always trip a lot but happen to right myself at just the right moment. I'm real nimble, I guess. Anyway, it seemed like just a few seconds ago I was eating the cookie for a snack before resuming my game. My, how time flies.

Even though it was Friday, my head hurt and I wanted to get to bed. I turned on my night-light and turned off the room light. I don't really think I'm _afraid_ of the dark; I just don't like not being able to see right before I fall asleep. A strange habit, but hey, I'm a strange girl.

Talking about strange, I picked up my two bracelets; one is made entirely of blue buttons and the other is a hemp bracelet that says my name, Arii, on it. Next, I slipped on my one white and two black rings onto my left hand, and my single pink ring onto my right. I lastly picked up my arrowhead necklace that I got on vacation a while back. I smiled as I clasped it behind my back, and then smiled at my reflection.

I wasn't pretty, but I sure wasn't ugly, either. My jet-black hair was more or less straight, and my face was adequately proportioned. I loved my eyes the most of all. I had nice, full lashes, and a pretty bright gold shade of eyes. I nodded at myself and turned around.

I giggled and smiled sleepily at the view of my bed. Warm, comforting, soft… all the qualities that sound _so_ good to me right now. I closed my eyes and smiled a bit when I suddenly noticed I was still just standing next to my bed. I laughed once to myself and walked over to it, accidentally tripping over a shoe I left on the ground. "Ooh!" I turned the trip into a summersault by grabbing my bed and rolling over my back to land safely on the bed. I crawled under the covers and curled up. "Ahh…" I let out a relieved sigh. I feel so comfortable at this time. It's my time to relax and unwind; time to let go of things that stress me out and bother me. It is just about my favorite time of the day.

It took me a few minutes for my eyes to get adjusted to the darkness. My mind drifted and I started to think about different things, weaving their way through my thoughts, like a technicolor blanket.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and my eyes snapped open. It felt like someone as watching me. I slowly sat up and looked around my dark room. I suddenly noticed that my night-light isn't on. It must have burnt out; I leave it on every night, and it is getting kind of old. I quickly regret not changing the light bulb as I strained my eyes to see if there was anything in my room.

I hate feeling like someone is watching you… it is so creepy. I shuddered and goose bumps appeared on my arms, making my hair stand up.

Then, I heard a thump, like as if someone just tripped and put their foot out to stop him or herself from falling. I opened my mouth to shriek, when fast as lightning, something tackled me back onto my bed. I struggled, fueled by panic, when a hand was clamped over my mouth, pushing me down into my pillow.

"Hey, hey shush! Don't struggle!" muttered a guy's voice. It sounded oddly familiar, but in my fear, I didn't even have half a mind to care. I tried to look up at the man, but I couldn't see his face. It looked… almost like he was wearing a hood. I swallowed and noticed he is sitting on top of me, on my stomach.

He had me pinned to my bed during our struggle. He slowly got off of the bed and me, but kept his hand on my mouth, holding my head to the pillow. "Okay, now don't talk. I'm here to take you away. I promise that you won't be hurt or anything, but if you don't cooperate, I'll have to hurt you."

I blinked and involuntarily shivered. _I can't believe this is happening to me…_ I know this guy's voice, I _know_ I know it. _I can't believe this… it's like I'm in a fictional story or game or something…_

At the back of my mind I started to feel comforted. I didn't feel any fear at all; I could only feel happiness for some reason. It felt like I was in a strange place, and I had just started on my way home. Thoughts of comfort and happiness flowed through me.

"Promise to keep quiet if I take my hand off your mouth?" whispered the guy. I swallowed and nodded slightly; that's all I could do. I was too confused to do anything else. "Alright. Now come on, stand up," ordered the guy in a muted tone.

I nodded and stood up as he took his hand from my mouth. "Who… who are you?" I asked in a hushed voice.

The man took my hand with a lack of interest. "Hold on," he murmured, and then put his other hand out in front of him. Suddenly, a dark sphere opened up in front of him and grew until it is the size of two people.

I gaped. What the hell was that? This is _not_ happening. I pinched my arm to see if I was dreaming and winced as I felt pain. So, no, I wasn't dreaming. I felt a tug on my arm and looked up. The guy was looking back at me and I could finally see him clearly; the sphere gave off an eerie purple glow.

He was wearing a long black cloak down to his feet with the hood up. I gaped and blinked once.

My mind clicked as gears turned and I noticed who this guy was.

"Xigbar…?" I asked quietly in an unsure voice. The man twitched and slowly turned his head to look right at me. I could feel his eyes boring into me but I couldn't see his face; it unnerved me and I squirmed slightly.

"How… do you know my name?" he asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

My eyes grew as wide as saucers. _How _did_ I know his name?_

Even though it was so dark in my room, I knew immediately what he looked like; the long scar running from his left eye to his neck, the eye patch on his left eye, his bright yellow eyes… his greasy black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

What… was happening to me? I had never seen this man before in my life. How did I know who he was? How did I know what he looked like?

I almost fell over as a rush of emotions hit me; confusion, shock, joy... The latter of them hits me like a brick wall and a huge smile grew on my face. I felt like I had been marooned on an island, and Xigbar had just arrived on a boat to save me. I couldn't hold myself back, and I suddenly leapt at him, throwing my arms around him in a hug, like as if I were drowning and he were the only one keeping me alive.

It threw Xigbar totally off guard. Hell, it threw me off guard. He stared at me in confusion, wondering why there was a girl sobbing her eyes out silently clinging to him.

_What is going on with me?_ Suddenly, I got so excited and couldn't wait to step through the black sphere. I let go of Xigbar slowly, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly; I had to go with him to Castle Oblivion. I already knew that was where we were headed.

Why I knew that, don't ask me. I had no clue; but it felt like it was the place to be. I wanted to be there.

Xigbar still stared at me, his mouth hanging open slightly. He didn't understand my odd mix of emotions. One minute I was freaked as hell, the next I was sobbing on his shirt, and the next I was holding his hand and smiling and beaming brighter than a basket of daisies.

"Uh…" he mumbled, not sure of what happened.

I flashed him a brilliant smile. "I… don't know," I murmured, my eyes shining bright in the purple light from the sphere. "I feel like this is what I'm supposed to be doing. But it feels wrong somehow. I am so…"

"In trouble?" finished Xigbar quietly. I felt like we suddenly connected as if we were friends. Deep down, I felt that he's my savior. I can't wait to go to the new place.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, lucky."

I saw a small smile flicker on Xigbar's face and he said, "Well, I guess you already know my name, so there is no need for introductions. I know you are Arii; it's in our job to find out about who we are finding."

I smiled and nodded. It sounded so familiar to me, but I could hardly pay attention. The black sphere seemed to be drawing me to it, and my toes twitched eagerly as I wanted to go. Who knew what could be on the other side?

"Well, Arii, I'm Xigbar!" said Xigbar, extending his free hand.

I laughed and took his hand. "I thought you said no introductions?" He seemed like a good guy. I liked him already.

He blinked and then shrugged as he pumped my hand up and down in a handshake. "Eh, It's all good. So, I'll drop you off at your room in the castle and we'll have a tailor bring over some clothes."

I blinked. "Clothes?" I motioned to myself. "But I already have clothes."

I glanced down at my plaid pajama bottoms and my dull gray tank top and Xigbar laughed once quietly. "Yeah. You see, in our world, it's… nothing like this world. You change into who you are on the inside." His dark eyes skimmed my outfit. "You are a person who is nimble. You're carefree, you flow easily. Therefore, your clothes will be very big and you will need smaller ones, because you'll be smaller. Catch my drift?"

I smiled and nodded. _I won't have to work out to be skinny? This is even better than I thought!_ I tightened my grip on his hand and looked at the sphere. "Come on, let's go!" I murmured excitedly.

I took a step forward and Xigbar stopped me again. He turned and faced me fully and looked right into my eyes. "Just warning you beforehand," he muttered, unblinking. "You should stay away from most of the Organization. They…" he winced slightly and his gaze broke.

I blinked. "They?"

He looked at the ground and sighed. "How can I put this?" he muttered, rubbing the side of his face. "Well… there are 12 guys in a Castle, and you will be the only girl there besides Larxene, and she is one nasty little bitch, pardon my French. Catch my drift?"

I furrowed my brow and pondered this. _He can't possibly mean…?_

He looked down at me and tilted his head slightly. "Catch my—"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, finally understanding and blushing slightly.

Xigbar nodded and turned back around, facing the sphere and still clutching my hand. "Just watch out for them. I don't want…"

The rest of his words were lost as he stepped forward, pulling me along behind him.

He stepped through the sphere, and I took a breath. I closed my eyes and took a big step forward.

It felt like I just stepped through an icy waterfall. I jerked my arm over my head to keep the water off of my head, but I noticed no water hit me at all. As soon as it happened, it was over.

I opened my eyes and I was suddenly in a long white hall. It stretched as far as I could see, and farther still. The ceiling must have been as high as about two school busses stacked on top of each other, nose to nose. It was an immense hallway and was made of pure white marble checker boarded on the ground with black squares.

I tightened my grip on Xigbar's hand again on instinct and I gripped air. I whipped around and suddenly noticed that he wasn't there at all. I blinked and felt my heart start to pound as I remembered Xigbar's advice. _Alone in a Castle with 12 guys…_ I shivered slightly, both scared and slightly excited about the fact.

I mentally berated myself for even _thinking_ of being excited about that. _I am supposed to be afraid, dammit!_ I sighed and tried to calm my nerves. I glanced down the hall in both directions, wondering where I should go. I couldn't help but feel that I've… been here before, or something. But that's impossible; I'd know if I had been somewhere as elaborate as this place before.

I decided upon going right, and so I worked up the courage and started walking.

Suddenly, I noticed my pajama bottoms are around my ankles. With a yelp that echoed down the bare hallway, I pulled them up as quickly as possible, turning three shades of red and glancing around to make sure no one saw me.

I clutched my pants to my thighs and suddenly noticed that my pajama bottoms, what once fit me perfectly before, were now about five sizes too big. It looked like when as a child I stepped into my father's pants and shoes, trying to imitate him. I smiled slightly and then it disappeared quickly. _Would I ever see my parents again?_ I hadn't asked Xigbar about that. I decided it would be best to start walking again.

Clutching my pants to my waist, I started walking again. I noticed the bottoms of the legs dragged on the ground as I tried to walk, almost tripping about four times. Of course, I righted myself easily each time.

Suddenly, I tripped again, and slid my foot out quickly and stop. I lost my balance and waved one hand in the air, wind-milling to keep myself up. I glanced to the side once I stopped, and noticed a door.

I smiled to myself and accidentally let go of my pants again. With a squeal, I grabbed them before they could fall any further than my thighs. Blushing again, I trudged to the door and put one hand on the handle.

I stopped. _Maybe I shouldn't just… barge in._ I took my hand off the knob and knocked on the door, three times in succession. My hand was still in the air when I heard a voice.

"Just hold on a moment… I'm almost done," came a bored voice from inside.

I blinked. That voice wasn't Xigbar. I gulped and backed up slightly, remembering his warning. Suddenly, my pajama bottoms got in the way and I fell to the ground with a slip of my feet and a _thud_. Where the hell did my nimbleness go? I landed hard on my backside and winced. Now on the ground, it was safe to take my hands from keeping my pants up and I rolled up my pant legs. They were getting on my nerves.

I had the pant legs rolled up, and so I stood up, keeping a hand on my waistband. I really regretted not wearing my pants with the drawstring; that would have helped a ton. I sighed.

I suddenly stiffened as the door opened. I looked at the door with wide eyes as a man walked out. He was about a foot taller than me and had an orangey-blonde color hair. The top was spiked and he had bright, icy blue eyes. He gaped at me and I stared at him, my eyes huge.

"Uh… uh…" he said; he looked like a fish, with his mouth open and gaping like that.

"Wh- who are you?" I asked, blinking.

A big smile grew on his face, as he looked me up and down slowly after looking both left and right to make sure we were the only ones in the hallway.

My nose twitched and I wished I were both closer to him and farther away from him at the same time. I wanted to both slap and hug him. He just gave off that vibe, you know?

"Me? Well… I'm Lexal." His eyes trailed over me and then he looked up into my eyes with interest and smiled. "So, who are you, little lady? I don't think I've seen you around here…" he said in a low voice, obviously meant to seduce. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly meandered towards me.

I took a step backwards and swallowed. This wasn't going the right way…

"Oh, er, uh, I'm… lost…" I murmured; I immediately wanted to take it back. _I'm lost? What the hell am I thinking? I should have said… I should have said… I don't know! _

Lexal kept looking me up and down slowly, his eyes resting in certain areas. I kept backing up, one hand on my waistband and one held loosely at my side, just in case. I didn't like where this was going.

A sly smile spread across his face and it chilled me to the bone. "I'll help you find your way," he purred, still taking step after step closer to me.

One. In front. Of. The other.

I took another step back and my foot bumped into something. I glanced over my shoulder and to my despair, it was the wall.

_He had backed me against the wall._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Oooh, Lexal... what is going to happen? What'll happen to Arii? Why didn't she follow Xigbar? **

**Next chapter'll be up soon, methinks :3 Please review!**


	2. The Girl in the Mirror

**A/N: Hello again everyone! :D I'll try to get at least one chapter up a day for a little while. **

**Well, on we go! :3 **

**

* * *

  
**

My face turned white and I swallowed visibly again, my heart rate increasing.

He sensed my fear and another one of his smiles grew across his face. In the blink of an eye, he had crossed the gap between us and was standing right in front of me. I gasped and raised my hand to hit him, when suddenly he had his hand out of his pocket, pinning my arm to the wall above my head, leaving me defenseless.

I could use my other hand, but if I did, my pants would fall and I didn't want to even _think_ about what would happen if he had both my arms to the wall and my pants on the ground.

All the blood drained from my face then. I looked up into his face and saw that ever-present evil smile. He leaned down to me, his face inches from mine. I tried backing up more but I was met only by the wall.

"What… do you want?" I gasped; it was somehow incredibly hard to breathe, as if all the air was gone from this huge hall.

He relaxed slightly as I saw his shoulders slump and his eyes brighten. Then, as slowly as I could have ever thought possible, he stepped closer to me and pressed his body against mine, holding me to the wall. He took his other hand out of his pocket and put his forearm against the wall above my head.

Now my heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't know what the hell to do; all conscious thoughts were gone from my mind.

He laughed slowly and quietly; I could feel the rumbling in his chest. Putting his head right next to my head, he murmured quietly, "Too bad no one is here to help you." His breath was hot on my neck and I swallowed.

Then, he bent his head down a bit lower and placed his lips at the bottom of my neck. My eyes grew wide as he slowly started kissing me, up my neck to my ear, across my jawbone and he stopped right above my lips. "Come on girly, I've been wanting some fun. I've been cooped up here for too long," he purred, his breath mixing with mine as he suddenly leaned further on to me and kissed me, his lips meeting mine.

My eyes grew huge and I turned my face away to the side quickly. His lips brushed to my ear as I tried to keep my face as far as I could from him. "Lexal, stop," I gasped, my breath caught in my throat.

He chuckled lightly and griped my chin with his hand, forcing me to look right at him. His eyes were glinting mischievously and I was put on edge. He tipped my chin up and kissed me again, passionately. I tried to turn away but he only griped my chin harder and tilted his head slightly as he kissed me. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but I kept my lips firmly clamped shut.

I tried to bring my knee up to get him in the stomach or right between his legs, but he had me right against the wall and I couldn't.

"Lexal you pervert, get off of her!" shouted a voice, echoing down the hallway.

Lexal's head snapped away from mine and I gasped in air, panting with my eyes huge. The pressure from his body immediately left mine and he let my hand go. He took about five steps away and put his hands back into his pockets.

Licking his lips, he said, "Haha, what's so wrong with a little bit of…" he glanced over at me, his eyes bright. "Fun?"

I swallowed and looked over to find Xigbar taking big strides over the black and white floor. His eyes were flared in anger and he was glaring at Lexal.

My savior. I slid down the wall and took big breaths, now sitting on the ground. I felt very dizzy.

Xigbar was immediately upon Lexal, holding him up in the air buy the collar of his black cloak. Xigbar was way bigger than Lexal, and it was easy to see that Xigbar had won the fight as he slammed him against the wall, his feet dangling about a foot off the ground.

Even though it was hard to hear, the hall was so silent I could have heard a pin drop.

Xigbar growled at Lexal. "If you so much as even _look_ at her the wrong way, I swear I'll start ripping your limbs off one by one."

My eyes grew wide and I swallowed. His threat made _my_ hair stand on end. Apparently it had no effect on Lexal; his ever-present sly smile was still plastered on his face, and I suddenly noticed he was staring at me over Xigbar's shoulder.

I looked away, blushing. I couldn't even think of what might of happened if Xigbar didn't come to the rescue… I shivered and then jumped as Xigbar tossed Lexal to the ground.

"Beat it, Lex. I don't want to see you around her again," growled Xigbar, glaring at Lexal.

Lexal just laughed and stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets again. His eyes were on me as he said, "My, my, someone's protective of her." Xigbar's eyes flared up and he took a menacing step towards Lexal. He leapt back a pace and laughed. "Yeah, just watch your back, Xig. You can't stick by her all the time. Once you take your eyes off of her…" He looked at me and I saw his eyes sparkle. "She's mine."

I shuddered as he made a sphere and stepped through it as quick as possible.

Xigbar sighed and walked over to me, holding out his hand. I grasped it weakly and he hauled me to my feet. "Where… where did you go?" I asked weakly.

Xigbar shrugged and walked away, motioning for me to follow. I fell in step behind him and he muttered, "I don't know. That was really weird; one second I was holding your hand, then you just kind of… disappeared. I had a grip on you, too…" I looked over at him and his eyebrows were bunched together in confusion.

"Wait, so you didn't leave me on purpose?" I asked, pulling my pajamas up a bit, as they were starting to slide.

He shook his head. "No. In fact, I think that might be one of the reasons why we needed to… you know…"

"Kidnap me?" I asked dryly.

"No, that sounds bad. How about… _borrowed_ you? Anyway, there's something special about you. I don't know what it is; I haven't really heard the details." He sighed again. "I'm sorry that I lost you. I should've kept a better watch over you. Well, since you already met Lexal, I won't need to introduce him to you," he growled. "Oh, yeah, about that. I don't think I'm going to introduce you. To anyone. That will just make more of the Organization know you are here…" He got a far off look in his eyes. "Then again, with Lexal and his big mouth, is probably going to tell everyone about you. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone already knows you are here. You have to watch your back, and I mean it. Nice looking girl in a castle-full of guys… You'll need to be careful so you— you uh…" He coughed. "You know what I mean."

I sighed and nodded. Yeah, I knew what he meant. I just couldn't really get my head around the thought that someone would actually… want to do something like _that_ to _me_. I mean, I'm not that pretty, and I'm definitely not skinny…

Just then my pants slipped down again. I tightened my grip and set my mouth in a grim line. _Well, scratch that last one now._

I smiled to myself and almost ran into Xigbar. He had stopped in front of a door and I stepped to the side to look around his broad shoulders. The door was a dark blue color and about three feet taller than Xigbar. _The door was huge!_ I couldn't help but like it, though.

Motioning to it, he said, "Well, here's your room. Don't open the door for anyone but your tailor and me. He'll be coming soon, by the way. This room is also—"

"Another guy?" I asked under my breath.

Xigbar looked at me and laughed. "Haha! No, this one… this one is different." I frowned at him as he kept on laughing. "You'll find out soon enough!" he said, smiling, seeing the look on my face.

"So, this room is also…?" I asked, spurring him on.

He nodded and rubbed his eye. "Haha, yeah, it's also special. In this room, it is impossible for anyone to get in using a Dark Sphere; you know, like the portal we walked through to get here. The only way to get into this room is through this door and Light Spheres. Light Spheres can only be made with the necklace, I guess, so you'll be fine; the Light Sphere will open up right into this room. You'll be safe, like I said, if you only open it for me and the tailor." He rubbed the back of his neck and then shrugged. "Well, I should get going and report to Xemnas what's up. Good luck!" He stuck his hand out and created a Dark Sphere and then stopped just as he was about to step into it. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

He dug around in his pocket and then took out a necklace. It had a silver chain with a little dark navy blue ball at the end, scarcely bigger than a marble. He held it out to me and I took it, looking at it closely. The little ball was slightly transparent so I could see light flow though it.

"What is it?" I asked, holding it up to the ceiling so I could watch the dark blue light shine through. Odd… I felt destined to have this necklace, like it was another part of me that I had dropped and just been reunited with.

"My boss told me to give it to you. If you are in trouble, just whistle. The little blue ball will do two things; one, it will force away anything that is around you back ten feet, and two, it will make a Light Sphere appear. It will come to the door of this room and you'll be safe."

I thought of Lexal and I wished that I had this necklace then. I quickly clasped it around my neck and smiled down at it as it rested lightly in the crook of my neck. I looked back up at him to thank him when I noticed he was gone. His Dark Sphere quickly faded as I noticed he had stepped through. I'd have to remember to thank him later.

I kept one hand on my pajamas and I pushed open the door to my room. Stepping in and closing the door behind me, I gaped around at the room.

The first thing that hit me was the size of it. The ceiling was as high as the hallway's, and the whole room was about the size of a small football field. To my right was a small raised portion of the room, with a small flight of stairs going to the top. I could see a huge bed on top with a dark red comforter. To my left was a door, and I guessed that was the bathroom.

The whole room was made entirely of the black marble that I saw out in the hallway that made up the black checkerboards. It was such an odd, strange room. Yet… why did it feel so familiar? I smiled around at this room and noticed a huge piece of glass on the wall immediately to my right. I looked at it and gaped suddenly as I noticed there was someone on the other side.

It was a girl, and the prettiest one I had ever seen at that. I felt uncomfortable and out of place standing near her; I was a dirty rag looking at Egyptian cotton compared to her. Her hair was perfectly straight and beautifully shiny. Her face was small and cute, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of yellow goldenrod that I had ever seen. Her nose and lips were small and delicate; her cheeks were rosy and pretty. Every part of her looked absolutely beautiful. She looked slightly comical, though, because she wore a shirt that looked about three sizes too big on her, and she was holding her much too large pajama bottoms to her sides as if she were afraid they would fall down.

I smiled slightly, finding it funny. Then, the girl smiled back at me. I opened my mouth to apologize for coming into the room while she was in here already, when she opened her mouth too. I smiled and closed my mouth, letting her speak first.

However, she closed her mouth too. She was pretty well mannered.

My smile fell and hers did too. I suddenly noticed that the girl I was looking at… that the girl right in front of me was…

I put my free hand up and she matched me. Putting my hand against the glass, she did to, and it looked like our hands were touching.

_That's… that's me._

I gaped at my reflection and it gaped back at me. "No, that can't be me. I do _not_ look like that," I murmured, my voice lightly echoing around the gigantic room. I took my hand away and backed up as my reflection matched me. I couldn't believe my eyes, so I looked away.

I blushed a bit; feeling incredibly stupid at thinking a reflection was a real person. I glanced over my shoulder at my reflection once more, and it peeked over its shoulder at me.

I looked away and decided to distract myself by looking around the room. It was incredibly well made and absolutely beautiful. I bent down and looked at the floor; it was made of the same material as the walls, ceiling, and supports that rose up to the ceiling. I stood back up and almost jumped out of my skin as I heard a few loud raps on the door.

* * *

**Wuh-oh! Who is at the door? Could it be Lexal? O.O I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading :D Please review!**


	3. Balancing Guys

**A/N: Hello again everybody! :3 I hope you're day's been nice... time for Koa! :D**

**So who is at the door? What does Lexal have in store?**

**Can Xigbar really protect Arii?**

**Read on! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"J-just a minute!" I yelled at the door. Waddling over to the door as fast as I could, my hand on my pajamas to keep them up, I opened the door.

There was a man standing there. He had both his ears pierced and his hair was dyed many different shades of brown. He looked slightly bored and he was wearing a collared long sleeve shirt with a sweater vest. He looked actually really attractive. His face looked almost like it was painted on, and he was quite tall. Without an introduction, he barged into my room, trailing a rack of clothes behind him. He pushed me out of the way with the back of his hand and closed the door for me.

He turned and looked me up and down quickly and frowned. "Oh, sweetie, that won't do at all. Come now; let's get you some better clothes! Those just won't cut it."

I almost giggled but I held it in. His voice was high pitched and I knew at once that he had to be gay. I felt a smile tug at my lips again and I understood why Xigbar had acted so funny before when he told me about the tailor.

Not that I'm not against gay people; I have a bunch of friends who are. It's just that it struck me as funny that I'd be worrying about guys when it turned out Jay was gay.

"So, you are my tailor then?" I asked, looking at the rack of clothes to keep myself from snickering.

I put my hand out to grab a shirt off of a hanger and he slapped my hand away. "Oh, no, no, no; that color is not for you dear. Yes, I am Jay, the castle's tailor. Now, let's get you out of those too large clothes. Come now, chop chop!" he cried, clapping his hands to speed me up.

I forced myself not to smile and so I nodded and looked away as he turned to the rack and browsed through it, giving me privacy. _Not that it really mattered,_ I thought with a quiet laugh.

He tossed a pair of underwear and a cami top over his shoulder to land at my feet. "Those should fit," he said in a bored tone.

I let my pajamas drop to the ground and I kicked them off. I suddenly noticed that my underwear was way to big, too. I quickly kicked them off and put on the new ones. I stared at my old pair and almost laughed my head off. They looked like an old granny's pair of underwear compared to the ones I was wearing now.

I pulled the shirt off over my head and let it drop onto my pajama bottoms. Slipping my arms and head into the tank top, I adjusted it so it fit just right against my body. Suddenly, I gaped down at myself.

My legs were so skinny that I thought I would break them if I stood up too long, compared to my other sausage-like fatty legs. There was no cellulite on the backs of my legs or anywhere else, and my stomach was completely flat. No fat at all.

I blinked and poked my tummy to make sure that it was mine. I felt my finger and blinked once more. It _was_ my stomach. "This world is insane," I muttered just as Jay picked out a pair of dark blue capri pants and handed them to me.

I took them and then blinked. Back in my world, I wouldn't have even thought about _looking_ at this size of pants, much less try them on. I looked up at Jay as he was pushing around a bunch of shirts.

"Um… are you sure these will fit me?" I asked in an unsure voice.

Jay turned around and put his hands on his hips. "With those legs, honey, you can fit into anything. Now come on, this shouldn't be taking this long!" he said, and turned back around to look for a shirt.

I felt a smile appear on my face and I stuck my legs into the pants, pulling them up. Amazingly, they actually fit me. I couldn't believe it.

Pulling up the zipper and pushing the button through the hole, I looked over at my reflection and gaped.

The girl looking back at me was beautiful.

I felt a few tears spring to my eyes. In the back of my mind, I felt a voice whisper. _You don't deserve this. It isn't actually you; you could never look like that._

I sniffed and Jay turned back around. "What's wrong?" he asked in his little high-pitched voice. I sighed and looked back at him.

"Nothing," I murmured, and then he handed me a small zip-up hoodie. It was gray and had a very cute hood on it. On the back was a picture of a feather. It was really cute and slightly ironic, since my name was pronounced as 'airy'.

I took it and slipped my arms through the sleeves. I was afraid I would get stuck in it because it was so small. The sleeves ended at my elbows and I zipped it up to the bottom of my chest. I smiled at my reflection and spun around, my hair billowing out.

Then, Jay stopped me and said, "Ooh, nice. I love how it really puts the accent on your boobs."

That was the most I could take. I let out a loud laugh and clapped my hands to my sides, letting out my pent up laughter. "Haha!" I laughed and laughed, and when I tried stopping, I found that I just couldn't.

Apparently it didn't bother Jay too much, so once I was done laughing, he said, "Come now, doll. You have to have accessories! This is my absolute _favorite_ part. You will look wonderful!" he said, smiling largely.

Suddenly, I notice that all my jewelry is gone: my bracelets, my rings, and my necklace…

I feel it rip at my heart for some reason, but I press myself to think of the positive things instead. Like… I'm _here_ now and I will have a great time; I just know it. Like how I have the feeling that I'm going to fit in, no matter what. Like how I feel like I belong here.

I smiled back at him and he handed me a very interesting bracelet. It was made of leather, or so it seemed, because it felt very soft and not scratchy at all as I turned it around in my hands. It looked like it would stretch from my wrist to a little below halfway up to my elbow. It had two small silver buckles on it, and Jay took it back from me. He put it on, clasping the buckles for me and then stepped back, looking me up and down with one hand on his hip and one on his chin.

"Hmm… very nice, very nice, but it needs something else," he murmured, and then grabbed a small bracelet out of a box. It was made of hemp and had a few beads woven into it. He put it around my ankle after dropping a pair of light orange flip-flops on the ground for me to step into.

The shoes were so small that they almost looked like children's shoes. I remembered again that this world changed my whole body, so I slipped my feet into them and smiled as I wiggled my toes. They were comfy.

Jay looked at me again and then said, "Ooh, I like the necklace. Nice choice," he said, looking at the necklace Xigbar gave me. He probably was thinking that I took it from his box of jewelry. He nodded and then grabbed a coat off of the rack. It was gray and had a faux fur lined hood.

He tossed it at me and then dragged the rack of clothes to the door. "That's for if you get cold. Well, I must be off now!" he walked back over to me and gave me a hug. "It was wonderful meeting you, dear. I hope to see you again!" he said happily, and then he was out of the room, rolling the rack of clothes behind him.

I laughed to myself and closed the door. _He was pretty nice._ I spun in a circle once more, my shoes flip-flipping on the ground. I loved the way these clothes fit on me. I fingered a clasp on my bracelet. I was so excited to be here; I never wanted to leave. I started to think about what my parents were doing right now. It seemed like at least an hour had gone by since I left my house… I wonder what my parents would be thinking.

Uh oh, my parents… I didn't want them to worry about me, and if I suddenly were to disappear one day… I couldn't do that to them. A knock on the door threw me out of my thoughts and into reality. I put my hand on the handle to turn it, and then suddenly had a bad feeling. What if the person out there was someone I… you know, shouldn't open the door for? I licked my lips, and to my relief, there was a peephole on the door. It was like one of those little circles on hotel doors that you could use to see out and not in. I stood up on my tiptoes and looked out.

Good thing I didn't open the door. Standing right outside my door, with a smug smile on his face, was Lexal. I shuddered when I thought about what might have happened if I didn't look out the peephole. I put my hand to my necklace, clasping the little blue ball. _Well, at least I have this now._

Another knock on the door scared me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the door and then backed away quickly, running over to the stairs that led up to the bed. I sat on the bottom step and watched the door.

"Hey, girly, you in there?" I heard a voice call. I swallowed as the handle rattled. My face flushed as I suddenly noticed I didn't lock the door. _I can't believe I was that stupid, to not have locked the door!_ I looked around quickly for somewhere to hide, and the only place I could see was the stairs. They were made of the black marble, but I could hide on the other side of them.

I leapt up and ran around the stairs just as the door opened. I hid behind the raised portion of the floor and felt my heart rate go sky high. I slowly peeked around the corner of the raised area, and saw that the door was open, but I couldn't see Lexal outside. My eyes widened and I kept myself pressed against the raised area. There was only a little bit of space between the wall and me; maybe 3 feet of floor was there.

I tensed suddenly as I heard Lexal. "I know you are in here. I saw you walk in," called Lexal tauntingly. His voice echoed around the huge room and it masked where he stood. I silently berated myself for being so clumsy as to have _left the door unlocked_. I almost sighed angrily before I stopped myself; I didn't want to give away my hiding spot.

I strained my ears to listen for the smallest noise; just the sound of Lexal walking around would be nice. The utter silence was killing me. However, I felt like my heartbeat could be heard around the whole room; it beat frantically in my chest.

I swallowed and then peeked around the corner again, slowly. I was afraid of what I'd see behind that corner. Slowly, I inched my way out and looked behind it. My shoulders sagged in relief as I saw no one was there. I tried judging the distance between the door and me; if I ran, I might be able to make it outside. But… then what could I do once outside? I shuddered and pulled my head back.

"Hello, _cutie_."

I jumped as I suddenly noticed Lexal right in front of me, and I instinctively put my hands in front of my face. He had snuck up on me from the other side of the raised area while I was looking the other way. I mentally beat myself again for being so careless.

That horribly sly smile was on his face again. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my wrist and pulled my forcefully away from the wall and into his arms, holding me to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and locked me there.

I tried to struggle, but he was way more powerful than he looked. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he just held me all the tighter.

"Just give in," purred Lexal in my ear. I swallowed; all thoughts left my mind. I could hardly breathe again.

He let out a long sigh and slid his hands down my back. It seemed like it took him a year, or maybe just a half a second, or somewhere in between, when his hands reached the bottom of my shirt. Slowly he slid the tips of his fingers into the back of my pants and I yelped. I tried to get my arms free to punch him soundly in the face, but his strong arms held me in place.

"I told you to give in," he murmured again in my ear, and his hands stopped where they were. My heart hammered in my chest as a voice screamed in my mind to get away.

"I'll tell Xigbar," was all I could gasp out. I sounded like a little tattletale.

He chuckled and slowly continued sliding his hands down the back of my pants. "I don't care. He can't kill me," he murmured.

Suddenly my head cleared and I remembered the necklace. He let out another long sigh and pressed me closer to him as his hands rested on my ass.

I pursed my lips and took a breath. I blew out, and a single shrill note escaped my lips with a breath of air. The sound lingered on the air, echoing though the room.

I felt Lexal stiffen and he suddenly squeezed his hands, grabbing my skin. I heard an explosion of sound, and Lexal was thrown from me, slamming into the wall behind him. He slumped to the ground and at once I knew he was unconscious. The necklace must have forced him into the wall a little bit too hard. Suddenly, a huge bright white sphere appeared to my right.

I pulled my pants up a bit higher and looked down at Lexal. _That was another close one. I now understand what Xigbar means_… Ignoring the Light Sphere, I took off and bolted through my open door into the hallway.

I suddenly slammed into a broad chest and fell backwards. A strong arm caught me before I could fall to the ground, and I screamed. Abruptly a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Hey! It's just me!"

I opened my eyes, suddenly noticing I had closed them. It was Xigbar, and he looked like he was out of breath. "I was just coming to get you and tell you it is time for dinner… I told you to keep the door closed for anyone but Jay and me. Why are you out here?" he asked, steadying me and letting me go.

"Lexal!" I gasped, pointing to my room.

Xigbar's eyes flared and he looked in my room. "I told you to keep the door closed!"

I looked to the ground. "I… didn't lock it," I murmured like a kid guilty of breaking a vase.

Xigbar laughed once, a harsh, dry laugh, and then stormed into my room and I followed him. "Lexal, get over here!" he roared, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Silence met his call.

Xigbar let out a string of curses under his breath and then whipped about to face me. "What happened?"

I looked to the ground again, my face flushing. "He… came in and… he… then I whistled…" I murmured, scratching my chin.

Xigbar nodded. "Good, at least you remembered the necklace. Where did he get you?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "He pulled me to his body and—"

"No, I don't mean it like _that_! I mean, where did you whistle?"

I blushed slightly. "Oh… right behind there." I pointed to the area behind my bed and Xigbar nodded, jogging over there. He skidded to a halt and then stomped his foot. He cursed again and then looked back over at me.

"He got away; he isn't here anymore." He sighed and walked back to me. "Remember to lock your door next time. Keeping it unlocked is like screaming to the world you want them to come get you."

I flushed again. "I-I didn't mean for my door to be unlocked, I—"

"Save it. I'm hungry, and it's dinnertime. I need to take you to Xemnas first; he needs to see you, then we can eat." I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "Don't worry, Xemnas is a good guy like me. He's not like…" He ground his teeth together. "Not like _him_," he growled, jerking his head over his shoulder to behind my bed.

I nodded and then turned toward the door, sighing. What an interesting day. "Well, let's go."

Xigbar nodded and walked ahead of me; I could tell he was angry with me. _It wasn't my fault that I left the door unlocked! Well, I take it back. It kind of was; I didn't lock it after Jay left. _I sighed and decided to forget it.

After a little while of walking, we stopped at a door. Xigbar opened it and went it first. I quickly saw that he was still angry with me because he let the door fall in my face. I glared at his back and let the door close behind me.

"Xemnas, here she is," said Xigbar, stepping to the side so I could be seen. There was a man seated at the head of a rectangular table. His hair was very long and it was silver.

The scariest part about him was that his eyes were yellow. Not a pretty yellow like mine, but a scary animal-type yellow. He looked sly and crafty, like a fox. No wonder he was the leader of the Organization; he looked like he could trick a whole army into following him.

His bright yellow eyes were trained on me. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. It was the plainest look I could have ever thought imaginable. He was actually very intimidating; at least to me he was. His eyes flickered to Xigbar.

"So, you retrieved her after all," mused Xemnas. "Come, sit next to me and join me for dinner, Arii." His voice was oddly loud and powerful, and I felt compelled to do as he said. I took a step forward not of my own will, as if my legs were moving for me, and Xigbar stuck his arm out, barring my path.

I blinked and stopped. "What—" I began, but Xigbar cut me off.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer she sit next to me," he growled, and he sat in the third to last chair. He patted the one farther away from Xemnas for me to sit on.

Xemnas closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were on me. I shuddered; I was just getting some very bad vibes from this guy. He dipped his head slowly, giving me the OK. I walked over to follow Xigbar and then leapt back a pace as suddenly a Dark Sphere opened right in front of me. Someone stepped out of it and ran right into me. I yelped as I noticed it was Lexal. He looked at me and smiled, and I quickly knew that his running into me was not an accident.

"Oops. Sorry," he murmured, keeping his eyes on me. He stuck his hands in his pockets and took his place in a chair. Xigbar was glaring daggers at him, and I knew that if the large table didn't separate them, they would be at each other's throats right now. I quickly ran over to Xigbar and took the chair next to him.

The room was uncomfortably silent as we waited for the other members to come for dinner. I swallowed and kept my eyes on my hands in my lap. I was so afraid of being here right now; I wished that I had just stayed in my room and not eaten at all.

I heard someone cough and I glanced up. Another member had suddenly appeared. He had large black dreadlocks, and almost resembled a monkey. He looked at everyone, nodding his greeting. He saw me for the first time and his eyes narrowed. He glared at me like that for a few seconds. He snorted and then looked away, sitting next to Xemnas on the same side as me so he wouldn't have to look in my direction.

I guess he didn't like me.

"Xaldin," muttered Xigbar out of the corner of his mouth to me. I immediately didn't like the guy at all. I was getting angry just being in the same room with him. That was odd for me, because I don't usually get angry. But something in me just made me want to jump up, yank his chair out from under him, and beat the shit out of him. Don't ask me why, but I wanted to!

I glanced up at Xemnas, and his odd unmoving stare was still on me. His mouth was in a perfectly flat line, and he rested his head on his hand. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to do with me. It looked like he never blinked, but then again, I never looked at him long enough to find out. His gaze felt like it bored into my soul, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I glanced over at Lexal next, sitting right across from me. He was watching Xemnas, but as soon as I looked at him, his gaze snapped to me and he smiled slowly. He licked his lips, like as if he was about to say something, but then stopped, glancing at Xemnas. Then, he picked up his spoon and put it in his mouth, staring at me. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I shuddered and I heard Xigbar let out a low growl, a deep rumbling in his chest. Lexal chuckled silently, shaking his head, and took the spoon out of his mouth, setting it on his plate before blowing me a kiss over the table.

Something caught my eye, and I looked over. Another Dark Sphere had appeared. I was glad that more people were coming; the silence and awkwardness in this room was killing me.

Two people walked in; one had an almost pink colored hair, the other had dark hair that covered one side of his face.

"The first one's Marluxia, and the other's Zexion," introduced Xigbar quietly for me to hear.

Marluxia had a huge smile on his face and was laughing loudly. The sound made me jump; it was quite sudden in the unbearably silent room.

"Haha, hey everybody!" he said, looking right at Lexal. "Hey, I heard about the girl. I don't think that you actually—"

Lexal cleared his throat and nodded stiffly at me.

Marluxia turned to look at me and his smile disappeared. Then, with another laugh, it was back. "Haha! Hey there, sweetie! Is it true that Lexal actually got you to take your shirt off for him?"

My eyebrows flew up and my eyes got huge. "Wha—"

Xigbar let out another low rumble and glared at Marluxia this time.

He shook his head and laughed, taking the chair on Lexal's side, closer to Xemnas. "Haha, don't look at me, Xiggy! That's what Lexal said; don't shoot the messenger."

Xigbar's death stare was turned back upon Lexal. He was smiling and staring at his plate; he looked quite pleased with himself.

Zexion just glanced at me and then sat next to Xemnas. He crossed his arms and didn't say anything as he looked down at his empty plate.

I looked back down at my lap and then closed my eyes.

I pursed my lips; he was a little cute, in my opinion. _I wonder if— _

"Hey you guys! I hope you didn't start without me!" My eyes snapped open as I froze. That sounded like a voice I wanted to listen to. I slowly turned my eyes up to where the voice came from and my breath caught in my throat.

A man was standing there, a large smile on his face. He had bright red hair and equally as bright green eyes. He had two little black tick-marks under his eyes.

He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Axel," muttered Xigbar for me.

My eyes widened. I needed to get to know this guy. "Axel…"

* * *

**Hehehe, here comes the sexy man ;D I mean come on; who _doesn't_ love Axel? ;D**

**Asdfasdf**


	4. The Guest at Dinner

**A/N: Welcome back everybody! :D I just wanted to take a second and say thank you for**

**reading and leaving me reviews. 83 It SO makes my day! Love you all!**

**Well now, on to Koa! Gotta love Sexal! Er, no! I mean, Axel! Axel's his name... uh... hehe...**

**;D**

**

* * *

  
**

His eyes flickered to me; I didn't think he heard me, but he did.

"Mm! So this is our little birdie?" he asked, still smiling and walking over to me. He snapped his fingers, and a rose appeared in his hand. He held it out to me and I took it carefully. "A lovely rose for a lovely girl," he murmured, tapping his finger on my nose before sitting down next to me, at the end of the table. Lexal snorted and glared at Axel.

"If I can't sit next to her, then you sure as _hell_ can't, Axe," he growled.

Axe's laughter echoed pleasantly around the room. "Haha, don't worry, Lexal. I'm classier than you; I'm not trying to get in her pants every second of my life." He turned to wink at me, and Lexal glared all the harder. "So, may I have the pleasure of sitting next to you, love?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't make a sound. I got lost in Axel's bright green eyes and his flawless smile. In my mind, I screamed, _Yes!_ Now if I could just get my mouth to work.

"Don't try anything, Axel," growled Xigbar from right next to me. _Actually, I wouldn't mind if he _did_ do something_, I muttered in my mind.

Axel's eyes sparkled and he laughed again. "Hey, I already said I'm not like Lex, alright? She'll be fine," he said, winking at me again.

I closed my mouth and turned a few shades of red before turning to my empty plate. My mind was screaming, _Axel! He's so hot! Holy shit, I have to talk to him_, but how could I talk to him when I could barely breathe in the air in this room?

I directed my attention elsewhere as the six or so people in the room stuck up conversations. I distracted myself by twirling the rose in my fingers. I wondered who else was to come… Mentally, I counted who was here so far.

The leader of the Organization, Xemnas. Long silver hair, piercing yellow eyes. I glanced up at him and he was talking quietly to Zexion right next to him. His eyes kept glancing over at me as he talked, and Zexion just sat there, staring at his plate and muttering a few answers. I knew they were talking about me.

My eyes roamed to Xigbar, sitting right next to me. The right hand man of Xemnas, apparently. Long black hair pulled up in a ponytail, an eye patch, and a long scar on his face. I looked at his scar and wondered what caused it. It looked so painful… Just then, Xigbar caught me staring and gave me an encouraging smile. I guess he had forgiven me by then. I returned his smile, and then continued on my trek for the members. My eyes landed on Xaldin.

I got a bad vibe from this guy again. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something not good about this dude.

I continued to look around so that I didn't start forming violent thoughts in my head and saw Zexion, who was seated still next to Xemnas. He had like this purple colored hair, almost. It was slung across his face to the side. It was quite attractive.

A Dark Sphere appeared, and out stepped a man with blue hair. My eyes immediately darted to him. He had an X shaped scar on his face and was gazing around the room. Xigbar jerked upright and then settled back down, keeping his eyes trained hard on the man.

I met his eyes reluctantly, and I saw his eyes widen. I didn't think that was just surprise on his face.

"Saïx, sit," growled a voice. I thought it came from Xigbar until he blinked and looked towards the head of the table.

It was Xemnas, and he was glaring at Saïx. My eyes widened in fear; I had never seen that much anger on one face in my life.

Saïx kept his eyes on me, but moved to the last open chair across from me, right next to Lexal and across from Axel. He licked his lips and his eyes darkened a bit. Xigbar growled a low, guttural growl at him, and his eyes snapped to Xigbar as if he broke from a trance. He blinked a few times and muttered something to Lexal that I couldn't catch.

_Oh crap_, I thought again. _That's not a good look… he looks like a lion that just found prey. Can't he see how much older than I he is…?_ I had to suppress a shudder and a laugh at the same time, and it came out as sort of a strangled gurgle mixed in with a twitch. Xigbar glanced at me in confusion, and I swallowed.

While all this was going on, three more members had appeared: Vexen, Luxord, and Lexaeus, as Xigbar had told me. Vexen and Luxord were seated next to Xigbar and having a heated argument about something or another. Vexen was an older fellow who had this kind of grey-blonde hair, while Luxord was a bleached blonde who was considerably younger. It sounded like they were bickering about science to me. Lexaeus, a big, muscular redhead, took a chair next to Zexion.

The volume of the room rose as Vexen and Luxord argued, Marluxia and Lexal laughed uproariously about some dirty joke, Xigbar growled, and the others talked among themselves with the occasional shout across the table.

Then, I heard a noise that sounded like something between a cough and a hiccup. I looked up because that's where the sound came from, and then blinked as a Dark Sphere appeared over the table. No one else seemed to notice it, save for Axel right next to me.

Apparently he was watching me and saw me look up. Both our eyes were trained on the Dark Sphere, and then Axel let out a short laugh.

I glanced at him, and found I couldn't look away. He held my gaze. "It's Demyx. He… isn't that smart, you see…" he murmured, and looked back up at the Dark Sphere.

I felt like I was plunged under cold water when he broke his eye contact. I took a breath to make sure I actually wasn't underwater. Then, Demyx fell out of the Dark Sphere and landed on the table with a yelp.

I jumped back from the table, knocking my chair rearward. I tripped over the legs and fell backwards, waving my arms around to try and steady myself. In the blink of an eye, Axel had leapt up too, and put his arms out to catch me. I fell back against his strong chest, and he laughed.

"Nice one, Demyx!" he laughed. I started to blush in embarrassment. I knew he was going to fall somehow, yet it still freaked me out. Even worse, Axel, _of all people_, had to jump up to save me.

My face flushed and I tried to stand up, but the chair was right under me and I couldn't stand up straight without some help. Axel laughed, sensing me trying to stand up, and pushed me upright. Setting up my chair for me, he pulled it out and motioned for me to sit. "Your chair, love," he said, his eyes sparkling.

I swallowed and looked down, concentrating my hardest on sitting down as Axel pushed it in for me before sitting back down at his spot.

Lexal was downright glaring at Axel. I bet his eyes could start a fire if he wanted to. _He_ probably wanted to be the one to catch me.

I noticed that Demyx was already seated in a chair next to Marluxia and laughing off his fall. His cheeks were red, so he was embarrassed, but he didn't mind. I admired his personality already.

"Only one person left to come," informed Xigbar. "Her name's—"

"Here I am," growled a voice. I blinked and looked at the girl whose body the voice belonged to.

"—Larxene," finished Xigbar.

I automatically was afraid of her.

She glared at everyone in turn, especially Axel, and glared the hardest at me. "Who is that?" she demanded, walking over to Demyx's chair, seeing Axel sitting right next to me. Her gaze landed on him. "Get out of my seat," she snapped, glaring at Demyx.

Demyx laughed. "Haha, nope; sorry. I got here first!" Larxene twitched, and then threw him out of the chair with uncanny strength. He stood up and brushed himself off. "What a good mood you are in now, Larx," muttered Demyx. I smiled at his sarcasm for a little bit, until I noticed there wasn't a hint of derision in his voice at all. He took the seat next to Axel at the very end of the table, across from Xemnas.

Larxene either didn't hear him or chose to not respond. She continued to glare at me, and then looked at Xigbar. I saw him flinch slightly under her gaze, and then he cleared his throat. "Oh, Larxene. Well, this is—"

"Never mind, I don't give a damn," growled Larxene, crossing her arms angrily.

I swallowed. I had a feeling that this woman would fight me if she had the chance; and with no reason for it, either. Maybe for amusement. Xigbar cleared his throat but Xemnas spoke up.

"Larxene, be nice. She is going to be here for a while. If something happens to her, I will automatically hold you accountable," he said calmly, his gaze flitting to her.

Larxene grumbled something that I couldn't hear, and turned her glare upon her empty plate.

I swallowed, terrified. Part of my mind said that if I needed to, I could use the necklace that Xigbar gave me; the other half said that it wouldn't work against Larxene. I swallowed and then almost leapt out of my seat as I felt someone grab hold of my hand; I looked over at Axel and he was smiling. "It's alright. I'll watch over you," he murmured, giving my hand an encouraging squeeze.

I blushed and looked away; how could I have said anything? Just the sight of him made my heart leap in my chest. He chuckled quietly and let my hand go after giving it another squeeze. My hand felt oddly empty and cold after that.

"Well, that seems to be everyone. Dinner will be started, then," announced Xemnas, snapping his fingers. Some people filed out of a door and into the room, pushing carts with food on them. They each stopped in between every two people.

I looked over my shoulder at the cart between Xigbar and me; _I guess we just take the food, _I thought to myself. I reached over and grabbed a salad, but the person who had pushed the cart slapped my hand away. I pulled my hand back quickly with a quiet yelp of surprise. I wasn't expecting that!

Xigbar chuckled. "They serve the food to us, silly," he said quietly as the waiter put a salad in front of him.

"Ah," I said, looking at my salad as it was placed in front of me. _Eurgh… tomatoes, olives, and hot peppers? I can't stand those…_ I pursed my lips and looked over at Xigbar as he forked his salad into his mouth. "Psst! Hey, Xiggy. Do you want the stuff on top of my salad?" I asked, poking him in the side.

He shot a glare at me. "Don't call me that, kiddo! And what? You don't like that stuff?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Here," I put my salad near his and pushed the olives off with my fork.

"Ooh, I'll take your peppers," said Axel, watching me.

I glanced over at him and swallowed. "Oh, uh, yeah… of course." I picked up my salad again and put it near his this time. I shakily pushed the peppers onto his plate with my fork.

"Awesome. Thanks," he said, smiling at me.

I blushed and smiled back, concentrating on moving my plate back to my seat. "Uh, yeah. No problem," I muttered, blushing even more.

"Can I have some?" asked Lexal, his eyes shining.

Xigbar glared at him. "You have your own."

I shrugged, pushing my plate at him. "Sure, why not."

He sighed and pulled my plate over, picking out the rest of the tomatoes and olives. "I was hoping _you'd_ do it, because your shirt is really low. Nice view for me."

Xigbar's fork hit his plate with a very loud clang, and Saïx almost choked on his salad. Xemnas cleared his throat and Larxene laughed dryly. I glanced down at my chest and blushed. My shirt isn't _that_ low, is it? I licked my lips. _Well, it _is_ a tank top… _

Lexal looked over at me, a twinkle in his eye. I held his gaze, trying not to waiver, but the way he stared at me… I looked away. He just creeped me out. "I'm glad I don't know what he's thinking right now," I muttered, and Axel laughed.

"Yeah, It's probably best that you don't know," murmured Axel. Lexal pursed his lips and handed my plate back.

"Here," he said, watching me carefully.

I swallowed and stood up slightly, reaching out for my plate. I grabbed it and Lexal's eyes immediately shot to my chest. I clapped my hand to the top of my shirt and his eyes glanced back up to mine. He smiled slowly and let go of my plate, and I sat back down, putting my salad in front of me. I shuddered; I really have to be careful around this guy.

I picked up my fork and stabbed a leaf of lettuce, picking it up to my mouth.

"Oh, mm," muttered Axel, plucking my fork from my grasp.

"Hey!" I said, hearing Lexal let out a sigh.

Axel looked at me with his beautiful bright green eyes. "Lexal put something in your salad. I wouldn't eat it if I were you," he said, twirling my fork in his fingers.

My eyes widened and I swallowed. I glanced at my plate, but I couldn't see anything. Axel looked at my fork in his hands and sniffed the lettuce leaf, then licked it. He blinked a few times, smiled, and shook his head. "Woah." He laughed slightly and then sighed. "Ahh, yeah. Mm, crystallized concentrated alcohol. Hehe, this would have given you a doozy." Lexal sighed angrily and glared at his empty plate and Axel continued, looking at me. "Really concentrated. I just licked it, and look at me!" He laughed again and sighed happily. "Eating this whole leaf would have almost knocked you out, love."

He picked the leaf off of my fork and tossed it like a Frisbee onto Lexal's plate. He glared at Axel. "Look what just a lick did to you; think of what it would have done to her. I bet she'd have jumped onto the table and started stripping by now if you hadn't stopped her."

Saïx swallowed audibly and clenched his hands so hard his knuckles started turning white.

My eyes widened. _Holy shit… good thing I didn't eat my salad._ I swallowed and Xigbar stood up, his chair falling to the ground in back of him. "Damn it, Lexal! I'll strangle you!"

Lexal smiled mischievously. "Go on, do it! I'll get you back tenfold, _and_ I'll still get into bed with her before you have time to blink!"

Xigbar growled and started to climb over the table. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Axel giggled and flicked an olive at Lexal. "Starting fights, tsk tsk," he said happily, leaning his head on his hand.

"Enough!" shouted Xemnas, his voice echoing around the room. The whole room got completely silent and everyone froze. I felt my heart beating frantically in my chest; how could I upset a whole group of people _this_ _much_?

Xigbar sighed angrily and got off the table, yanking his chair up and sitting in it irritably. He drummed his fingers on the table and grumbled to himself.

I shakily put my hand on his arm and he jumped slightly. "Hey, Xig. It's alright," I murmured, watching at him carefully.

He shot me a look. "The only thing that is saving Lexal from me ripping him to pieces right now is you being here. I don't want you to see that."

I smiled sweetly. "Then it's a good thing I'm here. It's alright; look, the next course is coming," I said, spotting the waiters wheeling in the food carts. They took our dirty plates and then brought the food over.

I looked at the cart next to me as the waiter wheeled next to Xigbar and me. _Ah, finally! Something I like!_ There was spaghetti on platters, and a bowl of marinara sauce. The waiter put the plate in front of me and picked up the bowl of sauce but I stopped him. "No sauce, please," I said. He nodded and put the sauce in front of Xigbar instead.

Xigbar stared at me in confusion. "You don't like anything on your food, do you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Nah, I just like my food plain."

Axel stared at me as the waiter put a plate of spaghetti and a peppershaker in front of him. "You are one crazy girl. I really like that in you," he muttered, smiling slowly.

I blushed and stared at my spaghetti. "Oh, I, uh, thanks," I muttered in reply. Every time I had to answer him, I kept getting choked up.

He chuckled and dug in. I decided to do the same, and looked for my fork. _Oh yeah, Axel took it. But wait… it's got the crystallized alcohol or whatever on it._ I looked around the table for a clean fork and then sighed. Xigbar caught me looking around and asked, "What's up?"

"Do you have a clean fork I can borrow?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"Here!" I heard in unison as Axel, Lexal, Marluxia, and Saïx held out their forks to me.

I blinked. "Oh, er…" Larxene let out a harsh laugh. I hesitantly took the fork from Axel, because he was closest. "Thanks."

Axel smiled slightly smugly at Lexal, Marluxia, and Saïx. "Mmhmm. Don't mention it, love."

I glanced up in time to see Lexal glare in response to Axel, Marluxia look crestfallen, and Saïx staring at me.

I shuddered and twirled my fork in my spaghetti. I concentrated on my food and noticed that my stomach was growling audibly. I didn't get my salad, and I was hungry!

Axel chuckled and so did Xigbar. I had to smile, myself. I forked the spaghetti into my mouth and slurped it up. My mom always tells me not to slurp my spaghetti, but she isn't here, so it doesn't matter. I smiled and got a single strand onto my fork. I pursed my lips around the end and slurped it up, just the way me mom didn't want me to. The butter splashed at me from the end of the spaghetti tip and landed on my cheek. I flinched at it and swallowed the spaghetti strand. "Oh, here," muttered Axel, putting his hand under my chin. I immediately froze as he turned me to face him. He licked his thumb and wiped the butter spot off my face and smiled. "There."

I blinked once and got lost in his eyes again. I couldn't help but lose myself whenever I looked at him. I couldn't break away and I knew he didn't want to either. He kept his hand under my chin, and suddenly, I had the urge to kiss him. I even started to lean towards him a bit, but Xigbar grabbed my hood and pulled me back into my chair. "Eat," he muttered, glaring over the top of my head at Axel.

Axel's beautiful gaze broke as he glanced at Xigbar and smiled. He chuckled and let my chin go, and I turned back to my plate. I blushed so badly; my face turned beet red. _I can't believe I just almost kissed him! And in front of the whole Organization! I'm so embarrassed._

"You don't know how much I want to be where you are sitting right now, Axel," whined Lexal. I was so embarrassed that I didn't even look up at him. I just went back to eating my spaghetti carefully.

Axel smiled at him, his eyes shining bright. "Oh, believe me," he muttered, leaning his head on his hand again. "I know."

I blocked out all other sounds as I mechanically finished off the rest of my spaghetti. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. What happened if I actually had kissed him? What would have happened? I shuddered and then flinched as my fork hit my empty plate with a clink. I sighed, wiping my mouth off with my napkin. I placed it back down and then looked up at everyone again.

I saw three pairs of eyes watching my napkin greedily. Saïx, Lexal, and Axel. I sighed and picked up my napkin, slipping it into my pocket. It was as if I had broken their trance; they instantly got back to talking with their partners. I shook my head and looked at Xigbar. He was staring at Lexal carefully but glanced at me when he saw me watching. He sighed and ruffled my hair and I smiled up at him. He was just like a big brother for me.

Suddenly, the waiters wheeled out the carts once more and I watched the carts as the waiters came and took the dirty dishes away. _Third course?_ I sighed; I was already full, I didn't want another course.

However, the waiter pulled up between Xigbar and me once more and I gaped.

On the cart were numerous slices of cake. They all looked so delicious, with the icing layered thick on top. I couldn't help but lick my lips and swallow. There were chocolate cakes with chocolate icing, vanilla cakes, marble cakes, completely frosted cakes… I wanted to eat them all because they looked so good. However, I was only hungry enough for one piece. The waiter looked at me and I pointed to the marble cake. "That one, please."

"Yes'm," he said formally, placing the cake in front of me. I licked my lips again and picked up my spoon. I took a spoonful of the icing, first. I put it in my mouth and sighed happily. It was so good. It was a perfect sugary and chocolately flavor.

I smiled around my spoon and then took a bite of the cake. It was moist and thick, and very good. It tasted like a five star restaurant desert.

Axel smiled at me, spooning a piece of his chocolate cake into his mouth. "Do you like it?"

I looked over at him, intoxicated by the great food. I nodded twice and smiled. "Yeah! It's great."

He smiled again and then scooped up a small piece of his cake. "Here, try mine." He held the spoon out for me and I froze again.

_That's Axel's spoon… he's had that in his mouth!_ I opened my mouth and hesitantly leaned over to him. I closed my lips around the spoon and he took it out of my mouth. "Mm?" he asked and I chewed the cake. I didn't really taste it, because I was so excited about the fact that I had just shared a spoon with Axel! I noticed at once that I was leaning close to him like before, and his clear green eyes were boring into mine again.

Lexal let out a cry of dismay and I glanced at him, breaking my eye contact. I glanced back at Axel, noticing I was still leaning close to him. I sat back in my own chair again, and turned red once more. I shook my head; why did Axel make me blush like that?

He laughed and I finished my cake, barely tasting it. I felt like a little girl when the thought popped into my head: _I'm never washing my mouth again._

I laughed to myself and put down the fork on the plate.

Xemnas spoke up. "That was a good dinner. Thank you all for joining us today," he said formally, looking around at everyone. At once everyone's eyes were on him. He was undoubtedly the leader. He looked over at me. "I have some very important news to tell you all." I looked away, chilled to the bone by his yellow eyes. "Arii, please stand."

I felt completely compelled to stand, and before I knew it, my legs stood myself up for me. I stared down at my cake plate, afraid to look up. Xemnas continued as everyone's eyes were turned upon me. "As you have all seen, we have…" he paused, "a guest with us today. This is Arii, and she will… be staying with us for a while. I want you all to make her feel welcome."

Lexal muttered something to Marluxia and he grinned. I licked my lips and before I knew it, was speaking. "Thank you, sir. It's really nice here so far." I bit my lip. Why was I talking?

Xemnas let lose a slight smile. "Of course. Well, that is all. See you tomorrow, everyone." With that, he stood up and left the room.

I coughed and sat down awkwardly, and there was silence in the room. I looked along the table and everyone just kind of sat there. I wondered what they were all thinking.

"See ya'll later!" said Demyx, putting his hand over his shoulder and opening a Dark Sphere in back of him. Putting his feet on the table, he pushed and sent the chair flying backwards into the Dark Sphere.

"Show off," muttered Xigbar as a few scattered people upped and left through either the doors or Dark Spheres.

Soon, it was only Xigbar, Axel, Saïx, Lexal, and I.

Lexal was staring at me with a glint in his eye and a grin plastered on his face. I reached my hand up to place it on my necklace for comfort, but I stopped in the air. Something told me that if I did that, Lexal would know my necklace was a special one, so I hid the movement by scratching my chin and then crossing my arms over my chest. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

Saïx sighed and stood up, pulling Lexal with him. "Come on, Lex. I want to talk to you." Before Lexal could protest, Saïx made a Dark Sphere and pulled Lexal through.

Now it was just Xigbar, Axel, and me. Xigbar stood up and I quickly stood up too, making sure not to connect eyes with Axel. "See you, Axel," said Xigbar, nodding at him.

I mustered up my courage and turned to face Axel. His bright green eyes were on me. I felt my courage falter, but I took a breath and said, "Bye."

I bit my lip. I wished I could have said something more, like, 'See ya Axel! I love you, and I think you are really hot!', but that wouldn't have ended well.

Axel smiled. "Mmhm, I'll see you two later."

I suddenly remembered the rose that Axel gave me earlier, and I I'd die if I left it here at the table. I looked at my chair, but it wasn't there. I looked down at myself, but it wasn't on my lap or on the ground._ Oh great, I lost it,_ I thought angrily.

"Looking for this?" Axel asked, holding the rose. His eyes were bright and sparkling.

I blinked and looked away, trying not to blush. "Um… yeah. Thanks," I said quietly, taking it from him.

He chuckled and turned around, putting his hand out and making a Dark Sphere.

I quickly noticed that I wanted to hug him. _It's now or never!_ I thought quickly, and then leapt forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

The three of us froze. Axel because he was surprised, Xigbar because he was shocked, and me, because I just noticed how incredibly awkward the moment was.

Slowly and with embarrassment, I took my arms back. But before I could get my hands past each other, Axel clamped his hands over mine and held me there. My eyes opened wide and my breath caught in my throat.

I heard Xigbar growl, and Axel chuckled. He gently picked one of my hands up to his face and kissed the back before placing it back by my other hand. Then, the whipped around and smiled down at me. My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around my back and held me to his chest in a hug.

It was suddenly very hard to breathe; and I don't think it was because he was hugging me so hard.

"Arii, let's go. Dinner's over; we don't need to be here anymore," growled Xigbar. I could almost feel his hard stare on my back. Axel chuckled and let his hold ease off a bit.

"She doesn't have to leave just yet, not if she doesn't want to," answered Axel for me. He put his chin on the top of my head, and I was suddenly staring right at the bottom of his neck. More than anything I wanted to kiss him right there, but that wouldn't end out so well either.

"Axel, let her go. We are leaving," said Xigbar gruffly, taking a step towards us.

"Hold on, just one more minute," murmured Axel into my hair. I could feel a sweat braking out on the back of my neck. I couldn't believe I was standing so close to Axel. My heart almost skipped a beat, and I still could barely breathe. Then, he shifted, lowering his head to my ear. "Hey," he whispered so quietly that I almost missed it, "meet me at the Greater Moon Fountain at midnight." _Greater Moon Fountain? Where was that? _I thought, my eyebrows bunching up in confusion. Axel turned his head slightly to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you, love. Bye, Xiggy!" he said, letting me go. He made a Dark Sphere and waved at us before stepping into it.

The room was suddenly very quiet and empty. I smiled slowly and put my hand over my cheek. I must have been the luckiest girl alive.

Xigbar narrowed his eyes. "Ugh. Axel. I'd watch your back around him, too if I were you."

I turned to him and smiled. "It's alright, Axel's cool. Hey, why are we still here? Let's get going!" I cried, skipping to the door.

"Her mood changes more than people change socks!" growled Xigbar to himself. "Alright," he said, louder. "Let's go."

* * *

**Ooh, the Greater Moon Fountain... sounds interesting. Arii's gunna be alone with Axel! ;D**

**But Xiggy doesn't sound too happy about it... **

**Please review! :D Next chapter'll be up tomorrow! Or today if that's alright with you. :3**


	5. Dinner and a Show?

**A/N: Good Morning! :D Chapter 5 time! Hehe, how'd you like Axel? ;3**

**Here's the next Chapter for ya!**

**

* * *

  
**

I pulled open the huge doors and skipped outside. I quickly scanned left and right for a fountain, but I didn't see any. My mood faltered slightly; _how would I be able to find the Greater Moon Fountain if I didn't even know anything about it? Even worse_, I thought, looking both ways, _which way is my room?_

I looked to the right; just white and black marble pillars running down the hall as far as I could see. I glanced left; the exact same picture met me. The ceiling might have been a bit lower, but I couldn't really tell.

"To the right," muttered Xigbar, rolling his eyes. "Remember that you can use your necklace I gave you. Whistle and it'll take you to your room." I blinked. I completely forgot about that! I took a deep breath to whistle, but Xigbar clapped a hand over my mouth. "Woah! Watch it. I'm standing right here!"

"Oops!" I said sheepishly. I forgot about that, too. Darn that Axel, messing with my mind.

We walked to the right, walking along in silence. I was trying to think of where the Moon Fountain was. I sure hadn't seen one on my trip here, so far. Maybe Xigbar knew…

"Hey, Xig? What's the… Greater Moon Fountain?" I asked, glancing at him.

He nodded to himself. "It's what it sounds like. It's a fountain in the shape of a crescent moon. You see, there are a few Moon Fountains in this castle, but the greater one is the biggest. It's kind of ancient, and only the older members know about it. It's pretty cool; the fountain itself is made of white marble and it sits on water, so it looks like the moon in the night sky." He blinked. "Wait… how'd you hear about it?"

Uh oh. Time for fast thinking; he would _so_ not let me hang out with Axel. "Oh, uh… you know… just… I just overheard uh… Larxene talking about it during dinner."

Xigbar was silent for a moment, and I hoped against hope that he'd buy it. I wanted to see Axel so badly; I couldn't let this opportunity just pass by.

"Oh, of course. It's a pretty neat thing; no wonder Larxene was talking about it. Hey, I should take you to it sometime."

Phew. Now _that_ was close. I let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, that would be cool. So… where is it?"

Xigbar nodded up ahead of us. "You just keep going forward. You go all the way until you reach the end and you're there."

"To the end? How long is this castle?"

"Long enough," said Xigbar around a chuckle. "Don't worry, we'll go there soon. Besides, you need to get some sleep. Here's your room."

Sure enough, we were at my door. I wonder why I always lose track of time when I walk around here… it seemed like just a few seconds ago we were back at the dinner room. Maybe we were; I had no way of knowing. I nodded my thanks to Xigbar. "Aye, see ya Xiggy!"

He rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone call me that?"

I laughed. It was weird, hearing my laugh echo down the empty hallway. "I don't know. It fits you, though."

Xigbar heaved a sigh. "Whatever," he murmured, shaking his head. "If you need anything, my room's just down the hall," he said, pointing back the way we had come. "I'll be able to hear you whistle if you do, believe me. This place—" He took a huge breath. "EHOES!" he shouted, startling me.

"ECHOES!" repeated the room. "ECHOES! ECHOES! ECHOES!" The word danced through the empty halls and sounded like it would keep going on forever. I giggled, and the slight sound added to the "ECHOES!"

"ECHOES! ECHOES. Echoes. Echoes. Echoes…" Soon it was barely more than a whisper of a sound in the castle.

Xigbar guffawed. "See what I mean? You'd think the walls were talking to you or something."

"Or something…" echoed Xigbar's voice. I had to laugh; I admit, it was pretty funny.

"Yeah!" I yelled, my voice echoing around. I always loved doing that as a kid. I smiled as my voice echoed off deeper into the castle. "Haha, that is fun. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, Xiggy!"

Xigbar ruffled my hair and chuckled. "Just wait, I'll find an annoying nickname for you, too. What about…" Xigbar put a finger on his chin and pondered. "How about Ariino?"

I crossed my arms at him. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

"Okay then… Ariiti?"

I started laughing.

"I'm not so good at this creativity thing, alright?" he said, joining in my laughter.

"How about… Ariito?" I asked jokingly.

Xigbar laughed. "Haha, that sounds tasty! How about The Great Ariinini!"

I giggled. "That makes me sound like a magician! Maybe… Larii?"

"Maybe you should just stick with 'Arii'."

I froze. That wasn't Xigbar's voice. Before I knew it, Xigbar was slightly crouched protectively in front of me. I peeked out over his shoulder.

Lexal.

"Yeah, I think she should." Suddenly, Saïx walked out of a Dark Sphere to stand right next to Lexal.

I saw Xigbar flinch slightly. Yeah he could stand his own against just Lexal, but what about two members at the same time? Saïx _and_ Lexal…

"Leave me alone, you guys," I suddenly heard myself say. Huh, guess I was more courageous than before. Or maybe I was just hyped up from our laughing fit a few seconds ago.

A slow smile spread across Lexal's face as he watched me. "What's wrong? We aren't doing anything. We just are passing by," he said, taking a step closer.

Xigbar tensed his muscles. "Yeah right. Leave her alone, you two."

Saïx smiled slowly. "Do you know how _long_ we've been waiting for a new toy?"

Lexal nodded, a laugh in his voice. "Larxene… just doesn't cut it." He laughed once and nodded at Saïx. "Ever wonder why he has that x-shaped scar?"

Saïx frowned. "Lex…"

"He tried to do her, and she got him across the face. Twice! It was priceless! He had to walk around with bandages around his face for weeks!" Lexal shook his head and laughed some more, and I even heard Xigbar cough out a single laugh. Odd.

Soon enough, I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Haha!" I laughed, holding my sides. "Haha!"

I saw a hint of a smile on Saïx's face, and he quickly joined in. It wasn't long before all four of us were laughing our heads off. I quickly forgot that they were even a threat. I was completely hyped up on laughter. "Haha!" I laughed again, my sides hurting.

Suddenly, I was thrown backwards and what seemed to be flying. My laughter stopped immediately as I watched Xigbar's shocked face get smaller.

"Run, Lexal!" said Saïx. I looked down, and I saw that I had been thrown onto Saïx's shoulder. Lexal was running alongside of us, a smile still on his face.

"That was a great idea, Saïx!" he cried triumphantly, gaining speed and zooming ahead of us.

Not a second later, I heard Xigbar shout, "Let her go!" I suddenly found myself again and I started kicking and hitting Saïx's back.

"Let me go, pervert!" I yelled, but Saïx just chuckled.

"Here we go!" said Lexal, opening a Dark Sphere and running through. Saïx didn't slow down a bit as he ran through the Sphere.

Once again, the odd sensation of freezing cold water falling on me caused me to instinctively throw my arms over my head to keep me dry.

I was thrown to the ground and rolled a bit. I quickly leapt up and put up my fists. Better than nothing at all.

I blinked. Lexal and Saïx were gone. But, I had no clue where I was. Something popped into my mind about the same thing happening with Xigbar a while back. I looked around; I was what I thought was my room, but it was much smaller. The bed wasn't on a raised portion, and there was no big mirror.

"Woah!" yelped a voice, and I whipped around. I quickly turned back around and blushed.

"Oh, sorry Demyx!" I said in embarrassment.

He hitched the towel around his waist a little bit higher. "I just got out of the shower. What do you want?" he demanded.

"I—"

"You could have knocked if you wanted to see me! Gosh," he said, rolling his eyes. "And I have a towel on, It doesn't matter if you look or not." I definitely wasn't going to look back at him, so I walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I traced the pattern on the cover of the bed. "I was kidnapped, but I ended up here," I said, pulling my legs up to sit cross-legged.

"Oh, so that's why you flew in like that," said Demyx. "Well, you can hang out here for a while. I'll take you back to Xiggy! You know, I was just thinking about you, actually."

I turned to face him. "Oh, no it's all right, I—" I turned back around. "I can make it back myself."

Demyx laughed. "Pah, yeah right! Just gimme a 'sec, I'll be dressed in a moment." I heard the bathroom door open and close, and so I peeked over my shoulder to make sure it was okay to look. It was.

I sighed; at least I was safe. _Thinking back to Lexal and Saïx, at least I still had my virginity_, I thought embarrassingly. Well, it was true. I flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. _I hope Xigbar's all right. He's probably worrying about me. I wonder what Lexal and Saïx were thinking right now, noticing I wasn't there? I bet they got what they deserve_, I thought smugly, smirking.

I sighed again. I let my guard down around Lexal and Saïx, and I got taken. But still… "I can't believe they tricked us," I growled, shaking my head.

Demyx's head popped upside down into my view. "Tricked who?"

"Ah!" I yelped, startled. I sat up quickly; I hadn't even heard him come out of the bathroom.

"Pfft, haha!" he laughed, leaping onto the bed to sit right in front of me. This time, he was fully clothed. The bed bounced up and down and I steadied myself. "So, tell me what happened!" he urged, lying down on the bed. He used my lap as a pillow and stared up at me.

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. He was just like a little kid. I decided I could trust him. I played with his hair and asked, "How did you get dressed and style your hair perfectly spiky in just… what, a minute or so?"

He smiled. "I can control water!"

I was flabbergasted. "What!?"

He grinned. "Yeah! You see, all of us here at the Organization have these, like, powers. I… have water!" His eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he cried, leaping up off the bed, almost hitting me in the face with his head. "Come on, we need to get you back to Xiggy!" He put his hand out to me and I took it. He yanked me off the bed and then turned around. "Hop on!"

I blinked. "What?"

He grinned over his shoulder at me. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm too heavy!" I said, looking at him. He was maybe a little bit taller than me, but I didn't think he could carry me. No offence to him, but he wasn't exactly the muscular type.

It was his turn to blink. "Yeah, right!" he said, backing up.

I took a step back. "No, I'm too heavy!" I insisted, dropping down to the floor and wrapping my arms around my knees.

He turned around and looked down at me. "Come on, you have to be kidding me. You are so small, I doubt you'd be a hassle at all to me!" He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me upright, but I was a dead weight. "Fine then. Wanna have a test run? Just stand on the bed and put your hands on my shoulders. Sound good?" he asked, trying to pull me up again.

I sighed. "Oi… fine. But if I'm too heavy, tell me right away! Promise?" I asked, allowing him to pull me up this time.

He nodded so fast his head was almost a blur. "Yeah, yeah, promise!"

I stepped up onto the bed and looked down at Demyx's back. He was so small… I hoped I wouldn't hurt him. "As soon as I'm a burden, put me down!"

He laughed. "Haha, I heard you the first time! Now come on, or Xigbar's gunna kill Saïx and Lexal!"

I put my hands on his shoulders carefully. "Yeah, you're—" I paused. "Hey, how'd you know it was them?"

Demyx shrugged. "Those two are always getting into girl trouble. I'd be careful if I were you; they won't stop coming after you until they…" He made little twirling motions with his finger at my pants. "You know."

"Yeah, I know," I said, my shoulders slumping. "How do I know that… you know, it's okay to trust… you?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't sound weird.

He laughed. "Haha! You're cute and all, but I have morals. Now come on! Full weight!"

I sighed and leaned closer. "If I'm hurting you—"

"And here we go!" cried Demyx, quickly grabbing the backs of my legs and pulling me onto his back.

"Eep!" I yelped, clinging to him. "Okay, okay! I can get down now!"

Demyx laughed. "Don't worry, you're light as a feather!" He ran to the door. "No, scratch that. You're _lighter_ than a feather. So it's all good! No wonder you're named Arii." He used one hand to open the door. "I could carry you all day!"

I looked left and right. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dude! Just sit back and relax. Well, not _literally_ of course, because you'd fall off! Let's see… we need to go…" he took a few steps out of his room and looked around. "This way!" he yelped, taking off to the left.

"Eh!" I said, bouncing as he ran. I wrapped my arms across his chest to hold on to his opposite shoulders.

"Geh, don't choke me," he said, pulling my arms away from his neck.

"Eh, sorry!" I said quickly, and he laughed.

"You say sorry too much. You're fine!"

I held onto him tightly, afraid that I'd fall off. I didn't want to hurt him though, so I didn't hold _too_ tight.

"Aaaand… here we are!" he said, coming to an abrupt halt in front of my room. "Huh? Where's Xiggy?" I looked to the left and to the right. I was sure that Saïx and Lexal had run to the right, so I pointed that way. "Alrighty!" he said, taking off that way.

"No, it's alright! I can walk now!" I said.

He shook his head. "It's faster this way. Hey look!" he said suddenly, putting on a burst of speed.

I gaped at the scene in front of me. Lexal, Xigbar, and Saïx were all fighting. Lexal was on the ground, and Xigbar was seated on his chest, strangling him. "Give her back!" he shouted in his face.

Saïx was on the floor, but he sat up and shook his head. "We don't have her! You do!" he cried, running at Xigbar and tackling him off of Lexal.

Lexal took a huge gulp of air and massaged his neck. "Ouch."

Xigbar and Saïx rolled around on the floor, trying to hit, punch, and kick the other. With a yell, Lexal ran and leapt onto the two, hitting Xigbar.

"Oh crap," I said, getting off of Demyx's back. This time, he let me get off. I thought quickly and then had a good idea. "Demyx, back up! Hurry!" I said to him, running into the fray.

"No, Arii! You'll get hurt!" he said, but I silenced him with a glare, and he backed up.

"Hey!" I shouted, leaping at the three. I hit the ground and slid on my stomach to a halt right next to them. "Hey!" I shouted louder, and both Lexal and Saïx leapt onto me at the same time. "Sorry, Xig!" I cried before taking a deep breath.

Saïx wrapped his arms around my waist. "Got her!"

I pursed my lips and blew as hard as I could, a single loud note cutting the air.

* * *

**A little shorter than normal, sorry 3: But I promise the next one'll be longer. :3**

**Thank you all so much, by the way, for all your reviews. They make me very happy! :D**


	6. Butterflies in my Tummy

**A/N: Whoohoo! Welcome back to anothe chapter of Koa! ;3 **

**Just to clear it up since I have been having a few questions....**

**Lexal is just a character I added, Arii is just a character I made up too, and if the characters seem a little OOC, that's the way I picture them ;3 I hope I cleared that up a lil bit at least for those of you who were wondering. :3 **

**

* * *

  
**

"Damn!" I heard someone mutter, before all three guys were thrown back at least ten feet. A single Light Sphere flared up right next to me, and it took me no time at all to roll like a log into it. I was suddenly right in front of my room, rolling out of the Light Sphere. I leapt up as fast as I could, my muscles protesting. I threw open the door and yanked it shut, locking all three locks.

I ran over to my bed and sat on the first step to catch my breath. I kept my eyes on the door, waiting for a knock to come or someone to rattle the doorknob.

All I heard was my breathing, loud in my empty room. My heart was pounding through my chest and my eyes were wide, afraid that someone would break right through the door.

It seemed like it was only a few seconds until the first knock on the door sounded, but as I glanced up at the clock, it said it had been at least half an hour since I ran in. And, I thought suddenly, only two more hours till meeting with Axel at the Greater Moon Fountain.

I stood up slowly and took a breath. I took a slow step towards the door, and jumped as someone knocked again.

"Arii, open up. It's me," I heard a familiar voice say.

I sighed with relief and ran to the door, opening the door for Xigbar. He walked in and I closed the door behind him, locking all three locks again.

"Are you alright?" I asked, seeing a cut on his cheek and his eye looking a little dark and swollen. He has his hand on his back. "Are you hurt?"

Xigbar wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and then looked me up and down. "How about you? Are you all right? I had no clue what happened to you. Where did you go? And why were you with _Demyx_?"

I sighed. "Tell me your side of the story, first."

He grunted and rubbed his back. "Fine. Well, they caught me off guard when I started laughing. Saïx scooped you up and ran off with you while Lexal made a Dark Sphere. They ran through with you, just as I remembered to run. Suddenly, both of them came back out and looked around just as their Dark Sphere disappeared. I thought that they still had you, and I attacked them. I guess they thought I had you too, and they attacked me. Then, you and Demyx came along."

He smiled. "That was a good idea, by the way. What you did with the necklace." He pointed to his back. "I hit the wall, but Lexal and Saïx flew off somewhere to slide along the ground. I looked up and you were gone; poor Demyx was on the ground too. I guess he didn't get away in time. Well, anyway, I saw your Light Sphere disappear, and teleported to Xemnas right away and told him what happened." He smiled smugly. "They are being yelled at right now. Serves them right!" His smile disappeared quickly. "Now _your_ side. Are you hurt at all?"

I smiled at how much he cared. "No, I'm fine. Well, I went through the Dark Sphere and ended up in Demyx's room…" I told him the whole story, leaving out the part about seeing Demyx in a bath towel and a few other embarrassing details. I took a breath. "…And now I'm here."

Xigbar nodded. "Hmm. I wonder why you go somewhere different when you go through a Dark Sphere. That's odd…" He looked at me and then shook his head. "Ah well, that's a thought for another day. I'm beat. You be careful, okay? Don't go out of this room for anything until tomorrow when I come get you around noon for lunch. Got it?"

"Believe me, I won't," I said, lying through my teeth. I knew that I was still going out to see Axel tonight. No way was I missing that.

Luckily, it looked like Xigbar believed me. "Good. Lexal and Saïx are going to be crafty like that for your whole time here. I'll try to keep watch over you. You'll have more help now, too; it looks like you gained an ally. Demyx seems to have really taken a liking to you, so he'll keep an ear and an eye out for you." He nodded and walked to the door and then stopped. "Well… I'll see you later," he said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah." He opened the door, but I felt like something was missing. I blinked and then I called, "Wait!" I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Thanks, Xigbar," I said, hugging him, "for everything that you're doing. I forgot to thank you for the necklace."

Xigbar coughed and patted my back awkwardly. I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Yeah, well… watch yourself out there. See you."

He closed the door and was gone. I took a breath and turned around. My room looked so big and empty now. I glanced at the clock; still two hours till meeting with Axel.

I clasped my hands behind my back and looked around. "What to do, what to do," I murmured. I felt oddly… bored. I didn't have anything to do until meeting Axel, and I had no clue where I was. So, I couldn't go about finding things to do. I wasn't tired even in the slightest; no way could I fall asleep. Maybe I could take a look around my room.

I shrugged; it was the only thing that I could do at the moment. I stuck my hands into my pockets and moseyed over to the bed. I looked up the stairs; the bottom of the top stair was level with the top of my head. I walked up the nine or so stairs to the top and then looked around.

The little area that I was on was about as big as my own room, back home. There was a black wooden railing running along the whole area, and the area was made completely of black marble. The bed faced the bathroom, and the headboard was against the back railing. I walked over to that railing and looked over; just a few feet below was where Lexal had found me earlier, before dinner. I shuddered and looked at my bed. It had a really pretty dark red comforter on it. Also, it had my gray fur lined coat that Jay gave me from earlier on it. Odd… I don't remember putting it there.

I looked out at my room; it looked smaller from up here. I shrugged to myself again and hopped onto the bed. It was really springy and soft, just the way I like my bed. I flopped backwards and stared at the ceiling. It was made of the same marble as the whole room.

I suddenly wondered how much it cost to make this castle. Huh, that would be something to look into later. I sat up and then sat cross-legged. I could see the bathroom door from here, so I decided that was my next destination. I hopped off of the bed and skipped down the marble steps, my flip-flops flip-flopping loudly in my empty room.

I froze, hearing the sound echo eerily around my room. "Eurgh, I need some music in here," I mumbled, rubbing my arms. It was kinda creepy in here, what with it being so big and empty. It took me like, fifteen seconds to get all the way over to the door at a quick walk. I put my hand on the black handle and paused. Hoping it wouldn't be as extravagant as the rest of the room, I pushed it open.

My mouth dropped slightly in a gape, because… well, it was. The ceiling was as high as the room, the two-busses-stacked-on-top-of-each-other height. The whole room itself was about as big as my front yard, and made of pure white marble. _Why do they like this marble so much?_, I wondered, shaking my head and walking in.

To my right was a long sink, stretched halfway across the room. All manner of items sat on it, like numerous face and skin products, a small number of toothbrushes unopened, a few boxes of tooth paste, a couple towel sets that were black and white, over ten bars of soap, a small amount of scattered medicines for pain and headaches, more face and skin products, and scores of soap and hair products, among other things. There was a huge mirror above the sink almost as big as the one in the main part of my room. A single chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling, throwing light around the room brilliantly. To my immediate right was a large bathtub, with enough soap, shampoo, and conditioner to supply me for a few months.

Directly in front of me and taking up the whole rest of the room was an elaborate Jacuzzi, complete with a huge waterfall on the side and a small fountain in the middle. _What did they think I was, a fish?_

I blinked. _And what was up with all of the supplies?_ I picked up a box of soap and opened it, pulling on the cardboard. It came off with a little bit of difficulty and the bar of soap fell out into my palm. _Unopened… this soap is all new. _I put that down and then picked up one of the numerous towel sets and sniffed it. It smelled fresh and clean. _Even the towel sets are unused! How long am I staying here for?_, I thought, thinking of my family. _They'd probably send out a search party for me or something!_ I put the towel set back down and shook my head. All this stuff can't possibly be for me. However, Xigbar did say that this was _my_ room…

I blinked. _Could all the rooms in this castle be supplied like this?_, I thought suddenly. "But that would be ridiculous!" I sputtered, sitting on the edge of the tub. "There are at least thirteen members in the Organization. How did they get all the money to pay for this? Are they _royalty_ or something?" Elaborate rooms, tons of personal care supplies, their own personal tailor, grand dinners with waiters… I had no clue how they got the money. I shrugged to myself; I wasn't complaining, so I'd better get used to the extensive amounts of spending.

I smiled as I walked over to the Jacuzzi. I sat on the edge of it and trailed my finger in the water. It was really warm. I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad staying here. For a little while, I mean. I guess I just don't like spending money. I laughed to myself and thought about jumping into the Jacuzzi right now. Maybe I'd have a party sometime or something. I smiled even larger to myself; that would be actually pretty cool.

I added it to my list of things to do, and I stood up and wiped my hands off on my pants. To my right were two more doors. Clasping my hands behind my back, I walked up to them. "Hmm, door one or door two; take your pick wisely!" I announced to myself like a game show host.

Door number one was made of slightly swirled white and black marble, and door number two was made of white marble.

I went with door number two, first. Grabbing the handle, I pulled it open; it was a supply closet. I sighed; inside it was hundreds more of every thing on the sink. _How long AM I staying here for?_, I wondered, shaking my head and closing the door. _Hopefully not forever._ I turned around and stopped. What if I _was_ staying here forever? What would I do? What would my _family_ do? _Could_ I live here forever? I shook my head; I'd think about that later. Right now, I was on a mission: a mission to investigate my new room for the time being!

I smiled and opened the first door, the 'marbled marble' one I guess you could say. It was dark in there, so I felt along the wall for a switch. Feeling none, I went to the other wall. Still none there. I huffed and walked back into the bathroom, looking around for a light switch in there. I saw a few to my right and so I flipped the first one on.

At first I heard a loud rumbling, and I knew at once it wasn't the right one. Then, bubbles started forming in the Jacuzzi. "Nope!" I said, popping on the p, and flipped it off. The rumbling stopped and so did the bubbles. I sighed with relief and then flipped the second switch. I waited and waited, but nothing happened at all. I frowned and flipped it off. Two left to try; so, I flipped the third one.

This time, lights turned on in the water of the Jacuzzi and changed all the different colors of the rainbow as the chandelier slowly turned off. Soon, it was completely dark in the room except for the rainbow of colors dancing through the room; they were bright enough to light the whole room for me. I smiled as the reds, yellows, greens, blues, and purples cycled over and over again, throwing beautiful shades across the wall.

It was almost like being in a jungle; I could see the lights reflecting on the waterfall, and I could almost hear the soft cooing of birds and chirrups of bugs.

I couldn't wait to sit in here sometime soon; however, I glanced at the clock on the wall to my left and saw it was an hour and thirty minutes until seeing Axel. I wouldn't have enough time to be in there long enough to enjoy it, get out and take a shower, and then get ready again. I sighed and flipped the switch off. The chandelier slowly turned back on, just as the rainbow colors turned off. It was almost like watching the sun rise and the moon set; it was pretty neat.

I flipped the last switch, and, of course, it was the right one. The lights immediately turned on in the dark room, and my jaw dropped.

Again.

This room was a closet; filled with clothes. There was a rack of clothes running down both sides of the wall to meet another rack at the back wall, and then yet another rack on top of each of those. Down the center of the room was a very long rack of accessories. It looked almost like a shopping store. Oddly enough, this room was carpeted with a soft white carpet. Luckily, the ceiling in this room wasn't as big as the rest of the Castle; that was a good change for me.

I walked slowly through the room, going on the right side of the center rack. Tons and tons of shoes were lined up under all of the clothes, and they were all of every color, kind, and style that I could think of, and then some. While walking, I saw sandals, sneakers, dress shoes, wedges, flat-bottomed shoes, slippers, flip-flops, high-heels, stilettos, very sexy looking stilettos, more flip-flops and sneakers; I even saw a pair of flippers somewhere. Right above all of the shoes on both of the racks were pants. I could see all colors and kinds! There were at least a hundred or so pairs of jeans, and even more colors of Capri's than I could count. I saw skirts and shorts and pajama bottoms; sporty shorts, more jeans, short shorts, and some really cool looking pair of bottoms that I had no name for. I looked over the center rack; the two racks on the other wall were all shirts.

Oh boy, did they know me well; I saw hundreds upon hundreds of hoodies, all shapes, sizes, colors, styles, textures, and looks. I saw hundreds of T-shirts; a ton of band ones and assorted graphic tees. I also saw a bunch of tank tops of every color. I looked at the middle rack and smiled; this was the best one. Accessories! It really looked like I was in a store; there were necklaces, hats, bracelets, anklets, finger and toe rings, earrings (although my ears weren't even pierced), purses, backpacks, messenger bags… you name it.

I was at the end of the room by then, and the back rack held all manner of underwear, and swimsuits. I knew at once that all this clothing was for me, that this room was for me; because it was all girls' clothes. I sighed and looked to my right; another door.

I walked to it and opened it; it was just a big empty room. It still had the normal checkerboard flooring and the ceiling was the same height, but it was just an empty room. Directly across from me was another door. I was getting tired of all this extravagance. I didn't need any of it. Luckily, I found a light switch on the wall, and once I flipped it, the closet lights went off. I nodded to myself and closed the door before beginning the trek across the large empty room.

It felt awkward walking across the room. My shoes made loud noises as I stepped over the marble, and it echoed around the room. It was kinda creepy… I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. I wasn't cold at all, but there was just something about this room that I didn't like at all. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed, and then shook my head. Why was I doing that? I knew this room was locked, so no one could have possibly been in here. Or could there?

Finally, I made it to the door. It took forever. I opened the door and rushed out, closing the door behind me as fast as possible. I sighed with relief as I saw I was back in the main room, the bedroom. My bed looked so far away… I walked towards it and it seemed like I wasn't even moving at all. Then, I started jogging. I didn't want to be by that creepy room for some reason. It made my hair stand on end to think about it.

I didn't like the slow pace I was at. Suddenly, I was flat-out running towards my bed. I didn't know why, but it felt like it was my safe place. I finally made it and bolted up the stairs, leaping from the top one onto my bed. I hid my face in the covers and tried to control my breathing. I don't know why the heck that scared me so much, but I was so terrified… I sat up quickly and thought I saw someone standing there. I almost screamed until I noticed it was just the light playing tricks on the wall. I suddenly needed someone to be there, just to push the fear away.

I don't know what the heck came over me; I was just so scared. I leapt off the bed and jumped over the railing towards the door, paying no attention to the stairs. I landed lightly on the tips of my feet and threw open the three locks, whipping the door open and closed behind me. I began to run in a certain direction until I ran into someone, head on.

_Oh crap_, I thought suddenly, _I'm in trouble_. "Sorry, sorry," I muttered, backing up and looking up at the person I ran into. I almost sighed with relief as I looked up and saw long black dreadlocks; it was Xaldin.

He stared down at me, his eyes narrowing. I cringed inside; well, okay, he didn't like me, but it was better than running into Lexal or Saïx, or even Larxene. He picked his hand up and put it on my shoulder. At first I thought he was going to give me a lecture or something, until he pushed me roughly out of the way and walked on.

I stumbled to the side a bit and stared after him. _Goodness, people these days. _Or, rather, MONKEYS these days. He looked a lot like a monkey; it was just something about his face. I glared at his back as he walked away. I don't know why, but him pushing me away like that just made me angry. I snorted and wished that I could yell that he was a monkey right to his face.

I shook my head. What was with this rush of emotions all of the sudden? Happiness, excitement, fear, anger… I usually wasn't this emotional. I shrugged to myself and then walked back to my door. I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning against the door, and then slid down so I was sitting on the ground.

I took a breath and let it out. I wondered what time it was… I looked up and down the hallways; Xaldin was already out of sight. I wanted to see Axel right now, but I still had probably another hour or so of waiting.

I thought back to what happened so far today, thinking about dinner. I sat up suddenly and remembered the rose. I squinted my eyes shut and put my hands on my head. _Where did I leave it? What did I do with it? _My eyes shot open as I remembered our little run-in with Lexal and Saïx.

I leapt up and glanced around on the floor. That rose was like a souvenir or something to me; I didn't like being without it. I sighed with relief as I saw a small red shape on the ground. I picked up the rose and looked at it. It was a little worse for wear, probably having been stepped on or something, but it was still in close to perfect condition. I smiled at it and then walked back to my spot against my door and sat down again.

I twirled the small flower in my fingers and smiled. Suddenly, I blushed and stopped the flower. I swallowed. I was going to go and meet Axel at the Greater Moon Fountain in just an hour. What would we do? What would I say? I licked my lips and stood up. "Maybe I should… get ready," I murmured, walking back into my room and locking the locks.

Looking to my side, I saw a table. It was completely black, and it looked like it needed something on it so I decided the rose would go there. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

The same pretty, white, huge bathroom waited me there. I smiled at it; I was starting to get used to it. Walking to the closet and humming a tune to myself, I opened the supply closet and pushed things around. I quickly found a small vase about as tall as my hand was on its side, and grabbed it. Still humming, I closed the door and filled the vase at the sink. I slipped the rose into the vase and then walked out of the bathroom. My humming turned into whistling as I put down the vase and adjusted it to look right. I stepped back a few paces and smiled. "Cute."

I nodded to myself and then walked back into the bathroom. I looked at 'myself' in the mirror and frowned. The beautiful girl in the mirror frowned back at me; she looked pretty even with a frown. I decided that my hair needed some work, so I picked up a brush and ran it through my hair. It felt oddly too soft to my touch, but I really liked it; kind of like the feeling of getting a new mattress. It was a new thing but I knew I was still myself.

I sighed and put down the brush. My hair shimmered in the light and almost looked like I had sparkles in my hair. I snorted; maybe I did have sparkles in my hair for all I knew. I looked at my clothes in the mirror; would it be enough for the date tonight?

I shook my head. "No," I murmured, putting my hands on the sink. "I'm not going on a— on a—" It took me a few seconds to choke the word out. "On a _date_ with him." I licked my lips. "Yeah, I'm just meeting him at a Fountain that is really old." I rubbed my hands along the sink. "We are just going to hang out and that's it." I stared at my reflection and it stared back accusingly at me. "That's it," I repeated. I didn't like the look my reflection was giving me, so I turned and left the bathroom.

For some reason, I didn't believe myself.

I shook my head and walked to my bed. I walked up the stairs and flopped onto the bed, putting my hands under my head. I sighed, feeling comfortable. I stared up at the black ceiling for a few minutes before turning and looking at the door. I smiled at the table with the rose on it, and then suddenly started blushing again.

What if Axel… you know… does something? I swallowed. Lexal certainly wasn't shy about his emotions, nor was Saïx. I turned over on my other side so I couldn't see the door. However, Axel did say he was classier than Lexal… I smiled slightly at the exact line he used today at lunch: "Don't worry, Lexal. I'm classier than you; I'm not trying to get in her pants every second of my life." I laughed again to myself and smiled. It would probably be fine seeing Axel.

I turned over and butterflies set into my stomach again. What if I said something stupid, or I tripped and fell flat on my face? Not that it happened often, but—but it could happen. Maybe I'd have a piece of spinach in my teeth, or my hair would be messy or I'd spill something on myself or I'd stumble over my words or my bra strap would be showing awkwardly or—

I forced myself to take a deep breath and let it out. "You are overreacting," I told myself, still concentrating on deep breathing. "You're just going to go see him, and that's it. Maybe you'll take a walk or something." I thought of him again and blushed, hiding my face in the comforter. It didn't help my nerves that he was so hot. I bet today would go horribly. Maybe I shouldn't go. But I liked him a lot…

I opened my eyes and sat up. "It is going to be okay. All I have to do is…" I looked at my reflection on the wall. I smiled at it. "Be myself," I said, pushing a few stray hairs behind my ear. I nodded to myself and looked at the clock; still 45 minutes to kill.

I swallowed. That was both much too far away and much too close. What would I wear? What would I say? Should I practice talking to myself in the mirror? I stood up off the bed and then bit my lip. "No, I don't need to. I'm fine how I am." I looked at my reflection in the mirror and then licked my lips. My hair was sticking up a bit in the back, so I patted it down. That made the rest of my hair look like it was sticking up higher. Maybe I should—

"No!" I slapped myself across the face and took a big breath. "No, I'm just talking. You don't get worked up over talking." I nodded and decided to forget my worrying. That usually worked— if I wasn't about to go meet with a total hottie… at midnight… at a place not too many people knew about.

I swallowed; I felt the nervousness set in again. That didn't make me feel any calmer. I took another deep breath and put my hand over my eyes. It would be fine, it would be fine; I just had to keep repeating that in my mind and I'd be okay. At least that's what I had hoped.

I jumped as I heard a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock; 11:30. Who would be visiting me this late? Unless it was— The tips of my lips twitched to hold in a smile. Unless it was Axel. I flew down the stairs and ran to the door, standing on my tiptoes to look out the peephole. My smile fell; it wasn't Axel.

I furrowed my brow at the sight of thick gray-blonde hair. I blinked; what was Vexen doing outside my door this late at night? I kept my guard up, just in case.

I turned the first lock, removed the chain of the second lock, and flipped the last lock. I opened the door and blinked. "Um, hello Vexen. What can I do for you?" I asked, slightly confused.

Vexen looked almost as confused as I; maybe more. "Uh… are you Arii? The new girl?"

I nodded and shifted the weight to my other foot. "Yeah, what's up?"

Vexen shrugged. "I just wanted to welcome you to the castle. Xemnas seems pretty set on you; I wonder what is up with that." He looked at me and his eyebrows shot up. "You know my name. How did _that_ happen when we only just found out about you?"

I pursed my lips. "Oh, you know. I've heard things, seen stuff; stuff like that."

Vexen shrugged. "Hmm. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just thought that I might have come off colder earlier so I wanted to say hello properly. Well, good day." With that, he turned and walked away to the left.

I scrunched my mouth to the side and closed the door, locking it.

I didn't think he came off coldly, but then again, the only thing I paid any attention to at dinner was Axel and Lexal. Ah, well; if I could be mysterious with my answers, then so could he. It didn't really matter to me, anyway. I guess it would be better for me to have all the members of the Organization on my side, though. I shrugged to myself again and turned around. I looked around at my big empty room and clasped my hands behind my back. I took in a big breath and then let it out.

Oi, the nervousness set in again… I sighed and closed my eyes, putting my hands over my face. _What was wrong with me? Why did I feel so nervous? _

"Because I'm going to meet up with Axel," I answered myself.

_Why was I nervous to be with him?_

"Because." There was silence, and then took a breath. "He's… hot," I whispered, shaking my head.

_Why was I embarrassed to be around a hot guy?_

I paused again and blinked. "Um… 'cuz—" I furrowed my brow. "I don't know. I'll… say something stupid or—"

_Then just watch what you say._

"Or I'll trip and—"

_Watch your footing, too._

"No! I'll have food in my teeth—"

_Then brush your teeth before you leave._

I sighed angrily. "I bet I'll—"

_Are you afraid you'll go too far with him?_

My argument with myself stopped in its tracks with that one thought. I slowly looked towards the ground as I found out what was what was bothering me. I was afraid I'd… go too far with him. He's so hot, what if I… you know, did something I shouldn't have? My face flushed and I sighed. I'd just have to make sure I didn't go too far. I hoped I had enough willpower to do it. I remembered at dinner, I almost kissed him… I face turned dark red. I couldn't help myself that time; Xigbar had stopped me. Xigbar won't be here this time. I don't know what I'll do.

I took a deep breath. I held it in as I looked up. I let it out slowly. I felt a little bit calmer after that. Shaking my head, I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. I frowned at all of the products on the sink and grabbed a toothbrush and a new box of toothpaste. I opened the cardboard box and slid the tube out, tossing the empty box into a trashcan under the sink. I squeezed out a small glob of light blue paste onto my toothbrush and started scrubbing away at my teeth.

I looked around as I brushed my teeth. Once again, I wondered how long I would be here for. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't need all the stuff… I moved the brush around inside my mouth to brush my bottom teeth and I sighed out through my nose. I wondered how much all this stuff cost… how did they get all the money? I didn't know if they had jobs or not, and they didn't seem like the kind that would steal. I spit the foam that was in my mouth into the sink and opened my mouth wide to scrub my tongue. "Eh," I yelped as my mouth burned with the minty flavor. I spit out again and washed off the toothbrush. I put it into a handy cup and then washed my mouth out.

I wiped my lips off with the back of my hand and then looked at my reflection. I looked fine, I guess. I smiled at myself, inspecting my brushing job. I picked at my gums for a second and then nodded. It would have to do. I turned and walked out of the bathroom, and almost jumped out of my skin as I looked at the clock.

Ten minutes until meeting Axel.

* * *

**Whoo, that was a bit of a long chapter. x3 But I hope you liked it! **

**Mini-hint for those of you reading... the next chapter will tickle your fancy if you are Axel fans ;3 Hehe! **

**See you all tomorrow! ;D**


	7. Cause and Effect

**A/N: Heeeyyyy again everyone! :D Sorry this one was a bit late tonight. However, I just wanted to say... I do believe this is my favorite chapter so far. ;3 I hope you like it too!**

**

* * *

  
**

I closed my eyes and took a breath. It'll be fine, it'll be fine, I repeated in my head. I hoped against hope that it would be. I had no clue how long it would take me to get to the Greater Moon Fountain… "So I guess I'd better start walking," I murmured, shaking my head.

I walked to the door and put my hand on the handle. I paused and put my other hand over the necklace Xigbar gave me. I smiled and then threw the locks and opened the door slightly, just enough for me to stick my head out.

I looked to the left; there was no one there. I looked to the right; no one that I could see. I looked forward; all I saw was the white marble wall and roman-style columns reaching up to the ceiling. Holding my breath, I nodded to myself and stepped outside, closing the door quietly. I let out my breath quietly and then turned to my right, keeping between the columns and the wall. I walked quickly, checking in back of me frequently to make sure no one was following me.

You could say I was pretty paranoid. Well, I guess you couldn't blame me; for one, it was midnight. Two, I was all alone. Three, I was in a place that I had never been in before. Four, I had no clue what I was getting myself into.

I kept walking, though, trying to keep my flip-flops from making noise; no matter how hard I tried, they squeaked or flopped onto the ground. I frowned at them and stopped, taking them off and holding them in my hands. I smiled and wiggled my toes on the cool marble. It felt really good.

"Yeah, we'll try later. Maybe she'll be in then."

My heart _just_ about stopped. That was one voice that I did _not_ want to hear while I was alone.

"Don't worry, Lexal. We'll come back when it's really early, like maybe four in the morning. If we're lucky, she'll be fast asleep."

I heard Lexal chuckle evilly to Marluxia's reply. I swallowed to myself and then pressed my back to the white column in front of me before putting my hoodie's hood up over my head. I hugged my shoes to myself. It sounded like they were going in the same direction that I had been going before I heard them.

It was hard to determine where their footsteps were going and coming from, because the hall made their steps echo, just like it had made Xigbar's voice echo earlier.

"Yeah, I guess. That'll be really nice to nab her while she's sleeping!" said Lexal. He was smiling; I could hear in his voice.

I peeked around the corner of the column but whipped my head back as a black coat flew by my view.

"Mmhmm, oh yeah. Ah man, I wish we could just get her right now," sighed Marluxia.

"Yeah dude, I know what you mean. I can't wait to just get in there and run right up to her bed and—"

I plugged my ears and closed my eyes. I didn't want to listen to them talk about what they were going to do to me. That was almost as bad as listening to someone planning to kill you. I shuddered and held in a sigh. That was just plain creepy. I mean, sure, they weren't that much older than me, and it was kind of normal for guys in their early twenties to think about things like that, but _I_ didn't want to hear it.

I counted in my head to 40 before I took my fingers out of my ears and opened my eyes. I sighed and peeked out; it was all clear. I continued walking. I hoped it wouldn't take too long to get to the Fountain. Step by step, I made my way there. I kept behind the columns just in case and I stayed as close to the wall as I could.

I kept walking and walking and walking… I switched holding my shoes to my other hand. I was getting tired of holding them, and the bottoms of my feet were getting cold, but it was the price to pay to be quiet.

It felt like I had been walking for a long time, but I probably had only been walking for five minutes. I sighed; the black and white marble under my feet was getting repetitive and I just wanted to be with Axel already.

I suddenly didn't want to be with him. I was nervous again… it would be so easy to just turn around and walk back to my room, but… I had to keep going. If I wanted it, then I'd have to work for it. I took in a breath and then kept going.

The quiet sound of my feet hitting the floor was getting repetitive, too, until a new sound cut through my senses.

I stopped and listened, straining my ears to listen. It was the steady trickle of water that I heard. I smiled and let out my breath. I made it. I stepped out from behind the column and then gaped.

If I thought the rest of the castle was much too fancy and elaborate, I was way wrong. My mouth fell open at the sight of the Greater Moon Fountain. It was too pretty for words to describe.

It was extremely tall, sitting inside a little pool of water. Right in back of it was a huge window; the only thing I could see out there was the dark night sky and the moon shining bright. The water under the fountain reflected the light and the sky, so it looked like the fountain itself was in the sky. It was made of pure white marble, purer than any I had ever seen. It seemed to glow and shimmer in the moonlight.

It was intricately carved to look like the moon sitting upon puffy white clouds. With the way the water reflected slightly onto the marble, it looked like the clouds were moving. The water was running down the moon and over the clouds to land in the pool at the bottom. It was the prettiest thing I had seen in a long time.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

I jumped about a foot into the air before I whipped around. I smiled.

"Hi, Axel."

He smiled back at me, seeming to lighten the night as he walked towards me. I looked up at his red hair; it was looking even cuter in the moonlight. His green eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than normal, too.

I hoped that I looked at least half as beautiful to him. He stopped in front of me and looked at the Fountain. "It's so stunning at nighttime; I'm glad you came, love."

I turned around and looked at it too, and smiled at the beautiful detail. "Me too." Oddly, I felt at ease. It felt easier to talk to him now. Odd.

"It's been here for as long as I could remember," he said softly, his voice mixing with the quiet trickle of water. "Its one of the three Moon Fountains. They say that if you visit all three in one day, you get to make a wish on the third one."

I smiled. "That's really pretty. Have you ever tried?"

"Mm…" Quietly, he walked right up to my side and clasped his hands behind his back. "I haven't tried yet," he murmured. I could smell his cologne then. It was a wonderful scent… it smelled like cinnamon and woods mixed together.

My heart rate sped up, but I still felt at ease with him. It felt normal to be standing this close to him. I couldn't help myself as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Who made it?"

I heard a smile in his beautiful voice. "I'm not sure," he said quietly, leaning his head softly on mine. "I think probably the same people who made the castle."

We stood like that for a while; I wasn't sure how long. I wanted to say something because it felt so awkward but so wonderful at the same time. I wanted the moment both to end and never stop. "So," I said, breaking the silence. "What did you want to see me for?"

His head shot up. "Oh, that's right. I wanted to show you around the castle."

I stood upright and looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Really." He looked back at the fountain. "I just wanted to show you the fountain first." He shook his head. "It's really too gorgeous for words." He turned to me and smiled.

I got lost in his eyes, of course. I just nodded slightly, looking into his beautiful eyes. They were dark green around the edges, and it was light green around his pupils. Small zigzags of bright green broke up the two colors in his eyes. No wonder I always thought his eyes were sparkling.

I suddenly felt myself leaning closer to him, to kiss him. I even started to get up onto my tiptoes, until I glanced away, breaking our eye contact. It felt like I had just ran into a brick wall. I smiled slightly, though; I stopped myself from kissing him. I took a big breath, and when I looked back at him, he was tilting his head slightly, but his adorable smile was smile was still there.

"Let's go," he said, holding his hand out to me.

My breath caught in my throat. Slowly, so slow that I was shaking, I put my hand in his and he clasped my hand. He held our hands at his side and turned to walk. Even with him being taller than me, he kept to a slower pace for me, being so short. It was easy to walk with him like that. What else, it felt like the most natural thing in the world for me to be holding his hand. It was like my hand was made to fit in his. I smiled to myself and felt my face flush up.

"Where to first?" I asked, the walls making my quiet voice echo faintly.

"I was thinking I'd show you the main areas, like the cleaners, the pool, and the gardens… stuff like that."

"The cleaners?"

Axel chuckled. "It's where you go when you need things cleaned."

I smiled. "Oh, got it." I smiled a little bit more and then tightened my grip on his hand. It was so warm and I never wanted to let go. I felt him grip my hand tighter, too. "So there's a pool in here, too?"

Axel nodded. "A few, I'm going to show you the one that is my favorite; I'm lucky enough to have my room right next to it. Maybe I'll show you around my room, too."

I froze. The facts hit me hard: I'd be alone with Axel. In his room. With no one else. Just us.

Axel turned to look at me. "Oh, unless you don't want to, that is," he said quickly, his smile gone. "I wanted to show you the fun places around the castle. I guess you wouldn't want to see my messy room," he said sheepishly.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's fine. I'd like to see your… room," I choked out the word and felt my face flush. Again.

He nodded and smiled. "Wonderful."

We continued walking again, still holding hands. I wished that I'd never have to let go. Once again, I couldn't help myself when I took a step and walked closer to him, my side right against his. I could smell his woodsy cinnamon cologne again; I already loved the smell. We walked like that for a few steps, and then I looked up at him.

He was looking down at me, a small smile on his face. He pulled our hands up and kissed the back of my hand lightly before putting them back down. He glanced at me again out of the corner of his eye and winked at me.

I quickly looked forward again, tilting my head so my hair covered my face.

I didn't want him to see how red my face turned.

I had to hold in a giggle; I felt so happy. I couldn't believe that I was getting to stand so close to him, holding his hand. I wondered what he thought about me. Of course, I was much too shy to ask him right out. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could—

"Here's the cleaners," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts and nodding at a large white door. It had bubbles carved into it all over the place.

I smiled. I thought it looked really pretty and peaceful; that is, until the door opened.

"Oh crap," I whimpered.

Lexal's eyes were huge, and his mouth was dropped open. He blinked once and then his face turned into a smile. "Mm, hi there, cutie," he said to me, closing the door behind him and paying no attention to Axel.

Axel sighed and let go of my hand. He pulled me around to stand in back of him and held his hands out to bar Lexal. "Keep away, Lex." I stood on my tiptoes to see over Axel's shoulder and put a hand on his back to steady myself. I thought I felt him move a little under my touch.

Lexal laughed dangerously and smiled. "Yeah, right. She's mine." He bunched his hands into fists and planted his feet, as if he was holding himself back. He moaned and shook his head. "Ahh, why can't I just have her already? No one will let me just take her to a nice dark bedroom and—"

"Lexal, enough," said Axel, glaring at him.

Lexal looked at Axel with pleading eyes. "Come on, please? Just let me look at her or something. I'm aching to take her pants off. Literally!" He showed Axel his hands. "See? I'm shaking! Please, just let me borrow her for like, five minutes. I'm begging you, man," he pleaded, falling to his knees.

"Drama queen," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I felt Axel laugh once under my hand. "No, Lexal. Try controlling your sexual desires sometime. It might make life more bearable for you."

I giggled and Lexal sighed loudly. "Dude, I can't. If I can't have a girl that I want, that's like… taking away my food. Like a bad dog!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "That's because you _act_ like a dog, Lexal."

Lexal looked at me. "Can't I just… touch her?"

"No," said Axel and I at the same time. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. "It's okay, I won't let him get near you," he whispered. I looked into his green eyes and said nothing. All words escaped my head at that moment, and all I wanted to do was be closer to him. I leaned closer and closed my eyes slightly.

Lexal let out a loud whine, breaking my focus. My eyes shot open wide and I put my weight back onto my heels and took my hand off of his back. I didn't notice I had clenched my hand into a fist, holding his coat tightly in my hand. That was a bad sign; to me, at least. I _had_ to make sure I didn't go too far with him.

Axel winked at me, making my heart rate flutter again, and he turned back to Lexal. He was still sitting on the floor, staring at me like a hungry animal. I was glad that I was standing safe behind Axel, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of… sympathy or something for Lexal.

I blinked. Why did I feel like that? I felt bad for him… what the hell. Before I knew it, I took a step to the side and ducked under Axel's arm. He looked shocked, and so did Lexal.

"Lexal, look," I said, sighing. I saw him swallow, his eyes watching me hungrily. I glanced back at Axel; he was looking down at me, a confused look on his handsome face. My heart thumped once in my chest before I put my hand up and put it on his cheek. He immediately pushed his face into my palm and watched me.

"I hope you know what you are doing," he whispered, putting his hand over mine.

I almost didn't answer. My eyes trailed down and I wondered how long it would take me to take his coat off… I shook my head and blushed, banishing the thought. That was a hard thought to banish, considering the way he looked at me like that. I nodded slightly. "I'll be fine," I whispered back, trying to smile.

He sighed and broke our eye contact, looking down. He stayed like that for a little while before holding my hand tightly in his. He took my hand off of his cheek and looked at my fingers. He ran his thumb over each one lightly before pulling my hand back up to his face and kissing me gently on the top of my hand. He left his lips there and his eyes shot up to me.

I could feel the blood rush to my face, and I hoped I didn't look too silly, what with my face so red. His lips spread into a smile and he let my hand go. I smiled back at him. Gosh, it hurt me that he was so hot.

I had to force myself to turn back around to face Lexal. Even from standing over here, I could hear his heavy breathing. I didn't understand what could make a man like me _that_ much. I mean, I didn't think I was old enough for… _sex_. I almost couldn't even think the word in my head, let alone say it. My face flushed. I cleared my throat.

Lexal immediately shot upright and kept his eyes on me. I could see his chest moving in time with his heavy breathing, and I could see his legs shaking, like he was trying not to rush me.

"Lexal," I said, staring hard at him. He swallowed and took a step closer. I heard Axel stiffen behind me.

Lexal reached his hand out to me. "Please," he whispered hoarsely, his brown eyes turning a little darker. He took another step closer, and his eyes shot down to my body as he drew in a breath.

I looked up at the ceiling. I heard him take another step, and I looked back at him. His eyes looked like they turned even darker, and his other hand was reaching towards me, too. He looked scary like that, and I suddenly wondered what the hell I was doing. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. All feeling of sympathy vanished and I took a step back.

A smile spread over his face. "Too late," he murmured before leaping at me. I yelped and covered my face with my hands. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and yank me backwards. It felt like I was flying for a moment before I suddenly noticed I was standing behind Axel again.

He was holding Lexal back, away from me. Lexal's eyes were on me, and he was trying to claw Axel out of the way. "No! I almost had her!" he cried, hitting Axel.

"Control yourself! You can't—"

"Sleep with her? Hell yeah I can!" he grunted, reaching out towards me again, but Axel threw him back. "Come on!" he cried, his voice leaping up an octave. "She's so skinny and hot and her skin is so… give her to me!" he shouted, running at Axel again.

I blinked and missed the whole thing of what happened next. I only saw Lexal on the ground, a red line running across his face. Red fluid was dripping down his shocked face.

"Stay away from her," Axel growled, holding a flaming chakram in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, the flame went out. The tip of one spindle had a drop of blood on it.

Lexal put his hand to his face. "Dude, ow…" He shut his eyes but then stood up. "Fine," he spat, glaring at Axel. "You and Xig won't be around her all the time. You can't do that. I'll be watching her all the time now. I'll wait for an opening." An evil smile spread over his face. "Just watch. I'll be so happy when the day comes." He winked at me. "Be ready for me, baby. I'll be ready for you."

I shuddered and he laughed, walking into a Dark Sphere behind him. He was gone, but his laugh still echoed around the hallway. I wrapped my arms around myself and shuddered again. I was too young to sleep with him!

Suddenly, Axel's arms were around me, holding me to his chest. My eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair, holding me close. "I'm sorry."

I blinked, and then I smelled his cologne on his chest and I was lost again. I slowly let go of myself and then wrapped my warms around him, holding him tight. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. "It's alright," I whispered.

I couldn't remember anything that just happened. The only thing I knew was that I was in Axel's arms. But it wasn't enough for me; I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

I shut my eyes tight and stopped breathing. _NO!_ I shouted in my mind. _NO, you can't think that way! Don't go to far with him! You'll never forgive yourself!_ I held my breath for as long as I could without passing out.

"Come on," he murmured, hugging me tight. "Let's get you a cold washcloth." He let me go and looked down at me.

I smiled up at him. "Okay," I whispered. A cold washcloth would feel really nice against my burning skin. I hoped my head wouldn't explode with all this blood rushing up to my face. I was proud of myself, too, for forcing myself not to do anything. I just hoped that I could keep it up.

He looked at me for a moment longer, and then leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. He took my hand and put his other hand out, a Dark Sphere forming. I took in a large breath and noticed that I had been breathing heavily. I shook my head; I felt oddly numb. He stepped through and pulled me with him.

The cold-water feeling made me shudder, and I remembered too late that I couldn't go through Dark Spheres. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was still in the hallway, but behind a column this time. I whipped around, looking everywhere, but Axel was nowhere to be seen. I ran out into the middle of the hallway, and looked to my left. I didn't know where to go; I guess I was just broken.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. I whipped around and it was Axel, standing about fifty yards away. He looked really shocked. "How'd you get over there?"

I shrugged and ran over to him. "I don't know. I can't go through Dark Spheres, though."

He blinked. "Huh, odd." I nodded and he took my hand again. He turned and I noticed that we were at a huge red door.

Axel glanced back at me and smiled. "This is my room." He pushed the door open and let me walk in first.

It was beautiful. His whole room was red, and sloped in at the middle. His bed was at the bottom of the slope, looking slightly circular. "Wait here," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'll get your towel."

I nodded and he ran off to the bathroom. I looked around at the room again; the walls were made of a beautiful dark red marble. I walked down the slope to his bed and sat on it; it was really soft. The comforter was made of silk or something; I couldn't tell. It was a four-poster bed, with the hangings tied at the bedposts.

"Here," said Axel, walking into my view. He held a dark red washcloth in his hand; it was darker because of being wet. He was at my side in an instant. He held the cool cloth against my cheek and I sighed happily. It felt really nice. I closed my eyes and he put the cloth against my forehead. I couldn't believe how good it felt, the ice-cold cloth on my burning up face.

My breath caught in my throat when he put the cloth against my neck. I waited to him to move again, but he didn't. I opened my eyes and saw him standing right in front of me, his face just inches from mine. I looked right into his eyes again, those perfect green eyes… and I lost it.

I leaned up to him and put my lips against his, kissing him. I could feel a bit of surprise in him, but I forgot about that as he dropped the cloth and put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him.

My lips moved against his, slow at first but then faster. I felt urgent, like I wouldn't get to do this ever again. His other hand wrapped around my back and pulled me up to him, holding me close to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had.

No…

My hands bunched up into fists, holding his coat tightly. I tried to pull him closer to me.

No, I can't…

My hands moved up to his head, clenching my hands in his hair and pulling him onto me.

Stop…

His hands slowly moved down my back, until he reached the small of my back. He pressed me close to him to shape his body and he bent over me slightly. He held me tight and kissed me with a ton of power. I could feel he didn't want to stop either.

No.

I let go with my hands a bit and tried to stop kissing him. _I can't do this, I can't. I can't go too far with him…_

He noticed me let up a bit and he reluctantly pulled away slightly. "What's… wrong?" he asked, in between breaths.

I noticed that both him and I were breathing heavily. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me with his eyes half open.

My breathing sped up. But I couldn't…

His breathing sped up too, and he held me closer, putting his lips at my ear. He kissed me the whole length of my neck, to my shoulder and stopped at my hoodie. "This is in the way," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," I murmured, my heart beating in my chest. Suddenly, his hands were at my chest, unzipping my hoodie.

He unzipped it fully and then pulled it off of me, letting it drop to the floor. He wrapped his arms around me again, slowly, and then leaned down to me, kissing me again. I gave up trying to stop.

He stopped then, our lips parting. Slowly and gently, he pushed me down onto the bed. I didn't protest. He leaned over, lying on top of me. His lips met mine again and he pushed me down onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down onto me more.

My heart was in my throat, and I knew I should stop, but I couldn't…

I turned my head slightly, breaking contact, but he didn't stop. He continued to kiss down my neck, down my chest, stopping at the top of my tank top…

"This is cheating," I whispered, reaching up and unzipping his coat.

He smiled and put his hand over mine, helping me unzip it. He threw off his coat to land on top of mine. He just had a black t-shirt and black pants on now.

"That's better," I said. "Now—" He cut me off, leaning onto me again, kissing me.

"Don't talk," he said around our lips, and I needed no second bidding. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and pulled him onto me. My hands trailed down his back until I got to the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up quickly, placing my hands on his skin. He stopped kissing me and threw off his shirt quickly before putting his face right back to mine. I held him close to me, his skin felt so wonderful.

I felt a low rumble deep in his chest, and he rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I ran my hand down his chest as he kissed me, and I felt him shudder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him. He rolled again so that he was on top of me. His wonderful cinnamon woods smell was all around, and I didn't want to let go. Ever.

He put his hands on the bed on either side of my face and pulled away. His breathing was frantic, and his eyes were closed. "Mmm…" he whispered, and then he arched his back. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it up, kissing my stomach.

My eyes shot open and my breathing matched his. But his lips kept going lower and lower and lower… then his hands were on my pants, undoing the button.

I closed my eyes and tried to find myself. I had to stop, I had to stop…

Axel pulled my pants down just the slightest, kissing lower.

I had to…

Suddenly, the door burst open and Axel stopped just below my belly button.

Any desires I had vanished. The burning feeling in my gut disappeared and was replaced by a horrible sick feeling. My heart thumped once before I swallowed and my breathing slowed.

"What… are… you…" was all Xigbar said, his eyes popping out of his head.

I wished I were dead.

"Crap," I heard Axel whisper. He sighed, the air brushing across my stomach to make me shiver. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"What… did you…" Xigbar's eyes were as large as saucers, looking at Axel.

I quickly zipped my pants up and pushed the button through the hole. I snatched my hoodie from off of the ground and put it on as fast as I could, fixing my tank top. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to look presentable.

"I thought you… said—!" stuttered Xigbar, his eyes huge. I could see his face turning red from here.

Axel looked down at the ground and put a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Xiggy. I—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Axe!" Xigbar shouted.

I flinched at his voice. "It's not his fault," I said quietly. "I started it…"

"I don't care who started it! Arii, get up here! I'm taking you back to your room. Now."

I glanced at Axel right next to me, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. I felt a pain in my chest, and I flinched. I sighed and kissed his bare arm quickly before running off to Xigbar. He was glaring at me, but once I got close to him, he turned his glare on Axel. "You're just as bad as Lexal," he spat.

Axel's head snapped up. "No, I—"

"Do you know what you just tried to do?" asked Xigbar dryly.

Axel's head tilted down again slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Come on, Arii." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

I stopped and turned to look at Axel one last time. "I love you," I whispered, my heart hurting.

Xigbar pulled me along again. "Come _on_," he said, slamming Axel's door closed. His grip on my hand was tight, and it almost was to the point of pain.

Suddenly, I felt angry. I gathered in a breath and glared up at Xigbar. "What was that for?"

Xigbar shot a death glance down at me. "You two just had _sex_!"

I kept up my glare. "No, we did not! Don't jump to conclusions!" I growled at him.

"Don't growl at me, Arii. I'm not in the mood."

I snorted. "Oh, really? We didn't do anything bad!"

"That's not what I saw! I saw him breathing down your pants. Now, tell me that's not bad."

"It's not!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Hell yes it is! Do you WANT to get pregnant? I told you to watch your back!" he shouted back at me.

"I wasn't going to get pregnant!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, glaring at me. "That's what happens when you have sex! You get pregnant! It's a good thing I decided to follow you today. Larxene doesn't know shit about the Greater Moon Fountain; she's too young a member! I knew something was up when you asked me about it!"

I gasped. "You knew the whole time?"

He shot another glare at me. If his looks could kill, I'd be deader than dead right now. "Yes. I. Did. I should have stayed around after that thing with Lexal to make sure you were safe, but I forgot."

"Keep your nose out of my business!" I shouted.

"No, I am here to watch over you!" he yelled.

"I can't help it that you can't get a girlfriend! No wonder your face is deformed!" I screamed at him.

He froze and I knew I went too far. "Well thanks for boosting my self esteem," he growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I-I didn't mean it," I said, wishing that I could take it back.

"Oh, right," he said shaking his head. "Here's your room." He shot a glare at me. "It's not my fault if you get pregnant and die. You're like a sister to me, I have to watch out for you…" He snorted. "See if I help you anymore."

With that, he made a Dark Sphere and was gone.

I blinked. What did I just do…? I felt tears pool in my eyes and I fell to my knees. I put my head in my hands and cried, letting the tears flow. I sobbed and sobbed, crying my heart out. My cries echoed down the hallway and I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I couldn't hold it in, just like how I couldn't stop with Axel. That made a fresh wave of tears come.

I told Xigbar; I told him, I told him that I wouldn't go out. I _promised_ him. He listened to me, and yet he still knew that I was going out with Axel… I clenched my hands in my hair and shut my eyes tight, shaking with the effort.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered into the air. I couldn't believe what I just did. Xigbar was totally right; if he hadn't come in at that time, I would have gone too far with Axel and… would've gotten…!

I started crying again, but I felt like I had no tears left. I guess I used them all up. I sniffed and wiped my face off. I sighed and sat against my door, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm such a horrible person," I whispered. "I broke a promise…" I sighed again and closed my eyes.

I sat there for who knows how long. I felt horrible about what I had done. I hurt Xigbar, and he was my only good friend here… Whenever I wanted to get up and go into my room, I just didn't have the energy. I didn't care if Lexal came and raped me. I didn't care if I died. In fact, death sounded pretty nice right now. I bet everyone hated me; Xigbar probably told everyone about it. I couldn't blame him; breaking a promise is a horrible thing to do.

I opened my eyes slowly, but my vision was blurred from the tears in my eyes. I rubbed them and then sniffed.

I froze as I noticed someone squatting on the ground in front of me. "Ahh!" I yelped, scrambling back a pace to hit the wall.

Zexion blinked. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. His voice was slightly monotone.

I put my hands over my eyes. I bet he read my mind. "Everything. I'm a horrible person."

He shook his head. "No, I mean, why are you crying?"

I blinked and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Why—" he paused, watching me, "Are you—" he pointed at me, "Crying?" he made crying motions with his hands.

I sighed. "Long story. Just ask Xigbar. I feel horrible right now, Zex. I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brow and his gray-blue hair fell across his face. "Why do you know who we are?."

"Simple," I whispered, but didn't say anything other than that. I had to energy; I tired myself out from the crying.

"Hmm." He held out his hand. "Come on, you can't sit out here all night. It's not safe."

"Yes I can," I whispered again, turning my head to the side.

"Come on."

I sighed. "Fine." I put my hand in his and suddenly I froze. I blinked. I started to feel better. What I had done wasn't that bad; I didn't do anything horrible with Axel, and I could always mend my relationship with Xigbar. It was possible; I just had to work at it.

Zexion smiled sadly. "That's better, isn't it?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. Thanks, Zexion."

He nodded. "Don't mention it." He looked at me oddly. Like he didn't understand something. "You'll feel better in the morning. Trust me."

I blinked. "Wh—"

"Sorry."

I felt something cover my mouth, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Guess you gotta wait till tomorrow for Chapter 8 to come out ;3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Long Sleep, Short Wake

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the past chapter! ;D Hope you like the rest, too! :D**

My head spun; I couldn't feel my arms and legs. I couldn't move at all. I wondered if I even still _had_ my arms and legs. Well, at least my wish came true; I was dead. Wait… _was_ I dead? Or was I alive? I couldn't tell at all. Maybe I was falling. Perhaps I was spinning. Possibly I was underwater. Or I could have been in the sky. Sure felt like it; I felt a bright light on me. I bet it was the sun.

"No, that doesn't make sense." It was someone's voice. It sounded like it belonged to an older man.

I furrowed my brow; it was an odd feeling, like crumpling up old paper. My senses came back to me a little bit, and at least I could think.

"Did you check the blood sample?" This voice was younger. Much younger.

_Blood_ sample? That put up a red flag in my head. I opened my eyes but only saw a bright light; that darn sun. I closed my eyes quickly.

"Hey, I think she's coming around." It was Old-voice again.

The voices were fuzzy and kind of hard to hear. I flexed my fingers and toes; finally, the feeling was back in my body. And I did have my arms and legs, but they felt extremely heavy. It almost hurt to move.

Then I felt something cool on my face. That felt really nice…

"Hey, Arii. Can you hear me?" Huh. Young-voice again. The voice sounded familiar. I knew I heard it before…

_Before?_ That made me wonder… where was I? What was I doing? How did I get here? Why was the sun in my face?

"Arii, if you can hear me, open your eyes." Young-voice's voice sounded so familiar…

I squinted my eyes, what seemed like an impossible task. I had the feeling back in my body though. That was nice. But whenever I moved an arm or leg, it felt like something else moved, too…

I slowly opened my eyes. There was the sun, in my way again.

"The… sun," croaked a voice. Wait a second… was that me? Why did my throat hurt so bad?

"What did she say?" asked Young-voice. I looked at him, but could barely see him. He was just a black blob.

"I think she means the light," answered Old-voice.

"Oh, right." Young-voice moved away and then I heard a click. The sun turned off and I sighed happily. That was much better. Young-voice moved back into my view. "Arii? You alright?"

I tried to clear my throat, but it made my head spin. I felt a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach, and then threw up. Luckily, Old-voice was by my other side, holding a bucket for me.

"Good, she got the Chloroform out of her system. She'll be fine soon; we should let her sleep."

If I thought my throat hurt a little while ago, it was nothing compared to now. It burned horribly and made it slightly hard to breathe.

"Come on," said Old-voice blob, walking out of my vision.

Young-voice blob nodded. "Alright." He turned back to me and held a cup to my lips. "Here, drink this. It'll stop the burning."

I gratefully took a swig from the cup; it was cool water. It felt boiling hot as it slid down my dry throat, but it was wonderful. I put my head back to the cup and drained the whole thing.

"More," I croaked, closing my eyes.

"No," said Young-voice. "That's enough for now. Sleep, Arii. Sleep until morning. You'll feel better in the morning. Trust me."

"Sleep…" I whispered. That sounded so nice. I opened my eyes one last time to see Zexion smiling sadly at me.

"That's right," he said.

Ah, so _he_ was Young-voice.

My eyes felt like lead, then, and I couldn't keep them open as a wave of tiredness swept over me, and I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes. What a nice long nap that was. I bet I slept the day away, though. Wait a second, where was I?

I furrowed my brow. In front of me was a tall light, like the ones you saw at dentist offices. I was in an all-gray room; it was really small and had a few machines flashing different colors all around. One slowly pulsed a green line that went up and down quickly, and I knew that was for my pulse. I turned my head a little bit, and saw another screen. That one flashed different numbers; I had no clue what it meant.

Was I in a hospital or something? Was going to the castle all just a Novocain-induced dream?

Well isn't that just great. I sighed angrily. And here I thought that I was just beginning some sort of awesome adventure. I shut my eyes tightly. Now what? And why weren't there any doctors around?

I opened my eyes. This didn't seem like a normal room; for one, the room was all gray. I had never seen a gray hospital room before. Two, it didn't smell as strongly of alcohol as it usually was. It actually smelled nice; it smelled like really watered down cologne.

I decided to sit up. I took a breath, not knowing for how long I hadn't used my muscles, and tensed my legs. Once again, it felt like I was moving something else, too.

I clenched my fingers, but they felt really cold and bulky. I looked down at them, and saw a little white clamp attached to the tip of one finger, held on with medical tape. A wire ran from it to the machine that took my pulse.

I sat up slowly and winced; my body was so sore. Plus, as I suddenly noticed, there were wires stuck to me all over the place, held on by circular pieces of tape. I didn't want those on me; I wanted to be up and walking around. I plucked one off of my arm, wincing as the tape took a few hairs with it. Ouch.

I looked down at myself; I was wearing my clothes still, but I had about a dozen more of those silly wires on me. I quickly plucked off the two on each of my legs and the three or so on my stomach and chest.

There were a few in my hair, too; I pulled them off slowly, being careful not to pull any hair out. Jeez, they used really heavy-duty tape.

I sighed happily. It felt wonderful to get those off. I flexed my legs again; I was still okay. I slipped my finger out of the pulse-clamp-thing and threw it to the ground.

As a result, the screen changed from a green up-and-down line to a flat, horizontal, red one. It started beeping annoyingly, and I clapped my hands over my ears.

Why did it have to be so loud? I leapt up to slap the machine with my hand, but fell right to the floor; my legs had given out on me. It really made me wonder how long I was out for. My feet started prickling with sleep.

I flinched and rubbed my legs, bringing them back to life. _Ah, much better. Now if only that annoying beeping would stop…_

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Her pulse is gone! Someone, h—"

I blinked. It was Vexen. I honestly couldn't tell you who was more confused.

"I'm still here?" I asked, my voice still hoarse and yucky.

"You're okay?" he asked, pressing a button on the wall. The beeping stopped.

I rolled my eyes. That seemed like a ridiculous question to me. "Yeah, I guess," I said after clearing my throat, reaching up and grabbing the handle of the chair. I pulled myself up and kept hold of it to keep me up. I wiggled my arm in the air at him. "See? I can move. I'm alive. Now, why am I at a hospital? Did I do something wrong? Where's Xigbar?"

Vexen stared at me, his face unmoving. "Arii, you're here because you are pregnant."

I froze. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't breathe. "I'm…?" I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper. But… Axel and me! We never did anything! … Did we?

Suddenly, Vexen burst into laughter. "Haha! No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He continued laughing, holding onto his sides. "You should have seen your face! Oh golly, that was good."

I felt blood rush to my face. I looked around for something to throw at him.

He smiled at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're here because we were trying to find out what is up with you; how you can't go through Dark Spheres."

I glared at him. "So, you knock me out and stick me with wires. Oh, well; that's a wonderful idea. That's what _I_ do when _I_ don't understand someone," I snapped, my voice full of sarcasm.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but it was just too important to pass up. We had to see if—"

"Vexen, is she alright? I heard the—" Zexion rushed into the room, zipping around Vexen to look at me. "Huh?"

I waved to him. "Hiya, Zex. You have some explaining to do."

He blinked at me, confused. "She's—?"

I glared. "Why did you kidnap me? Where am I?" Vexen and Zexion exchanged glances and I sighed. "I'm not a test subject, even if I'm used as one. That's not right; come on."

Vexen took a step in front of Zexion. "I'm sorry that we had to take you like that, but you wouldn't have complied otherwise. Y—"

"So it's okay to knock me out and kidnap me then?" I asked, glaring at the pair of them.

Zexion stepped around Vexen again. "I'm sorry about that, but I did say you'd feel better in the morning. I had t—"

Vexen nodded. "Right! You feel better now, don't you?"

I stared at Zexion, horrified. "You told him?"

He stared back at me. "Told him what?"

I clenched my hands at my sides and glared. "About me and Axel?" His name sent a pang of sadness through my heart; I missed him.

Both of the guys in front of me blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" asked Vexen.

"I don't understand," said Zexion, still looking confused.

I sighed happily. Good, they still didn't know about what Axel and I did. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Vexen nodded. "If it's nothing, then I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down. Why did you take the wires off? We'll—"

"They were constricting me; I didn't need them," I said quietly.

"Ah, so that's why the heart rate monitor went crazy," mused Zexion, walking over to the pulse-clamp-thing I had thrown on the floor. He picked it up and held it out to me. "Put this back on."

I stared at it like it was a cockroach in his hand. "Yeah, no."

Vexen continued his speech. "We were trying to find out why you couldn't go through Dark Spheres, but we couldn't find anything. Your blood is so much different than ours, though. It was odd when I looked at it under a microscope. When I—"

"You took _blood_ from me?" I asked, my voice leaping up a pitch.

"Give me your hand," said Zexion, reaching for me.

"We had to take blood; all work requires blood samples, and so we needed it. You were out cold, so we couldn't ask for your cooperation." I slapped Zexion's hand away and glared at Vexen. "Your blood reacted in the oddest manner! When I tried to mix it with my blood—"

"Put this on," urged Zexion, reaching for my hand again.

"Bug off!" I growled.

"—your blood stayed where it was, but once I put my blood on the slide, it moved right to my blood, just like a magnet! It was a wonderful miracle of science. Just think what we could do with your blood! Then, I tried—"

"Stop it!" I snapped, knocking the clamp out of Zexion's hand.

"—putting your blood through a Dark Sphere, and it just—"

Zexion picked the clamp back up. "We need to monitor your health. Put it back on."

"—came out of a new Dark Sphere right at my side! It was the strangest thing ever! I thought about it and thought about it—"

"I don't want it!" I insisted, pushing the clamp away again.

"You need to put it back on," Zexion said, sighing. I glared at him and walked around to the other side of the chair, keeping my distance.

Vexen was ecstatic. "Then, I decided to try some more tests! I tried putting it into a bowl and going through myself with it, and when I came back to the room, it was on the ground! When I tried—"

"Stop running," muttered Zexion, following me around the chair. "It's not like it will hurt."

I moved around the chair again, using it as a support. "No, I don't want it!"

Zexion made a Dark Sphere and stepped through it, disappearing.

"I tried numerous tests, but there was one that topped the rest. I can't believe that I thought of it! Me, of all people! I feel so accomplished, that I—"

Suddenly, Zexion came out of a Dark Sphere in back of me and caught me off guard. He grabbed my wrist and held it tightly. "Stop moving around," he ordered, trying to slip the clamp onto my finger.

"No!" I screamed, trying to yank my arm away. "I don't want it!" I let out a loud scream.

"Zexion, man! Let her be! I'm at the pinnacle of my story!" cried Vexen angrily, clapping his hands over his ears.

Zexion let go of my arm and I stopped screaming. I glared at him. He sighed and put the clamp on top of the machine before flipping a switch to turn it off.

"That's better," said Vexen, letting go of his ears. "Now, what I was trying to say was—"

I sighed angrily and stomped my foot on the ground. "I don't care! I don't want to be here! Let me go back to my room!"

Vexen slapped his forehead. "Arii, I'm trying to tell you something important!"

I stopped. "What?"

He nodded. "Yes! See, what I've been _trying_ to say is that I think I found out why you can't go through Dark Spheres!"

I blinked. "Really? What are you talking about?"

Vexen bit his lip. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but I believe what happens when you step through a Dark Sphere is that you get transferred to the person who is thinking of you at that exact point in time."

I tilted my head. "Wha…?"

He crossed his arms. "For instance, if you were to go through a Dark Sphere while Zexion was thinking about you, you would end up somewhere around him. You don't end up _right_ next to the person, because your heart is just too heavy!"

"My heart is too… heavy?" I asked, staring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look. We, as nobodies, have no hearts. So, it makes us move faster and you move slower. Here, we'll do a test. Come here." He put his hand out in front of him and made a Dark Sphere. "Zexion, think of Arii. Now, Arii, you step through the Sphere. You'll end up somewhere near Zexion."

I sighed; I still didn't want to be here, but my curiosity got the best of me. I slowly walked over to the Dark Sphere and then stopped. I took a breath and walked through. It hit me like a brick of ice; I didn't stop moving, though, and suddenly walked out into the gray room again. This time, I was standing over in the corner, opposite of the door.

I blinked. "Why did I end up over here?"

"You are _near_ Zexion, Arii. He thought of you, and you appeared over there."

I blinked. Well, I guess it made sense now. When I went through the Dark Sphere for the first time with Xigbar, I appeared near Lexal. I bet he heard a new girl was coming to the castle, and, being him, of course, he'd naturally think about a new girl in the castle.

The second time was when Lexal and Saïx kidnapped me. Now that I thought about it, I did remember Demyx saying something about thinking of me…

The last time was when I followed Axel to the Dark Sphere. I ended up behind a column… I wondered why that happened? I thought for a moment, trying to remember all the details of that night. My head snapped up.

Oh, of course! Xigbar said that he knew from the beginning that I was going out that night with Axel. I bet he trailed along behind us and hid in back of a column so he wouldn't be seen. That made sense now.

"But why does thinking of me make me appear near someone?"

"Well that is a little more difficult to explain. To use a Dark Sphere, we think of where we want to go and get transported there; that's how they work. They use our thoughts to take us places. But why it takes you to _who_ is thinking of you instead of where _you_ are thinking of… is a mystery to me…"

I looked at Vexen. "How long have I been in here for?"

He put a hand on his chin. "Well, lets see… when Zexion found you, it was about 12:30 at night… but then—"

"You've been here for about nine hours," answered Zexion, looking at me. "It's 11 in the morning right now."

That was really odd for me. I was so sure that I had been here for what seemed like forever. I wondered if anyone knew where I was? What was Axel thinking? Or Xemnas? Had Lexal and Marluxia burst into my room at 4 in the morning like they planned earlier? How was Xigbar doing? I flinched; I wonder what Xigbar thought of me now… It was true, though; Axel and I didn't really do anything… anything really bad, that was. In ten hours, so much could change. I wish I hadn't been taken my Zexion and Vexen. Even if they had found out why I couldn't go through Dark Spheres.

I blinked. "Wait a minute. You said that you found out _why_ I couldn't go through Dark Spheres. You only told me what happens _because_ of that."

Vexen bit his lip again. "Yes, about that… I don't know why, exactly. The thoughts and heavy heart and whatnot… I need a little bit more time and data to figure out why that happens to you. If you would just—"

"No." I shook my head. "I want to go back to my room."

Vexen set his mouth in a grim line. "I'm sorry, but that's not a choice. The only way out of this room is through this door." He moved and stood in front of it. "I'm not letting you leave."

I flexed my muscles. Maybe, if I rushed him fast enough…

"Zexion, grab her!" ordered Vexen, and Zexion ran at me.

_Now or never_. I took in a big breath and closed my mouth. I forced the air out through my lips, whistling again. With an explosion of sound and air, everything near me was forced back ten feet. A few pieces of machinery were immediately broken, and Zexion thrown to Vexen's feet. "My laboratory!" yelped Vexen, his eyes growing large.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as a Light Sphere flared up beside me. I took a step and was through, warmth encircling me. It felt really nice, after being in that cold room for so long.

I stepped out and smiled as I saw the wonderful sight of my door in front of me. The Light Sphere disappeared as soon as I had stepped through.

"Well _that_ works out nicely, now doesn't it?"

I froze.

_No, no, no… this couldn't be happening. Not now._

I slowly turned around and then winced. _Why me?_

Lexal and Marluxia were standing there, and Saïx was standing about twenty feet away from both of them.

**Poor Arii. 3= Lexal, Mar, and Saix just keep runing the fun! D: **

**It just isn't safe to be around hormonal young adults anymore. :o**


	9. The Trio

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just wanted to say thank you, real quick, for all the reviews that you all have/are giving me. It makes me so happy, and gives me a reason to write more: YOU!**

**So, thanks much and enjoy! ;D**

**This chapter's another one of my favorites. :3**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ha!" laughed Marluxia. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Saïx gaped. "Woah, how'd that happen?"

I took a step back, my back against my door. "What do you want?" I asked, slowly lifting my hand up behind me to put on the handle. I made sure they couldn't see.

A smile spread across Lexal's face and he stuck his hands in his pockets before taking a step towards me. "Oh, I bet you know what we want," he muttered, his eyes sparkling.

I swallowed. "S-stay back," I warned. I sounded much more confident than I looked.

He chuckled. "Or what?"

"Or I'll… I'll—" It was hard talking and trying to open a door while standing backwards. I grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, being careful to make sure it made no sound at all.

Lexal looked back at Marluxia. "Hey, who gets first turn with her?"

Saïx's face stretched into a grin. "How about whoever catches her first?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt the handle click in my hands. If I went fast enough, I thought I'd be able to make it into the room fast enough to close the door.

Lexal turned back to me. "Sounds good to me," he murmured.

I swallowed. "Forget it!" I shouted, whipping around and yanking the door towards me. I yanked it so hard that I felt some pain in my shoulder, and fear; the door didn't open. "Locked?" I shrieked.

"Now!" shouted one of the guys.

The first thing that ran through my head was, "I failed."

I felt someone wrap his arms around my waist. "Got her!" yelled Lexal, right next to my ear.

I kicked and hit and screamed, yelling, "Lemme go, pervert!"

"Ah, she's squirming!"

Marluxia was over in a second. "Give her to me, I'm strongest!"

I wasn't going to give up just yet. I kept kicking and punching, successfully kicking Lexal in the shin once. He yelped in pain and I smiled triumphantly. He let me go on instinct, and I ran to the right. I ducked under Marluxia's arm to slam right into Saïx's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and hefted me off the ground like I was nothing. I kicked and hit again, but I couldn't get away. "Get your grubby paws off me!" I screamed at them, but it didn't do anything besides make them smile. And it was much too scary for my own taste.

Lexal walked over to us, and Saïx plopped me on the ground, clamping onto my arms just below my shoulders so I couldn't get away.

Lexal put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him. He smiled craftily. "Now, see? I always get what I want. I told Xiggy once his back was turned that I'd get you." He smiled larger. "I told Axel that, too, didn't I?" He chuckled softly and shook his head, his gaze never leaving my eyes. "Ooh, just think of all the fun we'll have with _you_," he purred, sliding his hand down my neck.

I swallowed and yanked myself out of his grasp, looking away. "Get off of me," I said once more.

Marluxia walked up then. "Haha, she is a pretty one, isn't she?"

I glared at him. I took in a large breath, readying to whistle. I pursed my lips, and—

Marluxia clapped a hand over my mouth. "Oh, tsk tsk. We know your little ability. You can't cheat us!"

My eyes grew wide. _That was my last card… Now what would I do? I'd have to wait for them to let me go_… I swallowed. _What if they never let me go…?_

Lexal laughed. "See, Arii? You aren't the only smart one around here." He nodded over his shoulder. "Let's take her back to my room. We have to hurry, though, so no one sees. Come on!"

Suddenly, I bit down hard onto one of Marluxia's fingers. "AIE!" he yelped, pulling his hand away. "Ah, ah! Dude, she just bit me! Ow!"

I let my breath out that time, a loud whistle cutting the air. All three guys were thrown back ten feet, and I was standing there proudly. I pulled my eyelid down and stuck out my tongue. "Nyeh!" I ran over to my door and hastily pushed it in. It opened then; it wasn't locked, I just opened it the wrong way. Silly me.

I was in with the door closed before the guys stood up. I threw the three locks quickly. I took a step back… and smiled. I did it.

I leapt back a space as someone started banging furiously on the door. "No!" cried Lexal. "No, damn it! We were so close! Come back out, Arii. I just wanted to have a little fun!"

"Yeah, we weren't going to hurt you! Well, okay, it would have hurt a little, but—"

"Save it, Saïx! Come on, Arii! Just open up! We can stay overnight in your room, then! We won't open the door for anyone, just three… long… days… of you and us. How about it, huh?"

I wrinkled my nose. _No way you conceited, egotistical, sex-obsessed, self-loving, womanizing freak of a loser!_ … That was what I was thinking at the time. I smiled to myself and sat down on the marble ground, listening to them yell out there.

"Come on, Lex. Let's try again tomorrow. Make a new plan!"

"No, Marluxia! We're so close! We just need to get past a few locks, and—"

"Arii, sweetie, please open up. We aren't bad people, or anything. We just want to get you naked, toss you around a little, and—"

"Watch your mouth, Saïx!"

"Sorry, Lex."

"Hehe, you just got yelled at, Saïx."

"Shut it, Mar!" Lexal banged on the door with his fist again. "Come on," he whined. "Just open up. Just a little bit of time… just gimme ten minutes. Or twenty. Please, just enough to enjoy it! I mean _really_ enjoy it!"

I didn't like the new tone his voice was taking on. I could picture him there, on the other side of the door; him leaning on the door, his hands bunched in fists. He'd be looking down at the ground, probably sweating from the effort of holding himself in.

I giggled. I could so picture him like that. Well too bad, he wasn't getting me. I stuck my tongue out at the door. "Freak," I murmured, shaking my head.

"Fine!" yelped Lexal, his voice breaking. I bet he was at the end of his rope by now. "How about this, girly. We'll wait outside here until you come out! There's three of us, and only one of you. Haha! You have to come out to get food, sweetheart. We'll take turns getting our food." I heard a smile in his voice. "I've noticed Xiggy isn't trailing you anymore. So, no one's coming to save you!" He started laughing and the others joined in. It chilled me to the bone and sent a shiver down my spine.

That… would be a problem.

"Haha!" laughed Lexal again. I heard him sit down on the ground, his back against my door. "You can stop this, you know," he said, tapping my door with his finger. "Just give yourself up to us. I don't know why you are resisting in the first place; we were just going to have a little fun."

"Yeah," agreed Marluxia, sitting down, too. "It would be just as much fun for you as it would be for us, once you got in the mood."

I heard Saïx chuckle. He sat down against the wall. "I think it would be more fun for us, though," he whispered. I still heard him.

They laughed again and I let my head fall into my hands. Lexal was right; I had nowhere to run. No one would be looking for me; Xigbar almost certainly wouldn't even come to my funeral if I had died in the next few seconds, probably. Xemnas wouldn't come looking for me; he'd just send someone out to get me if he needed me. What about Axel?

I grimaced and put my hand over my heart. It literally… _hurt_ to think about him. But, what if he'd come looking for me? He would take care of the guys. However, there were three of them and only one of him. Even for him being as strong as he was, I didn't think that he'd get through okay.

I missed him, too. I licked my lips and remembered our small amount of time together. That was the best time of my life… and I wanted to see him again. I wanted to be in his room with him again…

I blushed and shook my head.

I wondered what Demyx was doing. Xigbar had said that he was my ally now… would he come and visit me? And what was Xaldin's deal?

I suddenly sat up. A smile spread across my face. Of course! I had forgotten about Vexen and Zexion. I'd bet my left foot that they'd at least _try_ to kidnap me sometime soon. They'd want to find out more; Vexen was fueled by his curiosity. I certainly had thrown him for a loop. He wouldn't let me off that easily!

My smile disappeared. He was a smart man, and if he had only half a brain, he'd still know that he should keep his distance until I forgot about him. _Then_ he'd strike.

So, I was back to square one. No one was looking for me any time soon, and I had no way out of here. I'd get hungry before long, and I'd have to go out to eat…

Well, at least I'd rather starve to death than get raped by three creepy guys.

I smiled. At least I still had a few jokes to keep me running.

I stood up and then sighed. What would I do? I guess I could try to bolt for it… but they were older than me and probably would be able to catch up to me. Plus, they had Dark Spheres. They could get anywhere in the castle with those.

But not my room. I sighed again. Maybe I could try cutting a hole in the ceiling and crawling through the attic to get to another room? I looked up and frowned. The ceiling was so high up that I'd have to get three ladders on top of each other and then stand on my tiptoes to even touch the ceiling.

I didn't have the willpower or ladders to do that, so I looked around again. "Hmm…" I murmured, crossing my arms.

Suddenly, I heard laughter outside again. I glanced to the door. Maybe, if I were lucky, they'd make enough noise that would have someone come running to see what was up.

Hah, like that'd happen.

I sighed yet again. So, what would I do? I didn't have that many options. Maybe I'd—

I froze as I heard a click. I slowly turned my eyes to the door.

"Shh, shh. She'll hear … door," I heard one of the guys whisper.

I couldn't hear them that well.

"…won't budge," I heard Saïx mutter angrily as I heard a faint metallic scraping from inside one of the locks.

"I thought … lock picking," growled Lexal. "Can't … faster?"

I paced silently to the door and put my ear against the door. I could hear them really well now.

"Yeah, but I haven't done it in a while," murmured Saïx. The scraping sound stopped. "I'm going to try the bottom lock instead."

I heard the metallic scraping again, but it sounded lighter coming from the bottom lock. I glared at the door and put my hand on the top lock. It was one of those normal door locks that flip back and forth. Everyone has those on their doors, even though they aren't that reliable. Slowly and quietly, I grabbed it and started to turn it into the locked position again.

I flinched as it clicked loudly, locking.

"Ha, you got it!" muttered Lexal triumphantly.

"No, that wasn't this lock," growled Saïx. "It was her."

I swallowed. How'd he know it was me?"

A loud bang against the door made me leap back a pace.

"Arii! Just open up! It doesn't have to be this hard," whined Lexal. "Come on, please?"

"No, Lex!" I shouted. I blinked; my voice surprised me.

"It'll be fun, I promise. Come on!"

It felt weird to be talking to Lexal. Kind of like watching a lion circle you.

"No," I repeated, crossing my arms. "I don't want any of _that_ kind of fun." I swallowed. "Not with you, at least," I added so quietly I almost didn't hear myself say it.

I heard Lexal heave a sigh. "Then we'll play strip poker. You like cards, right? Card games are fun."

I snorted. "I dunno how to play poker."

"Then I'll teach you! It's not that hard."

"Nah, no thanks. I'd rather not."

"Ehh," he wined. I could tell he was getting frustrated. "Then… how about—"

"Twister?" chimed in Saïx. "Naked Twister? Everyone loves Twister."

"Yeah, no. Too close for comfort for me," I growled, sitting on the floor. Why was I talking to them? It was like trying to reason with a cardboard box.

"There's a pool close by. How about we go swimming?" asked Marluxia. "You know, skinny dipping! Or we could play chicken?"

I laughed once. "Yeah right. I already told you guys, I'm not coming out. I don't want… that kind of _fun_." I spat out the word 'fun'. As soon as I said it, I thought about Axel and felt my heart hurt again.

Maybe… maybe I did like that kind of fun. Like, with Axel. I shook my head. "No, no," I murmured. "Don't think that way."

"I know you'd like it, Arii," said Lexal. "I can hear it in your voice. You'd like it in a bed with me."

I spit out my tongue and shuddered.

"Yeah, or me," offered Saïx.

"As long as we're here, I have a question to ask, Arii," said Lexal. I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of relationships do you like?"

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Like… master/servant type things, hot and steamy, do-it-all-the-time, public—"

"Eurgh, enough!" I said, shaking my head.

"I personally like the master/servant relationship. It really turns me on to see girls naked and in chains. Bust out the whip; make 'em get right on you. Then they start moaning… Damn…"

"Ew, Lexal," I growled, shivering. "Watch what you say. You're so… so—"

"Hot? Sexy?" asked Lexal.

"Right? Turning me on?" inquired Marluxia.

"Not as good as me?" asked Saïx. I heard Lexal smack Saïx.

"No, _perverted_," I growled. Marluxia let out a loud laugh. "Ehh," I whined. "Can't you guys just _go away_? I don't want… what you want. Just leave me alone!"

Lexal chuckled. "Sorry, sweetie. My heart is set on you."

"Yeah," agreed Saïx a smile in his voice, "so's his dick."

Marluxia and Saïx started laughing uproariously. I heard them high-five.

"Dude," mumbled Lexal.

I rolled my eyes. "Dirty jerks," I growled, standing up again. I ignored them as they started talking about things I'd rather not listen to, involving other body parts and dark places.

I shuddered and walked over to my bed and climbed up the stairs two at a time. I looked at my bed and saw my gray coat. It was kind of cold in here. I picked it up and put it on, sliding my hands through the sleeves.

It was really cute. The sleeves were pretty long, and only my fingertips showed out from the hand holes. It was fuzzy on the inside, and the hood was fur-lined. Around the tip of the hood was a strip of fur. I ran my hands through my hair and looked at my reflection.

I looked really cute, I guess. I wasn't one to compliment myself that much. I stuck my hands into my pockets and then looked down at my bed again.

I blinked. There was a little note sitting right there. It was pure white and had a small picture of a feather on the front. That meant it was for me.

You know, feathers, air; my name's Arii… yeah. Kind of a joke, I guess.

* * *

**Poor Arii. D= She just can't seem to spend time with Axel! That trio chasing her around... **

**Well anyways, who is the note from? What's in it?**

**Will the trio break in? D=**

**Please wait for Chapter 10, coming tomorrow! :D**


	10. Escape?

**A/N: Hellooooooo everyone! :D Thanks again for the comments! They make me so happy, they really do! **

**As for the sex talk, my story is rated T so nothing too bad'll happen, I promise you that. =3 Unless I suddenly decide to change my story to rated M, but I seriously doubt that I'll do that. xD Well, I hope you'll continue reading my story! :D Thanks again!**

**

* * *

  
**

I put my hands up in the air and shook my wrists so the sleeves would fall down a bit. I picked up the note and weighed it in my hands. It was really heavy compared to normal paper. I _hmm_ed and then flipped open the note. It was written in a very finely printed font, but it wasn't very neat. I knew it was from a guy who was a friend, then.

_Arii_

_I hope you read this soon. I didn't mean to act the way I did, and I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me, and I hope that you can forgive me. I guess that… you are your own person. I can't tell you what you can do and what you can't because I'm not you. I can just give advice. So, here's my advice: watch your back. I'll come visit you tomorrow at exactly noon. I'll knock. You don't have to open to me if you don't want. It's your choice. Be careful. You're like a sister to me. I don't have any siblings, so it's nice to have you around. Sorry again._

_Xigbar_

I blinked. This was a letter of apology from Xigbar?

I felt a smile spread across my face. This was perfect! I have a way out, now! I felt the smile get even bigger. I could get back at the guys outside, too. I could have a little fun. I giggled. I had a good plan in mind. I couldn't wait till noon! I smiled to myself and looked at the clock.

"11:30," I murmured, my smile growing larger by the second. I giggled again and then sat on my bed. I placed the note on my pillow and sighed happily. This was the answer to my problems! I'd be perfectly fine.

Suddenly, I heard a click that brought me out of my senses. Then, the door burst open but got caught on the chain lock.

"Damn, she's got one of them special locks!" growled Lexal.

I yelped and leaped over the railing, landing hard on the ground. I ran full speed at my door, and slammed into it, knocking the guys to the ground. My door smashed shut, and I threw the locks as fast as I could.

I noticed that I was breathing heavily.

"Ow! Get your ass out of my face," yelped Lexal.

"I can't! Mar's sitting on me!" growled Saïx.

"Lexal, get your feet off of me!" cried Marluxia.

I giggled to myself and smiled. "Sorry, boys!" I couldn't help but yell out innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get you yet," said Lexal resolutely. "There's still three of us and one of you. We'll be waiting all day!"

I smiled smugly. "Oh, no you won't," I whispered, sticking my tongue out.

I looked up at the clock. 11:35. 25 minutes until Xigbar would be here. I laughed to myself and spun in a circle. I'd love to get back at those three.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed happily, looking around at my room. I started thinking about Axel, then. I wondered what he was doing right now. I wondered what he thought of me. I wondered if he even thought about me at all, like the way I thought of him.

I skipped over to my bed, up the stairs, and sat on my bed. "Well, I sure hope he does," I said to myself, flopping backwards and staring up at the ceiling.

I never noticed that I actually kind of liked the checkerboard pattern on the ceiling and on the floor. It wasn't that bad. I turned my head and ran my hand along my soft comforter. It was actually really nice here. I wouldn't mind staying for a while.

I heard a loud thump against the door.

"Ow, dude! Don't hit me!" I heard Marluxia cry out.

I rolled my eyes. There's never a dull moment in this castle.

Once again my thoughts strayed to Axel. Where was he right now? What was he thinking? Does he hate me now? Will I ever be able to see him again?

I clutched at my heart and winced. It literally hurt to not be near him. I wished that he were in my room with me right now. Maybe we'd just be sitting on my bed, in each other's arms. Just sitting there, enjoying each other's company.

_Or, we'd be_… I coughed. We'd be doing something else. I turned red as I thought back to just yesterday with Axel. I mentally berated myself for not holding back enough. Sure, that was the best time I had had in ages, but still… I couldn't just go up and do that with any random fellow I met on the street.

I frowned. Axel wasn't just some fellow from off the street, though. "That still doesn't make it okay," I mumbled, grabbing my pillow and hugging it to myself. I pressed my face into it, breathing in deeply. It smelled like clean laundry, and I really liked that for some reason.

I closed my eyes. What I really wanted to smell was Axel's cologne again. That sweet, cinnamon-woodsy scent. I knew that I'd never forget that smell for as long as I lived. And I didn't want to, either. I just wished that I had him around me again.

I heard the sound of someone knocking on my door, and so I sat up. "What do you want?" I asked loudly, my voice echoing in my room.

"Pizza delivery!" called Saïx happily from outside.

"Idiot!" cried Lexal, and I heard him hit Saïx again. "She wouldn't fall for that in a million years!"

I stifled a giggle and leapt down my stairs, running to the door. "Pizza? Gosh, I am _pretty_ hungry." I unlocked one of the locks, making sure it clicked as loudly as it could.

I heard the guys outside get silent, so I put my ear to the door.

"Wait… is she actually falling for that trick?" whispered Marluxia.

A grin stretched across my face.

"I… don't know," murmured Lexal.

"See, I told you it would work!" whispered Saïx triumphantly.

"How much is the pizza?" I asked, trying not to crack up laughing. I bit my tongue to hold in my laughter.

"Just a night alone with—"

"Can it, Saïx," I heard Lexal whisper, clapping a hand over Saïx's mouth. "Let's keep holding the upper card." I heard him stand up. "Well, lets see… uh, well… I can't really read the receipt. Can you come out here and read it?"

"Lex, you're a genius!" I heard Marluxia whisper happily before standing up.

I took in a big shaky breath and said, "Oh, well I guess—" I stopped and clapped a hand over my mouth and laughed as quietly as I could. They really were gullible. "Just let me unlock, ahem, the door."

I hid my giggle by unlocking the second lock loudly.

"Dude, she's doing it!" whispered Saïx.

"Shh, shh!" shushed Marluxia. He cleared his throat. "Not to pressure you or anything, but the pizza's getting cold." I heard Lexal and Saïx chuckle, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh too.

I rattled the last lock. "Hmm," I said, shaking it back and forth. "I can't seem… to get this last lock… open." I heard Saïx let out a high-pitched yelp. I smiled and stopped rattling the door. "I guess I can't get it open. Can you just deliver it to Xemnas?" I asked.

"Come on, Arii!" whined Marluxia, ruining their façade. "Just come out here. I'm so bored I could die."

"Marluxia!" Lexal sighed loudly. "You just ruined it."

"Oops…" I heard Marluxia mutter.

I smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I knew all along. I just wanted to play along."

"Yeah right. Don't lie, sweetie," said Lexal.

I laughed. "I'm not lying! You guys are horrible actors. Give it up already; I'm going to win."

"Pff, no you aren't. We're men on a mission!" announced Saïx. "You can't beat us. We've got our eye on the prize. I'd bet my left nut that you're going to cave in first. Doesn't the thought of food sound really appealing?"

My stomach answered for me, growling loudly. I heard them laugh outside. I frowned. I hadn't eaten since the dinner yesterday. I was really hungry. "Yeah, so?" I asked, trying to keep up my bold front.

"So, you're going to have to come out soon. You can't starve to death, hun."

I frowned. "I'm not talking to you anymore," I said childishly, walking away from the door. And that was the truth; I didn't want to talk to those perverted creeps. I mean seriously! What kind of guys sit outside of a girl's door, waiting for her to come out and get food so they can attack her like some kind of animals? It just wasn't right. I didn't like feeling so cornered.

I smiled, though, when I looked at the clock. 11:58. Two minutes! I almost couldn't stand it. This would be the mother of all pranks on them. And I'd be safe! Xigbar said he'd come at exactly noon, and I knew that he was a very punctual person. My plan was to run outside of my room and startle the guys. I'd give them a chase, and once Xigbar saw, he'd protect me. He'd give the three guys such a beating that they'd never want to see me again!

I laughed evilly, which sounded really weird coming from me. I glanced at the clock; 11:59! I got so excited and paced up to the door. It sounded like they were just talking to each other out there. Good thing I left the two locks undone; I'll be much quieter that way.

As quietly as I possibly could, I slid the chain lock out of its holder. Now, just one normal lock left. If I was fast enough, I could unlock it, rip the door open, and run. It was a good idea to me. I was so excited to see them get what was coming to them! I smiled craftily and the put my hand on the last lock.

"Here we go," I whispered.

I took a deep breath, and then flipped the lock. My hand shot to the handle, and I whipped the door open. Marluxia and Lexal fell backwards into my room because they had sat against my door. I leapt over them easliy, and ran into the middle of the hall.

I smirked at their extremely shocked faces as they stood up.

"What the?" asked Saïx, gaping at me. "It looks like we got her outside!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Close her door, quick!"

Marluxia and Lexal leapt up and slammed my door closed. Crafty smiles spread across their faces. "So, you decided to come easily and go our way?" asked Lexal, taking a step towards me.

"Oh, of course! I just couldn't wait to get out here and…" I trailed off and unzipped my coat, sliding it off slowly.

Three pairs of eyes were glued to my body. I think they forgot to move. I started unzipping my hoodie. "Mm, its kinda—" I took it off and let it drop to the floor, "hot in here, don't you think?" I asked in what I hoped to be a sexy voice. I added a giggle just for fun.

They didn't answer me, they were so shocked. I moaned, tilting my head up, running my hands down my body. I put my hands over my pants button and I heard them all take in a breath. Slowly, I unzipped my pants, and…

Zipped them right back up. I scooped up my coat and hoodie. "Payback's a bitch!" I called before taking off to my right as fast as I could.

It took them a few seconds until they noticed I had run.

"No! Why did you run, sweetie? Come back!" called Saïx.

I slipped my hoodie back on as I ran. "Yeah, I think not!" Suddenly, a Dark Sphere opened up right next to me, and someone leapt out of it, tackling me to the ground. "Ah!" I yelped, and I pushed the person off of me.

Oh great. Pink hair.

Marluxia grabbed me again. "Ha, got her! Guys, hurry!"

I knew I didn't have much time. I struggled and struggled, and kicked Marluxia as hard as I could, but—

Then, the other two guys ran over and dog piled onto us.

Before I knew it, Marluxia and Saïx each held one of my arms, and Lexal was standing smugly in front of me.

I glared at him and then tasted something salty; I licked my lip and tasted blood. I must have bit it on accident. Great.

Lexal's face turned into an evil smile. "Well, well, _well_. Arii, did you think you'd get away?"

I spat on the ground at his feet. "You're in for it, buddy."

That only made his smile grow bigger. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my face up to his. I glared at him. "_I'm_ in for it, you say? Well, you were the one that came out here, you know. Thank you for the lovely strip show, but I think it's our turn to help you do the stripping."

I jerked my head away and wouldn't look at him. I started to feel my heart rate speed up. Where was Xigbar? Why wasn't he here yet? What if… he wasn't going to show up at all?

I swallowed. I hadn't thought about that option. If he wasn't coming…

I looked at Lexal and saw a glint in his eye.

If Xigbar didn't come, I'd be screwed.

… Quite literally.

* * *

**3= Poor Arii. She just can't get away from them Dx She needs someone to come and beat them up! :O**

**At least Xiggy forgave her. =3 But what'll happen now...? **

**I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! ;D**


	11. Lost and Found

**A/N: Welcome back everybody, to a critical point in the story! :o What'll happen to Arii?? Where's Xigbar?!**

**

* * *

  
**

I swallowed again and I saw Lexal smile. "That reminds me," he said, reaching for me again. He grabbed my necklace and slipped it off of my head before I could blink.

He spun it around his finger and watched me. I gasped. "No, no! Give that back!" I cried, trying to kick him. That was my only ticket out of bad situations! I needed it! Maybe it would still work if I were over here?

I inhaled deeply and let it out, piercing the air with a high-pitched whistle.

Nothing happened.

He chuckled and turned around, still twirling my necklace on his finger. "Sorry, sweetie. The game's in our favor, now." He stopped spinning it on his finger and stuck it into his pocket. "Well, now that we have her, we can take her to my room." He glanced over his shoulder at me. I swear, if I was made entirely of water, I'd freeze.

I couldn't help but shudder as the three guys laughed, and started pulling me in a certain direction.

I planted my feet on the ground and tried to yank my arms back, but they had good holds on me. "Let me go, creeps!"

Marluxia laughed to Saïx. "Haha, crepes? I love those things!"

I glared at him. "Get away from me! I want to go back to my room!"

Saïx shook his head. "I just don't get it. Why don't you want to have fun with us? What's wrong with us, hmm?"

I struggled. "I don't want to! Where's Xigbar?"

Lexal glanced over his shoulder at me. "Xiggy? I already told you, no one is coming for you! Hey, look at this!"

I stopped struggling and tried to glance over his shoulder. "What?" I asked harshly, once again resuming struggling. I was getting tired, and that was a bad sign.

He turned around and smiled. "It's my room."

I froze then, and looked at the door in front of us. It was a large black door, and I remembered it from the first time I had seen him.

He paced forward and opened the door, and held it open as he looked down the hall. "Come on, hurry! We can't take our chances now; get her inside!"

That got me in a frenzy. I struggled as much as I could, giving them a hard time. I tried kicking; I tried tugging my arms away from them. Heck, I tried biting them. They got me to the door, but I planted one foot on Lexal's wall, right next to the door. I wasn't going down without a fight. They tried to push me into the room, but I didn't budge.

"Damn it, just go inside already!" growled Marluxia, trying to maneuver me into the room. "Lexal, help!"

I heard a slight chuckle from in back of me. "My pleasure," murmured Lexal, and he came up in front of me. He grabbed my pants and tried to take them off of me.

I yelped and brought my knee up, and got him right in the face. "Score!" I said, and smirked. Wrong thing to do; they pushed me right into the room, right into Lexal. I landed on top of him, on the ground.

"Door, now!" yelled someone, and the door shut with a click.

The color drained from my face. What was supposed to be a simple operation to rub my escape in their faces had turned into my worst nightmare.

Lexal rolled over so that he was on top of me, holding me to the ground. I stared wide-eyed up at him, and he smiled down at me. He ran his hand along my cheek. "You see," he whispered, leaning down so that his head was right next to mine, "I always… get what I want."

I swallowed. "G-g-get off of m—" I was cut off my Lexal. His lips were suddenly at mine, kissing me with a crazy passion.

I jerked my head to the right and pushed him off of me. Where was Xigbar?! I had to find him! I leapt up but was tackled back down by Lexal. "Get back here," he growled, pulling me to him.

"No!" I yelped, hitting him. I ran to the door, but he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back. He wrapped both of his arms around me, then, and held me there tightly. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top and tried to yank it off, but I turned around and punched him right in the jaw, a nicely executed uppercut.

He fell to the floor and I wrung my hand in the air. "Oww!" His head was harder than I thought. I had tears in my eyes by the time Saïx rushed over and tackled me to the floor.

"Get— off— me!" I said, hitting Saïx with my fist in time with my words. He didn't pay any attention to me, and before I knew it, his hands were at my pants, too. He tried to pull them off of me, but I rolled over and crawled forward at least a step before Lexal was on top of me again.

He wrapped his arms around me again, but I kept crawling forward. He fell back a bit, and I felt really awkward as I noticed he was hugging my butt to his chest.

"Get off of me, freak!" I cried, kicking my leg back like a donkey. I got him right in the chest. With a gasp, he let go of me and clutched at his chest.

I finally leapt up and pulled my pants up a bit more. I ran to the door but stopped; Marluxia was blocking my way. He held his hands out like a goalie, his back to the door.

I glared at him. "Get out of the way!" I said, tossing my head, but he just shook his head.

"Nah, sorry hun. This is a game and uh…" he smiled, "you're the ball."

Suddenly, I was tackled from the side by Saïx. "Stop moving," he ordered, grabbing my tank top and yanking it up. He almost got it off of me, too, but at that moment, Lexal hit us with a running tackle, knocking Saïx off of me.

But, now I was in the middle, sandwiched in between Saïx and Lexal; my back was to Saïx's font and Lexal was right on top of me. Not where I wanted to be.

"Hold her!" shouted Lexal, and I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around my waist again.

"Got her!" said Saïx.

I froze as I felt something hard at the bottom of my back.

Eww!

I both heard and felt Saïx chuckle as he held me tighter to him.

Lexal smiled evilly and put his hand on my cheek. I glared right up at him. If my arms were free, I would have punched him in the face. I had a clear shot, too.

"Why are you struggling?" whispered Lexal, watching me.

I snorted and tried to loosen Saïx's grip on me. "You think I _want _to be raped?"

Lexal let out hollow laugh. "Mm, I dunno. You seem like you are pretty in to it now." I continued to glare at him. "Look, I've finally got you here, and I'm not going to let you out of my sight." He smiled and got off of me, standing up. I blinked at him. His smile only got bigger. "Sai, Mar. Can you give us a few minutes?"

I swallowed hard and Saïx laughed. "Sure, bud. But you gotta promise I can have her next."

Lexal waved his hand absently. "Yeah, sure."

Saïx chuckled and hugged me once tightly. "Ahh… you lucky bastard." Saïx let me go and I leapt up, away from the three, backing to the wall. He stood up and brushed himself off, watching me hungrily. He sighed. "Lucky…" he turned to Marluxia and they both left the room, closing the door behind them.

It was just Lexal and I in the room now. I looked at him, and saw he was watching the door. Then, he turned to me and just stared at me.

I swallowed. He took a step towards me and a smile grew on his face. I took three steps back and put my back against the wall. "Stay back!" I warned, clenching my hands into fists.

"Ha!" he kept coming towards me. "Or what?"

"I'll… I'll—" I didn't know what I'd do. I didn't have my necklace. I didn't have Xigbar. I could punch him… but he just kept bouncing right back. I couldn't win.

Before I knew it he was in front of me.

I gasped and ducked down, punching him twice in the stomach. I ran out under his arm, but he wrapped his arm around me and yanked me back. I slammed into the wall, and he put his hands on the wall on either side of my face.

He just kept staring at me with that creepy smile. His eyes drifted down to my tank top, then back up to my eyes. I saw a glint in his eyes and knew he had something bad planned. I swallowed again, and opened my mouth to say something, but Lexal was quicker than me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me so that I was facing the wall, and then wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to him.

I kicked and struggled, but he wouldn't budge. Then, he started sliding his hands down towards my pants. Great. I kept trying to hit him, but he wouldn't let go. Then his hands were at my button. He slipped it through the hole and then put his chin on my shoulder. "Only a zipper, and then you're all mine," he whispered, his breath hot on my neck.

I swallowed. "D-don't do it."

He laughed and grabbed the zipper. "Give me one reason why not," he whispered, kissing my neck.

I shuddered. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do. He started unzipping my pants, slowly…

I didn't think Lexal noticed, but I did. I heard a voice outside.

I gathered a huge breath, and—

"No!" Lexal clapped his other hand over my mouth. "Dammit…" he whispered, looking at the ceiling. "No…" He took in a breath. "I still have time."

Then, without warning, he stuck his hand down my pants. I gasped and elbowed him right in the face, knocking him off of me. I hurriedly zipped up my pants, but I was thrown back into the wall again by Lexal. His face was at mine, kissing me with an insane passion, his hands sliding up and down my back.

I punched him in the face again. If I kept it up, my knuckles would probably start bleeding. I took in a big breath again, and screamed, "XIGBAR!" Lexal leapt at me, holding me to the wall with his body and cupping a hand over my mouth.

The next thing I knew, the door burst in, slamming into the wall. Before I knew it, Lexal was thrown back from me, flew through the air a bit, and landed on the ground.

"Damn it Lexal, if I ever see you looking at her again in your life, you're dead!"

I didn't think I'd miss Xigbar so much. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as hard as I could. Then, I couldn't help it; I started crying. "I'm… I'm sorry!" I said through my tears, holding onto him.

He sighed and tried to get out of my embrace. "Arii—"

I shook my head and held him tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that. You're my friend and I hurt you, I'm sorry!"

He let me hold him and cry. I hoped that I wasn't staining his coat. I had to force myself to stop crying, because I bet looked pretty ridiculous.

I sniffed and let him go. I wiped my face off and took a step away from him. "Sorry," I muttered, looking away.

"Arii—"

"I know, I shouldn't have kissed Axel like that, or done anything with him. But I really like him, and—"

He cut me off by grabbing me up in a huge hug, one that almost cut off my circulation. "Oh Arii," he sighed, like I was a bad kid. "I'm not mad at you. That's what you do if you like someone. I just wanted to be the one to give the apology hug first."

I smiled at him and hugged him back. "Thanks, Xiggy," I whispered into his ear.

He let me go and looked at Lexal, lying on the ground. He was flat out glaring at Xigbar.

"Xigbar, I was this close!" He pinched his thumb and forefinger together. "What's your beef?"

"Beef, huh?" growled Xigbar, glaring daggers right back. "Lexal, you are lucky Arii is here. She's what's stopping me from tearing you into a hundred fucking little pieces. I wouldn't want to get your nasty-ass blood on her clothes. I wouldn't want her to see that."

Lexal rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing himself off. "Yeah, yeah. Cut the tough guy act, Xigbar. You keep getting between me and my girl!"

I growled, "I'm not your girl."

He continued as if he didn't hear me. "I'm gonna have to step it up a bit now. No more Mr. Nice Guy. I'm not going to let up." He looked at me. "You!" He pointed at me. "You and me. In a bed. Sometime this week." He smiled. "Doesn't that sound good?"

I bared my teeth at him. "Yeah right. Hey, I want my necklace back!"

Lexal looked confused. "Huh? What necklace?" His face spread into a smile as he pulled my necklace out of his pocket. "You mean…" He looked at it, and then slowly turned back to me. "This one?" He opened a Dark Sphere and spun my necklace around his hand. "Come and get it, sweetheart!" he called, stepping into the Sphere.

"No!" I yelled, but Xigbar was faster than me. He ran forward and flew through the Dark Sphere after Lexal. I hurriedly zipped up my pants and pressed the button through the hole, and then I ran to the Dark Sphere. It disappeared just as I got to it.

I blinked. Then I stamped my foot on the ground. "AH!" I yelled, squinting my eyes shut. "I can't _stand_ it!" I sighed angrily and stomped out of Lexal's room. Marluxia and Saïx were out cold, lying on the ground. One of Saïx's eyes was black and blue.

I snorted at them. "Serves you right!" I growled, and walked back into Lexal's room. Xigbar was a fighter, not a lover.

I was suddenly tackled backwards to the ground. Lexal was right on top of me. He kissed me one last time, and the leapt off of me, right through a Dark Sphere.

Xigbar ran over and sighed. "Damn it, he got away." He looked at me and held his hand out to me. "Give me your hand," said Xigbar. I lifted my hand up, and he yanked me to my feet. He let me go, but left something in my hand. I glanced down, and saw my necklace sitting there.

I smiled. "Thanks, Xiggy." I slipped it over my head and smiled as it rested right on my chest. Oh, how I missed the familiar feeling of the cool stone against my hot skin.

He nodded, but had a far off look in his eye. "Yeah, you're welcome."

I blinked at him. "What's wrong?" He looked at me. I mean really looked at me. As if he didn't know who I was; his eyebrows were bunched up and he looked pained. "You aren't hurt, are you?" I asked suddenly, watching him carefully.

He shook his head. "No." He kept looking at me.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, watching him.

He flinched and then looked away. "I… you… they—I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry."

I blinked. "What, those jerks? Oh, don't worry. They didn't do anything to me." I smiled. "I didn't let them. They didn't hurt me at all. Well…" I looked at my fist; my knuckles were cracked, bleeding at my middle finger. I looked at my elbow, too; it was red.

Xigbar looked so relieved. "You don't know how good it is to hear that. When I saw him… against you… at the wall… I thought—" He stopped again. I could tell he didn't want to say it.

"No, no, oh no. It's all right. I hope his jaw hurts for a while. I punched him with all I had. And I punched him like, five times, too!"

He chuckled and smiled down at me. He really was a brother to me. He ruffled my hair and then turned to the door. "Well, come on. We have to get you back to your room, and then I'm going to go tell Xemnas what happened. If we are lucky, they are never going to bother you ever again. I'll push for that as hard as I can."

I nodded. "Good. Thanks, Xig." I paused, and then cleared my throat. "So, uh… I have a question."

He looked down at me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh?"

The tone of his voice told me that he was suspicious. I flinched without thinking about it and bit my lip. "Is it okay… for me to… you know, still see…" I took a breath. "Axel?" I asked quietly.

Xigbar laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just none of…" he pointed over his shoulder at the wall where Lexal and I were just a few seconds ago. "None of _that_ kind of stuff, alright?"

I smiled and nodded, turning red a bit. "Alright."

He faced me and held out his hand. "Promise?"

I stared at his hand for a moment, thinking. After a little bit, I smiled. I clapped my hand to his and pumped his hand up and down once. I looked up at him. "Sure."

* * *

**Aww. =3 There's that Xiggy! He's her saviour! :D Thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter up soon! :3**


	12. Makeover!

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's such a nice day out here where I am, so I decided to put up two chapters today! :D**

**I hope you enjoy, and hope you're having awesome weather where you are, too!**

**

* * *

  
**

Xigbar smiled down at me and nodded. "Good."

He frowned slightly at me, then. I blinked. "What's wrong?"

Xigbar smiled and shook his head. "Your lip is cut. What happened?" he asked, walking out of Lexal's room.

I probed it with my tongue. "I got it while fighting with those jerks."

"Ooh, battle scar, huh?"

I giggled. "Sure, I guess."

"Oh. Great."

I wondered what changed Xigbar's tone so quickly, but I soon found out. Saïx and Marluxia were gone. Xigbar sighed. "They're gone. They're hiding somewhere, I bet." He looked to the left and then to the right. "Well… I'll walk you back to your room to be safe. We'll have dinner at 6:00, and that's in a few hours. I'll come get you then. Sound good?"

I nodded, my stomach growling. "I haven't eaten since dinner last time!"

Xigbar shook his head. "You're so stubborn."

I blinked. That didn't make sense. "What?"

He looked at me as we walked. "You stayed in your room after I—" He paused and bit his lip. "Your… _encounter_ with Axel. I was feeling bad about exploding at you, and I went to walk you to lunch, but you weren't in your room. I left a note on your bed, for whenever you came back." Xigbar frowned. "I asked Xemnas if he had seen you lately, but he said no. In fact, I even asked Axel; he hadn't seen you, either. I didn't know where you went."

I bit my lip, then. "Oh, yeah, about that…"

Xigbar's head snapped in my direction. "I don't like that tone," he muttered, watching me carefully.

"You're so much more attentive now," I murmured. I shook my head. "Well, you see… I wasn't in my room. I was…" I paused to find the right words. "… missing in action."

Xigbar's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

I looked at the ground and watched the black and white checkerboard tiles as I stepped on them. I took a breath. "Well… I was… kinda kidnapped and used as an experiment." I didn't need to look at Xigbar's face to know how big his eyes were. I guess I didn't find the right words. I continued quickly. "It wasn't anything bad, I guess. I got out of it, of course. That's how I'm here." I paused and looked at my hands. "I guess I intrigue people with the way I am."

Xigbar was silent as we walked. I was tempted to look up at him, but I didn't want to make eye contact. I didn't want to see what his reaction was. I knew it wasn't good. "Who…?" was all he asked.

"Vexen and Zexion," I whispered, still not daring to look at him.

He was silent for a long time. I wondered what he was thinking.

The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "I'll kill them." He said it in a deathly quiet voice that made my hair stand on end. "I'll kill them!" he shouted, whipping his hand in front of him to make a Dark Sphere.

"No!" I cried, leaping forward and barring him from the Sphere. I stared at him resolutely. "No, Xigbar. I'm fine, and that's all that matters!"

He glared at me. "I can't believe them! Of all the no good, dirty rotten people—" He blinked twice and took a step away from me. "I promised myself I wouldn't overreact anymore." I blinked and lowered my arms. That was certainly a change on his part. He looked at me and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." He ruffled my hair. "You know, Arii," he sighed, patting the top of my head, "you have a way of attracting trouble."

I smiled sheepishly. "Heh, I guess you're right," I murmured, blowing hair out of my face.

He sighed and took his hand off of my head. "Well, you'd better go and get cleaned up. I'll come by in a few hours to take you lunch, alright?"

I looked up and noticed that we were at my door already.

He started to make a Dark Sphere but then I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm. I bit my lip. "Uh… would it be okay if you stayed with me until we went to dinner? I'm really iffy about being on my own right now…"

And it was true. I was; I was terrified that someone would come after me again. I had at least five guys after me. Five against one is not good odds for me. Xigbar would keep me safe, I was sure of it.

He looked embarrassed. "Oh, right! Of course." He let his hand fall back to his side and the Sphere disappeared. "I should have thought of that. I'm sorry."

I smiled at him and opened my door. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

He shrugged and followed me into my room, locking my door for me. "I'll stay in here."

For the next few hours we did all kinds of things, like talking, playing cards, playing other games, and talking some more. I took him on a tour of my room, and told him my plans about having a pool party someday. He said it was a good idea. We sat on my bed stairs and talked about all sorts of things, from our childhoods to our favorite places to eat Chinese food. I found out we had a ton of things in common, and we liked just about all the same things.

Before we knew it, it was already 5:00

Xigbar stretched and yawned. "Well, you have one hour. Go get ready, all right? Try to pick out something arm to wear, like a coat, okay?"

I blinked. "Something warm? Why?"

He smiled and leaned against the wall, looking around at my room. His eyes fell on my rose from Axel. "You'll see."

I shook my head. "Alright… I guess," I muttered.

I walked over to the bathroom and went inside, locking the door. I looked in the mirror and my breath caught in my throat. I looked horrible! My hair was sticking out all over the place, I had dark circles under my eyes, and overall, I just looked bad. I took off my hoodie, coat, and pants, and looked around for a laundry hamper. I found one in the wall, made of metal. I opened it and looked down the chute. I pushed my clothes in and watched them slide down and out of my sight. Kinda spooky, if you asked me.

I walked over to the shower right opposite of the chute and turned on the water. I shucked my tank top and my underwear and took off my necklace. I paused and put it back on. I'd rather have it with me while I was in the shower.

I turned the handle, cutting off the steady stream of warm water. I squeezed my hair out and then stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the counter. I wrapped it around myself and then looked in the mirror again.

I smiled. I looked much better. I hurriedly dried my hair and my body, and then plugged in a flat iron. I tied the towel around myself before skipping into my closet.

I put a hand on my hip and a finger on my chin. "Hmm… something warm, eh?" I pondered out loud. I walked over to the pants and bit my lip.

I didn't know what to pick from! It was like standing at a luxurious buffet with an empty plate and an even emptier stomach; there was so much to choose from, and I wanted all of it.

However, Xigbar said I needed something warm. So, I grabbed a cute pair of jeans off the rack. They were a dark blue color, lighter on the inside of the legs. I took the hanger off, put that back, and hung the jeans over my arm like a waitress. I walked over to the tops and grabbed a white tank top and a warm looking sweater. It was dark tan, with a hood on the back, two drawstrings, and a pocket on the front. I turned around and looked at the accessories. I immediately picked up a tan, red, and black plaid hat with those fun little earflaps, a pair of matching gloves with no fingertips, and a tan scarf that was as tall as me.

Xigbar did tell me to dress warm. I had to be ready for anything. I walked over to the shoes, and quickly found a nice pair of leather-looking boots with a fuzzy inside. Fur stuck out over the tops of them; it was a pretty light tan and dark brown mix of fur. While walking back to the bathroom, I grabbed a pair of panties and a bra, too.

Once in the bathroom, I just let the clothes fall to the floor. I wasn't much of an organized person, and I didn't mind.

The flat iron was ready, so I straightened my hair. It didn't take long for it to look absolutely gorgeous. I smiled brightly at my reflection and unplugged the iron.

I got dressed quickly, tucking the bottoms of my jeans into the boots. I pulled on the gloves and wrapped the scarf around my neck, half hanging down my back and half down my front. I put the hat on last, pulling it down snuggly onto my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and smiled. I wasn't one to give myself compliments, but the occasion called for it.

I looked good.

I giggled and grabbed a pocket mirror, slipping it into my pocket, before skipping out of the bathroom, towards Xigbar. He was sitting on the ground, taking a nap.

An evil smile curled my lips, and I snuck back into the bathroom. I had to hold in my laughter as I picked up eyeliner, tripling mascara, and a tube of bright, bright pink lipstick.

I bit down on my tongue to hold in my laughter as I tiptoed back out to the sleeping Xigbar. I knelt down in front of him and uncapped the eyeliner. With my tongue stuck out of my mouth at one corner in concentration, I began my work.

First, I drew a nice curly mustache right under his nose, curling around on his cheeks.

I was startled when he snuffled in his sleep and scratched at his nose. I let out a relieved breath when he settled down, and got back to my drawing. I drew overly dramatic eyelashes all around his eye and eye patch, and enlarged his lips. Then, just for the heck of it, I added a beauty mark right under his left eye. I also drew a pupil on his eyelid, and one on his eye patch, making him look like he was awake.

However, I'm not the best drawer; one eye was slightly lopsided.

I stifled a giggle. "Oh well, it looks better that way!" I whispered, capping the eyeliner and picking up the mascara. I applied it heavily, not daring to let up just a bit. I snickered and then put it next to the eyeliner, picking up the lipstick. A was pleased to see a very bright neon hot pink color in the tube.

I grinned and set to work. I applied the lipstick lavishly all over his lips, making sure to coat everywhere. Then, I added another coat. I giggled and then switched the lipstick to my other hand. I reached out and rubbed the lipstick in a bit, when—

Xigbar's hand shot up and clamped around my wrist. I froze.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me.

I still don't know how I managed to keep a straight face.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. My eyes shot to his bright pink lips as they moved.

I took a breath and bit down on my tongue. "I'm…" Time for fast thinking. I put the lipstick up to my lips and tilted my head a bit. "Is this color okay for me?" I asked innocently.

He let my hand go and stood up. Before he could see, I scooped up the eyeliner and mascara and put them in my pocket, standing up too.

He shook his head. "Nah, that doesn't suit you. You look nice, by the way."

I tried to give him a straight smile. "Yeah, um… so do you."

He blinked his big, bushy eyelashes and I almost bust a gut, trying to hold in my laughter. "What do you mean?"

I let out a laugh, disguised as a cough. "Oh, you just look good, is all. Let's go." I cleared my throat at a high pitch, and kept glancing at his face.

He gave me a strange look (one that was multiplied by the makeup) and said, "You're acting odd. What's wrong?"

I clasped my hands behind my back and looked up at the ceiling. "Hehe… nothing." I ran over to the door and undid the locks, throwing open the door. "Come on, you're burning daylight!" I cried.

He scratched his cheek, making the swirled mustache smear a bit. I had to disguise my laughter as a cough again. "You're so excited… jeez. I need to stop off at my room to grab a coat, alright?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, mmhmm, sure. Let's go!" I quickly ran out of the room and clamped my mouth shut. This was just too hilarious to mess up now!

Xigbar followed me, closing the door behind us. I made sure to stay a few feet ahead of him so that I wouldn't be temped into laughing.

"Now I know why they say women take so long in the bathroom," sighed Xigbar, shaking his head. "You were in there forever."

I nodded. "Oh, uh, yeah. I saw you, er—" I giggled, "took a nap."

"Yeah," he said, matching my pace to walk right next to me. "Try not to take so long next time."

I smiled to myself. "But I look good! Beauty takes time."

Xigbar scoffed. "Beauty takes time? Just look at me! I wake up with this handsome face every day."

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. I giggled uncontrollably and then clamped a hand over my mouth. I took in a big, shaky breath.

Xigbar frowned. "What? You don't think I'm handsome?"

I bit my tongue and looked away so he wouldn't see the grin on my face. "Oh, no," I said innocently, taking a breath. "I think you look very… pretty."

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Thanks… I guess."

Then, the best thing happened.

"Hey, guys! Is it okay if I walk with you to dinner?" yelled Demyx from in back of us.

* * *

**Teehee, that Arii sure likes to make trouble! ;D**

**Poor Xiggy! ;D Hehehehe!**


	13. Blessed Reunion

**A/N: Helloooooooooo everybody! :D How've you been? Good, I hope. **

**Well let's not beat around the bush. Read on! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

I whipped around and immediately put a finger to my lips, indicating silence. A huge grin stretched around my finger.

Demyx blinked, confused, until Xigbar turned around. "Hey, Demyx."

I wish I had video taped the look on Demyx's face. Personally, I think it was a look of pure horror.

Then, his face twitched into a smile and he started to crack up.

Xigbar looked at me. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, pointing to Demyx with his thumb.

I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground, laughing my heart out. I couldn't stop; it was just too great.

"Haha!" laughed Demyx, trying to stand on his two feet. "Haha! Oh, uh, Xigbar… you look—" he paused to regain his breath, "you look great!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Xigbar, completely unaware.

That started a fresh wave of laughter between Demyx and me and soon after, tears were streaming down my face, and my abs hurt from laughing so much.

Xigbar glared at us. "What is wrong with you two?" he asked, looking at me.

I couldn't talk; I just kept laughing while I slipped the mirror out of my pocket and handed it to him.

At that moment, both Demyx and I stopped laughing, holding our breaths, waiting for his reaction.

Xigbar looked into the mirror, froze, blinked once, put a hand to his face, and just stood there. Then, he looked at me.

"Pff!" I started cracking up all over again. Demyx howled with laughter, and soon enough, Xigbar was joining in on our laughter. We were all racked with laughing, tears running down our faces.

Then, before I knew it, Xigbar leapt at me and scooped me up in his arms. He threw me over his shoulder and said, "That's it. You're going to take a swim, Arii!"

I giggled and cried, "No, lemme down! Demyx, help!"

Demyx smiled and wiped his face off. "Hehe, nope! It's your problem, now. I gotta admit, though," he said, giving me a thumbs up, "that was the best thing I've seen in ages!"

With his free hand, Xigbar started laboriously scrubbing his face. "Yuck! You're in for it, Arii!"

I squealed and squirmed, trying to get away, but Xigbar didn't let go. Before I knew it, we were at his room. He hefted me up and sat me on top of a tall pillar, right outside of his door. "Now, stay there while I get cleaned up," he ordered, looking up at me.

I giggled and kicked my feet in the air. I was at least eight feet up, but I wasn't scared. I was too full of mirth to be afraid of heights. "Alrighty, Xigbrina!" I winked at him. "Looks nice on you, though."

He glared at me, but it had no effect at my height. He opened his door and was gone. Demyx laughed up at me. "How's the weather up there?"

I laughed back down at him. "Nice, thank you. A little chilly, but I'm fine!"

Demyx laughed and shook his head. "I'll be right back, I need to get my coat!" He put his arm out, and a Dark Sphere appeared.

"Wait!" I cried, gripping the edges of the pillar so I wouldn't fall off. "Why did I need to dress warmly?" I asked as he looked up at me.

He blinked. "Xiggy didn't tell you?" he asked. I shook my head and a smile spread across his face. "Well, that's an easy one! It's s—"

"Don't tell her!" yelled Xigbar from inside his room.

Demyx bit down on his lip but kept smiling. He looked back at me and put his hand in the air. He lit it fall slowly to his side, his fingers wiggling. He winked at me and stepped into the Sphere.

I wrinkled my nose. "Well, that made a ton of sense," murmured, shaking my head.

I sat there for maybe a minute or two, kicking my feet and enjoying the view. It was certainly a different scene from up here.

Then, Xigbar's door opened and a Dark Sphere appeared literally in front of me at the same time. Demyx flew out of the Sphere to land on the ground. "Whee!" he cried like a little kid, landing on the ground. "Oomph." He shook his head and stood up; now he was wearing a black Organization coat, but the hood was fur lined with a dark gray colored fur. Around the hand holes was the same colored fur. He had a black scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of black earmuffs over his ears.

Then, Xigbar walked out, wearing a matching coat. He was wearing a hat like mine, but it was gray with black stripes, and there were long strings hanging down from the earflaps. His face was also scrubbed clean, devoid of any traces of makeup.

I giggled at the pair of them. "Can I come down now?" I asked like a bad kid.

Xigbar put his hands on his hips and looked down at Demyx. "I dunno. What do you think, Dem?"

Demyx shrugged. "It's all the same to me!"

I glared playfully at him. "Dem-yx!" I whined, kicking my feet.

Xigbar opened his arms. "Alright. Jump down to me, then!"

I bit my lip. "But I'll squish you!"

Xigbar let out a loud laugh. "I'll leave you up there if you don't come down right now!"

"Eh… okay, here I come!" I slowly inched my way off of the pillar, and then fell off. I flew through the air for a few seconds before I fell into Xigbar's strong arms. He placed me on the ground and crossed his arms. "Now, have you learned your lesson?"

I smiled innocently up at him and clasped my hands behind my back. "Yes, Xigbrina!"

He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oi… You know what?" He patted my face. "I'm hungry. Let's get to dinner!"

The three of us laughed and joked about things on our way to the room, making it seem like no time at all had passed. Demyx asked me if I got tired with walking everywhere. I countered his question by asking if he never stopped and smelled the roses, what with traversing through Dark Spheres all the time. Xigbar noted that there were no roses in the Castle, but I knew better.

After a little while of bickering about which was better, a toad or a frog, (I took the side of the frog; I'm sure I won) we got to the lunchroom and we all walked in.

We weren't the only ones in there; I'd say just about the whole Organization was there already. Plus, the long dinner table was pushed across the room to stand against the wall, most of the chairs missing.

I looked around. Xaldin and Luxord were arguing about something in one corner of the room. I shot Xaldin a glare before moving on. Saïx and Lexal were sitting at the table, their backs to me, luckily. Lexaeus and Zexion were talking quietly to each other. Everyone was wearing the same fur lined Organization coat, save for Zexion. I didn't think he liked the fur.

My eyes fell upon a familiar face, and I smiled.

Axel smiled right back at me, his smile lighting up the room. He was leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest. He had a thin scarf draped around his neck. It felt like a piece of me had been lost and found its way home. I had to force myself not to scream for joy and leap at him. Instead, I waved at him, my smile getting bigger.

He winked at me, and I felt my heart flutter. I continued to look around the room to save myself from blushing, and saw Marluxia sitting on the ground with a cell phone, busily texting away. My eyes landed on Vexen, and I cringed as he glared at me.

I was quite sure that he hated me now. Well, I couldn't blame him; I just about destroyed his laboratory. I'd have to find a way to make it up to him.

I saw Larxene, standing by herself. It was like there was an invisible bubble around her; none of the members got too close. They all shied away from her. The glare she was sending my way as unnaturally evil. I don't think I've ever seen her look at anyone the way she does at me. Was it because I was the only girl? Or… was it something else that I didn't know of?

Anyway, I lastly saw Xemnas. I flinched. His odd, unmoving stare was on me, still. I wish I knew what he was thinking, if even for a moment.

Xigbar put his hand on my shoulder, breaking my thoughts. Demyx rushed in, running over to Zexion and Lexaeus, striking up a conversation.

I smiled up at Xigbar over my shoulder and he leaned down to me. "It looks like someone wants to talk to you," he whispered, his eyes darting to Axel.

I felt my heart leap in my chest. I half-turned and smiled at Axel.

He was standing upright, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was debating whether to come over to me or not. I bet he didn't want to get too close to Xigbar. "Can I?" I asked Xigbar, like a little kid chomping at the bit to open her Christmas gifts under the tree.

Xigbar sighed and shook his head, a smile on his face. "Alright."

I was so excited that I gave Xigbar a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Xig!"

I ran over to Axel and threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

Not the best entrance for in public, but still. It got my point across.

"I missed you," I murmured shyly into his fuzzy coat.

I felt his arms wrap around me in an even tighter hug. Like he wouldn't let me go, even if he wanted to. "I missed you too, love."

I smiled and just stood there, in his arms. I breathed in deeply, inhaling his beautiful cinnamon/woods scent. I could have stayed there forever, if I hadn't heard Xemnas say, "Now that you are all here, I'll announce our dining location for today."

I sighed and reluctantly let go of Axel. He laughed quietly and let me go, but kept one arm firmly around my shoulders. We both looked at Xemnas.

I was happy to see that his gaze wasn't on me for once. He was looking around the room at everyone. "I'm sure you're heard by now that it's snowing outside."

I shot straight up. Snowing? Ah, of course! That's what's up! I felt a smile spread across my face. I had always loved the snow, and it was no different right now. I suppressed a shudder of joy; snow!

Axel chuckled at my reaction and squeezed my shoulder.

I think I saw a twitch of a smile on Xemnas's lips. Maybe.

"I think that, for being the first snow of the season, we should eat on the terrace. I have already had it brushed off and heated seats installed. Now, if you'll please. Come this way."

He turned and walked out of a door in back of him as we followed him into a dark hallway. I tried to pull Axel's arm off my shoulder so that I could hold his hand, but he kept his arm there. "Wait a second," he whispered quietly, so I complied. I let my arm fall, and I leaned against his side. It was kind of chilly in this room, and Axel was warm.

All of the members had already funneled out of the room after Xemnas, and now it was just Axel and I. I looked over my shoulder at him, and he glanced down at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk with you for a second," he said quietly, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

I smiled and turned to fully face him. "Yeah, anything."

He bit his lip. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for… that night."

I blinked. "You don't need to—"

He held a finger to my lips. "Let me finish. I'm sorry that I went to far; I-I shouldn't have done that. I was just… caught up in the moment, or something. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, or hurt your feelings, or—"

This time, I put my finger to his lips. I smiled. "Don't think for _one minute_ that I regret anything that I did that night."

He blinked and I let my words set in. Then, I gave him a quick kiss on his nose. I giggled and then turned around, running towards the door. It took him a few seconds before he ran after me. "Get back here, you!" he said playfully, and he scooped me up into his arms as if I weighed nothing.

"Let me down, let me down!" I yelped while laughing, but he just held me there. I smiled up at him and put a hand on his cheek. "You're so cute," I murmured, trying to stop my smile from growing bigger.

"Ha!" he laughed, holding his head to my hand. "And you're not?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not when compared to you."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one."

I smiled and tapped his nose. "No it's not." I smiled larger. "_Now_ will you put me down?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, then a grin stretched across his face. "Can I… do something first?"

I blinked. The look he gave me had blood rushing to my face and my heart rate speeding up. "Uh…"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to the table and stopped at it. Gently, he set me down on it so I was sitting with my legs hanging off the table. I grasped the edge of the table and tilted my head at him.

He just smiled at me. "Now what?" I asked.

Then, he put his hands on the table on either side of me, and kissed me.

I couldn't tell you how good that felt, having Axel's lips against mine again.

I was both surprised and expecting that, but as my eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I forgot all about it. I tried to pull him closer to me, and he complied. He let go of the table and wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me off of the table. He spun me around in the air once before our lips parted. I smiled down at him and he at me, and then he put me down. Gently, like as if I would break if he were too rough with me.

He smiled again. "Come on, the other are probably waiting." He turned to the door and I slipped my hand in his.

* * *

**This one's a little shorter than usual, because tomorrow's will be a little bit longer than usual! ;D**

**Just givin you the heads up. :3 Adieu till then!**


	14. Soup For Grabs

**A/N: Hello everyone! :3 Yes I know it's just about summer, but in the story it's uhhh... winter. So... hehe. That's why there's snow. x3**

**Try to put yourself if her shoes. It feels nice on a hot day like this one! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alright," I said, gripping his hand. We walked together through the doors and into a dark hallway. There was another door at the end, and Axel opened it for me.

I was greeted by a sight that I would never forget.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The snow was beautiful. It drifted slowly from the sky to land on the ground; a few inches had already fallen, enough to hide the grass completely.

The snow glinted with unseen sparkles, making the moment wonderful. The white was the purest I had ever seen, and the air was so cool, clean, and crisp, that I just stood there for a few minutes, breathing.

It was so wonderful and peaceful. Neither of us moved or made a sound as we just took in the landscape.

There was no wind; the snow just floated down lazily, landing on everything. I looked up and smiled, a few snowflakes landing on my face to quickly melt and turn into little puddles on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and just let the moment sink in. I could have stood there for hours, not noticing the passing of time.

It wasn't even that cold; it just felt chilly enough to be comfortable.

I looked around; trees far in the distance looked like they were dipped perfectly in snow; The sky was a light gray color, with the sun shining out slightly from a hole in the clouds, lighting up the landscape.

I was brought back into reality as Axel let go of my hand. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his chin on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" he whispered, his breath warm on my cheek.

I smiled and held my hands over his. "Yes," I breathed, my air turning to steam on contact with the cold air. I was glad I wore a hat. Axel leaned his head against mine and I felt him smile. I watched the landscape while he turned his head slightly and started kissing my neck.

My breath caught in my throat and his arms tightened around me. "Uh, uh…" was all I said, at a loss for words. My face was turning red, and I didn't know what to do.

And I thought I had gotten over being nervous around Axel. Ha, I guess not.

He chuckled and let me go. I whipped around and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Come on, love," he said, taking my hand. "It's dinner time."

I smiled and walked with him over the snow towards the terrace. "Kay." Part of me wanted to run back into the castle with him. Hey, if we locked the doors, we'd be the only ones in the Castle.

I blushed at the thought and shook my head, grinning. We walked up a small flight of stairs and saw that the rest of the Organization was there already. There were four patio sets set up, with four large comfy looking heated chairs at each table. I pulled Axel along with me to sit at the same table that Xigbar was seated at. As I walked up to the table, Axel sped up and let my hand go. He pulled my chair out for me.

I looked up at him, and his bright green stare was on me. His mouth stretched into a smile. "Ladies first."

I blushed and looked away, sitting down as Axel pushed the chair in for me. It was made of soft, black leather or something, and was big enough for me to pull my legs up and lounge on. Most of all, it was heated. It seemed to banish the cold, and sitting up here on the terrace felt just like sitting indoors.

Axel took the chair right next to me and sat down. I think I saw him move his chair closer to me.

I smiled at Xigbar and he smiled back at me. "So, Arii," he asked, looking out over the terrace, "how do you like the snow?"

I thought that was a funny thing to ask me. I giggled. "I love it! I've always loved the snow and everything about it."

"It's a bit cold," added Axel, looking at me with a smile, "but if you have someone with you, it doesn't matter at all."

I had to look away from him, or else I'd have started blushing again. He was just too cute. He chuckled just as Demyx slipped into the last empty seat, across from me.

I smiled at him. "Heya, Dem!"

He winked at me. "Hey, Arii!" He nodded at Axel. "Sup, Axe?" He looked at Xigbar and let out a laugh. Bowing, he said formally, "Good day, Miss Xigbrina!"

Xigbar glared at him. "Ah, get out of here."

Demyx smiled innocently. "What? I didn't do anything."

Axel blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Did Xigbar come out of the closet or something?"

Xigbar took his hat off and chucked it at Axel, hitting him in the face. I started laughing and Demyx joined in. "No, you loser," said Xigbar, a smile on his face.

Axel folded Xigbar's hat inside out and double tied the strings together annoyingly before throwing it back to Xigbar. "Then what happened?"

Xigbar caught the hat, and after seeing what Axel had done, sighed angrily. "Dammit, Axel."

Demyx laughed and pulled his legs up onto the chair, sitting cross-legged. "It was Arii, Axe. You shoulda seen it! She put make up all over his face! Oh man, was that priceless! You should have been there! He had… he had—haha!"

He started to crack up so I took over, a smile on my face. "I drew a nice mustache on his face and gave him some bright neon pink lipstick!" I laughed, and then Xigbar punched my arm. I winked at him. "It was an improvement, I gotta say."

Axel started to crack up. "Haha! She got you good, Xigbar. Nice one, love." He winked at me, and I smiled and blushed.

Then, the waiters rolled out their carts of food. I looked over my shoulder at them as they wheeled out, and watched the one that was destined for our table. I wondered what was for dinner today.

"Appetizer and drinks," announced the waiter as he pulled up to our table. First, he set covered mugs in front of us. I wondered what was inside them. Then, he put a bowl of soup in front of each one of us.

He rolled the cart away and I wrinkled my nose as the warm, heavy smell of the soup hit me. "Yuck." Like I said before, I'm a picky girl. Apparently Demyx noticed my reaction.

"Did you just say yuck?" asked Demyx, giving me a look.

I had to stop myself from smiling as the two other guys stared at me like I had suddenly grown another head. I smiled and pushed my soup into the center of the table. "It's up for—" Before I had the word 'grabs' out of my mouth, both Xigbar and Axel grabbed it at the same time.

"Ah, leggo! I'm hungry!" growled Xigbar, grabbing the bowl with two hands.

Axel pouted and tried to keep Xigbar's hands away by smacking them. "So am I."

I rolled my eyes. "Play rock, paper, scissors for it."

The thought struck them like a train. They both let go of the soup bowl and held their palms out. They hit their palms with their fists.

"One, two, three, shoot!" Both of them had rock.

"Gah, again," said Xigbar, glaring at Axel's hands.

"One, two, three, shoot!" Both of them had paper.

"This one's for the gold," murmured Axel, concentrating.

"One, two, three, shoot!" There was silence, then a triumphant shout from Xigbar. "Scissors beats paper, ha!" he shouted. "The soup is now m—"

We all looked at the center of the table, and what do you know, the bowl was empty.

Xigbar and Axel looked up at each other.

"Did you eat it?" they asked at exactly the same time. They both shook their heads and then looked at me.

I stared at them. "Are you kidding me? You think _I_ took it? I was the one who gave it away."

Then all three of us looked at Demyx. He was sitting there innocently, looking up at the sky… with a drop of soup on his chin.

"Ah, damn it, Demyx!" cried Xigbar, falling back, defeated, against his chair.

Demyx started cracking up. "Haha! You two didn't notice it! I took it right out from under you. I gotta say, though," he said, patting his stomach, "that was some mighty good soup!"

I laughed and then grabbed my mug. I peered into the hole but saw nothing; it was too dark. I sniffed it and got a whiff of chocolate. I put it to my lips and took a swig. It was hot chocolate!

"Ah," I said, spitting it back out into the cup. I fanned my tongue. "It's a little… hot," I said, using my other hand to fan my tongue too.

Xigbar thought that was hilarious. He started cracking up. I was afraid he'd bust a gut if he didn't stop. I glared at him as he laughed and watched me. "It ain't called _hot_ cocoa for nothing, Arii!"

I rolled my eyes and licked the lid. "Yeah, I _knew_ that, Xig," I growled.

"Ooh, now she's angry," said Xigbar in a tone that made him sound like he was terrified.

I rolled my eyes again and punched him in the arm.

"Hey Arii, watch this!" cried Demyx, leaping up off his chair. He ran over to my side, slipped in the process, and sent a huge flurry of snow in my direction.

"Ahh!" I yelped, jerking my arms up to protect myself.

But no snow hit me. I opened my eyes and looked out from behind my hands; the snow had frozen in the air, arched in a small dome over me. I reached a finger out to touch it, and it just fell down to the ground.

Demyx popped in from the other side of my chair and leapt into my lap. He used the armrest as a pillow, and put his hands under his head. "Huh? Huh? Whatcha think?" He stretched his legs out and crossed one over the other and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me.

"Whee!" he cried as he rolled like a log off my lap and onto the ground. He leapt up and then ran through the snow, making it all fall down. He whipped back around. "Wasn't that cool, Arii?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Dem! That was awesome!" I laughed again and then picked up my hot cocoa. I held it out to him. "Any way that you could use your little powers to cool my cocoa down?" I asked sarcastically.

He quickly snatched it out of my hands and held it tightly in his. "Mmm…. And you're good!" He held it to himself, then, and turned slightly. "But it's mine, now."

My shoulders slumped. "Dem-yx! That's mine!" I stood up and he leapt away a pace.

"No!" he cried like a little kid.

I glared playfully at him. "No, eh? Well let's see how you deal with… this!" I kicked my leg and threw some snow at him.

Some, as in, maybe a little more than a thimbleful.

All three guys started cracking up. "I thought you were gonna get me there for sure!" said Demyx, laughing.

"Nice one, Arii!" cried Xigbar, hitting the table.

"It was good, love, just try more snow next time," joked Axel.

I rolled my eyes at the three of them and then sat back down just as the waiters were coming out with the next meal. Demyx hurriedly ran back to his seat and slid my cocoa over to me. I picked it up and took a test swig; it was a perfect temperature. "Thanks, Dem!" I said, smiling. "Even if you are a pain."

Xigbar looked solemn. "Oh, believe me, he's a hell of a pain. I'm glad that I don't have to be around him that much."

Then, he got hit in the face with some snow.

He glared at Demyx, who was once again sitting innocently, looking up at the sky. He seemed to just notice Xigbar, and he said jovially, "Oh, hello there Xiggy! What can I do for you, then?"

Xigbar rolled his eyes and wiped his face off. "You little bugger, get out of here!"

Demyx shook his head. "Nuh uh, not while there's food still around!"

The waiter rolled his cart up and announced, "First course." He set down silverware in front of all of us, and then a plate with a chicken breast and peas on each. He took away the soup cups and then I smiled. Chicken was one of my favorite foods.

I frowned as I picked up the knife and fork though, using them to scrape the skin, dressing, and seasoning off, and to push the peas away. Plain chicken was what I wanted. Not extra stuff.

"You're so weird," said Xigbar, watching me.

I shrugged and started to cut up my chicken, when something hit me on the shoulder. I looked over and it was a paper napkin airplane. I blinked and picked it up. I unfolded it and saw that there was writing on the inside. It said, "Hey, sexy. Look up." I immediately knew it was from Lexal, and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to look up. I did anyway; curiosity got the best of me.

I looked up and saw Lexal, Saïx, and Marluxia all sitting at the table to our left. All three of them were watching me, smiles on their faces. Lexal blew a kiss at me, Mar beckoned me over, and Saïx started rubbing himself suggestively.

I shook my head at them with a disgusted look on my face.

"You look like you just smelled something raunchy," said Xigbar, watching me, a smile on his face.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Nah, just saw a few rats. No problem, though." I picked up my spoon and loaded a single pea onto it. Closing one eye to aim, I picked my spoon up and bent the top back while holding the handle. With my tongue stuck out of the side of my mouth in concentration, I let the pea fly.

It hit Lexal but I don't think he noticed it. I sighed angrily and readied another pea.

"No, no," said Xigbar, taking the spoon and pea away from me.

I let my shoulders slump as I looked at him childishly. "Xiggy, why not?"

He winked at me and turned in his seat so he could see their table. "You forget that I'm a master with aiming." With that, he loaded the pea, aimed, and fired. It struck Lexal right in his jaw that time.

"Yow!" he yelped, grabbing his chin.

Xigbar and I started cracking up. It was just priceless. Xigbar turned back around and gave me my spoon back. He winked at me. "You see?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, man. Good shot!"

I laughed to myself again and then dug in to my chicken. It was really good! I could still taste a little bit of the seasoning, but it was fine. The chicken was warm and I was cold, and I needed it.

I finished it off quickly and then drank my hot cocoa. It was a little bit on the cold side, now. I frowned at it and then held it out to Demyx. "Hey, water boy! Warm this up for me, will you?"

He gaped at me. "I'm not your water boy!" he yelped.

I laughed at his reaction, and then stopped when I felt a hand on mine.

Axel smiled at me. "Allow me, love."

I smiled sheepishly and nodded, allowing him to take the cup from my hands. He held it for maybe a second, and then gave it back. "There you go."

I took it and was amazed at how warm the outside had gotten. I took another test sip, and it was the perfect temperature plus one. I smiled at Axel over the top of my cup, and saw him smiling right back at me.

I looked away quickly, my face starting to turn red. I put it down and wiped my face off with the napkin. I sighed happily, feeling full, warm, and content.

Until someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked over and Lexal's face was just an inch from mine.

"Ah!" I yelped, scooting away. "Lexal, get away!"

Xigbar clapped a hand to his mouth. "Ooh, I think I just lost my appetite."

Lexal paid him no attention, but leaned on my chair. "Hey, sweetheart. Wanna come over and sit at our table? It's more fun over there. We've got room for one more."

I saw Axel tense beside me, and I glanced at him. His eyes were trained hard on Lexal. I dusted myself off and sat as far away from him as I could. "No, thank you," I said bluntly, not looking at him.

He walked around to the other side of my chair. "Come on, cutie."

"I said no!" I murmured, glaring at him.

"Hey, ass wipe, she said no. Get out of here," growled Xigbar.

Lexal glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you, dickwad."

"Boys, boys," I said, holding my arms out to separate them. "Come on, the next course is coming," I said, seeing the waiters push their carts towards us.

Lexal smiled and put his hand out, caressing my face. I jerked away from his touch and he laughed. Axel shot up straight and bunched his hands into fists.

Lexal shook his hands in the air. "Fine, fine. I'm going away. Just remember, though, Arii. If you want to sit with us, you're cordially invited."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, winked at me, and walked away.

"Asshole," murmured Xigbar, and Lexal gave him the finger as he walked back to the table.

I glared at his back until he sat down, then grabbed my napkin, a handful of snow, and started scrubbing my face off. "No good, dirty rotten, _freaking_ loser," I growled under my breath.

Axel sat down slowly, muttering angrily to himself.

Xigbar shook his head. "Sorry, Arii. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you any more."

I dried my cheek off and then put the napkin on my plate as the waiter took it away. "S'all right. I've got it under control," I said, watching the waiter as he put our dirty plates onto the cart.

I felt someone hold my hand, and I looked over; it was Axel. He was watching me with that cute look he always had on his face, just twisted slightly by concern. "Poor thing," he whispered, rubbing my hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's alright," I mouthed. He smiled that cute little smile at me again. Then he tilted his head and beckoned me closer. I leaned towards him and he put his head near my ear.

"You're very cute when you're angry," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled as I inhaled his cologne, that wonderful smell that I missed so much. It was like air to me, now. I needed that scent.

"You know," he whispered, playing with a strand of my hair, "if we were to go back into the Castle, we'd be the only ones in there."

My breath caught in my throat. "I know," I murmured, my face turning red. I smiled guiltily.

He chuckled, his breath hot on my neck. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before sitting back down in his chair.

I smiled and turned a few shades of red before I noticed that the waiter had put a nice, big brownie in front of me, layered thick with chocolate icing. I licked my lips.

Before I knew it, someone scooped up a little bit of my icing and put it right on my face, just under my jaw.

I turned over and gaped at Axel. It turned into a smile. "You little bugger, stop that!"

He chuckled and licked his finger. "Haha, I couldn't resist."

I picked up my plate and held it at him menacingly. "I've got a brownie and I'm not afraid to use it."

He just smiled at me and picked up his napkin. "Here, I'll get it."

I leaned forward a bit and tilted my head up. Axel grabbed the corner of his napkin and then held it to my jaw. He wiped off the glob of chocolate icing, and then folded the napkin and wiped again. "There."

I smiled childishly at him. "Thanks, hun."

Axel blinked once and then his face spread into a smile. "Don't mention it, love."

I looked at my brownie. "Okay, enough distractions. I want to eat my brownie!"

The three guys laughed and I smiled as I picked up my fork and started eating it. It was way better than I had thought! Almost as good as the cake I had last time.

Then, a fork came inching its way into my view. I kept my face down by my brownie but let my eyes shoot up to Xigbar. "If you want to keep that hand, you'll stay away," I said threateningly.

He started cracking up, and then Demyx chimed in, "Wow, Arii! I didn't think you could be mean!"

I laughed too and then finished off my brownie. I wiped my face off and drained the last of my hot cocoa.

I smiled and sat back against the chair, pulling my legs up and folding my hands in my lap. "Now that was a good dinner," I said as the waiter came and took away our dirty plates.

Demyx nodded. "Heck yes it was. Man, I love dinner here. It's always the best."

Xigbar agreed. "Oh yeah, remember the Christmas dinner like… what, five years ago?"

"You mean the one with that huge white cake?" asked Axel.

"And that awesome fig pudding?" asked Demyx.

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, the one you fell into, remember?"

The three guys laughed and continued talking about it. I felt kinda like an outsider, then. I mean, I have only been here for three days, and these guys have been here for who knows how long. They've known each other forever, and I had missed out on so much. It just made me think about things in a little different perspective.

Xemnas brought me out of my thoughts. He stood up and started talking. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at him. "That was a wonderful meal, thank you for coming today. You may all go off and do as you wish, but I ask that you stay outside for the first snow of the season."

He sat down again and I looked around our table. "Well?"

"Well?" asked Xigbar, blinking. "Well, now we go on a walk!" He stood up and pushed his chair in, and the three of us followed suit. "Come on, you guys." Demyx followed him closely, more like trotted at his heels. I smiled at Axel and grabbed his hand. He entwined his fingers in mine and we followed Xiggy and Dem down the stairs.

The snow compacted nicely under our feet. At the bottom of the stairs, the guys took a left and walked out into the snowy field. It was beautiful; it was like walking through sparkles. I loved the snow so much.

And then I was knocked out of my daydreaming by, what else, but a snowball of course. I was so startled that I let go of Axel's hand and wiped it off quickly.

Xigbar laughed uproariously. "Haha! I got you good, Air!"

I smirked at him. "Oh really?" I scooped up a handful of snow, pressed it into a ball, and chucked it at him as fast as I could. Luckily, I caught him off guard, and got him right on his chest. "Ha-ha!" I called, pointing at him. "Oof!" I grunted as Demyx suddenly threw one right into my side.

Axel laughed and created a snowball and chucked it at Demyx, hitting him on his leg.

I suddenly noticed how unmatched we were. "Hey, you guys!" I called, pouting. "Xiggy has crazy aim, and Dem can manipulate water. Its you two against me and Axel, and he's got fire powers and I've got nothing! How unfair is that, eh?" I put my hands on my hips and glowered at them.

Xigbar juggled three snowballs and pondered this. "Hmm, you have a point there." Before I knew it, all three snowballs were hurled at me in rapid succession, hitting me in the stomach. He winked at me. "But it makes it more fun for us!"

"Hi-ya!" shouted Demyx, chucking a snowball at Axel. It turned into water before it hit him, splashing harmlessly on the ground. Axel chuckled.

"Good idea, Arii. I can stop the snowballs from hitting us."

"Not when I do this, you can't!"

Suddenly, a huge tidal wave of snow crashed down on Axel and me. I would have let out a yelp if I hadn't been laughing so much. Axel shook himself off and then held his hands out. The snow around him melted immediately and the snow on him turned to water then vapor. "Here, love." He held out his hand to me, and I put my hand in his.

His hand felt wonderfully warm, much warmer than usual. Then, the warmth snaked through me, echoing all through my body from my hand. All of the snowflakes on me melted and turned to vapor, just like before.

In just seconds, both Axel and I were dry and warm. We smiled at each other, and then readied snowballs and chucked them at Xigbar and Demyx.

Of course, all three decided to gang up on me when Demyx suggested it, and tossed snowballs at me until I was nothing more than a pile of snow. I shook myself off and then noticed how cold I was. I started shivering.

Axel noticed and called a halt. "Hold up, you guys. She's cold."

I smiled while my teeth chattered. "S-s'okay, I'm f-fine."

Axel shook his head and took my hand, but the warmth wasn't completely there this time. "Come on, we'll get you warmed up."

Demyx waved to us. "Alright, see you inside! We're gunna be out here still, and then—" He was cut off as Xigbar threw a snowball and hit him point-blank in the face.

They started really going at it then, Xigbar against Demyx. I laughed at them, and it turned into a shivering fit. "I hope I don't die of hypothermia," I muttered as Axel opened the door for me.

He chuckled as I walked inside, and closed the door. "Don't worry, we'll go start a fire. Come on." He squeezed me hand and lead me back into the dining room and through another door that I didn't see before.

He led me in, and I noticed that it was a tiny room, with a fireplace to the left and two huge lounging chairs with blankets on them. Axel put his free hand up, towards the logs in the fireplace, and they suddenly lit up.

The flames danced across the logs, immediately making the room warmer. I smiled as he led me to one of the huge chairs. He grabbed a blanket and sat down, wrapping it around himself. He patted his lap and I climbed up onto the chair with him, sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms and the blanket around me, and I already felt warmer.

I sat back against his chest and sighed contentedly, watching the fire. Axel put his chin on the top of my head and smiled into my hair, hugging me closer to him.

I smiled too. "Thank you, Axe," I murmured, trying not to upset the moment.

He kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome."

I shivered once more and he gently rubbed my arm.

It felt so nice, just sitting there with Axel and watching the fire. If I didn't have to, I'd have never of moved again. I felt so at ease and warm and full and comfortable. It was just perfect.

I pulled my arms out from under the blanket and pulled off my gloves, tossing them onto the other chair. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair so it wouldn't be tangled. I tossed it in the pile, too.

I smiled and pushed my sweater sleeves up and then snuggled back under the blanket. Axel chuckled quietly and trailed his fingers up and down my arm again, making my arm warm and my face blush for some reason.

I nestled against his chest and then turned on my side and pulled my legs up again, using his chest as a pillow. I let my eyes close and I listened to his quiet and steady breathing.

I knew it wasn't long before I started to drift off to sleep. I could feel my consciousness fading away, and was barely aware of Axel kissing the top of my head and standing up with me in his arms.

It felt like we flew, and I was in my bed, Axel tucking me in. "Don't… go… stay," I murmured, barely awake. I felt his warm hand on my face. The bed shifted a bit as he climbed in with me and pulled the covers over us. He held me to his chest, and I was dimly aware of him humming a lullaby softy and quietly before I was gone, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Awwwwwww... don't you just feel like falling asleep...?**

**Mmmmm.... I sure do... *zzzzz***


	15. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded. D= I was busy with work and school and studying... ugh.**

**But have no fear; Koa is here! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke very slowly, to someone trailing a finger along my jaw line. I shifted slightly and stretched my arms and legs forward, and then opened my eyes bit by bit.

I saw Axel right in front of me, his green eyes slightly open. He was just smiling sleepily at me.

I closed my eyes again and smiled, putting my hand over his. I stretched my legs again.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he whispered.

I smiled to myself. "Do you know that story?" I asked softy.

"Yes. Would you like me to tell it to you?"

I shook my head slightly. "I just remembered the ending, of how the prince woke her up."

I felt a twitch of a smile on my lips, and kept my eyes closed. I felt him move towards me, and then he gently kissed me. I let my eyes open slowly as he pulled away, and I smiled at him. "Hello, handsome prince. Thank you for waking me."

Axel chuckled, the sudden loud noise echoing throughout my room. He reached his arms out and grabbed me, pulling me to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and then sighed happily. "You're just too cute, Arii."

I grinned and put my hands over his. He was so warm, and I loved it. "What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"S'bout, mm, 11 am or so," he said into my hair.

I nodded. "Not too bad. I slept like a log. And I had no nightmares." I bit my lip, trying to hold in a smile. "I think it was because you were here. I'm glad you were here when I woke up. Thank you, Axel," I said, trailing my fingers along his arm this time.

I felt him chuckle and tighten his arms around me. "We'll have to go for lunch soon. You'll want to get dressed."

I pouted. I really just wanted to lie in bed with Axel all day. "What time is lunch at?"

"Noon. Lunch is always at noon, then dinner's at 6, and breakfast for the early birds is around 8 in the morning." He laughed. "I'm not a breakfast person."

I smiled. "S'all right, me neither." I sighed. "Well, I should go get dressed. I'll be right back."

He let me go and I sat up. He sat up too, and I stretched. Yawning once, I stuck my feet out of the comforters. I was about to stand up, but Axel snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me back down. With a yelp and a laugh, I sat up again, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

Resting his chin on my shoulder, he asked softy, "Would you like some help with that?" Slowly, he unwrapped his arms from me, just to slide my shirt up with one hand, my stomach exposed.

My breath caught in my throat when he started trailing one finger up and down my stomach, from my ribs, over my belly button, to my jeans, and back. My breathing started to accelerate and I tried to keep myself in check.

He kept slowly sliding my sweater up, his finger trailing higher and higher with every lap back up. Soon, his hand was just under my bra, and my face was beet red. I was glad he was behind me, so he couldn't see how red my face was.

Suddenly, he stopped trailing his finger and gently grabbed my sweater with both hands. He pulled it up and off of me, over my head.

My heart was in my throat now. Axel tossed my sweater on the ground and snaked his arms back around me, his warm hands gently gliding along my skin.

Now with no shirt on, he started kissing my shoulder. My breathing increased, and I felt like he was cheating.

I gently unhooked his arms from around me and turned to face him. I saw that he was breathing almost as fast as I was.

"Sorry, did I go too far?" he whispered, leaning away from me a little bit.

I shook my head, lost for words. If I didn't have a shirt on, then he shouldn't either. I smirked and reached for the bottom of his shirt, I pulled it up and glanced at his face. He was smiling. He stopped me by grabbing both of my hands in one of his, and used his free hand to pull his shirt right off and threw it off the bed.

He kept his grip on my hands and pulled me right to him, wrapping his other arm around my body. He let my hands go and I pushed him down onto the bed. He pulled me right down on top of him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I smiled at him, and before I knew it, his lips were at mine, kissing me slowly. The only thing I could smell was his cinnamon woodsy smell, and to tell you the truth, it really got me in the mood.

I unhooked my arms from his waist and ran one hand through his hair while I rubbed his bare chest with my other. I felt him shudder under me.

This time I felt like I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. But still, why would I?

Then, he rolled over on top of me. His knees were on either side of my thighs. He leaned down and kissed me again, faster, this time. He entwined one hand in my hair and held me to him, locking me there.

This time, I pushed him back over and rolled onto him. His hands felt up my sides, over my back as we kissed, and I couldn't help myself. My hands ran down his sleek chest to his pants and I started to undo them.

Axel grabbed my hands. "No, Arii, not yet." He let me go and sat up. I frowned at him and sat back on my heels. And it had just started to get good, too.

"Why not?" I asked, reaching for his pants again.

Axel chuckled and held my hands securely. "We're going to be late for lunch, love." I pouted and pulled my hands back to myself, crossing my arms. Axel smiled at me. "Come on, you need to get dressed. I'll meet you outside your door, alright?"

I couldn't resist that smile. I smiled right along with him. "Alright." I got off the bed and grabbed my sweater, not putting it on. I turned back to him. "I love you."

He blinked once, and then his face stretched into a grin. I giggled and went down the steps and crossed the room to the bathroom. By the time I got to the door, I looked back and Axel was still there, watching me. Even from here I felt his keen green gaze on me.

I blew him a kiss and then went into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and my face exploded into a smile. I don't think I'd ever get over Axel. I chuckled to myself and shucked my clothes, tossing them down the clothes chute.

I ran into the closet and ran to the underwear section, holding my hand to my necklace. I was about to grab the same old, same old, until my thoughts leapt to Axel. I turned my eyes to the side, and saw a rather see-through bright red thong and a matching bra.

I let an evil smile crawl across my lips as I picked up the set and put it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It felt really… weird, but I looked like one of those Victoria's Secret models. I smiled; I wondered what Axel would think. Well; only one way to find out.

I giggled to myself and skipped to the pants. I grabbed a short green pleated skirt off the rack and put it on. It was cute; if I spun in a circle, it billowed like a ballerina's skirt.

I skipped back over to the shirts and grabbed a plain green, baby-fit tee, and a green button-down jacket. I put them both on and buttoned the jacket.

I looked in the mirror again; I think it looked very cute together. I hummed to myself and thought of Axel while I picked out accessories. I grabbed a pair of gray leg warmers and put them on. Then, I walked to the shoes and grabbed a pair of flat-bottomed gray and black striped shoes.

I once again looked in the mirror and nodded. I decided I wanted to put half of my hair up into a ponytail, so I grabbed a hair tie from the accessories rack and put my hair up, most of my bangs and layers hanging down.

I put a finger on my chin and a hand on my hip and looked at my reflection. I nodded. It looked good!

I smiled and skipped out of the room, through the bathroom, and into my main room. Axel wasn't in here, and my room felt oddly cold. I sighed and walked to the door.

I put my hand on the handle and then tilted my head. The handle was really warm, as if it were a heater. I blinked and looked out the peephole.

Axel was standing there, his hand on the handle. He was wearing his normal organization coat this time. He glanced up at the peephole and smiled, waving at me.

I smiled and pulled the door open and saw him standing there.

He held his arms out. "Ready to go?"

I couldn't let him just stand there all alone, now could I?

I leapt at him and hugged him tightly. He caught me and spun me around in a circle before grabbing me up in a huge bear hug. I laughed and rubbed my head on his chest. "I missed you."

He put me down and took my hand and we walked to the left. "I was only gone for a few minutes. You missed me in only that much time?"

I nodded, and noticed that he took smaller strides for me. I was thankful; it got annoying being so short all the time. "Of course I missed you." I smiled. "I miss you all the time," I added quietly, looking away to let my face turn red.

He chuckled and tightened his grip on my hand and I grinned.

We walked to the lunchroom silently, just enjoying each other's company. I loved the way my hand fit Axel's, like it was made for his. It didn't take us that long to get to the room, and once we got there, I put my hand on the handle but Axel yanked me back, right into his arms. He whipped me around and kissed me suddenly.

It was the best kiss I had ever had. I was dizzy when he let me go, my head buzzing with happiness. He had to open the door for me, a huge smile on his face.

Everyone was inside, this time. We were a little bit late, because the waiters were just coming out of the kitchen doors. Axel and I took our places quickly, him sitting next to me on my right side and Xigbar on my left.

I smiled at Xigbar and he gave me a smile, the kind that just screams 'I-wonder-what-you-and-he-were-doing'. The waiters wheeled the carts over and I saw some freshly brewed root beer for drinks.

It looked really good, and I was thirsty. I almost snatched the cup out of the waiter's hand when he came near. I took a grateful swig and smiled. It tasted very good, like always.

The rest of the lunch actually went by well. Lexal stayed in his seat and didn't bug me at all. I should have paid more attention, because he looked like he was planning something, but I was too busy talking with Axel and Xigbar. We had quesadias, French fries, and desert of some little cinnamon swirl things. I guess today was Mexican day or something. I wondered why they didn't have margaritas until I looked at Lexal. If he was as bad as he was without alcohol, I didn't want to see him hammered.

However, the calm was disrupted just when I thought it would; right as soon as everyone started leaving. I just had a feeling that something would happen.

I think the only one more surprised than myself was Xigbar when Vexen walked over to me and asked a favor of me.

I blinked and my mouth fell slightly open. "Wait… you want me," I pointed to myself and paused a second, "to help you?" I pointed to him.

He nodded. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to strangle me then and there. "It's… only something that _you_ can do." He smoothed his coat down and clasped his hands behind his back. "If you will do this for me, I think I can find it in my place to forgive you for…" he coughed, "your mishap. If you don't help me, it won't look good for you. Will you help me?"

I bit my lip. For one, I was glad that he didn't blurt out to everyone who (I glanced at Lexal) might be eavesdropping. He had his head cocked to the side, his ear right in our direction. Snoopy little brat.

I looked over my shoulder at Vexen. It would be good to have him on my good side; the less people I have against me the better. I weighed my options: if I didn't comply, he'd get angrier with me, and would find a way to use his discovery against me. If I complied, our friendship would return to neutral and I'd have another ally. A smart one, at that.

I decided upon the latter. I turned around completely in my chair and spoke lower. "Alright, you've got me. What do you want me to do?"

A smile lit up his old face. "Wonderful! All right, I just wanted help in a lab that I'm doing. We have just been itching to find more out about you, and with just a few simple tests, I wanted to—"

Xigbar interrupted. "No, I won't allow it. Arii, if you get hurt, I won't forgive myself."

Axel intervened. "Love, are you sure you are wanting to do that?"

I bit my lip. More tests? Gah, I hated it the first time. "If you're hooking up wires to me…"

Vexen shook his head. "Oh, don't worry. There won't be as many this time. Last time was just—" He blinked and noticed he almost let it slip. "Er… there just won't be a lot. The more wires you need, the worse the condition the patient is in."

I thought. I tapped my chin, and thought some more. Finally, I held my hand out to him. "You've got a deal."

I heard Axel let out a sigh of defeat, and saw Xigbar's hands bunch up into fists. I had a feeling that they wouldn't like it if I agreed, but I needed to have Vexen as an ally. I just had a feeling that I needed to have him on my good side.

Vexen let out a triumphant laugh and clapped his hand in mine, pumping it up and down once. "Brilliant! If you'll just follow me." With that, he pulled me up from my chair and let my hand go. He beckoned me over and walked out the door.

I followed him and then looked back at Xigbar and Axel. Xigbar looked angry, and Axel looked confused. I put on a happy face and waved goodbye to them. I turned and followed Vexen out the door.

* * *

**Ohhhhh what is that Arii child getting herself into now? *shakes head***

**Who knows? What'll happen in Vexen's lab? =O**


	16. An Apple A Day?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about not getting Koa up for you. 3= I had SATs and work and other fun stuff... **

**But anyways! Here you are! :D Enjoy! ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

Oi, I couldn't tell you how much Vexen talked on our walk to his lab. I was bored to tears by the time we got there. He talked about the randomest things, and droned on and on and _on_ about it. He talked about everything from why flies fly, to the active ingredients in cheese, to what is in blood.

If I thought my chemistry class in high school was bad, I was not prepared for talking with Vexen. No, scratch that; I wasn't talking with him at all. I was _listening_ to him. The most input I put into the conversation was, "Now, what'll—", before he cut me off with, "Oh, and this one time—"…I don't think I've ever been happy to see the inside of a hospital, but I was when we got to Vexen's laboratory.

I think he was saying something about the mating patterns of shrimp while I walked around the room. It looked like a regular old waiting room at a doctor's office, complete with old magazines, slightly worn chairs, and an old TV set to some station about the news.

Vexen walked right through the room into the next; still talking about some nonsense and I followed him. I was just about to walk through the door, when he whipped around and stopped me.

"No, no, you have to be called in, first. This is a doctor's office."

Before I could voice my opinions on how ludicrous that was, he closed the door. I sighed angrily and crossed my arms, tapping my foot up and down impatiently.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw through a glass window into an office. Vexen had just walked in, wearing a bleached white coat. He picked up a clipboard and slipped it to me through a hole in the glass. He pushed a pen through, too.

"Please sign in, your name and the time, please."

I glared at him. "Vexen, you know who I am." I turned around and motioned at the empty room. "I'm the only one here! Why do I need to—"

"No, it's procedure. Now hurry up, the clock is ticking."

I shot him another glare before picking up the pen and writing my name on the 'Name' line. I kept my head to the paper and asked, "What time is it?"

He was quick with an answer. "1:47, on the dot."

"Thanks," I growled sarcastically. I scribbled it down and shoved it back to him. "There. Now will you—"

He took the clipboard and read it thoroughly, even though my name was the only one on the list. "Alright, it'll just be a few seconds. Thank you! Please take a seat."

He put the clipboard down and walked quickly out of the office and out of my sight. I stood alone for a few seconds. I sighed angrily and sat down in one of the chairs, a striped purple one with tan wooden handles.

I picked up a magazine and leafed through it aimlessly and then put it back down. I crossed my legs and my arms and sighed. How long was this stupid testing thing going to take, anyway? If he didn't hurry up, I was going to leave.

Then, the door creaked open. Vexen was wearing a more formal looking coat now, with a small red cross on the chest. "Arii?" he called, glancing around the room.

I let my breath out in a _whoosh_. I was getting tired of playing this game. I stood up slowly. "Here."

He looked at me. "Oh, there you are. Right this way, please." He held the door for me as I walked through. I was in a hallway, then. It wasn't a small hallway, though. It was a comfy looking hallway that you'd find at a doctor's office. "This way, please," said Vexen, walking to the left.

He stopped at a scale and motioned to it. "If you'll step here, and take off your shoes, please."

I kicked off my flats and stepped onto the machine. He moved a few weights around and took my height, and wrote them down onto a piece of paper. "Alright, if you'll follow me." I put my shoes back on hurriedly and followed him to a door. He opened it for me. "If you'll wait in here, the doctor will be right with you."

"But—"

"Please wait, it won't be long. We aren't that busy today." With a swish of his white coat, he was gone. I grumbled under my breath angrily and stomped into the room.

It was your average check-up room, with a small sink, three chairs, a table, and that odd bed/chair thing the doctors have you sit on. I hopped up onto it and waited, kicking my feet in the air.

I glanced around the room, looking at the table. It had tins of tongue depressors, cotton balls, and gauze. There was a stack of old magazines on it, too. For some reason this all struck me as rather odd. I didn't think that something as normal as a doctors office would be in some place as cool as Castle Oblivion.

I shrugged and waited for maybe another five minutes.

I almost jumped out of my seat when the door opened quickly and in walked Vexen in a very formal white coat, with a stethoscope around his neck, some rather large glasses on his face, and a clipboard and pen in hand. He sat down on that silly rolley chair that the doctors use and then looked at me. "Hello there, Arii. Nice to see you today."

I blinked. "Oh, er, nice to see you too, Doctor Vexen."

He looked smug as he whipped the clipboard in front of him and clicked his pen into action. "Alright, let's get down to business. How have you been feeling lately?" He looked at me intently, his stare magnified by about one hundred percent by his goofy glasses.

I leaned away from him a bit, a look on my face. "Oh, um… well?"

He nodded and scribbled on the pad. "Good. Any aches or pains? Bloating? Loss of appetite?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Nausea? Heartburn? Indigestion? Upset stomach? Diarrhea?" he asked while furiously writing on his notepad.

I smiled as he said it to the tune of the Pepto Bismal theme song. I laughed and shook my head. "No, I've been fine."

He nodded and stood up, clicking his pen and putting it in his coat pocket. He opened the door and held it for me. "Alright, time for the first test; cardio."

I let my mouth drop. "What?" I hated physical exercise.

He nodded his head at the door. "Come, come."

I sighed angrily again and stomped out after him. I followed him to a room that felt really cold. In the center was a treadmill, and next to it was that stupid machine that I hated so much; the pulse thing.

"Step up on the treadmill, please," said Vexen, taking a band with a wire in it off of the machine. I stepped up onto the belt and stood on the sides, where the belt didn't move. He handed me the band and I held it. It was made of nylon, I think. He saw the look on my face. "Oh, this will just measure your blood pressure. Slip it onto your arm, three fingers above your elbow."

I grumbled but complied, slipping the band onto my arm. It fit snugly, and felt a little bit scratchy.

"Put your hands over the metal bars for the whole time, please," said Vexen, indicating the two bars. I sighed and grabbed them. They felt cold to the touch. He pressed a few buttons and the treadmill beeped into life, the belt starting with a low buzz. "Please continue until I tell you to stop."

I sighed and put my foot on the belt and started walking. It was like a steady beat, with my feet hitting the belt. I always hated the noise that treadmills made; I didn't know why. That loud, high pitched, _reew_, _reew_, _reew_, noise with each step I took. I wrinkled my nose but kept at it.

Soon after, Vexen upped the speed. It was maybe a brisk walk, now.

Then he sped up to jogging. I was forced to jog to keep up with the belt, and I felt my breathing increase.

More quickly than I would have hoped, Vexen had me flat-out sprinting on the treadmill. My breath was rushing in and out of my body, and I could feel sweat forming on my head and under the hair on the back of my neck.

Then, Vexen pressed a button and the treadmill slowed to a stop. I was grateful for that.

"Thank you. Test one is complete, and I have good results," announced Vexen, scribbling away on that little notepad. I tried to glance at what he was writing about me, but he just pulled it away form me. He glanced up at me. "Second test, right this way."

I rolled my eyes and followed him into a room that had a chair and a table in it. He motioned to it and I sat down.

Putting his hands on his hips, he said, "Alright, now I'm going to take blood from you."

My eyes shot open wide. "Oh no you aren't," I said matter-of-factly, staring at him.

He sighed. "I thought that would be your reaction. I can't force you to because you came of your own free will today. Time for the second test. Wait here, please."

He turned and went over to a small refrigerator. He took out a can of pop and a roll of bread. He heated the roll up in a microwave and then brought them both to me on a plate. "Eat these, please, as fast as you can."

I stared at the roll and the can of orange pop. "Um, okay." I picked up the roll and tore it into pieces, stuffing them into my mouth. I ate it quickly and then opened the can. It fizzed slightly as I opened it, and I put it to my lips and drank it quickly. It was actually really good. I had downed it in maybe twenty seconds. Not bad.

Vexen nodded once I had finished. "Alright, now please, run around the table five times."

I let my shoulders slump. "You gotta be kidding me," I growled, standing up and running around the table while Vexen put the plate and the can away. Just on the end of my 4th lap, he stopped me. "That's good enough. Back this way, please."

I glared at his back as I felt the pop fizzing angrily in my stomach. He took my heart rate again on the treadmill, took my blood pressure, and even took my temperature. All the while, he was busily writing things down on his notepad.

He made me do many stupid little tests, that, personally, I think had nothing to do with finding out more about me. He had me stand on my head, run through obstacle courses, recite the alphabet backwards, stand on my tiptoes for as long as possible, balance a set of books on my head while walking up and down a flight of stairs while singing the national anthem, and drawing a picture of a caterpillar (that looked much too much like a fat, green cigar), among more of the stupidest tests you could think of. And, to make things worse, he kept bugging me about taking blood. He said that it would give him more information, but I still refused every time. No way was I letting that old man stick me with a needle!

I was tired and cross by the time I was done with tearing colored paper into small strips and putting them together in the color of a rainbow.

"Test number 37, completed nicely," announced Vexen, now on the fourth page of his notebook.

"Am I done now?" I retorted, drumming my fingers on the table.

He nodded. "Almost. Just one more; I wanted to take a few x-rays. If you'll follow me." I followed him (for the umpteenth time) into a new room, an x-ray room. Those silly lead aprons were hanging on the wall, and the giant x-ray machine hung from the ceiling.

He stopped me before I could walk in.

"What?" I snapped irritably, "Do I have to wait for the x-ray technician to come in now, _too_?"

He shook his head. "No. Arii, look." He took off his glasses and folded them, sticking them in his pocket. He put his fingers together like a steeple. "This is going to sound very, very wrong. But, I assure you, I am a certified doctor and I promise that I am only collecting data."

My anger subsided and was replaced by curiosity. "Oh?"

He sighed angrily. "Arii, I need you to remove your clothes."

I stared at him. I stared at him some more. Dammit, I stared at him until he squirmed. "Are you kidding me? Take my clothes off in front of _you_?"

He looked uneasy. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I have a hospital apron prepared for you and everything. And as for undressing, there is a ladies room, complete with lockers for storing your clothes. This is a doctor's office, not a stripping joint, Miss Arii."

I glared at him. "Can't I just leave my clothes on? X-rays are radiation, aren't they? Won't the waves just go through my clothes?"

He shook his head. "No, it doesn't work that way. Metal, plastic, or any dense object can obstruct the x-rays, leaving an image of the object on the x-ray." He pointed out the door. "The changing room is to the right and down the hall. You can't miss it."

I bit my lip. What should I do? I'd have to wear only one of those silly hospital smocks in front of Vexen. Hell, I've worn more clothes than that in front of Axel. Why should I do it for Vexen? But he did say that it was needed for the test… Well, it was all right. If he tried anything, I had my necklace with me.

I blinked. Wait a second… "Can I still wear jewelry?" I asked, my hand unconsciously straying to my necklace.

He shook his head again. "No, no jewelry, shoes, socks, or underwear. I know that sounds bad, but I assure you, I mean no harm. Will it make you feel better if I stayed in the x-ray room the whole time?"

I sighed. No clothes, no necklace, no protection. How lame is that? I finally complied. "Alright, just… stay in that room."

He nodded. "Okay. You are going to have to do all the work, then. I'll tell you what to do."

I'd settle for that. "Got it."

I turned around and walked out of the room, going to the right and walking a little way. I found the ladies changing room on my right, and so I walked in.

It was a small little room, with a row of olive green lockers on the left side, and two small changing rooms on the other, with sliding curtains in front of them. I walked into the first one and saw a light blue hospital smock sitting on a wooden bench, neatly folded and ready for me.

I frowned and pulled the curtain and turned back around. I sighed and began to undress, putting all my clothes in a neat pile next to the smock. If I was the only one in the 'doctor's office', then I wouldn't need to lock up my clothes. Heck, Larxene was the only girl in the Castle; why would she come into the ladies changing room in a stupid doctor's office, anyway? I couldn't think of any reasons.

When I slipped off my hot red thong and bra, my face flushed and I felt really silly about choosing to wear those. Why did I do that, anyway? I stuffed the two articles of clothing away under my jacket, so I wouldn't have to see them. I put on the smock and tied it in the back.

I pulled the curtain again and looked in the mirror. Well, I've worn better.

I walked back to the x-ray room, and Vexen was gone. I looked and saw him from through the glass window. He pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Arii? Will you please remove your necklace and then put on the first lead apron?"

I frowned and took off my necklace, placing it delicately onto a chair. I picked up the lead apron and slipped it over my head. It was extremely heavy, and walking around with it on made me feel awkward. Vexen spoke into the microphone again. "Alright, now, stand with your back against the white board and stand straight."

I did as he said and stood with my back against the board.

"Now, position the machine about a foot away from your head, and turn to the side." I did as he said. "No, lower. Lower. Low—stop! No, a little higher. To the right… ugh, Arii, it'll work so much better if I were out there to help."

I shot a glare in his direction. "No. I can do this."

"Fine… move it up just a bit… Alright, now, hold a second."

I heard a high-pitched whine, and then it stopped.

"Okay, next. Take off the lead apron and position the machine a foot from your chest.

I did a few more x-rays, various ones from my stomach, to my ribs, to my leg bones and my spine. However, most of the x-rays were centered on my chest, namely around my lungs and heart.

I was getting tired of moving the machine around and lifting the lead aprons. They were both really heavy! But finally, Vexen said, "Alright, you're all done. You can go back to the changing room and meet me back in this room. If you don't mind, could you please hurry? Dinner is coming up soon, and Xemnas gets furious if you miss out on dinner."

I nodded and put the lead apron back on the wall before grabbing my necklace and putting it back on. I felt so much safer with it on. "Okay, I'll be quick."

Jeez, dinner sounded really good to me right now. I walked down the bare hallway to the ladies room and went inside.

I went to my changing room and pulled the curtain to the side.

I froze.

"_Well _now, what is this?" asked Lexal, spinning my bright red thong around his finger.

* * *

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh. o.o; It's Lexal.... D= Poor Arii! T^T**

**Just warning you, the next chapter is a little bit intense. =o**


	17. I Never Liked the Doctor's Office

**A/N: Hey everyone! :D I know you've been waiting for this. x3 Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Can you believe actualy started writing Koa about a year ago? =O Only a few chapters and I'll already be up to where I am now!**

**Hey, that means I gotta get writing again! ;3**

**Well anyways... enjoy the chapter! ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

My breath caught in my throat. Lexal was just standing there smugly, his eyes glued to me.

Why couldn't I move? What was wrong with me?

Lexal's smile grew slowly. "Do you know…" he stopped spinning the thong, "what this tells me?"

I swallowed and took a step back.

His smile grew just a tiny bit. He shook his head slowly. He put his hand down and the thong slid off onto the ground. "It tells me that you are wearing _only_ that silly hospital cloak."

I forced my other foot back a step and glanced over my shoulder at the door. If I was fast enough, I could—

Suddenly, Lexal leaped at me and tackled me. "No!" I screamed, using his inertia to throw him off of me. He was faster, and reached for my neck. He flew into the lockers with a loud bang, and I felt my necklace rip off of my neck.

With a sudden intake of breath, I stood right back up, backing up into the room with my clothes.

Lexal was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. My necklace was clutched tightly in his hand.

I swallowed. I didn't think I had thrown him hard enough to knock him out, but still… he could wake up any time. I needed my necklace.

Slowly, I took a step towards him. He was still. I glanced at the door; it was just an arms length away from Lexal's prone form. I looked back at him and took another step. He still didn't move. I took in a quiet breath and measured my options.

Should I make a break for it and run out the door? Or should I take my chances and get my necklace? Although it hurt me to think about it, I knew my best chance was the door. I took a step towards it, my eyes on Lexal. I quietly took another step, now just a foot away from his head. I swallowed and took another step. Just one more to the door… I reached out my arm and—

"Ha!" Lexal's hand shot out like a viper and gripped my ankle. He tugged me hard and I fell over, face first onto the ground.

"Let me go!" I cried, kicking him in the face. I tried to yank my leg back, but he wouldn't let go. I flipped over onto my back and kicked him again.

He looked up at me, that grin on his face. He blinked and then wiped his mouth with his free hand, the one my necklace was in. He frowned at his hand and licked his lip. "Ow…" He glanced up at me. "You made me bite my lip."

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Serves you right! Let me go!"

He sat up, his hand still around my ankle. His grip was vice-like, almost to the point of pain. "Mmm…. No." Then, he yanked me towards him, my hospital apron riding up to my thighs. I quickly pulled it back down before Lexal was on top of me. He held me down by my elbows, pinning me to the floor. His face was inches from mine.

I tried to glare at him as menacingly as I could, but he just grinned. He licked his lips. "You know," he said, tilting his head slightly, "I didn't think I'd get you this… quickly."

I snarled at him and brought my legs up to my chest, kicking him off of me, over my head. He flew into the curtain and it tore, falling on him. I leapt up and ran to the door. I grabbed the handle but was yanked backwards into Lexal's arms. Before I knew it, he threw the curtain over my face and I couldn't see. I struggled and flailed, but he caught one of my hands and tied the curtain in a circulation-stopping knot around it. I gasped with the pain, and he yanked my arm back behind my back and up.

My arm didn't bend like that! I cried out in pain, instinctively flinching. In that single second, Lexal grabbed my other arm and slammed me into the wall, face first. He held my other arm against my back and tied it to the other. I screamed and tried to kick him, but he held me tight against the wall.

He flipped me around and stuck his knee to the wall right between my legs to hold me there, much too close to my non-underwear covered body for comfort.

The curtain was digging into my wrists, and I could feel my fingers going numb. My shoulders were forced back painfully. I was breathing heavily. What could I do? Arms tied, pinned to wall, I couldn't see…

Lexal laughed slowly, the sound scaring the shit out of me. My heart beat frantically in my chest, and I couldn't move at all. If I moved even the slightest, I felt his knee right where I didn't want it at all.

Slowly, he pulled the curtain off of my face. I was staring right into his smug face. He wrapped the curtain around his right arm and pulled it down, forcing my shoulders back even more. I flinched with the pain, clenching my teeth.

He put his lips at my neck and started kissing me, up to my jaw. My heart beat quickly, and my breathing was even faster. The pain in my arms was bad, and my whole hands were going numb.

Lexal chuckled smugly. "You see?" he whispered, putting his face right in front of mine. I jerked my head away from him, and he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. His face spread into a smug grin. "I always," he put his head near my ear, "get…" He breathed in deeply, his head against mine. "What… I… want!" With that, he forced his knee up, holding me off of the ground.

I gasped and grunted, my arms killing me. My feet dangled helplessly off the ground, and I was at Lexal's height now.

Lexal laughed triumphantly and started kissing me, his face at mine. I tried turning away, but he held me there. So, I did the only thing I could; I bit down on his lip, hard.

He yelped but I didn't let go. I chomped down till I tasted blood. At that point I let go and spit on the ground. Ew ew ew!

Lexal grunted and let go of my chin, holding his hand to his lip.

"Serves you… right!" I spat at him, gritting my teeth.

His eyes shot up to me, and he just smiled, the blood on his teeth.

If I thought I was scared before, it was nothing compared to now. He put his free, blood covered hand at my neck. I flinched away from him and he just laughed quietly. He rubbed his hand along my neck, leaving a red line of his disgusting blood on me. Then, his fingers curled around the collar of the hospital apron.

"Let's see that lovely little chest of yours, sweetie!"

I gasped and he yanked it down, but only got about three inches. With the way my arms were forced, he couldn't pull it down any further.

He snarled and grabbed it with both hands. In that moment, he let a little slack get to my arms. I had just enough space to put my hands on the wall. I pulled all my strength, and pushed off the wall, head butting him in the chest. It knocked him off balance, and he fell backwards. Unfortunately I fell with him, right on top of him. He pushed me off of him and sat on me, straddling my stomach.

"Haha!" He laughed, his eyes bright. My arms were hurting again, Lexal's added weight pushing down on me. "I like 'em with a pinch of fight in them!" I arched my back, squirming, but he wouldn't let me move.

Suddenly, he gasped, as if I had kicked him right in the chest. His hand shot to his crotch, and he moaned.

I blinked at him, my eyes wide.

He let out a high pitched breath and arched his back, laying his head on my stomach. With each breath he took in, he flinched.

Then, I heard him unzip his pants. He slowly turned his head up to me, his breathing frantic. "Dammit, Arii… you're giving me a hell of a boner."

My eyes shot open, and without thinking, I brought my leg up and kneed him right in between his legs. I heard a satisfying painful grunt from him. He shuddered once, and slumped onto his side, on the ground.

I kicked and squirmed and flailed like I never had before. Eventually, I got onto my side and almost sat up, but Lexal grabbed me and pulled me to him, kicking a leg over my side. He held me between his legs and breathed heavily on my neck.

There was something hard against my back, but I was glad I had at least the hospital apron on. Ohmygodew!

My heart just about stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Arii? You done yet? We have to get to dinner!"

I gathered a breath to yell, but Lexal clapped a hand over my mouth.

"No," he breathed hoarsely, his other hand snaking under my side. His hand was shaking as he slid it down. His hand just passed my belly button when there was another knock on the door.

"Arii?"

Then his hand was right where I did NOT want it to be. He grabbed me there, and I yelped, flinching back against him. His you-know-what pressed into my back, and he gasped, letting go of my mouth.

"HELP!" I screamed, the word ripping out of my mouth.

The door slammed open, and Lexal pushed me away from him as quickly as possible. Vexen saw us on the ground, and his eyes shot open. Before he could say a word, Lexal laughed triumphantly, and did a backwards summersault into a Dark Sphere. It faded, and he was gone.

With a sigh, I let my head fall to the ground and sighed. Finally, the worst was over. That was much too close, though. He almost… I shuddered at the thought, and felt Vexen help me sit up.

I opened my eyes at him and sighed. "Thanks."

He looked at my face closely. "Are you alright? Xemnas had informed me about the situation with him. I should have been more careful! Arii, I'm sorry. Here, can you stand?"

He stood up and held my arms securely, pulling me into a standing position. I winced and turned my back to him. "Can you get this for me?"

"Oh dear!" he yelped, and immediately unwrapped the curtain from my right arm and untied the tight knot that Lexal had tied.

I felt like I had just stepped under a warm shower; my blood rushed down my body, back into my arms. It felt wonderful! I slowly flexed my arm muscles and rubbed my hands together. It hurt, and I couldn't move my fingers. I flinched as the life slowly seeped back into them.

"Thanks," I whispered again, turning to face him.

He gasped. "Are you bleeding?" he asked, seeing my neck.

I shook my head and rubbed my neck. "No, that was him."

He sighed with relief. "Goodness. I'll let you get dressed, and I'll take you to dinner right away. I'll tell Xemnas, Xigbar, and—"

"No," I interrupted, looking at him. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

He blinked at me. "What?"

I nodded. "Xigbar will kill Lexal, and there'll be an uproar."

"But…" he furrowed his brow. "Will you tell him then? Someone has to know. This can't be let go."

I nodded. "Oh, believe me, I'll tell Xigbar." I looked at the ground and bent down slowly, picked up my necklace, and stood back up. I smiled at it. "I'll tell him when I feel is right." I clasped the necklace around my neck and smiled at Vexen. "I'm fine; he didn't get a chance to do anything to me."

Vexen's eyebrows were like fuzzy caterpillars, hunched over his eyes. "Hmm…" He was silent for a long time, just staring at the ground. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke first. "Arii," he said in a quiet voice, "I'm… sorry. This was all my fault. I should have been more watchful. Please… please forgive me."

I blinked twice and just stared at him. Okay, that was something I would have never expected from him. "Oh, erm…" I blinked once more. "It's… alright?"

He shook his head. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

I sighed thoughtfully and bit my tongue. Well… "Okay. I forgive you."

"Huzzah!" he cried, leaping up into the air. He grabbed my hand and shook it quickly. "Thank you, thank you! I'm sorry." He flinched and let my hand go, as if he had picked up a poisonous snake. "Oh! We must be heading off to dinner! Come, let's go!" He walked to the door and held it open for me.

I stared at him like he was crazy and held my arms out to the sides, indicating that I was still wearing the apron.

"Oh, oh right! Sorry, I'll let you get dressed!" He was out the door and it was closed before I knew it.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I checked myself; I was fine, I didn't have any cuts or scratches. My skin tingled where his blood was, and I wanted it off of me immediately. I'd just have to wait; I had no sink in here. My arms hurt a little bit, but I had feeling in my hands and fingers again. Other than being a little shaken up, I was perfectly fine.

I brought my clothes into the other changing room, the one with a curtain, and pulled it shut. I took the apron off, and got dressed as fast as I could; the red thong and bra, the green pleated skirt, the plain green, baby-fit tee, and the green button-down jacket. I lastly put on the leg warmers and stuck my feet into the shoes.

I swallowed as I walked out of the room and put the apron in a clothes hamper. I looked over my shoulder at the mirror and thought about what just happened.

I didn't know how close to being raped I just was.

I shuddered and hugged myself, sighing. I was lucky every time that Lexal had found me. What would happen when I was… not so lucky? He already knew about my necklace… so I can't play that card as easily now. I'd have to think of something, but I noticed I was hungry as my stomach gurgled hungrily.

I shook my head and walked out of the room. I was done with that room for a long, long time.

Vexen was waiting for me outside the door. He acknowledged me with a nod and could tell I needed someone to talk to.

As we walked, he cleared his throat and said, "So, I… noticed that you get in… er, trouble often."

I blinked. "Trouble? I don't think I do."

Vexen flinched. "Sorry, poor choice of words. I meant… well, you know. Lexal."

I frowned. "Oh, so you've noticed."

Vexen laughed once and shook his head. "A blind Zapus hudsonius preblei could see that, Arii."

"A zappy hooded what now?"

"A Zapus hudso—" He sighed. "A field mouse. Th-the point is, he tries to take advantage of you much too much. I know that Xigbar has already told Xemnas about this, but nothing has been done." He smiled. "Have you heard of the saying, 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself'?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everyone has."

"Good. Well, I think that we shall take it into our own hands, Arii. And when I say 'we' I mean 'I'. I feel that this time, it was my fault. I want to make up for it, so I'll find out something to help you."

I smiled to myself. I knew having Vexen as an ally would be good. "Alright, I guess I could manage that."

Vexen put his hand on his chin. "Of course, I could get my best results by taking blood, and if I could just—" I interrupted him by coughing loudly and glaring at him. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. I got it. It never hurts to ask now, does it?"

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and shook my head. "Kinda does."

He snorted. "Anyways, I'll find something. I promise you that I will. I owe you that much for letting me run tests on you."

I was about to tell him that I had done those tests to make up for me destroying his equipment, but if he wanted to help me against Lexal, hey; he could knock himself out. Certainly wouldn't hurt my cause. Plus, he's the smartest one in the castle; book smart, that is. That'll help me out if he finds out something.

Before I knew it, we were at the lunchroom door. I was about to step in, when Vexen stopped me.

"Wait, Arii…" he said, looking uncomfortable.

I looked back at him. "Hm?"

He scratched his head. "Uh… well, just warning you of what you already know. Xigbar, his temper; it… well, I just don't think this dinner will work out well. Xigbar will be in a mood for sure, and Lexal will most likely be quite smug. I'm warning you; be careful." He smiled grimly. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"What?" I asked, looking at him. "Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"Goodness, no!" he cried, shaking his head. "I can't stand being around high tension events. I break out in hives. Now, watch what you say and just be careful. Good day!" With that, he made a Dark Sphere and walked through it.

I laughed and shook my head. I put my hand on the handle and took a breath. He was right; Xigbar would be furious beyond belief and Lexal would be his smug little self. I'd have liked to punch that smile off his face right now.

I opened the door and walked inside. Only one thing could make me feel better right now, and that one thing was sitting right next to Xigbar, smiling at me.

I smiled back at Axel and at once, it seemed, all my worries were gone. Axel was there, and everything'd be fine. I walked over to him and sat down in between him and Xigbar.

Axel took my hand and smiled. "I'm glad you're back, love."

The smile on my face matched his. "Me too."

Xigbar patted me on the shoulder. "Good to see you, Arii."

"Oh, erm…" I paused and glanced at Lexal. His eyes were bright and shining, watching me. I knew he wanted more; he wouldn't stop till he got it all. Once he got a taste, he wants the whole thing. Which means, I'm not safe. Again.

Xigbar caught me glancing at Lexal, and looked over. He saw the needy look on his face and tensed. He looked back at me. "He doesn't look like that for no reason. What did he do to you?"

I flinched. Wow, blunt. "Oh, erm, well… y'see, uh…"

Just then, the waiters started to wheel out the food. From the smell of it, something garlicky. It smelled like heaven! Xigbar might've said something, but I didn't catch it. My eyes were glued to the cart being wheeled to us, and I. Was. Hungry.

I licked my lips, and the waiter unveiled the food; yummy cheese pizza! They must've gotten used to my unique taste buds; the pizza the waiter set in front of me had no sauce, no pepperoni, just garlic and cheese. Heaps of it! Xigbar's pizza shut him up, too. Topped with just about every meat imaginable and then some, Xigbar's was strictly a meat-lover's pizza. To my right, Axel's pizza just screamed spicy, red-hot death to me. Jalapenos, pepper, pepperoni, onions, hot peppers, some red things I had no name for… The waiter handed Axel a very gourmet looking bottle of— yep, you guessed it; hot sauce.

I rolled my eyes at him, his… dare I say it? _Flaming_ personality was showing. Pun intended.

I laughed and dug in. It wasn't even hot; it was the perfect pizza temperature. The gooey cheese tasted so good, and the garlic was just perfect for my tastes. Not overbearing, not sparse. I heard a sigh of pleasure and looked around before noticing it came from me. No one noticed; they were all to busy making their own little noises of content.

Marluxia suddenly burped loudly. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Haha, sorry."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. That's nasty."

He winked at me. "I can be nasty for you, sweetie." Lexal laughed and high-fived his friend.

My upper lip twitched and I grabbed my last piece of pizza. Ripping it into small, bite size pieces, I inconspicuously put them onto the table and then aimed.

Closing one eye, I put my pointer finger against my thumb and flicked the first pizza piece at Marluxia. It shot clean across the table but was stopped by his plate. He didn't even notice it.

"Hey," admonished Axel with a twinkle in his eye.

I winked at him out of the corner of my eye and readied another pizza piece, aimed, and fired.

This one was slightly off mark, skirting around Marluxia's plate to soar right off the edge of the table.

"Dammit," I muttered, quickly readying another piece.

"Careful, love," muttered Axel, smiling.

"Eat this, Mar." I strained my fingers as hard as I could and really sent this one flying… it leapt off the table and soared right for my mark!

… but then veered off course at the last second and ran smack into Larxene's cheek, just below her eye.

"What the—" She leapt up and wiped it off angrily. Marluxia and Lexal erupted into howling laughter, and Xigbar even let out a few quiet laughs. I almost did too; until she looked at me.

Her eyes were almost the same color of Axel's, but more green. Teal, I'd say. But they were in no way the deep, arousing color of Axel's. These were more of the scary, evil color of someone who could shoot lightning from their eyes and fire from their mouth full of spiky teeth.

To say I was scared was an understatement.

"Did you just flick that at me?" she asked. It sounded like a normal question, but I caught the hard, snappy tint to her voice.

"Oh, er, uh… I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to—"

"Don't let it happen again!" she snapped, sitting back down huffily.

I blinked. Wow, I couldn't believe I was alive. That was odd. Axel reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked over at him, and the surprise on his face as probably as evident as my own. He recovered first, though, and chucked me lightly under the chin, putting a smile on my face.

"Take it easy, love," he murmured, leaving his hand under my chin. "Don't wanna get hurt."

I felt the blood rise to color my cheeks, but I smiled anyway. "Can _you_ protect me, big man?"

The corner of his mouth turned up in a sexy smirk. "I think I could do that for you."

I giggled and he quickly leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. He winked at me and then let me go.

The rest of dinner would have gone well, if it weren't for Lexal. I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck every once in a while, and every time I glanced at him, he was staring at me. I shuddered. I didn't like that glint in his eyes… it scared the crap out of me. And why wouldn't he just stop staring at me? I could feel my nerves shredding already.

I huffed and stared down at my plate. I could still feel his icy stare on the top of my head and my shoulders like a storm of freezing rain.

At least dinner went by fast. I only had to endure five minutes of his stare; everyone had finished his or her pizzas by then. They were personal sized pizzas, just enough to fill us up.

Xemnas stood up. "In a few days time, we will be holding a large banquet in the main hall. Everyone is invited. I hope to see you all there." With that, he sat down and conversation resumed.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," said Xigbar, shooting me a glare, trying to get me to talk. "What were you saying earlier?"

I swallowed. "Oh, er… are you sure?" I asked, trying to lose him.

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but someone else spoke up first.

"Give her a break, Xiggy. If she doesn't want to talk," Lexal grinned, "then let her be."

Xigbar's eyes flicked to Lexal. "Come again?"

Lexal tried to keep his grin in check, but it just got bigger. "You heard me. Let her be if she doesn't want to talk about it. If she doesn't want to do something, you shouldn't force her to do it."

"Look who's talking," I snapped under my breath, throwing him the deadliest glare I could.

I saw his lip twitch, but then his smile was back. "Do what you want, babe."

My nose twitched and I looked away.

"Shove off, Lexal," growled Axel, narrowing his eyes at Lexal.

Xigbar stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down onto the table, startling me. "Look, Lexal. I know you did something to her. I've told you to stay away from her! It's about goddam time that you leave her alone!"

Lexal laughed once and propped his feet up onto the table. "Yeah, thanks, but no. I like taking advantage of her. It's fun! I almost did her today, too."

I abruptly noticed that everyone around the table was focused on our conversation, including Xemnas. And, I suddenly noticed that the vibes in the room were way too tense for my liking. I wanted to get out of there. Fast.

I scooted my chair back a bit to excuse myself, but Axel clamped a strong arm onto the back of my chair, keeping me there. "It's alright," he whispered to me. "You'll be fine."

I gulped and hoped he was right.

"What did you say, punk?" snarled Xiggy, curling his hands into fists.

Lexal grinned and crossed his arms. "You shoulda been there. It was awesome." He paused and looked sincere. "Oh, that's right. You didn't go with her when she went with Vexen." His smile returned, very slowly. "Too bad."

I didn't get it. Why was Lexal egging Xigbar on like that? Did he want to die? Did he have some death wish that I didn't know of? Oh well; his funeral.

Xigbar flinched, his shoulders bunching up like springs. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were pleading and angry at the same time, like a blue fire. Pretty, but oh so deadly.

I nodded in the slightest, knowing he was asking me if it were true. The fire in his eyes erupted into full anger. THAT… scared me. I leapt up and grabbed Xigbar's arm, holding him on this side of the table. "Xig, I'm fine!" I said, staring hard at him.

His nostrils flared like an angry bull and he was glaring at a smug Lexal, sitting there across the table. Why was he so calm about this? "He's dead," Xigbar growled. "Dead!"

He tried to get out of my grip, but I tightened up and took strength from my whole body. "Cool it, Xig!" I snarled, glaring at him.

My sudden fierceness stopped him. He looked down at me and blinked.

Lexal clapped slowly. "My, my. Xiggy, I do believe you are losing your touch. You're so weak!"

Xigbar's fire roared again, and he whipped to look at Lexal. Before I knew it, Xigbar had ripped his arm from my grasp, leapt over the table, and tackled Lexal to the ground.

"Xigbar, no!" shouted Axel, leaping over the table into the fray. I was about to leap over too, until—

"Stop!" shouted Xemnas, his voice echoing around the room.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and a shudder shot down my spine, echoing to my toes. I glanced over at the guys; they had frozen too. It looked like a scene from a comic book; Xigbar was kneeling over Lexal, his hands pulling at his ears and face. Lexal had the front of Xigbar's coat in his fist, his other fist pulled back to punch. Axel was kinda stooped over both of them, clutching Xigbar's jacket.

Xemnas spoke calmly, smoothly. "I suggest you stop. Right now."

I heard Xigbar swear explosively under his breath, giving Lexal's ears a last, painful tug. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Beat it, scum," growled Xigbar.

Neither Xigbar nor Axel had a scratch on them; however, Lexal had a black eye. Good!

Lexal stood up and wiped his face off. He looked like he was about to leap at Xigbar again, but Demyx suddenly popped up in the middle. "Boys, boys. Enough fighting! I know what'll solve this; a sleepover!" We all perked up then. Demyx shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Friends only. Sorry, Lex."

Xigbar laughed loudly and pointed to Lexal. "Ha! In your _face_!"

Demyx took a few steps back and made a Dark Sphere. "Come on guys, let's go! To my place!" He stood by the Sphere, making sure unwanted guests didn't step through.

When we didn't move, he beckoned us over. "Come on! Xig, Axe, Air! I just invited you to a party. Now come on!"

Xigbar shot one last glance at Lexal and then walked through the Dark Sphere.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo, how'd you think? Poor Arii... I feel so bad for her. D=**

**Lexal's such a pervert! D= He needs to be thrown into a room where he can't get himself out. =3**

**Ahh, but that is just a dream, and this is harsh, harsh reality... in fantasy. Hehe! **

**Who knows what'll happen... R&R Please? :D **


	18. Water Ride

**A/N: Wow, I actualy posted on time this time! :D Yay! Well, now that the scare with Lexal's over, Arii can finally relax. =D**

**... Or can she?**

**Lexal knows about the party... will he crash it? Poor Arii... is she really safe? =o**

**

* * *

**

It was my turn. I was on the other side of the table, and I wasn't just going to leap over it like the others had. I would have to walk by Lexal; just in case, I picked up my knife and held it so it laid flat against the bottom of my arm so no one would see. It felt like I was walking up to receive an award with everyone watching me. I didn't like it, not one bit.

I passed right by Lexal, not daring to look at him. I heard him purr at me as I walked by, but I ignored him and tightened the grip on the knife, just in case. Axel was standing there, smiling. I noticed that he didn't know that in order for me to pass through Dark Spheres correctly, I had to be on their minds. No way did I want Lexal to know of that little piece of information. But if Axel passed it on to Xigbar… then that would be two minds thinking of me at the same time. That would work, right? I ran over to him before he could walk into the Sphere and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

He chucked and hugged me back, but I turned my head a bit. "Hey," I whispered, and by his sudden tense up, I knew he was listening. "I can only go through Dark Spheres if you and Xigbar think of me. Go and tell him, quick."

Axel furrowed his brow. "But this whole room's thinking about you. You'll just end up right back here again."

I smiled. "I have a plan," I said softly. "Just tell Xigbar and don't stop thinking about me till I get there. Alright?"

He chuckled again. "Love, there's never a time when I don't think about you."

Before it could register with me, he let me go, gave me a peck on the cheek, and was through the Sphere.

A smile grew on my face.

"Air, let's go!" cried Dem, shaking his head.

I laughed. "Alright, just a second." Time for my plan; Operation: get me off everyone's mind. I whipped around and chucked my knife through the air at the ceiling. "OH MY GOD, KNIFE!" I screamed.

Everyone's heads shot up, watching the knife. I leapt through the Dark Sphere. It felt like I had just dived into the deep end of an icy pool; but before I hit the bottom, I flew out into Demyx's room, flying like Superman.

I looked up at Axel and Xigbar and smiled. "Hehe, here I am!" I said, smiling and waving. I stood up and was about to leap into Axel's arms, before Demyx suddenly tacked me from behind.

He was laughing uproariously, clutching to me for support. "What the hell was that, Arii?" he asked me, trying not to laugh too hard. He stood upright and chucked an imaginary knife through the air. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed girlishly, imitating me. He ran in a circle, his hands in the air. "KNIFE!"

I admit; that was pretty funny! I started cracking up, watching his antics. I could only imagine the looks on Xigbar and Axel's faces. I wondered what they were thinking. I straightened up and wiped a tear off of my face. "Oh, man. That sounds just like me, Dem! Nice job."

Demyx shook his head, a smile on his face. "So you didn't tell me; what was that for, anyway? Other than, you know, leaving the table with a bang. That's usually my job!"

I smiled. "Well, you see, I guess I can only go through Dark Spheres if someone is thinking about me on the other side. I go to where people are thinking of me at the time. Something about my heart being heavy, I guess."

Demyx blinked twice. "So you throw a knife into the air to fix that?"

I laughed once. "Ha! No, silly! I did that to avert everyone's attention! I told Axel to think of me, and to tell Xiggy to, too! And, well," I held my arms out. "Here I am!"

Axel nodded. "It's the truth! I just wish I coulda seen everyone's faces after the knife incident." He curved his hand and made it fly through the air in an arc. "Pshhhhew!" He wiggled his fingers in mock imitation of everyone. "Ahh!" He laughed and I smiled at him.

Dem slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Well, that only leaves one more. We'll wait for him to come, then we can get the party going!" He grinned. "Truth or dare, Twister, maybe a movie and popcorn…" He threw his hands up into the air and smiled like a little kid. "Gosh, why don't I have parties more often?"

We laughed at him and I looked around while the three guys started talking about different things, ranging from tonight's activities to how to deal with Lexal.

Demyx's room was about half the size of mine, but way cooler. We were on the top level, only about a ladder and a half's worth away from the ceiling. The marble in his room was dark turquoise blue, almost black, but not quite. We were standing facing his door, the bathroom door about twenty paces to my right. Right outside of the bathroom door was his bed, the one that I had sat on earlier when I was running from Lexal. There was a pitch-black vanity with bare light bulbs around the large, square mirror. There was a blue marble staircase to the bottom level of his room, with a glass and metal railing along the stairs, and along the level we were on right now.

From where I stood, I could see a huge black sectional sofa, formed in an arc, facing a blank wall. I wondered why that was.

Then I just remembered that I hadn't gone back to get any clothes. "Hey, I'll be right back, you guys. I'm gunna get my sleepover stuff."

Demyx nodded. "Alright. Be back soon!"

I walked out the door and closed it behind me. The hall was calm and silent, like usual. I closed my mouth and took in a deep breath through my nose. Forming a small 'o' with my mouth, I blew the air out, a nice note hitting the air.

Immediately I felt an explosion of air and sound, and my hair danced around my face. Pushing it out of the way, I stepped right into the Light Sphere in front of me. It had the complete opposite feeling of a Dark Sphere; it felt like a warm, spring breeze was flying by me. Before I could inhale, I was gently deposited right at my door and the warm, calm feeling wasn't as prominent.

I stepped into my room and went to the bathroom. I slipped out of my shoes, and took off my outfit. I left the bra and underwear on, though. Slipping my old clothes down the hamper, I walked into the closet and looked around.

I started with the pants. After a few seconds of looking, I grabbed a really cute pair with some rips and holes in them. They were slightly faded looking but darker around the hems. I slipped them on and then looked at the shirts.

I decided on double cami tops; a black one under a dark blue one. Then I grabbed a light blue hoodie with a name brand symbol on the pocket. I put that on too and then went back into the bathroom. I put my gray flats back on, and then left my bathroom. I ran over to my bed and grabbed a pillow and my comforter. Then I left the room.

Luckily, my Light Sphere hadn't left. I stepped back through it, loving the calming feeling of a warm breeze, and then stepped out at Demyx's room again. I went back in and saw the three of them still standing there.

I dumped my blanket and pillow just left of the door and stood with Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx again. I rocked back and forth on my heels, looking around the room.

Demyx caught me staring at his stuff and laughed. "Air, you can take a look around. It's just my room; I don't care what you do!"

I smiled back at him. "Thanks!"

I left the three guys and ran to the stairs, leaping down them two at a time.

At the bottom, it felt like I was in a mall. I don't know why, but it just struck me as such. Directly to my left was a door, with a small sign labeled "Pantry" above it. In front of me was the sofa, made of three curved sectionals to create the arc facing the wall. It was about twenty feet from the wall; lots of space to set up sleeping bags and to sit around on the ground. When I turned to face the stairs, I saw a projector hanging from the top level. Ahh, so the blank wall was actually a screen, too! Smart.

Something else caught my eye. Leaning so I could see around the stairs, a huge pool with ice-blue water and glass steps into the large pool met my eyes. It must have been about thirty feet by twenty; it was directly under the top level of Demyx's room.

My mouth dropped down in awe. The pool must've held thousands upon thousands upon THOUSANDS of gallons! It stretched from wall to wall literally, and started right from the bottom of the stairs to the other side of the wall. The weirdest things were the walls, though. They were riddled with holes, each about four by four feet and keeping the pool full with a small trickle of water from each hole. It looked like black marble Swiss cheese!

I ran over to the pool and looked over the side. It looked about 8 feet deep; but with the water distortion, it was probably more like 14 feet. I had an urge to just jump right into the azure water. I almost did, too, before I heard Demyx's voice.

"Oh, yeah, Arii! I almost forgot! I wanna show you something really cool!"

I waved goodbye to the inviting pool, and ran back up the steps, trailing my hand along the metal railing. Once at the top, I noticed that Axel and Xigbar were talking, and Demyx was standing by the door. He beckoned me over. "Come on, they're just chatting. I want to give you a grand tour! First stop, bathroom."

He opened the door, held it for me, and I walked in. It was smaller than mine, but still the same beige-white marble: a single sink with about a four-by-four mirror to the left, a toilet and a tub to the right. In front of me, the room sloped down, curved sharply, and disappeared from my view. That was weird; even weirder, though, were the water jets in the walls, spewing water that ran down the slope like a miniscule waterfall.

Water… that reminded me of the pool. I walked to the slope and tried to see around the bend. "Dem, your pool's so cool by the way! I love it! Do you think we could all go swimming sometime soon?"

Demyx walked beside me and, likewise, peered down the slope. "Sooner than you think!" he said mischievously, and then he gave me a shove. With a yelp, I slipped on the wet marble and fell headfirst down the slope. Demyx cried, "Yippee!" and jumped after me.

I tried to backpedal and go back up, but Demyx ran into me and I only succeeded in flipping around and sitting as I slid down. "Demyx, I'm getting wet!" I cried as we slid quickly down the slope.

We rounded the curve, sliding on the wall a bit. "You said you wanted to go—whee! Swimming, didn't you?" he yelped as we took a dive down a steep slope.

Rounding another sharp turn that made me fall over, I snapped, "I didn't mean without a bathing suit!" I spit out some water that got in my mouth just as two different tunnels appeared. "Which way?" I cried. Before Demyx could answer, the water took me to the left one.

"I guess I'm going right! Hooray!" he shouted, his voice echoing all around. I could just hear the happiness in his voice, and I couldn't help but smile myself. I was wet, but… hey, I couldn't get any wetter! Why not enjoy it?

I gave up being sour and enjoyed the ride. I shot down the slide that changed into a glass tunnel. It was dark all around me except for faint turquoise lights that lit up. Looking out the glass, I saw, very faintly, that I was in a small room with about twenty other tubes that were made of glass too, winding in, out, and around. Just all over the place! I just barely caught sight of Demyx's bright blonde hair zipping by me before the glass changed into dark marble, and the turquoise light disappeared. I slid through complete darkness for a bit, before taking a very unexpected sudden drop.

I couldn't help it; I screamed. But then I smiled and slid even faster. I took a hard left, and almost succeeded in sliding up the side of the wall, over the ceiling, and ending where I started, but I just kinda fell over and managed to get flipped into sliding down backwards. I laughed and righted myself quickly as lights lit up the way like theatre stairs. Just in time to take a sharp turn and see three more tunnels, I thought quickly, did a barrel roll into the rightmost tunnel, and sped down the well-lit tunnel. It curved sharply to the right and kept curving while continually going down, just like one of those twisty ice cream cone-looking slides at playgrounds.

Without warning, it took another unexpected drop, propelling me forward with the water. I laughed as I went faster, and saw two more tunnels quickly coming. One was a deep, deep navy blue and the other was a lighter, more aqua color. I whizzed through the one on the right, the lighter one, and slid along the slide. The ceiling opened up and I got to look around. I was speeding along the bottom of the room I had seen earlier, the glass tubes winding above me. Their turquoise lights lit up the room slightly, and made the water flowing through the tubes look like an aquamarine dream.

I heard Demyx whoop, then, and saw him shoot out from a tunnel directly opposite of me, on my left side. He put his hand up. "High five, Air!"

I laughed and held my hand up. As we sped by each other, our hands slapped with a loud, wet _smack_, and my hand stung from the speed we hit each other's hands at.

"Woohoo!" he shouted, and suddenly my slide took a plunge and a sharp right turn at the same time. I yelped and went with it, flipping over onto my side again. I went through another twisty slide, where the lights left and I was left in darkness, and then I was thrown down a huge drop. I gained speed, slipping and sliding along the wet course, when suddenly I saw light ahead. The tunnel sloped down again, and then righted. I didn't even have time to blink before I was shot out of the tunnel.

I was flying! I was flying! No, wait, I wasn't flying. I was falling! I was falling through the air, what seemed to be in slow motion, right over the pool and quickly losing altitude. My arms windmilled and I kicked my feet as I landed in the pool with a huge splash, sending a fountain of water up into the air, almost to the bottom of the top level of the room.

I surfaced and took a breath of air, looking around for Demyx. My wet hair was plastered to my face. I pushed my hair away and treaded water, and was about to shout his name, when he suddenly came zipping out of a hole near the ceiling on the left side.

"Wee!" he shrieked, running through the air. He hit the water and sent a huge wave in my direction, drenching me. I laughed and fixed my hair again when Demyx surfaced in front of me, laughing too.

I splashed him, throwing water his in direction. "Dem-_yx_!" I cried while laughing. "Look how wet I am now!"

He sputtered and grinned. "What's life without a little water? I dare you to say you didn't have fun in my personal water slide! Come on!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I couldn't keep a straight face with his hair stuck down to his head, giving him the appearance that he was bald. It was weird without seeing his spiky mullet-do thing. "Fine, fine. I admit, it was a little fun." I looked away but then turned my eyes back to him, trying to hold down a smile.

He grinned happily at me. "Yeah, whatever you say! I wonder if my friend's here yet? Come on, let's get out and get dried off."

We swam to the glass stairs and climbed out. I was sopping wet, my clothes drenched and my hair looking like it had gone through a hurricane. I sighed. I hated getting dried off because it takes forever. And now I'd have to do my hair again.

Demyx got out right after me and shook himself, spraying water all over me. I yelped and laughed, flinching away. "Dem, stop!"

He smiled innocently and flicked his hands out to the sides. "Stop? Stop what?"

That's when I noticed that he was completely dry. The top of his hair was spiked again, and his coat was totally dry. I blinked. "How did you—?"

He shot me another one of his signature grins. "Like this!" He flicked his hands again, and I felt like bugs were squirming on me. I flinched and shuddered, curling up a bit, but when I did, I noticed I was dry.

I blinked again. I patted my head, and it was as if I hadn't been in water at all. I smiled. "Woah… thanks, Dem!"

He gave me a close-eyed smile. "Yeah, any time!"

"Hey, Dem! Arii! Over here!" yelled Xigbar from the couch. I whipped around, seeing him and Axel sitting on the black sofa couch. I smiled and waved to them.

"Go on, I'll catch up with you. I need to get this water back into the pool, 'kay?"

I nodded to Demyx. "Alright!" I ran over to the couch, vaulted over the side, and landed next to Axel.

"How was the ride, love?" he asked, his bright eyes shining.

"Awesome!" I cried, smiling. "That was so fun. You shoulda come!"

He chuckled and I slipped my hand in his. "Thanks, but I might have to pass. I'm not much a fan of water, you see," he said, a smile in his voice.

Xigbar held a hand over his ear and winced, rubbing it. "Jeez, Arii. Think you could scream any louder? I think I've lost the hearing in my left ear."

I grinned and would've smacked him if I was nearer, but Axel was in between the two of us and I couldn't reach. So I had to settle with sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

Then Demyx came vaulting over the couch just as I had, landing next to Xigbar. "Now that was fun. You two should have joined!"

Xigbar shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I don't need to get wet."

"You only get wet initially," said Demyx. "You ride on the way down, enjoy the feeling of wet clothes, and then I control the water off of you! It only takes a second or two. Right Air?"

I nodded. "'xactly!"

Axel laughed. "So, when's your friend coming, Demmy?"

Demyx checked a nonexistent watch on his wrist. "Mmm… now!"

Suddenly, a Dark Sphere appeared in front of us. Xigbar raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Good call, Dem."

Then, who stepped through the Sphere, but none other Luxord! Short blonde hair, neatly trimmed beard around his mouth, and ears full of earrings. Carrying with him in one hand was a case of beer; in the other, a cigarette that he had just taken out of his mouth.

Posing, he said, "Hey, bitches!" He stuck the cigarette back in his mouth. "Miss me?"

* * *

**Ah yes, Luxord! ;D Wondered when that little devil'd show up!**

**This is gunna be one heck of a party. ;3 Hope you enjoy!**


	19. Sleepover!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Very long chapter this time. =3 Making up for not having a lot the last time! ;3**

**Well, this is where I tell you I have nothing else written as of now. xD I will get to writing more as SOON as I have time =D Won't be too long now. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**

* * *

  
**

Demyx leapt off the couch, tackling Luxord. "Lux! Dude, I missed you!" Luxord laughed. I could tell he had been a smoker for a long time. He just had the slightly gravely voice that they all do. He pushed Demyx off of him as easily as if he were only a few pounds.

"Hey!" he shouted, putting down the beer and putting the cig in an ashtray on the ground. "Gimme some time to put my stuff down!" With that, he tackled Demyx and they proceeded to wrestle.

Putting Demyx in a headlock, Luxord grinned. "Haha, take that! You're down, man."

Demyx dropped down, stomped on Luxord's foot, and elbowed him in the gut. Instinctively loosening his grip, Luxord gasped, winded. Demyx took his chance and whipped himself out of the headlock. Head butting Luxord in the side, he tackled him again and held him to the ground. "One, two, three! I'm the win—"

Luxord whipped his arm around, grabbed Demyx, and flipped over, pinning Demyx to the ground. "Three, two, one, down! Demyx, I'm the winner."

Demyx let his head fall back to the ground as he panted. "Ahh… I'll get you next time."

Luxord laughed and smacked him on the chest before standing up and dusting himself off. "You say that all the time. Find a new goal, kiddo." He picked up the cigarette and put it back into his mouth. His eyes landed on me and he blinked. "My, who have we here?" he asked, smiling at me.

I blinked at him. "Oh, er, uh, hi?" I felt Axel's grip on my hand tighten slowly.

Demyx leapt up and clapped a hand on Luxord's shoulder. "This is Arii! She's the newest of our posse! You haven't met her yet, but you've probably seen her at dinner and stuff, right?"

Luxord smiled charmingly at me and held out his hand to me. "Nice to meetcha, darlin!"

I felt compelled to put my free hand in his. "Oh, uh… nice to meet you too, Lux." He smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth before bringing his head down and kissing the back of my hand. Up close, I noticed he also had a nose ring. He smiled and let my hand go and I blushed.

Wait a second… I blushed? Why did I blush?

I pulled my hand back to my side and coughed, looking to Axel for help. His jaw was set, and his eyes were darker green than normal. I blinked and squeezed his hand twice, concern on my face. He blinked once and his eyes returned to normal. He glanced down at me and smiled, squeezing my hand back.

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, concern still evident on my face. He pulled away and I opened my eyes again. Reading my expression, he whispered, "Just don't even worry about it. I've got it all down."

I heard someone clear his throat and I turned to see Luxord still watching me. No, not watching me, but more like… sizing me up. Like I was a slab of deli meat he wanted to buy. I didn't like it.

Demyx cleared his throat again and we all looked at him. He grinned. "Alright, since Arii's new, she gets to decide what to do first." He looked at me. "Alright, Air. What's first on the list?"

I blinked. Way too much responsibility! All four faces were turned to me earnestly. I blinked again. "What are… my options?"

Demyx laughed again. "You tell us!"

I frowned. "Uh…" I thought for a moment about what I wanted to do. "Truth or Dare?"

Luxord pumped his fist in the air. "I love this game! Thanks, hun!"

I smiled and gave him thumbs up. "Any time!" We all migrated to the open space in front of the sectional and sat on the ground. "Who's first?" I asked.

Demyx motioned to me. "Why not the chooser of the game?"

I nodded. "Alright." I looked around our small circle. _Who should I ask? Luxord? Nah, I don't know him well enough. Demyx? Hmm… maybe when we got further into the game. Axel? Nope, didn't want to embarrass him._ Only one option left.

I pointed. "Xiggy!"

Xigbar guffawed loudly. "Haha, you got me."

I grinned. "Truth or dare?"

He rubbed his chin. "Hmm… I'll start off easy. Truth."

I pouted. "That's no fun. Alright, truth…" I trailed off and looked around the room, thinking of a question. "What's the longest you've ever gone without a bath?" Xigbar set his jaw. Demyx laughed at his small reaction, and I knew it was something bad. I smiled. "Go on! You have to answer!"

He pulled at his collar. "Oh, er, well…" He coughed. "Try… a month and a half?"

All of us reeled away from him. "Eew, gross!" I cried, waving my hand in front of my nose, laughing.

Xigbar shrugged, like it was no big deal. "Eh, I was just going through… let's say, a 'hippie' stage. Never bring it up again."

I snickered. "Alright, who is next?"

Demyx pointed to Axel. "We'll go clockwise. Go on, Axey!"

Axel nodded. "Alright. Let's see…" He looked around at all of us, but his gaze stopped on Xigbar. "Xiggy, you again. Truth or dare!"

Xigbar rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I just went! You can't pick me again!"

Axel winked. "Oh, but I did my friend. Truth or dare?"

Xigbar sighed loudly. "Dammit… fine, uh… dare. But only because I don't want you asking me about my hippie days, and because I _know_ you don't give hard dares!"

I saw Axel flick a smile. "Dare, huh? Well then… I dare you to… give Demyx a piggy back ride, and then jump into the pool with him on your back!"

We all cracked up laughing, but Xigbar had a crestfallen look on his face. "_What_?"

"You heard me!" insisted Axel, pushing Xigbar. "Go on!"

Grumbling, he stood up and turned his back to us. "Come on, Demmy. Let's go."

Demyx leapt up and leaped onto Xigbar's back like a flying squirrel. With an '_oomph'_, Xigbar held Demyx's legs and toted him over to the pool. Demyx whooped and held on with one hand while whipping a pretend lasso around his head. Xigbar looked back at us pleadingly while we kept laughing. Axel made a little shooing motion with his hands and Xigbar sighed.

"Bonzai!" he yelped, and hopped into the pool. They both went down with a huge splash. Axel, Luxord, and I cracked up at the pair.

"What a lovely couple!" I shot at them, as they came out of the pool, sopping wet. Demyx quickly dried them both, and they came back to our circle.

Xigbar cast a jaundiced eye on Axel. "Don't think you're getting off so easy, Axe. You're next on my list!"

Axel winked. "Sorry, it's not your turn!" He turned to Demyx. "Demmy-boy!"

Demyx sat cross-legged and winked back at him. "Aye aye, skipperoo!" He looked at the four of us, and his eyes landed on Luxord. He grinned. "Lux, buddy!"

Luxord's smile fell. "Hell no."

We all laughed, and Demyx just grinned bigger. "Truth or dare, buddy-boy!"

Luxord sighed. "I remember what happened last time you called on me and I picked dare. I'm still picking the feathers out of my hair!" That struck everyone as hilarious, apparently, and they started cracking up. I looked to Axel for an explanation.

"Last time, Demyx dared him to put tar and feathers on his head, and he did it!"

I laughed, a beat late, but a laugh nonetheless. I guess.

"Alright, alright. Truth," Luxord finally said.

Demyx's reply was almost immediate. "If you got a chance to make anyone in this room your slave, who would that be?"

Grinning, Luxord replied, "Well, you of course!" And with that, he winked at Demyx and ran his tongue along his lips suggestively.

We howled with laughter, and Demyx said in a girly voice, "Oh, Luxord, you're so handsome! Oh, oh!" and he leaned onto Luxord.

Luxord pushed him away before putting the cig back into his mouth. "Oh, hell no, ho!"

Demyx laughed. "Xiggy's turn!"

Xigbar nodded. "Ah, finally!" He looked straight at Axel. "You, my friend, are going down. Truth or dare?"

Axel read the look on his face and grinned. "Well, seems to me like you want to dare me to do something really bad, eh?"

Xigbar's face twisted into an evil smile. "Of course!"

"Well too bad! Truth me, baby!"

"Fine," said Xigbar, his eyes narrowing. "How about… what do you regret the most?"

Axel's smile faltered and he swallowed. I blinked twice and looked at him. "Well… there was this thing with Larxene…"

I froze. What did he just say?

He felt me tense up and glanced at me, so quick I almost didn't notice it. Was it just me, or was he getting pale?

"Uh, Luxord! It's your turn!" muttered Axel, changing the subject.

Luxord's action was quick. He looked right at me. "New girl!" I sat up straight. Only one side of his mouth lifted up in a grin. "Truth or dare?"

All four faces were turned towards me then. All thoughts about Axel vanished from my mind. Why did that question always make me nervous? I'd play it safe for this round. "Truth!"

He nodded and scratched his chin, taking out the cigarette and putting it out in an ashtray. "Alright. How about this one; what is the one question you don't want to be asked in this game?"

I laughed. "Oh crap, you got me!" I let out my breath and thought. "Well, that's an easy one. It would be 'what's the most you've ever done with a guy?'" I grinned sheepishly, thinking of Axel. I was glad he couldn't read my mind; I was thinking back to the time in his room.

He looked quite set on my answer and nodded. "Cool. Your turn!"

I knew exactly whom I wanted to ask this time. I looked right at Demyx. And I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ah, I know that look." He looked me up and down. "I don't think you could do much damage. Dare me, sister!"

My grin only increased in size. "Don't underestimate me, Demmy. Do you want to take back your answer?" I asked slowly, my grin turning evil.

His smile faltered. "Maybe I—"

"Nope!" I yelped, popping the p. "You've made your choice. I dare you…" I paused a moment for effect, "…to kiss everyone in this room but me, and then tell us who has the worst and best breath!"

Demyx's face fell, and soon, I seemed to be the only one laughing. I laughed a few more times then cleared my throat. Waving him on to Xigbar, I added happily, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He rolled his eyes at me, and then coughed nervously. I could tell he was stalling. "So, just… kiss them, huh?"

I waggled my eyebrows at him. "Yeah. Sound good to you? 'Cuz it sure as hell sounds good to me."

He looked shocked. "Woah! Arii, you swore!"

I smirked at him. "Yeah, I did. And _you_ are gunna get to work!" With a quick glance around, I noticed I was the only one with a smile on my smug face. Hehe, oh well; I'd be the one laughing in the end.

Demyx finally stood up and walked to Xigbar. Xiggy shuddered and mirrored Demyx's disgusted face. "Just get it over with, Dem." Demyx's upper lip twitched with fear, disgust, shame, I dunno. But it definitely twitched and made me smile again. He leaned closer to Xigbar, but then Xiggy stopped him with a hand. "Wait." He looked at each of us in turn. "This does not leave the room. Got it?" He stopped at me and narrowed his eyes. "Got it?" he repeated.

I rolled eyes and tried (unsuccessfully) to hide a grin. "Yeah, yeah." I ran my finger in an X over my chest. "Cross my heart, hope to cry."

Xigbar looked back at Demyx. "Let's get this over with."

I took in a breath to hold back my excitement. Leaning forward as Demyx did, I watched.

Xigbar had his eyes closed and lips puckered like he had just licked a lemon. Demyx had his eyes screwed tight, his nose wrinkled, and his lips pressed out. Then, faster than I could blink, Demyx pecked Xigbar on the lips and leapt back as if a snake had bit him. "There! Done!" he yelped, wiping his mouth off.

Luxord was laughing. "Haha, you're such a pussy, Dem! Come on, the girl wants action!" He looked at me with a grin on his face. Then he glanced at Axel, and I'm sure I saw a smirk on his face before he turned to Demyx. "Bitch, come here."

Demyx paled. "You gotta be kiddin me. Arii, you want me to kiss _him_?"

I had a feeling. Not good, not bad. Just… a feeling. "Is he part of everyone in the room?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Yes?"

"Then there's your answer." I winked at him. "He's willing. Go on, go on!"

Demyx cringed, and I almost felt bad for him as he walked over to Luxord. …Almost.

Before I could have inhaled to hold in a giggle, Luxord's arm shot out and wrapped around Demyx's waist. With a yelp, Demyx was yanked right into Luxord. Before he could move away, Luxord's other hand held the back of Demyx's head and kissed him. Ho. Ly. Crap. Just watching them made ME dizzy!

Luxord crushed Demyx to his chest, kissing him with a ferocious intensity. As I watched, his lips forced Demyx's mouth open and snaked his tongue into his mouth. His tongue ran over Demyx's lips and then he kissed him again, dipping him back slightly. Then, he let Demyx back up, released him, and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Now THAT was a kiss!"

My mouth probably was just about to the floor. I blinked twice, and only one thing pulled me out of my daydreaming. AHEM, did I say daydreaming? I meant shock. Only one thing pulled me out of my shock. That's right…

"EEUURRGHH!" squealed Demyx, rubbing his mouth vigorously with both hands. "Yuck, yuck, yuck! Ah, gross!"

It was Luxord's time to laugh. He elbowed me. "How was that, huh, sweetheart?"

I giggled and felt my face turning red. "One word: hot!" I winked at him.

I felt Axel tense up next to me. Luxord noticed and glanced at him. A grin stretched out across his face. "Beat that, lover-boy."

I glanced at Axel just in time to see him shoot a glare at Luxord. But as soon as I looked at him, his face was back to his normal face. He thought for a moment. "You look like you've done that before, kiddo." His hand snaked over and grabbed mine, our fingers entwining.

Luxord's eyes darted from our hands to Axel's eyes. "Yeah, I have. More times than you, definitely."

"With guys, of course, right?" asked Axel with a hint of smugness.

Luxord's eyes flashed. "Girls, man. Tons of 'em."

"Makes you a ho then, huh?"

Luxord looked ready to strangle Axel. "Maybe you should—"

"Guys, stop." I glanced at both of them. I didn't like the vibe that I was getting. "Just leave it alone and get back to the game. Ok?"

Jeez, I thought I saw lightning fly between them, but they broke their gaze and muttered in agreement. I rolled my eyes. Ugh, men. I decided to turn the talk back to the game. "So, Demmy! You aren't off the hook!"

Demyx shuddered. "Ugh, are you serious?"

I winked at him. "A dare's a dare, buddy! Now, come on. The sooner you get to it, the sooner you'll have it done with."

"Hey, he saved the best for last," said Axel.

Luxord's lip twitched. "Ah, so now you're all macho for your lady, huh?" He smirked. "Bet you can't do a better job than I did!"

It was Axel's turn to smirk. And boy was that hot! "I bet I can. Watch and learn, Nose Ring." He gave my hand a squeeze and winked at me. "If you thought that was good, get a load of _this_ yaoi."

I bit my lip to hold in my smile. He was way too hot for his own good. Letting go of my hand, he looked up at Demyx who was right in front of him. He smirked and grabbed Demyx's hand, and pulled him down onto himself. With a yelp that sounded (sorry, Demyx) very gay, Demyx was yanked right into Axel's arms.

Axel kissed him lightly at first, but then it quickly got faster. His arms wrapped around Demyx's body and he held him tight. He rubbed his hands up and down Demyx's back, and then suddenly turned him towards me and pushed him down onto the couch.

Mouth agape, I scooted back so they'd have room.

Axel straddled him and ran his tongue over Demyx's lips like Luxord had done, but much much hotter than Luxord could ever have mustered. He kissed him once more, and then pulled away. Still lying on top of Demyx, he turned his eyes up towards me. He was panting slightly. "How was that?"

I could only blink and nod, my mouth wide open.

Demyx pushed Axel off of himself, to the ground. He leapt up and wiped his mouth off. "Ahh, I'm not your frickin' boy toy! Don't make out with me!"

Part of me felt bad that I was using Demyx like that. The other part of me was totally turned on and wanted to see that again. One guess as to which part I went with?

Axel laughed and crawled back up onto the couch, sitting next to me and draping an arm around my shoulders. Putting his head right next to my ear, he whispered, "How was that, love?" His breath hot on my face made me shudder a bit with desire. What was holding _me_ back from kissing him like that? I almost turned, but instead, swallowed and held back my feelings.

"That was definitely hot," I muttered out of the side of my mouth, not daring to turn and face him.

"I should practice with you sometimes, then," he murmured against my neck.

I took in a breath and froze as he started kissing my neck. Why did he have to make me go crazy right now? I had to hold back, I had to hold back…

But it was getting very hard to hold back with his hand slowly being slipped under the back of my shirt, and his finger trailing over my lower back. "I… I…" I stuttered, my face turning beet red.

He chuckled and moved his head back up to my ear. He flicked his tongue out and licked my ear. Then he grinned. "Sound good to you?"

I almost couldn't breathe. Was he seriously playing with me like this in front of all of them? Did he know what was on my mind?

Then, like a miracle, (or maybe not a miracle; I mean hey. My thoughts were dirty, but boy did I want to kiss Axel so bad right then) Luxord cleared his throat rather loudly. "Hey, let the girl breathe. Dem's still got to finish the dare."

Axel shot him a glare. Demyx shuddered and stuck his tongue out. "Eurgh. I'm so glad that's over."

I grinned. "Nope, not yet. You didn't tell us who is the best and who is the worst."

He slapped a hand over his eyes and sat on the couch. He sighed and then clasped his hands together. "Well… let me think. Luxord tastes rough, like… beer, cigarettes, and sex. Axel tasted clean and… simple. Xigbar just tasted like French fries." I laughed but he continued. "Well, I'm not much of a fan of the beer, cigarettes, and sex flavor, so sorry Luxy, but you lose. And Xigbar, French Fries are nice and all, but I just don't think it'll work. So, I guess Axel wins."

I laughed and leaned over Axel to pat Demyx on the back. "Good job." I leaned back and looked around. "Whose turn is it now?"

Axel raised his hand and then dropped it around my shoulders. "It's mine. And I pick…" his eyes roamed around our little circle, and he stopped on Luxord. "You. Truth or dare?" His voice was more snapped then questioning.

Luxord's eyes narrowed. "Truth."

Axel stiffened next to me. "Not dare?"

"No."

I swallowed. Their few-worded sentences were scaring me. The way they said them just made me uncomfortable. And there was some crazy energy in the air. Not good, might I add.

"Fine. Truth, huh? Well… how about this one? Do you like stealing people's girlfriends right out from under them?"

Luxord chuckled once. "Nope. I let them come to me. If they don't like the guy they're with, it ain't my problem. It's theirs."

Axel's eyes narrowed. "What if the guy threatened to punch your lights out?"

"I don't think he'd be able to," growled Luxord. "I mean, if his little lady didn't want him, then I'd obviously be better, stronger, a whole hell of a lot better looking, and damn good at pleasing her."

"You speak from experience, huh?" asked Axel, staring down Luxord. "That means you dumped the 'little ladies' right after you used them, right?"

Luxord shook his head. "Hey, I let them do what they want. I don't force them into sex, but if they want it, there's no stopping it. And well, after a few times… some get boring, you know?"

Axel's hand tightened on my shoulder. "You use them!"

"I'm not the only one who has used a woman before, Axel!" Luxord spat accusingly.

Axel flinched and then shot daggers at Luxord. Before he could say anything else, I stopped them. "Guys, guys!" I said, looking at both of them. I had a really bad feeling about that little conversation. "Okay, Axel, your turn's over. It's Demyx's turn now. You guys need to really… calm down." I swallowed and tried to remain in charge with everyone staring at me like that. I looked at Demmy. "Dem, go."

He smiled happily, looking like a little kid at Christmas. "Yay! Well, I pick you. Truth or dare?"

I tilted my head to the side. Me, huh? Well… he didn't look like he could do much damage. I was feeling a little adventurous, and what the hay; you're supposed to let loose at parties. Why not. "Why not?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. "You're supposed to let loose at parties. Dare me, brother!"

I immediately knew that was the wrong answer. His little kid smile changed into that of a detention-laden high school jerk-off's. I swallowed. "Er, maybe I—"

"No way! You said dare, that's what I'm doing!" He smiled slightly. "I dare you… to kiss Axel in front of all of us."

I laughed once. Kiss Axel? Well, I really wanted to do that anyways. Wow. I worried for nothing.

"Of course! I—"

"I'm not done," he said, his smile changing into a grin. "I want you to kiss Axel as if you two were alone. Me, Luxord, Xigbar… we aren't here. It's just you," he tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back his ever growing grin, "and Axel."

I swallowed and felt my face going hot. Well, undoubtedly, that was what I wanted right now. Like, really bad. Oh jeez… just me and Axel? Yeah, I think I'd like that. But oh crap… in front of everyone? All these guys?

But oh how I wanted to just… push Axel down onto the couch, press my lips to his, run my hand down his chest…

I cleared my throat and tilted my head forward a bit so that my hair'd fall down and cover my blushing face. I was so going to lose it in front of everyone. Great.

Axel leaned over to me and put his head against my ear. "Well?" he whispered, making a shiver of desire run down my spine. "Does that sound like a good dare to you?"

I let out a breath of air, my eyelids closing. "Oh yes it does," I muttered huskily. I'd never admit it to anyone, but whenever Axel murmured against my neck like that, it really turned me on. But he was just taunting me in front of everyone! This would not work out, and would not end well. I just knew it wouldn't. I could feel it in my bones. … Wow I sound old.

"So," murmured Demyx, his eyes glinting, "you gunna take the dare, or are you gunna chicken out?"

Well… "I'll…"

"Do it," whispered Axel into my ear.

"Do it," I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat. "I'm not chickening out."

Luxord's eyes narrowed and he started to say something, but I didn't really notice. I mean, would you have noticed if Axel were suddenly sliding his hand up your arm, over your chest? Yeah, didn't think so.

His hand continued, trailing gently over my chest, up my neck, and stopped under my chin. He held my chin and turned my head to face him.

My breath caught in my throat. He was just inches from my face; I could feel his breath on my lips, the heat of his hand under my chin, the slow shift of the weight on the couch as Demyx and Xigbar slowly stood up to get a better view.

I was looking right into Axel's eyes; I was drawn in, and couldn't look away. How could I bear to look away? That's just it. I couldn't.

At least, I couldn't until Luxord cleared his throat loudly. My eyes shifted uneasily to look at him, breaking me from my trance. He didn't look too happy. What was his problem?

"You wish, huh?" muttered Axel, his eyes trained like lasers on Luxord. In my peripheral vision, I saw Axel smirk just slightly. "Thought so." Then, he turned my head to face him again.

I inhaled sharply, lost in his eyes once more. The way he looked at me, with his eyes slightly hooded, was extremely hot. He licked his lips slowly and then took a breath and leaned, slowly, towards me.

That was too slow for me. I moved forward and put my lips against his.

That perfect feeling flooded through me again, the one I got every time I kissed Axel. A mix of excitement, surprise, anxiety… desire. I suppressed a shudder as his hand slid down from my chin, down my neck, to stop on my shoulder. He pulled me closer, gripping my shoulder.

I slowly reached up and laid my hand on his neck, keeping his head at mine. Then, he slipped his tongue in my mouth. A shudder ran down my spine as I slipped my tongue in his. I felt all around his mouth, learning it from top to bottom.

I felt, more than heard, a small moan in the back of his throat.

With a smirk (on the inside of course), I knew I was turning him on. Huh. Imagine that; he was turned on by _me_. I felt powerful… and really good. I liked being in control. Well, now that I got him, I wasn't stopping.

I put my other hand on his neck and leaned into him more, pushing him back a bit. I felt him resist a bit, probably thinking that I was stopping. News flash for you, buddy.

Using my tongue, I pushed his mouth open and ran it along his teeth and tongue. Yeah, I could feel the surprise in him. I sat up a little bit, not breaking our kiss, and moved my leg across both of his until I was sitting in his lap.

I pressed against him, wrapping my whole arms around his neck, my breasts firm against his chest. I was awarded by a moan of pleasure from him, and, dare I say it, the feeling of something hard right at my crotch.

I gotta say, that made me feel even a little more adventurous. And… a lot more turned on. I could feel in between my legs getting hard, and I had a feeling of not wanting clothes in between us.

Well, it was his turn to surprise me. His hands slid down my back, to my hips. He slipped his hands under my tank top and slid them up, all the way to my bra strap on my back, making me take in a quick breath. Slipping his fingertips under it, he slid his hands around till they were under my arms.

Then, questioningly, he slid his fingers closer to the front of my body, right onto my breasts.

I nodded, moving his head too. I didn't just want him touching me, though. I wanted him to completely grope me all over.

A weird feeling for one so… moral, as I. Haha.

So, still with my lips moving frantically against his, and with little gasps from both of us, he squeezed my left breast gently.

I gasped, accidentally forcing both of our mouths open. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue back into my mouth, and hell, I didn't resist. As he kept squeezing, I slowly took my hand from his back, slid it down his arm, up my body. I placed my hand over his and squeezed too, urging him to do it harder.

I think both of us moaned, then. And that hard spot in his pants was digging into just the right place that made me feel really frisky.

Then, I couldn't help myself; I pressed my body harder onto him, loving the feeling it gave me, the little lightning bolts of desire from my lower region. With a short moan, his other hand shot down my body to my lower back, and he pressed me onto him more, that hard spot in his jeans pressing harder against my own.

That only made me want more. I had a weird taste in my mouth as I pressed down even more, my body shooting the need to have something hard between my legs to my brain. I needed to fill that need.

Just as I was about to wrap my legs totally around him, I was started by a loud thump.

I blinked and pulled away from Axel. I glanced down and noticed how close we were. "Oh hell… did I go to far?" he muttered, panting.

"No," I murmured, noticing for the first time that I was breathing hard, as if I had just run a marathon. I tried to give him what (I hope) was a smirk. "I really… really… liked that."

"Uh oh," mused Xigbar, looking down at the prone form of Demyx on the ground. "I think he fainted."

I laughed, sheepishly, and got off of Axel's lap to sit in my own place again. I was shaking really bad; to prove it, I held my hand in the air for a bit and studied it. I had to remind myself I didn't have Parkinson's. Nervously, I put my hand back down.

I know that I should have been laughing at Demyx. I know I should have felt guilty, seeing Xigbar's try-to-not glare. I should have felt very guilty about what I had just done with Axel. I know I should have been scared out of my mind at the angry look on Luxord's face.

Did I say angry? He was red-faced, eyes bulging. Sinews were standing out on his neck, and his upper lip was twitching. He looked like someone seriously fucked him over at the lowest degree.

Yeah, that little description I just gave you? Well, that's about the biggest understatement I've ever told.

But anyways, I felt completely the opposite. Except for Demyx. I still felt like laughing my head off, but I just couldn't. And I didn't feel bad about totally making out with Axel in front of Xigbar. I didn't feel guilty at all for… yeah, totally making out with Axel. And I wasn't that scared by Luxord's fireball imitation.

In fact, Axel seemed downright pleased. Uh… in more ways than one. Suddenly he sat up quickly. "I'll be right back," he murmured, stiffly standing up from the couch. He walked up the stairs and was out of sight.

We all heard the bathroom door close, and with that, my eyes shot open wide. _Did I really… make him…_

I swallowed.

Did I really make him do what I thought he did?

Well, that made me feel powerful again… in an odd way. I cleared my throat just as Demyx came around.

He sat up slowly, his hand at his head. "Oh jeez… what happened?" He looked around the room, his eyes landing on me. With that, his eyes got really wide, and his cheeks and ears turned red. "Oh! That-that's right!" He cleared his throat and leapt off the ground, face still bright red. "S-sorry I dared you to k-kiss him, Air."

Now it was my turn to hold back a he-UGE grin. "Oh, don't worry, Demmy dear," I cooed, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm perfectly fine with it."

The bathroom door opened again and Axel quickly rejoined us. Flopping down onto the couch, he draped his arm over my shoulders again. He let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I feel a lot better now!"

We both glanced at each other, and I looked away quickly, blushing.

Ah, so _there's_ the guilt I misplaced. Returning home.

I felt my face completely flush up. _What… the hell… did I just do? I freakin' French-kissed Axel in front of my best friend, older brother, and potential threat to my boyfriend!_

Wait a second. What did I just say?

Okay, Demyx wasn't my best friend. I've only known him for a few days. Xigbar was not my older brother. I'm an only sibling! And Luxord sure as hell wasn't a threat to Axel; there was no way on Earth that I'd even _think_ of liking that beer drinking, late partying, cigarette smoking, whore of a man.

But that didn't make the guilt diminish; it made it worse, actually, for thinking bad of my friends.

However… that one little part of me, you know, the one that told me to give in to Axel when we were kissing earlier? Yeah, well, it was surfacing again. Telling me that I didn't do anything wrong. That this was just normal; it's what happens when you fall in love, you have sex.

No, no! I meant you kiss! When you fall in love, you want to kiss. You don't have sex till… later.

I swallowed again and felt a nervous sweat break out on my neck and forehead.

The conversation with Xigbar came shooting back to me. What if I really did, eventually, go too far with Axel? What if I… you know, get too into the moment and we just happen to… uh… go too far? I know today, when I had that feeling of Axel's… uhm… hardness… pressing against me, I had thoughts and feelings and desires pop into my itty bitty brain that I would have never even _thought_ about thinking of before.

Like, for instance, when Axel was touching my chest… and… when I was on his lap. Okay, things like that don't—aren't supposed to—come that naturally to me! I mean really! And yet they did… I guess when you're aroused, things just… come naturally.

Oh, and uh… excuse the pun.

"Arii?" asked Demyx, looking at me. "You alright? You don't look so good. You're a little pale."

"Probably gave her AIDS through his spit," growled Luxord, his face returning to its usual color.

"Oh come off it, Nose Ring," said Axel smugly. "You are just pissed that you don't have a girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Did Axel call me his girlf—

"Not that I don't have one. I mean, I'd just have to ask… say, Larxene…"

Axel twitched beside me. "Don't you—"

"Oh, but I am," growled Luxord menacingly. "I am bringing it up in front of her." He jerked his head at me. "So, sweetheart. Think your man's all he's said to be?"

"Shut up!"

"Well he's not. Back in the day, him and L—"

"I said shut UP!" roared Axel, leaping off the couch, right into Luxord.

He tacked him to the ground, holding him by the coat collar. He squeezed his hand into a fist, and punched Luxord in the jaw, knocking his face sideways.

I yelped and hopped up, my eyes wide. "Guys!"

He punched him again, in the same spot. Luxord regained his composure and reached up, grabbing Axel around the neck. Axel jerked backwards, out of his grasp, and letting go of Luxord's coat.

It gave Luxord the time to sit up and knock his head into Axel's. Leaning back dazedly, Axel was off guard. Luxord shifted his shoulder and sent a right hook flying, right into Axel's eye. Axel fell off of Luxord, but righted himself quickly. Luxord leapt up too, and put up his fists to strike again.

"Stop it now!" I shrieked, forcing myself in between the two of them.

Okay, I'm not big. I mean, I'm only 5'2". I weigh around 110 lbs. Trying to break apart a fistfight of two full grown males, each reaching above 6", and probably around 200 lbs each? Yeah, I didn't have much going for me.

But I did have something that gave me an advantage over, say, Demyx or Xigbar stopping them; I had the power of me. That is, both of the fighters liked me. Plus one for Arii.

I knew they'd stop as soon as I stood in between them.

"Get out of the way, sweetheart," growled Luxord, looking down at me.

"Arii, it's not your fight." Axel put his hand on my shoulder and tried to push me out of the way.

"No!" My hands shot out and I held them apart, rather unsuccessfully.

"I need to teach him some manners!" snarled Luxord, shoving my arm out of the way.

"You learn to keep your mouth shut!" snapped Axel, also moving my arm. He threw a hook just as I was out of the way; it just missed Luxord by a bit.

He retaliated by swinging a nasty uppercut, catching Axel right under the chin. He staggered back a pace, and Luxord advanced on him.

"Enough!" I growled, wriggling to stand in their way again. "You'd both better stop or I'll _make_ you stop!"

Luxord barked a laugh and tried to push me out of the way again. "Ha! Axel, you're getting a girl to stand up for you now? You little weakling."

"I'll slap that smirk off your ugly-ass face," snarled Axel.

"That is it!" I spat, tired of being pushed out of the way. Centering myself between them again, I took in a breath through my nose, positioned my lips, and whistled.

The air rushed from me in a whirlwind, the sound as loud as a tornado. Luxord and Axel were thrown backwards at least ten feet. Luxord hit the couch and flipped over the back of it to land on the ground, and Axel hit the ground and did a backwards summersault.

The room lit up slightly as the Light Sphere formed and grew, throwing a little white light around the room. I sighed angrily and put my hands on my hips. Looks like I was in control now.

"You two are acting like complete… children! Let it go and just… leave it," I admonished, just as Luxord's head popped back up over the couch.

"What the fuck was _that_?"

I shot a glare in his direction. "Watch your language around ladies. And for your information, girls _can_ be stronger than guys," I motioned around the room, "as you so _obviously_ just saw." I looked over at Axel and he flinched under my gaze. "And you! Axel, you shouldn't be starting fights. Not even if it's for me. Don't pick your fights." I blinked; I was losing steam, now that I noticed everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. "Uh… th-that's all."

I unceremoniously walked back to the couch and sat down. Xigbar and Demyx were staring at me, their mouths wide open. Axel was looking very guilty, and Luxord was looking confused and stunned.

"Oh," said Xigbar, impressed. "Seems like you have gotten used to your necklace. That's… interesting." He broke off and frowned slightly, looking down.

"Interesting?" I clasped my necklace in my hand without even noticing. "Why?"

He glanced at the three guys, and muttered under his breath just for me to hear, "I'll tell you later."

I turned down a side of my mouth. Well, fine. It still didn't get over the awkward silence in the room, though.

Demyx cleared his throat. "Well, uh… let's get back to the party. I don't like awkward moments in parties…"

I nodded wholeheartedly. "I agree! Come on, what should we do next? You guys get back over here and at least act normal around each other until I'm gone, okay?"

With a few words muttered sullenly under their breaths, Axel and Luxord walked over to the couch. Axel sat next to me, and Demyx sat on my other side. Xigbar sat next to Dem, and Lux next to Xiggy. That was fine with me; as long as they didn't fight again, I didn't care what they did. "Fine. Demmy, it's your party. What should we do?"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Arii, you little ... ;3**

**Well anyways, what did you think of THAT?**

**Poor Demmy! D=**


	20. Not All Fun and Games

**A/N: Welcome back to the story of Koa! What will happen this time? What do you think Luxord is going to do? You'll just have to find out. ;)**

* * *

Demyx smiled, his usual happiness returning to his face. "Okay. Thanks, Arii. Let's finish our truth or dare game!"

Xigbar groaned. "Ugh, I'm already bored of it. Let's do something else."

"Movie?" asked Axel, perking up. Lights'd be off, he'd be next to me… yeah, I could see why he'd perk up.

"Alright," I said, leaning against Axel and smiling. "I'm ready for a movie."

* * *

I yawned, the movie having been over for about twenty minutes now. For the past little while, all we did was talk about how stupid the ending was. I mean really! The "hapless" maiden wasn't all that hapless… she got the guy in the end. And just whom were they trying to fool; I knew it was actually the grandfather who did it in the end. Did you see the strings attached? Because I sure did.

We all got in a pretty heated argument about it, actually! I won't bore you with the details… but anyway.

"Hey, are you tired?" asked Demyx, watching me. "You just got here!"

I smiled sleepily at him. Yeah, I'm not going to lie… I was pretty tired. "No, not at all. Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you're tired, go to bed. We'll just party without you!"

"I wouldn't trust little Demmy-boy, though," said Luxord around a grimace. "He likes playing pranks on sleeping people."

Demyx batted his eyelashes at Luxord. "What, me? Why, Luxy, what ever do you mean?"

Luxord turned and chucked a pillow at his friend. "You kidding me? You _know _what I mean, you little brat."

I tilted my head slightly. Then I looked at Luxord. "What happened?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know that stupid prank where they put that… damn shaving cream in your hand, and they tickle you?" he asked, complete with hand motions.

I felt a grin stretch across my face. I could just _see_ that happening to Luxord. "Yeah?"

"Well, I fell asleep first once. And it was the last time that I'll ever fall asleep first."

"_Larxene_ said you fell asleep first," joked Xigbar with a smile on his face.

"Your _mom_ said I fell asleep first," shot Luxord back at him.

"Dude."

"Gotcha." Luxord winked.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two men. Boys, really. I stretched my arms above my head and sighed happily. "I think I'll go grab my stuff. I'll be right back."

I left them while they started shooting more 'your mom' jokes back and forth to each other. I bounced my hand on the rail as I walked up the steps and looked around. I really liked Demyx's room. I've always loved the calm feeling you get around water, and I definitely loved the reflections that water made. The constant shifting and weaving light; it was never the same, but always pretty.

I walked up the last few stairs and went to my comforter and pillow lying by the door.

I reached down and grabbed my pillow and picked it up, but then dropped it. "Ow!" I inhaled sharply through my teeth and grabbed my wrist. "Ooh that hurt." I turned my palm towards myself and then gasped. I was bleeding!

I inspected my hand closely; there were little cuts on my fingers with tiny rivulets of blood running down to my palm.

"What the hell…?" I kneeled on the ground and looked at my pillow. From here, it looked like my pillow was sparkling. Sparkling? I blinked and looked closer. Tiny fragments of something sharp and see through were sprinkled all over the pillow cover. Furrowing my brow, I leaned even closer. "That's… glass."

I jerked away and blinked again. Glass? Why was there glass on my pillow? I looked up at the ceiling. No, no broken ceiling or anything. Besides, the ceiling was made of marble, not glass. No lights were broken; that couldn't have been it.

I heard steps behind me and whipped around. It was just Axel.

He smiled. "Hey love. Just thought you could use some—Arii! What happened?" His tone quickly changed when he saw me kneeling on the ground, clutching my wrist palm up, the blood pooling in my palm.

He took three large strides and crossed the room to my side, kneeling down and taking my hand from me. "What happened, Arii? Are you alright?"

I don't know why, but tears shot to my eyes. I sniffed and rubbed them away with my free hand. "I- I don't know. I didn't do anything, I just… picked up my pillow, and…" I sniffed again.

His eyes met mine and flicked back and forth, assessing me. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no. Well, yes, it hurts a little, but… I just… there's glass on my pillow…"

Axel blinked and then looked at my pillow. He leaned close and saw the glass. It was also all over my comforter. He gently picked up the pillow, looked, and then put it back down. "There's no glass under your pillow," he muttered, then leaned back onto his heels. "There's no glass under it," he said again, looking at me. "That means this happened while you were here. It wasn't like that before." He frowned. "Why would there be glass on your pillow?" Like me, he looked up at the ceiling and then looked back down. He glanced at my hand again and then gently pulled me up to stand with him. "Let's get this cleaned up. Don't sleep with that blanket tonight; that's not safe. You can sleep under my blanket with me. Do you need me to carry you?"

I laughed slightly and rubbed the last few tears away. "I'm fine. I just cut my hand, that's all. My legs are fine." I smiled. "Thanks, though."

He nodded and led me down the stairs. While we walked, I thought about what just happened. Why was there glass on my pillow? That just didn't make sense. And Axel said that it happened while I was here. Did someone, like, come in and dump glass all over my pillow while we were playing Truth or Dare? But… why? You don't just dump glass on someone's pillow for fun. It had to have been on purpose.

But who would want to hurt me…?

"_There_ you two are!" Demyx's tone hinted that he thought we were doing something bad.

"You both were gone forever," said Xigbar, raising an eyebrow at me, lowering the other.

"She's hurt. Her hand's bleeding." Axel looked down at my hand. "Someone put glass all over her stuff."

"WHAT?" demanded Xigbar, jumping up and staring hard at me.

"What?" echoed Demyx as he leapt off the couch and looked at us. "Are you serious?"

I gave him a half smile. "I wish he wasn't."

He furrowed his brow. "I have some bandages in the pantry. I'll be right back." He hurried off to the door to the left and disappeared inside.

Axel led me around the couch and sat me down, sitting right next to me. Xigbar hovered over me like a mother. "Are you alright? What happened? Who did it? Who… whoever did that is dead!"

I patted the space next to me. "Xiggy, you're hovering. Please sit, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Luxord, looking over Axel's shoulder at my hand. "Why was there glass on your pillow?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did a light break or something? Maybe someone put it there."

"That's what I was thinking."

Xigbar sighed. "What happened, anyway?"

"Well," I licked my lips, "I went up to grab my stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary. I bent down and grabbed my pillow, but it felt like I was grabbing… well, shattered glass. And…" Demyx came back with a small tub, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and some antibacterial ointment.

"I'm not much of a doctor, but I'll try my best."

Luxord held out his hand. "Here. I had to help Vexen out as payback for a favor and help at a hospital. I can do this." Demyx put the supplies in his hand and the tub on the ground between us.

"I'm going to go check it out," said Xigbar, standing up and trotting up the steps.

Luxord kneeled in front of me on the ground. "Give me your hand." I held my hand out to him and he took it. His hands were rougher than I thought. He inspected it for a little bit. "Hmm." He pointed to where the blood was coming from. "It's still bleeding. You might still have glass in your hand." He looked up at Demyx. "It's your turn to shine, water boy. Think you can get the blood and glass out?"

"Blood's mostly water… I don't see why it shouldn't work."

"Get to work."

Demmy came over then and reached for my hand. I put it in his and his eyes trailed all over my hand. After a little bit of light scratching at my hand, he muttered, "Hmm. Don't worry, Air. This shouldn't hurt." He ran his finger down my index finger, up my middle finger, down the fourth, up my pinky. Then, he hovered his hand above mine. It was the weirdest feeling; I could feel the bitty pieces of glass being pushed out by the blood, pooling in my palm again. Then, it all stopped, and I really wanted to scratch a very bad itch forming in my fingers and palm.

Demyx pulled his hand away, and all the blood on my hand went through the air after him like a trained animal. "I'll take care of this. I got out all the glass, so she should be fine. Luxy, work your magic!" He flexed his hand, the small blob of blood obeying him like some kind of spectral cherry, or something. It was more than a little spooky, if you asked me. It sunk right into the tub between my feet on the ground.

Luxord took out the rubbing alcohol and held my hand over the tub. Looking up at me, he said, "This _is_ going to hurt. Alcohol on cuts is not fun." He looked back down and poured the alcohol on my hand.

"Ah!" I clenched my free hand into a fist. The clear liquid ran over my cuts and my hand started to burn. "Ooh, ouch yeah. Ooh hoo, that hurts!" The burn intensified, and I wanted to close my injured hand, but Luxord held it open. I hissed through my teeth and glared at my hand.

Axel's hand found its way into my free one, holding me tightly. "You're doing great, love."

I squeezed his hand, and I felt slightly better. Like as if he was taking the pain away for me. I looked at him. "Don't take the pain for me."

He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You're making it hurt less!"

Axel chuckled. "Luxord just put numbing cream on your hand."

I looked down; Luxord was indeed rubbing some kind of cream onto my hand. He looked up at me. "This'll make it feel better. It's antibacterial, too, so it doubles its purpose." He picked up the bandage and wrapped it around my hand. It was rather clunky, but… it'd serve its purpose. Luxord tied it in a little knot, then patted my hand lightly. "There."

Xigbar came back down and flopped back onto the couch. "Well, I think someone did that on purpose."

"There wasn't any glass under her pillow. Someone came in while we were playing Truth or Dare, or when we were watching the movie," informed Axel.

"But who would want to hurt me?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

Luxord stood up and sighed. "I dunno. Anyone you know of who isn't particularly fond of you?"

"Uh… well… Lexal, Saïx, and Marluxia are all kinda iffy, but they'd have no reason to try and hurt me on purpose. They only want pleasure." I thought some more. "Vexen used to be angry at me, but now he's sorry and wants to make up for it. I seriously doubt he'd try anything." I bit my lip. "Zexion, maybe, but he's more or less a flunky."

"Process of elimination. I love it!" said Demyx happily.

"Xemnas wouldn't do it. That's way below him; he'd do things with style," said Xigbar. "Lexaeus, maybe?"

"No," muttered Axel, shaking his head. "He's too quiet to do anything like that. He's big and muscular; I couldn't picture him doing something as dainty as dumping glass onto Arii's pillow. And why would he do that, anyway? He's always off somewhere with Zexion."

"None of us, obviously," said Xigbar around a smile. "All of us can agree that Arii's a cool girl. Plus, we were all down here the whole time."

"That leaves two members, then," mused Demyx. "Xaldin… and Larxene."

I gasped. "Larxene! It was her, I know it!"

"What if she did it for revenge? You know, from when you flicked that pizza at her at dinner?" asked Axel, blinking.

"Probably," said Demyx, solemn. "One time, she dumped a few hundred kilos of pudding mix into my pool because I took her seat at dinner."

"Ouch."

Demyx grimaced. "It took me days to get all of the goopy pudding out of my poor pool."

"And I thought that you were just being sarcastic when you said that she was in such a good mood." He smiled sadly at me.

"Well," muttered Xigbar, "we have a lead. Larxene—what a jerk. We'll have to ask her about this."

"Can we start up a detection agency?" asked Demyx happily.

"Oh, Dem," growled Luxord, shaking his head.

I smiled. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but… I'm a little bit worn out."

Demyx looked horrified. "You almost got killed! After such an event, you want to go to _bed_?"

I let my head drop a bit and I looked at him incredulously. "Demmy, I don't know where you were, but I didn't escape an attempt on _murder_."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, close enough. But you want to go to bed after that?"

"Give her a break, Dem," laughed Luxord, ruffling his hair. "She's sleepy. She's not used to partying like this."

I shot him a glance out of the corner of my eye but let it drop.

"Here, Air," said Axel, grabbing a blanket off the couch. He patted his leg. "Lie down."

I scooted away from him and then lay down, using his leg as a pillow. He whipped the blanket out and let it settle down over me. He tucked it in around my shoulders and neck before leaning down and giving me a kiss on my forehead. "G'night, love."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, hun." I rolled over and faced the couch to block the light and help me sleep. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. Before I allowed myself to fall into a blissful state of sleep, however, I tried to listen to the conversation going on around me. They talked about tons of things; they gossiped and talked about things they liked and disliked, they talked about food and the Castle, they talked about jokes and games. But most of all, they talked about what had just happened about me. Luxord had a few descriptive ideas on what to do to Larxene to pay her back, and Demyx kept talking about our detective group.

* * *

**Shoot… I wonder who it was. Was it Larxene, do you think? Xaldin? One of the Trio? Someone else?  
**

**Let us all know in the review section. Who do _you_ think did it?**


	21. Fight to the Death

**A/N: Hello again, dearies! =D Sorry it's been a while again. I had family up for a week and didn't have any time to write. D=**

**BUT.**

**I do believe you'll like this chapter. ;3 This is a nice, light chapter for you. Its got a little bit of everything for you. ;3 It's very light, actually. You'll enjoy!  
**

**So! I hope you enjoy! :D That being said, I'm going to try to bring my story to a close soon. I'm on chapter 21 already, and I'll try not to have it more than... 35 chapters. **

**Unless you want me to...? But just tellin' you, I have a sequel already in mind. ;3 **

**Get readin! ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

I think I fell asleep, because one second they were talking about the glass and I, the next, they were talking about past years. I must have napped again, because Axel was lightly shaking me.

"Air… Air, love. Wake up. You should see this."

"Mmm…" I took in a long breath and let it out. "I'm… up." I sat up slowly and then leaned against Axel. "What is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

He gave me a peck on my lips and nodded at Luxord. "Guess who just fell asleep?"

I looked around. Xigbar and Demyx were nowhere to be seen, and Luxord was totally out on his stomach on the ground, snoring slightly. I smiled sleepily. "Where's Demmy boy and Xig?"

Axel nodded at the pantry. "They ran off snickering and giggling to themselves to the pantry. I knew that look anywhere; they're going to be playing a trick on Nose Ring tonight."

My sleepy mind registered one thing and one thing alone.

We were alone.

I smiled to myself and glanced up at Axel. His eyes were on the pantry door. I snickered quietly to myself and then sat up straighter and put my lips to his cheek. I kissed him down his neck, then back up to his ear. I snuck my tongue out just barely and licked his earlobe. I giggled quietly in his ear.

He grabbed my chin in his hand and looked at me. His breathing was already a little heavier. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned to the right and he only kissed my cheek. I turned my eyes to him and gave him a sexy smile. "I'm not done yet."

Axel raised an eyebrow and let it drop, a smile growing on his face. "Someone's taking charge."

I pushed his head to the left and put my lips at his ear, licking it slightly again. "Mhm. You bet I am." I opened my mouth and just barely nipped his ear with my teeth. I heard just a teeny, tiny moan from him.

I kissed down his neck again, and while I did so, I slid my hand up his chest and pulled his collar down as far as it would go. I kissed down his neck, down his chest to the collar. Then I stuck the tip of my tongue out and slowly ran it up, up his chest. Up his neck, over his chin, right into his mouth.

I was getting the need for something hard between my legs again. Before I knew it, I had crawled up onto his lap, pressing myself onto him. "Mm." He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him, slipping his tongue in and out of my mouth. I ran my hands through his hair and clutched his shoulders and ran them over his chest, everywhere I could go.

I wished that I hadn't changed into my capris; a skirt would feel so good, sitting on his lap right now!

He kissed me so hard that I was starting to get dizzy. He slid his hands up to my neck and held my face to his, forcing his tongue into my mouth as I pushed mine into his, running it over everything I could touch. Then, he slid his hands down my neck, over my chest and boobs, down my stomach, to land on my hips.

He gripped me tighter and then started moving me back and forth real slow. I followed his lead and rubbed my body on his, quickly getting faster. Soon enough we were grinding hot and hard, body to body. He was erect; I could feel it.

And I really liked it.

His hands left my hips, slid around to the front of my pants, and grabbed the top of my capris. He pulled me closer to his body, inching the tips of his fingers down the front of my pants. I slid my hands down his chest and his stomach. I was feeling adventurous, so I sat back a bit, trailed my hands down his abs, and just lightly caressed the growing hard spot in his pants. I winked at him and ran my hands back up his chest, scooting forward again to straddle him. I put my lips back at his, and he inched his fingers down my pants even more. He slid his thumb over and pressed the button through the hole and then pulled down the zipper.

"Mm!" I kept kissing him, and he pulled my jean flaps apart. Just as he was about to sneak his hands into my pants, the pantry door opened.

"_Ohnofuck_," I murmured, bolting off of him and sitting on the couch. I faced Axel and wrestled with the zipper as Demyx and Xigbar crossed the floor. I could just feel my face heating up and turning red. Why wouldn't the zipper work?! I pushed the button through the hole and sat back, glancing at Axel. He looked extremely smug, and very sexy.

"What was going on _here_?" asked Demyx, his eyes wide, and just a little bit hungry. Hmm, maybe he was getting used to it and liked it.

Axel put his arm around my shoulder. "Oh, just finishing up the Truth or Dare game. Right Air?"

"Huh? Oh, r-right."

Xigbar shot me a glare and motioned to Axel with his eyes. He shook his head while keeping his eyes on me. I shrugged and looked away. He sighed, exasperated.

"Jeez, Air. I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he sighed.

"We could let her join in on the prank," said Demyx, a smile growing on his face.

I glanced at them, glad to be off the topic. "What are you guys gunna do to him?"

Demyx held up the bottle of shaving cream and shook it. He made his voice gravelly and bunched his eyebrows together. "You know that stupid prank where they put that damn shaving cream in your hand and they tickle you?" All in all, it was a pretty good imitation of Luxord. I giggled in response.

"Do it!" I urged, nodding at Lux.

"You don't need to tell _me_ twice!" He kneeled down and gently rolled Luxord onto his back.

Luxord snuffled a bit in his sleep, but other than that, remained sleeping.

Snickering, Demyx shook up the shaving cream again and held it above Luxord's open hand. Pressing down on the top with his finger, the foamy cream spurt out in a steady stream, curling around itself in Luxord's hand like ice cream. Snickering to himself again, Demyx raised the can, creating a mountain of shaving cream. He released the top and looked at his handiwork. "Nice."

"Feather!" Xigbar held out a nice and long red feather.

"Thanks!" Demyx took it and then took a breath. "Here we go."

Leaning down, he ran the tip of the feather over Luxord's nose. He didn't move. Demyx let the tip of the feather caress his cheek; Luxord flinched slightly and turned his head. Once again, Demyx trailed the feather in a circle around Luxord's nose. This time, he grunted and shook his head a little more.

Demyx frowned. "Come on already." He shifted his position so that he was leaning over Luxord's right shoulder. He tickled Luxord's nose again furiously. Luxord grunted again and then lifted his hand—

"Yes!"

—And slapped Demyx right in the face with the shaving cream. Luxord's eyes shot open and he grinned. "Gotcha."

Demyx reeled backwards. "Ahh!" He spit and then looked up at us. The three of us roared into laughter, cracking up and laughing our hardest. Xigbar almost started crying, he was laughing so hard. Luxord started laughing.

It was hilarious! Demyx looked like he had tripped and fell into a whipped cream pie; the cream was all over the right side of his face, like the Phantom of the Opera's mask.

"Dem, that was priceless! I wish I got it on camera!" laughed Axel.

Xigbar was laughing so hard, that he was laughing but no sound came out. That made me crack up even more, pointing at him. "Xig, haha!"

He wiped a tear from his eye and was about to say something but looked at Demyx again and erupted once again into laughter. "Come on, you guys! No fair! Luxord, you were awake this whole time?"

Luxord paused and grinned. "Of course! You woke me up when you rolled me onto my back. There was no way you were getting me with that old trick again."

Demyx frowned and wiped off his face. "Oh come on. That's so not cool."

"Not cool for you, maybe," said Luxord, grinning. "But for us, I think it was a blast. That was the best backfiring of a prank I've ever seen!"

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, sorry Dem. I have to agree!"

"Oh yeah?" Demyx reached backwards and grabbed a pillow. "Agree to this!" He whipped the pillow out and hit Xigbar with it.

It didn't do much, just kinda startled Xigbar. He blinked. "Oh Demmy. When will you learn?"

Demyx whipped the pillow back the other way and smacked him again. "Haha! Learn what?"

In the blink of an eye, Xigbar grabbed a pillow and struck Demyx so hard with it that he fell over. "When will you learn that I'm a better pillow fighter?"

Demyx leapt back up, but Xigbar struck him back down.

"Hey, that's not fair! Luxord, you're on my team!" yelped Demyx, scooting out of the way of Xigbar's frantic pillow smacks.

Luxord rolled his eyes. "I don't want to, Dem. I'm tired enough as it is."

"Ha!" laughed Xigbar, going after Demyx with his pillow like a Whack-A-Mole game. "You just know that you'd lose!" Without warning, he whipped around and laid Luxord flat with a hefty fling of his pillow. "Eh, Luxy?"

Luxord pulled his feet up and did a backwards summersault. Crouching on the ground like an animal, he snatched up the nearest pillow and leapt at Xigbar, tackling him to the ground. "I'll teach you to mess with me!"

"Haha!" Demyx leapt up again and repeatedly smacked the two wrestling on the ground. "Gotcha, gotcha, gotcha!"

"Demyx, you loser, I'm on your team!" growled Luxord, jumping off Xigbar to smack Demyx once on his head.

"Guard's down!" informed Xigbar, hopping up and smacking them both.

"Oof! Hey, you're gunna get it!"

"Hmm," mused Axel, watching. I looked at him. "Which team should I join, love?"

I watched their battle progress. "_We_, my dear, should join… Demmy's!" I grabbed a pillow and leapt into the fray. "Yah!" I smacked Xigbar's back with my pillow.

"Hey now!" He turned and smacked me lightly with the pillow. "No ganging up!"

I smacked him as hard as I could possibly muster. "Don't go easy on me! I'm your opponent! Yah!" I smacked him again, this time in the face.

"Woah!" he took a step backwards, startled by my ferocity. "Jeez, Air. Calm down."

"No!" I grinned and readied to smack him again.

I wasn't ready for the whack he sent in my direction. He hit me in the side, knocking me right into Demyx and we both toppled to the ground. "Oof! Air, watch it!"

"Sorry Dem!" I glared up at Xigbar in mock anger. "You're gunna get it now!" We both leapt up and the three of us attacked him with all we had, attacking and smacking him.

"Ah! Axel, help! They're ganging up on me!" yelped Xigbar, before Luxord landed one right on his face, stopping him from talking.

I grinned smugly at Xigbar, holding my pillow like a gun. "Sorry, Xiggy. But this road's over for you! Because you know whose team Axel is on? He's on—"

"Xigbar's team!" announced Axel, sending me reeling with a monster of a smack.

I fell back a few steps before falling right on my butt. I blinked up in surprise. "Axel!"

He winked and tossed his pillow high in the air. "Sorry, love." He caught it, spun, and knocked Demyx to the ground, too. "But I decided to change the direction of the battle!"

Xigbar laughed and gave Axel a high-five. "Awesome, man!"

They both looked at Luxord and went after him. I watched for a little bit. It was cool; Luxord kept getting lucky and at the last second; he'd roll with Axel's hits or avoid them completely. However, Xigbar's aim was perfect, and his hits connected each and every time. Time was running out; Luxord was getting tired.

I looked at Demyx and he looked at me. "Okay," I whispered, grabbing my pillow. "What's the plan?"

Demyx's eyes flickered back and forth while he thought. "Uh… okay, um… let's—no, that won't work. Uh… okay." He snapped his fingers and looked up at me. He blinked, and then smiled. "Aha! That's it! Let's just sneak up on them. Okay?"

I held in a giggle. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

We both stood up quietly, advanced on the two attacking Luxord, and attacked! We gave it everything we had, and it surely surprised them. Luxord saw his chance and we beat the two of them to the ground with our pillows.

I raised my pillow high in the air for one last triumphant smack. "I declare us the winn—oh!" Xigbar's hand had shot out, grabbing my ankle. With one hard tug, I fell to the ground, right into their little pile. "Hey!" I laughed and pushed him away, but he pushed me back.

"What was that again?" He started tickling me, going for my sides and stomach; my most ticklish places.

"Haha stop! Please!"

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you! What—"

"Stop! Haha, Xiggy!"

"—were you saying? I couldn't hear you over—"

"I'm gunna pee myself! Haha, stop!"

"—all that laughter!" He mercifully stopped and I scrambled away from him, giggling still. "You see, Arii? We win! You guys lose."

"No way, José! We… we… ahh." I couldn't finish my sentence because of a massive yawn that came out of me. "Jeez."

Demyx laughed and then yawned, too. "I agree with Arii this time. Everyone up for sleep, say aye!"

"Aye!" I piped up.

"Aye." Luxord.

"Aiight!" Xigbar.

"Aye, sure," Axel.

"Cool," Demyx smiled. "All the sleeping stuff is on the couch. Grab what you need, and I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

We all got up and went around, putting down blankets and the pillows we used in the battle. I just kinda followed Axel around.

In the end, Xigbar and Luxord ended up on the couch, and Axel, Demyx, and I were on the ground. There were enough blankets for me to have my own sleeping space, but Axel was lying there all by his lonesome… so I crawled over right next to him, feeling his side right next to mine. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I used his shoulder as a pillow.

I sighed happily. I felt absolutely perfect. I was comfy, warm, happy, sleepy, and next to the most awesome man in the world. What more could I ask for in a night's sleep?

"Okay to hit the lights?" asked Demyx.

The general vote was yes, so he nodded. He put his hand straight up into the air and moved it around intricately. A small spindle of water shot out from the pool, and he maneuvered it through the air to press down on all the light switches and shut off the lights.

Then, it was total darkness except for a very thin teal light coming out of the holes by the pool. I could barely see Axel's chest three inches in front of me.

I heard Xigbar murmur, "Show off," and then a small splash right where the voice came from. Xigbar sputtered. "Hey! Demyx!"

Demyx giggled. "Woops, guess I judged the distance to the pool wrong. Sorry!"

"Make me dry, right now!"

"Ugh, fine."

"…thanks."

"Yup."

Xigbar sighed contentedly. "Ahh, much better. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight Xiggy!" piped Demyx.

"Mmfh… g'night," murmured Luxord sleepily.

"Night, Xig," said Axel.

"Good night!" I said, smiling.

Demyx sighed happily. "Goodnight Axel!"

"Night, Dem."

"Goodnight Arii!" said Demyx again.

I smiled. "Good night, Demmy."

"Goodnight Luxy!"

"Dammit, Dem, go to bed before I _make_ you go to bed," growled Luxord, facedown on his pillow.

Demyx giggled and everything was silent.

"… goodnightluxord."

"Demyx!"

"Hehe! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll go to bed now. Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight, Dem," sighed Xigbar.

I couldn't hold back. I lowered my voice as low as I could go. "Good night," I growled in a deep voice.

"Nighty night!" whined a nasally voice.

"Yarr, good night," I repeated in the same deep voice.

"Yes, good night indeed," droned Axel with a thick accent.

"Will you all just _shut up_? I'm trying to sleep!" barked Luxord.

We all laughed then. "Alright, alright," I said, snuggling closer to Axel. I took in a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Teehee! Don't you love playing that game before you go to bed?**

**I love bothering people by repeatedly saying goodnight in as many different voices as I can muster ;D Hehe!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, loves!  
**


	22. How Often Has She Crossed Your Mind?

**A/N: Hey again everyone! =D I know I'm caught up in putting up my new story, but don't think that I'll forget Koa! It's getting down to the nitty gritty now.**

**I'm so excited! I hope you all are too!**

**

* * *

  
**

_I was walking along the long hallway, the checkered black and white one. There was no one around and I felt so alone… was I the only one here?_

_Then, I saw someone at the edge of my vision. I wasn't alone. I turned quickly, but I moved slowly. When I faced the person, I saw that I knew who it was. Xaldin._

_His face was set in a snarl. It made me scared for some reason. He lifted his hand, and I blinked. Suddenly, there were six lances all around him. Sharp and pointy, deadly and long, and all facing with the points towards me. _

_I turned to run but I couldn't move. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. _

_Xaldin yelled something and brought his hand down. The lances shot towards me, powered by some unknown force. Somehow faster than lightning but coming at me at a speed I could see._

_They would kill me._

_I screamed, afraid for my life, but still, nothing at all came out._

_I was going to die._

---

"Arii! Arii, wake up!"

I opened my eyes quickly. I was breathing heavily. My eyes shot to Axel, leaning over me carefully. His eyes were scared and searching my face desperately. "Are you alright?"

I blinked once, slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" I remembered my nightmare. "I had a bad dream."

Axel put his hand on my knee and I smiled slightly at him. I breathed slowly, trying to relax. It was just a dream, not real.

"It was just a dream, it's okay," repeated Axel. His eyes relaxed a bit, his face smoothing out. I felt bad for scaring him… "It's still early. Go back to sleep, love."

I felt cheesy, but… hey, I was still half asleep. "Will you scare the bad dreams away?"

He chuckled silently and smiled at me then. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Sure. Now go back to bed."

I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting back into sleep.

For the second time I opened my eyes. I felt fully awake already. I breathed in, gathering air. I let it out slowly and sat up, stretching my arms over my head.

Glancing at the clock on Demyx's table, it was just about 10:00 am. I looked around the room; Xigbar was sleeping face down, mouth open and drooling a bit. Luxord was on his back, one arm dangling off the couch and the other on his chest. He was snoring.

Axel was sleeping peacefully beside me, with his head on his arm and a relaxed look on his face.

Demyx was nowhere to be seen; his bedding and pillow were still sitting on the ground, but he wasn't there. I shrugged; he was probably in the bathroom or something.

I sighed quietly and pulled my legs up, hugging them to my chest. Guess I just had to play the waiting game now. I leaned forward and put my chin on the tops of my knees.

Something tugged at the back of my mind. But what was it? … I thought for a few minutes and my mind wandered. I thought about last night; it was so fun and I was genuinely happy for the first time in ages. It felt good to be laughing and smiling with my friends; it's the best place in the world to be.

But then I remembered the glass. I frowned slightly. Why would Larxene do something like that…? The only thing that I could think of was when I accidentally shot that piece of pizza at her last night at dinner. That couldn't piss you off enough to try and make me cut myself on glass on my pillow, though, would it? I mean, I'd just brush it off; after all, it wasn't meant on purpose, it was just for fun.

Maybe she really is just a big jerk. Maybe she's angry with me for stealing the spotlight; after all, she was the only girl before I came along. Kind of like… your parents having another baby. All the attention is on the new baby and not you… Well, I guess I couldn't blame her.

_I am kinda stealing the spotlight, aren't I? I'm stealing all the guys for friends; I'm stealing the trio's attention, definitely. I'm stealing Axel…_

Wait. That brought up a memory. Last night during truth or dare… what had Luxord said about Axel and Larxene…?

I felt a pang of pain in my heart. Were they going out or something…? That… that really hurt for me… I could feel an actual pain in my chest, right at my heart. I didn't want Axel with anyone else. I wanted him with me!

I frowned even harder. I didn't want Larxene taking him away from me. What if he still felt something towards her? What if they are dating behind my back? Maybe Larxene still likes him and is finding out how to get him back from me? Is that why she hates me, because I took Axel? Or maybe she did something to make him angry. Is he just going out with me to get back at her?

Thoughts and ideas flowed through my head quicker than a stream after a rain. I couldn't stop them, either; the ideas just came. _What if, what if, what if?_ I didn't want anything to be true… all the possibilities hurt too bad.

I looked at Axel, still sleeping peacefully. I'd ask him later. I couldn't wake him up from his sleep just to answer me a question…

Just then, a Dark Sphere opened a little bit away and out came Demyx. He was carrying a big tray. He glanced around, saw that I was awake, and smiled.

"Morning, Air!" he whispered, setting the tray carefully on the ground and sitting right next to me.

"Morning," I whispered back, trying to smile. I looked at the tray; there was food on it. And boy did it smell good; it made me feel better just looking at it and smelling it.

It was all breakfast food: apples, oranges, cereal, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, bananas, milk, orange juice, bagels, water, and some condiments. Yum!

"Breakfast! Nice, Dem! Thank you!" I whispered, finally mustering a real smile.

He grinned. "Yeah! I had to bribe the cooks a bit to get me some breakfast food. They only cook breakfast at 8 in the morning."

"Huh… bacon," said Luxord, sniffing the air. His eyes shot open and he looked at us. "Food! Damn, I'm hungry." He rolled off the couch and crawled over to us. "Nice one, Demmy boy."

"Shut _up_, Luxord. You're so loud, you woke me up," growled Xigbar, turning over lethargically. He stopped abruptly. "Wait." He flipped over immediately. "I thought I smelled eggs and bacon! It wasn't just a dream! Whoopee!" He jumped off the couch and accidentally stepped on Axel.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're stepping!" growled Axel, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Sorry, Axe. But hey, Dem's brought food. Wake up!"

His eyes shot open then. I looked at him and gave him the best smile I could; nonetheless, it was still just a fake smile. He grinned back at me, though, and sat up, stretching. "That was a good sleep. Did you say food?"

We all sat around the tray and picked at the food. I grabbed eggs, some toast, an apple, and also poured myself some chocolate milk.

Nibbling the eggs, I hummed contentedly. It was very good! Still a little hot, but hot is better than cold. The toast was warm and sweet; there was honey on it. And the apple was fresh and crisp, and also very sweet. The chocolate milk was the best part, for me at least. I love chocolate milk!

We all talked about random things, like how we slept and dreams and such. I left my dream out of the conversation, however. I didn't feel like bringing that up again. And even though I was having fun, Larxene kept creeping her way into my thoughts. I kept glancing at Axel, wondering when to ask him about her.

But just looking at him hurt me… he looked so happy, laughing and eating with his friends. How could I ruin his day by asking him about her…?

So, I kept my mouth shut about the whole deal and put on the best fake smile I could. I acted like nothing was bothering me.

They went on for about an hour, still just chatting and everything. I tried my hardest to act normal; I really did. The pain in my chest was just too hard to bear, though. It kept eating at me.

"Well, I'm gunna be off for now," said Luxord finally. "I might go swimming today or something. I don't know. You guys should all come! I'll go to the wave pool around… 1." He stood up and clapped Xigbar on the back. "See you Xiggy." He high-fived Demyx. "Keep it real, kiddo." He looked at Axel, paused, and nodded. "See you." Then he looked at me and grinned. He winked and said, "Bye, Arii. It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again soon!"

I smiled a little and nodded. "Bye."

He smirked and then made a Dark Sphere and was gone.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "I think I'm gunna go and take a shower and then I'll be up for swimming. We should all go." It would also be a perfect time to ask Axel about a certain someone. I held out my hand for him to take. "Will you walk me back to my room?"

He smiled and took my hand. I helped him up. "Of course. See you at dinner, guys. Or, if you go swimming, we'll see you there."

I felt my heart thudding darkly in my chest. I was nervous. "Bye, Xig. Bye, dem."

"Yup, see you at the pool!"

Axel and I walked up the stairs and left Demyx's room. We walked down the hall in silence at first. It was about a minute into walking that I finally mustered up the courage.

I was hoping he couldn't hear my heart beating frantically in the silence of the hall. I felt kind of cold all over; I didn't really want to confront him about this.

But I had to find out the truth.

I slipped my hand in his and took a breath.

"Arii, are you ok? You seemed a little… off during breakfast. Your face was pale and you didn't really smile," said Axel, beating me to the chase. I let out the breath I had been holding. I paused and stopped walking, staring at the floor. "Is it because of the dream you had?"

I shook my head. "No, no. Definitely not that." I looked up at him then. His pretty green eyes were worried. Worried for me. "Uhm…"

Axel's eyes darted back and forth, looking at both of mine. Wondering, searching… He put his hands on my shoulders. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I felt my eyebrows bunch up in the slightest. I felt like I might cry. "I need to ask you something, but can you… can you promise to tell me the truth…?"

He nodded immediately. "Yes, of course I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise that I will tell you the truth."

I swallowed. "Thank you." I paused again. How should I word it? What did you do with Larxene? What is your relationship with Larxene? Did anything happen between you and her? "You know b-back when we were playing, um, truth or dare?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… L-Luxord brought up something about…" I trailed off. I could see the recognition in his eyes already. But I had to say it. "Larxene?"

He flinched slightly. _Oh no, I think I'm gunna cry…_ I blinked furiously, keeping the tears at bay. I took a large breath and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, he bit his lip.

"Air…Air, look at me."

I closed my eyes for a second, looked at him, and opened my eyes. The edges of my vision were blurry. _Damn tears…_

Right there. He flinched back slightly, noticing the tears in my eyes. Great, now he's worried…

He took a breath and his grip on my shoulders tightened comfortingly. "A… a while back, before you got here, we… we dated." I swallowed. That much I already had figured out. "We… uh. We… I broke up with her because she…" He paused, searching for words. "…Well it was my fault. She still likes me." Here was the part I was waiting for. I couldn't hide the pain in my eyes; a tear overflowed and ran down my cheek. "B-but I don't like her anymore. Arii, you have to believe me. She isn't what I want and I could never be back with her. Never." He looked right into my eyes. "I like _you_ now. Not her."

It's not like I didn't believe him. His words made me happy, but I just couldn't show it. Instead, more tears sprang to my eyes and flowed down my cheeks silently.

"Arii." He looked toughened now. "Arii, I… I know it might hurt, hearing that." He wiped away my tears with his thumb and licked his lips. "But look. I'll make it up to you. I promise, okay? And… and I won't let Larxene hurt you or take me away from you."

That was exactly what I needed to hear, but I couldn't say anything. If I opened my mouth, I'd start bawling. A few tears were bad enough; I didn't want to make it worse by crying my eyes out.

"Look, I thought about it all last night. I'm sure that she put the glass there. I promise you I'll make it up to you; she won't be doing that again." The look in his eyes was enough to make me believe him. Hard, strong, sure, knowing, angry. "I'll get her back for you."

I didn't want revenge, I just… didn't want her taking him away from me. "What… did you break up with her for?"

He looked down then, breaking our eye contact. He didn't say anything for a while, and that scared me. However, he finally took a breath. "Arii, I don't want to say this…"

My heart thudded once in my chest. Then, it sped up and my breathing increased. I didn't want to hear this if he doesn't want to say it. This wasn't going to be good, and this would probably ruin my day, I just know it! But what could it be…?

"…But I promised you I'd tell the truth. So I have to." He looked right into my eyes, and then I could see the pain. It hurt him to say this. "Don't take it the wrong way, alright?"

It took me a few seconds to notice he had asked me a question. I nodded slightly.

He looked like he was in so much pain… "I… I used her. I had sex with her and then I dumped her."

I stared at him for a few seconds. _Did- did I really just hear what I thought I heard? That… can't be… right… Axel just… just told me he used a girl for sex? …How could he…?_ I shook my head slightly. _If he did it to her, that means he could just as easily do it again. Do it again to me. Use me and dump me. What's stopping him? We all have sexual urges… but what if he gets bored of me?_ _Not like I'm going to just give myself up to him like Larxene did, but still… I don't want to lose Axel. Now that I have him, I can't let him go…_

_But what he just told me…_ I couldn't process it. I wouldn't; those words just didn't work in my brain. He must have been lying or something… maybe it was a joke…?

My eyes refocused and I could see the look in his eyes. He was painfully serious and seriously in pain. Part of my mind was trying to see it from his perspective. I mean, I liked him so much; I was ready to forgive him right then and there. But the other part of my mind pitied myself. _Why did he do this to me? Why is he hurting me like this? What did I do to deserve this…?_

"Do you hate me now, Arii?"

_In a way, yes. I hate you for making me feel like this. But I like you so much… I forgive you… I know you won't do that to me. But what if you do…?_

"Arii? Say something, please…"

_I can't… I'll start crying again… I just got the tears to stop. I'm so shocked at what you just told me… why did you do this to me?_

He looked in so much pain again. My forgiving side suddenly broke the barrier and all I felt was pity for him. It took him so much courage to tell me this. He was afraid of losing me if he told me; he knew I was going to have these thoughts. The poor thing…

I couldn't hold it back. My face scrunched up, and I let the tears flow. I flung myself into his arms, wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him. I cried, letting out my pent up emotions. He hugged me back, holding me tight.

"I'm sorry, Arii, I'm sorry," he whispered over and over into my ear, rocking me back and forth gently. The only thing I could do was cry and hold onto him. I tried not to be too loud, but you can only be so quiet when you're crying your eyes out. I was hurt, and hurt so badly…

"I… I don't hate you, Axel. I'm just… scared now," I murmured while I cried, my eyes tightly closed.

"I know you are," he replied, still holding me. "You're allowed. I promise you I won't use you, though. I want you and only you, and I won't do anything to jeopardize that. You have to believe me."

Most of me wanted to believe him, but there was a little part that didn't.

We held each other like that for the longest time. I cried until I didn't have any tears left. My nose was all stuffed up and I needed a tissue, bad. I slowly let him go. "Sorry I brought the whole thing up."

He smiled sadly. "You had to know. I don't want you going into a relationship where you have no clue about the other person, you know?"

I couldn't even fake a smile. "Yeah, I guess."

He put an arm around my shoulders and walked me in the direction of my room. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. We're going to go swimming in a bit; seeing everyone will make you feel better, I know it. I promise it will. You take a shower and change into your bathing suit, and I'll meet you outside. I'm going to come too."

"But I thought you hated swimming?"

"I do. It doesn't mean I can't come and sit or anything, though, you know? I'll just watch everyone else swim."

"That works too."

"Mmhmm."

"…Axel?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you. For telling me. I know it hurt you to say it, but in the end, I'm glad you did it. I'll—"

"You're welcome. Air, don't sweat it. I don't want you to be sad. You should be happy today; I promise everything will get better soon. Okay?"

I nodded.

We walked to my room in silence again, then. At my door he embraced me. "I'll be out here in a bit, okay?"

"Okay." I hugged him once more for good measure and then pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

He ruffled my hair and let me go, and I gave him a small smile back. I turned and went into my room.

* * *

**Wow... didn't think that was gunna happen, did you? O.o; Poor Arii... but Axel said he'd get Larxene back for her. =3 It'll all work out in the end!**

**.... or will it?  
**


	23. I Swear it Wasn't Me

**A/N: Hi everyone! xD**

**Haha I guess the whole thing about the last chapter was like drama central. xD That was pretty cool. =3 I needed to have something big to change the story around for what happens in the end. No worries about what happens, you know? I'm still writing and have ideas in mind. =3**

**That being said!**

**You ready for some more drama?**

**

* * *

  
**

I smiled at the wave pool; the first smile I actually made in a while. What Axel had told me was on my mind the whole time I was taking a shower and getting ready.

It was hard to smile. I mean, how could he have done that? I guess he didn't do it to me on purpose… I mean, he said he did it a long time ago… but still. Things linger on your mind, you know?

He was right, though. I had to enjoy myself. It was just so hard, now knowing what I know…

I had picked out a cute bikini, yellow with green dots. There were other ones that were cuter; I mean, yellow and green weren't my favorite colors. But I just wasn't in the mood for looking cute. I just wanted to throw something on.

I dipped my big toe in the water, testing it. It was pretty warm, but just cold enough to be perfect. The coolest thing about it was that it was a wave pool; it was about 60 meters long (200 feet, just about) and equipment at the end of the pool was creating waves at least 5 feet high. Now _that_ was cool; I had never been to a wave pool so this was all new to me.

"Whoopee!" cried Demyx, shooting past me to run as fast as he could into the water. He was wearing black trunks with neon blue stripes down the sides. Before I could really register what was happening, he leapt and dived into a wave and went under. Luxord and Xigbar were already in the water, just calmly riding the waves.

I smiled as Demyx shot back up to the surface and was pushed along by the waves.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I didn't need to turn to know whose it was. "I'm going to be sitting over there, okay?" Axel pointed to some lounging chairs at the side of the pool.

"Okay."

He sighed quietly and then rubbed my shoulder. "Please have fun. I don't want you to be sad; it's a pool. Go on, have fun." When he noticed I wasn't making a move any time soon, he leaned down and put his lips at my ear. "If it helps you feel better," he whispered, a smile in his voice, "you look very hot in that bikini."

The corner of my lip turned up in a smile. I couldn't stay mad at the kid… I turned and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Axe."

He winked and let me go. "I wasn't kidding. You do."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I noticed that even though he wasn't going to go swimming, he was still wearing trunks: bright red with two white stripes down the legs. I smiled again before heading off into the pool. It got steadily deeper and deeper until I was up to my shoulders. The waves kept pushing me back, away from my friends, but I kept it up and swam to them.

"Arii!" yelped Demyx, grinning like a buffoon. He really was in his element, both literally and figuratively. "Isn't this great?" he asked as another wave pushed him, Luxord, and Xigbar up and down.

"Yeah!" I replied as the same wave buoyed me up and put me back down. "This is so cool!"

"Stop it!" commanded Luxord just after Xigbar splashed him again. "I said stop it, I don't want you splashing me, kiddo."

Xigbar laughed. "Oh come on. It's fun!" He turned and splashed me. "Right, Air?"

"Hey!" I shook my head, spraying water. "No it's not!"

"She's right, Xigbar," said Demyx gravely. "That isn't fun." He raised his hand. "THIS, however, is!"

Suddenly, a huge wave about 3 times bigger than me rose out of the water and came splashing down on everyone.

I caught my breath and pushed hair out of my eyes. I started laughing. "Haha! Demyx, that was great!"

Xigbar spit out a mouthful of water. "No it wasn't. Gah, Demyx! You are so not cool!" He shoved water in Demyx's direction.

He shrugged. "Hey, I never said I was cool. But I _am_ insanely awesome!"

"Hey, let's play a game," said Luxord, treading water as a wave picked him up.

"Good idea, Luxy. Which game?" asked Demyx, smiling. "Oh! Oh, wait! Let's play Marco polo!"

Luxord rolled his eyes. "I was thinking something more along the lines of chicken. I wanted to be Arii's partner. Fine, we'll play Marco polo. Dem, you're it."

Demyx grinned. "Of course!" He closed his eyes and swam around in a circle. "Okay! Here we go!" He kept his eyes closed and swam around with his arms straight out. I let a wave pull me back out of his reach. "Marco!" No one replied. "Come on, you guys. Marco!"

"Polo," answered Luxord in a gruff voice.

Demyx whipped to face him and shot straight for him, but Luxord gently backed up to get out of his way. Demyx was still going towards the wall. "Marco?"

"Polo!" the three of us shouted, all in a group.

Demyx whipped around again and dove underwater; Luxord went to the left and I followed Xigbar to the right. Demyx popped up right where we had just been standing seconds before. "Marco!"

"Polo," warbled Xigbar in a high voice, imitating me.

I giggled. "I don't sound like that," I whispered, shoving him.

"Yes you do," he said, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Polo!" he sang again in the high voice. He used me as a shield as Demyx came closer.

"No! No, haha no!" I cried, kicking and splashing to get out of Xigbar's grip.

Demyx came forward and tagged me. He opened his eyes. "Gotcha, Air!" His face became serious then. "I think you have a cold or something. Your voice changed, I swear."

I laughed and turned to splash Xigbar. "It was Xigbar, I'm telling you."

Xigbar shook his head. "No, Dem, it was Air. I don't sound like a girl; I have my deep man voice."

I giggled again and rolled my eyes. "You are ridiculous." I closed my eyes and whipped around in a circle. "Okay, I'm it now. Marco!"

"Polo!" yelped Demyx all the way from the other side of the pool.

"Hey!" I called, turning in his direction. "No using your water powers to shoot out of reach!"

"Polo," whispered Luxord, right in back of me. I shot my arm out and whipped around in a circle, trying to catch him. I flailed blindly in the direction of his voice but hit nothing. I heard him chuckle a little ways away and tried again but hit the wall.

"Marco?"

"P-p-p-polo!" said Xigbar, somewhere to my left. I cocked an ear and listened. I was about to use the wall to propel myself towards him, but was swamped by a wave. I shot back up, spitting out water.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" I heard it three times, almost in unison. I put my feet on the wall and shot towards the voices. I kept my arms out and felt around, reaching as far as I could.

"Marco, Marco, Marco!" I cried, and heard three more 'polo's in return. I flailed as fast as possible, and—there! "I got you, I got you!" I opened my eyes; it was Xigbar. "Ha! In your face, Xiggy! You are it!"

"Ahh!" He hit the water with his fist. "If Luxord hadn't been in the way…"

Luxord shrugged. "Hey man, not my fault." He held a serious face for a few seconds and then broke into a grin.

"Yes it was you jerk!" laughed Xigbar before closing his eyes. "Alright, Marco."

---

We played for a long while, maybe 30 minutes before getting bored. The guys had eventually decided on having breathing contests, seeing who could hold their breath underwater the longest. Demyx kept winning… that is, until we found out that he was using his power to create an air bubble for him.

I was glad that I was having so much fun. In fact, I was having so much fun that I frequently forgot about earlier. I was happy!

I glanced at Axel, smiling, when I noticed that he had stood up and was walking away. My smile fell a bit as I swam to the wall and watched him. "Axe?"

His hands were in his pockets as he turned to face me. "Yeah?"

"Where you going?"

"Oh, you know. Just to the bathroom." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

I smiled back. "Kay." I watched him walk away until he was out of view.

Xigbar called me over. "Come on, Air! Stop watching Axe's ass. It's bad to stare." He winked at me and I blushed, swimming back to the guys. Luxord and Xigbar resumed their argument about who held their breath the longest, and Demyx was just floating on his back. When I came over, Demyx flipped over and came to meet me.

"They're being boring. Xigbar says that Luxord came up before him, but Luxord swears that he saw Xigbar go up first and that's why he stopped." He shrugged. "I dunno. It's all the same to me. Hey, wanna see something cool?" He grinned.

I couldn't let him down. I smiled back and nodded. "Sure, go for it."

"Awesome!" He moved his hands around intricately, bringing up water. It shaped and formed in the air, and eventually formed into a shape.

"Holy crap," I breathed. Demyx had formed the water into a palm-sized dog, individual hairs and everything. I laughed. "You're like a clown, but with water instead of balloons!"

"Yeah, you've got the clown thing right," said Luxord, swimming over to watch too.

Xigbar followed. "Oh, make me, make me!" Demyx's hands shot around again, and he made a perfect water replica of Xigbar. He even had the eye patch and hair in a ponytail. "Nice. Looks just like me."

"I wasn't done!" Suddenly, the water Xigbar gained a huge beer belly, two large front teeth, and five extra arms.

Luxord roared into laughter. "Haha, Xiggy! It looks just like you!"

Xigbar frowned and smacked the water replica, the water returning to the pool. "You watch your back, Demmy. I'll get you back for that."

"Yeah, yeah. Watch!" Once again, his hands twisted and turned in the air and some water rose up out of the pool. "It's… a bird!" The water had taken the shape of a large bird of prey, actual size. "Caw!" Demyx yelled, and moved his hands around. The water bird flapped and opened its beak, flying around the room. I laughed and giggled, watching it. Now _that_ was cool. The water bird banked and opened its beak again. "Caw!" It spotted me and swooped down.

The water hit me and made me sputter, but I turned around to see the bird had flown right through me, reformed, and started flying again.

I grinned at Demyx. "Dem, that is so incredible!"

He had his eyes trained on the water. "Thanks! I can also—"

He was suddenly cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

I whipped around, glancing everywhere. "What the hell was that?"

We all looked towards the door. It had come from somewhere in the hall. With the water bird forgotten, the water just fell back into the pool. "I don't know," said Luxord, swimming past me. The four of us used the waves and swam to get to the entrance. Running out of the pool, Luxord yanked the door open and ran out.

"Who was that?" I asked, following him out the door.

Xigbar ran along side me, almost accidentally slipping. "It sounded like… Larxene."

Demyx coughed once. "Is that smoke?"

I sniffed the air. It smelled like a camp, or something…

Luxord ahead of us turned and pulled open a door. "Larxene? What ha—holy _fuck_!"

Smoke poured out of the room, making Luxord take steps back. He started coughing just as we reached him. Xigbar covered his mouth and squinted, looking through the smoke. "It's… her room's on fire!"

"_Fire?!_" I yelped, covering my mouth so I didn't breathe in the smoke. I looked in the room, and saw that he was right. Everything was on fire; the walls, the rug, the bed, the tables… I could only see the bright yellow, orange, and red of fire dancing through the room. Something black and dark was on the ground, but I couldn't see what it was through the smoke.

"What the _hell_?" Axel suddenly came running up in back of us. "What's happening?"

"Larxene's room is on fucking fire!" shouted Luxord hoarsely. "Get Xemnas!"

Before the words were even out of his mouth, Xemnas had stepped through a Dark Sphere and was among us. "What is going on?" Larxene's room was pouring out smoke, and I could feel the heat of the flames from where I stood.

"The girl's room's on fire!"

"Where is she?"

"I… don't know."

"Demyx!" Xemnas turned, covering his own mouth. "Use the water from the pool. Put it out now!" By now the smoke was ubiquitous, all around and making it difficult to breathe. We were all coughing.

Demyx nodded once curtly, took a stance, and moved his hands in large arcs and circles, concentrating.

Suddenly, the pool door burst open and water came out of it like a flood. Instead of taking a mindless path, it cut a clean curve and came right at us. It leapt over us, turned, and flowed into Larxene's room relentlessly.

A very loud hiss escaped the room as the flames were doused. Steam and smoke billowed out of the room angrily, and I had to take a step back so I didn't get caught in it.

"Luxord! Go in and be careful."

Luxord ran into the room, keeping his nose and mouth covered with a sleeve. I heard him coughing, and then he suddenly yelped. "She's here!" Before long, he ran back out of the room, coughing and carrying a limp Larxene in his arms.

"Get her to the infirmary now. I'll inform Vexen. Demyx, keep putting out the flames." He turned to Xigbar, Axel, and me. "You three. Meet us in the infirmary."

After the opening of a Dark Sphere, only the four of us were left standing by the smoking room.

"You guys go ahead," said Demyx, concentrating. "This'll take a while."

Xigbar made a Dark Sphere but I stopped him. "We gotta walk there. I can't get through those."

He looked at me and nodded. "Okay."

---

We were all in a medium sized hospital room, standing around Larxene in a hospital bed. She was still passed out with Vexen flitting about her like a humming bird. She had an oxygen mask on over her nose and mouth.

Luxord was laying on a second bed, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling while Demyx was seated on the same bed, his elbows on his knees. Xigbar was standing next to me with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face, while Axel was standing in back of both of us. He hadn't said much.

Xemnas was watching Vexen with that stare of his. "What is wrong with her?"

"Smoke inhalation," replied Vexen, looking over his glasses at the leader. "She inhaled the smoke from the fire and has just passed out. She'll be awake soon." He flicked an IV bag on a stand next to Larxene, hooked up through her hand. "Luckily, she didn't inhale too much smoke, and will most definitely be awake soon."

Xemnas nodded slowly. "Thank you, Vexen."

Vexen then looked at all of us. "Well, she will never get better with all of you standing around in here like this. Please, everyone, to the lobby room with you."

Rolling my eyes, I followed everyone out of the room into the lobby. I took a seat and Xigbar took one beside me. Demyx and Luxord sat on a small couch across from us and Axel sat next to me. Xemnas strode slowly into the room and then stopped near the five of us. He looked every one of us in the eye. When he looked at me, I found it was difficult to stare into his eyes again. I was grateful when he moved on to look at the others.

Finally, he spoke. "We need to get to the bottom of this. Since you all were at the scene when I arrived," he paused, "it only comes to matter that I should question you all first." He looked around at us again sternly. "I have my assumptions, and my guess leads me to decide this was instigated by one of you five." Silence. "If one of you doesn't own up to it, I will have to put you all in confinement."

"What?!" yelped Demyx.

"That's insane!" said Luxord, glaring. "It wasn't any of us. We weren't even in her room at the time!"

Xemnas stared him down until he looked away. "You were near her room, where you not?"

"Well, yeah," spoke up Xigbar. "We were all swimming."

Xemnas let the silence linger a bit. "All?"

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah. Luxord, Demyx, Arii, and I were in the pool, and Axel was sitting on the side."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes slightly. "Were you all there the whole entire time?"

"Of course. We were all—" He faltered. "Well… uh…" He turned to Axel. "Axel went to the bathroom, but that was the only thing."

I glanced at Axel. He looked nervous.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes further. "What happened, Axel?"

He looked taken aback, now. "I went to the bathroom! I was in there and then I heard a scream and came running to find everyone crowded around her room." He looked at Xemnas. "You really don't… think _I_ set fire to her room, do you?"

Xemnas sighed. "Axel… fire is your element." He looked up. "No one else can use fire."

Axel blinked. "_But I didn't do it!_"

I furrowed my brow. I didn't want to believe it, but Xemnas was right. Axel's element is fire. And he was gone for a while; he randomly appeared when we were looking at Larxene's room. And… he did say he'd get Larxene back for me.

I jerked back a little bit. _He did say he'd get Larxene back for me…_ I glanced at him. He looked like he was telling the truth, but there was something… a little hint of something…

A little bit of something that made me think he was lying.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

Xemnas shook his head. "Axel. All the clues lead to you. For one, you were gone at the same time the fire started. Secondly, your element, and yours alone, is fire. Third, considering your… past with Larxene, that just confirms what I believe."

"You can't—"

"Axel, from here on, I—"

"But I didn't—"

"—sentence you to—"

"You're joking! There's no—"

"—five months of solitary confinement."

Axel's mouth jaw was dropped. The room was silent and tense. "You… you gotta be kidding me. Luxord, Demyx!" He looked at them. "You know I wouldn't do this! I wouldn't hurt anyone!" Luxord looked away and kept silent. Demyx kept his eyes on his hands in his lap. Axel shook his head slightly and looked at Xigbar. A hint of fear was evident in his voice. "Xigbar! You're my friend; you know me. You _know_ me! I couldn't—wouldn't do anything like this!" Xigbar swallowed visibly and kept his eyes on the ground. Then he turned to me.

I met his eyes carefully. His eyes were pleading, searching. Boring me through to the back of my soul. "Arii…" he breathed, looking at me. "You… you believe me, don't you?" I locked eyes with him. I had no clue what to say. He looked so genuine, so sincere, so innocent… But everything that Xemnas said… it fell into place like a puzzle. He lifted his hand up to my face carefully.

I took a hold of his hand and took it away from my face, holding it in my own. I took a breath. "They… he's right, Axel," I whispered. "F-fire's your element, and…" I swallowed. "You promised me you'd get revenge on her."

Axel looked like his heart had stopped. He blinked once. "You… you can't believe that I would do something like that, do you?" he asked louder, his eyes pleading.

I felt like I was going to cry again. "I'm sorry, Axel," I whispered, tears starting to rim my eyes.

"No, Arii!" he pleaded, frantically looking into my eyes. "I didn't do this! I swear to you it wasn't me!"

I flinched back slightly, looking down. "I… I can't—"

"Axel. Leave her alone." Xemnas snapped his fingers and a Dark Sphere appeared; Lexaeus walked out of it, tall and well built. "Please take Axel to the third room. I'll be there in a minute."

Lexaeus simply nodded and turned to Axel, reaching for him.

"Don't touch me!" yelped Axel. "I didn't _do _anything!"

"Axel, go or else I'll make you go! I don't want to do this but everything points to you. Stop resisting and it'll be easier," growled Xemnas.

Axel shook his head and exhaled like he couldn't believe what was going on. "This…" Lexaeus pulled him up and out of the chair. He reached out for me. "Arii!"

I turned my head slightly, wincing. I reached up and just caressed his hand. I watched him with watery eyes as I pulled my hand back.

He still had his hand outstretched to me and his eyes locked on mine pleadingly even while he was pulled through the Dark Sphere.

Everything was eerily silent after the Dark Sphere disappeared.

"Well," murmured Xemnas, turning. "That takes care of that."

"Wait!" I yelped, startling even myself. "What will happen to him?"

Xemnas slowly spun to look at me. His mouth was set in a frown. Once again I had to look away; I couldn't stand his stare. "No one will be able to communicate with him until further notice."

With that, he created a Dark Sphere and was gone, leaving us all in a very thoughtful and confused silence.

* * *

**Wow... I have a feeling I'll have some mixed feelings about this one. o.o**

**Can you believe that...?**

**What do YOU think...?  
**


	24. Or Was It?

**A/N: Uh… hehe… hi. x3 Long time no update… First off, I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't been updating… I really should have updated a long time ago. I don't even really have an excuse for you, either; it's my bad. :/ College and work, you know. :/**

**BUT.**

**In light of not writing, I just wanted you to know that I have a great deal planned out for the end of the story. I know what I want to happen. It is (rather) out of character, but it's the normal amount of OOC for me, so don't think it's like super bad or anything. Honestly, I've been kind of afraid to write the last few chapters because I know I'll take some heat for it. xD But it's all good: just remember, this isn't supposed to be spot on; it's a fanfic. It's for fun. Kicks and giggles, you know? :3 And fear not, because I never even thought about abandoning my story.**

**And you, my friends, are so helpful. Do you know that? :3 I keep getting reviews once every couple months or so. So I finally decided to strap down, and MAKE myself write. I can't leave you guys hanging. That's too mean of me. );**

**So, welcome back, my good friend. I've missed you. :3 Here's a new Koa chapter for you for sticking through with me.  
**

* * *

I couldn't breathe. Everything that just happened was way too impossible. I didn't want to believe any of it. Axel… maybe I made a mistake. Maybe he was telling the truth.

But then again, maybe he really was the culprit and he was lying to me. After all, he's lied before. Who hasn't? If he's had the nerve to use a girl for sex, what's keeping him from lying convincingly?

My heart felt like it was literally being ripped in two; there was such a pain in my chest. I sat heavily into a chair behind me and held my head with my hands, my eyes unseeing. I was in pain, and I wasn't even the victim here. Everything, _everything_ pointed to Axel. But the one part of me, the one that knows that I love him, has already forgiven him for this. That part says it wasn't him. Denies him doing anything wrong. He's innocent. Always has been, always will be.

"Arii?" asked Xigbar quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I blinked, seeing again. I looked up at him slowly and couldn't help but let a few tears spring to my eyes. "Xig… what just happened…?"

He sighed and looked at Larxene, rubbing my back lightly. "I don't know, Arii. I don't know."

I spent the rest of the day with Xigbar, Demyx, and Luxord. At first they tried to keep off the topic because they saw how much it hurt me, but we couldn't keep it out of our conversation. None of us knew what to think. We didn't want to think that Axel was the culprit, but we are his best friends.

In fact, the next few days passed by like that as well. I hung out with them but it didn't really feel the same without Axel. I felt rather slow and emotionless. I felt like a part of me had disappeared. In a sense, it had. I didn't know when I'd get to see Axel again. It seemed as if the castle could feel it as well. There was a certain tension in every room and hallway. Even Lexal had enough cells in his brain to not try anything rash. The day that Larxene came back was oddly unexciting. She just showed up to dinner one day and that was that. So, the castle seemed oddly uneventful and almost somewhat boring. That is, it did, until lunch time.

We had pasta again. The dinner proceeded just like any normal one did. However, when Xigbar and I got up to go leave, he ran smack into Lexal. He pushed Lexal roughly to the side. "Watch where you're walking."

Lexal sneered. "Ooh, big tough guy, pushing people out of the way. You're so cool."

Xigbar turned on him. "What did you say, punk?"

This time, Lexal grinned. "You heard me. You're so cool, throwing your weight around like you're the shit. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I have." He lowered his voice. "You have one less man to protect your little feather, bro."

Xigbar's eye twitched. "What do you mean?"

"You know what the fuck I mean," snapped Lexal. "Arii." His grin was back.

He grabbed the front of Lexal's coat and hefted him in the air, their faces inches away. "Lay a finger on her and I swear I'll kill you," he growled lowly.

Lexal looked like he could care less about the death threat. "Dude, you're wrinkling my jacket. Stop."

"Xigbar, let him go. He's just a pest."

Xigbar shot a look at me, but then did as I asked. He opened his hands and Lexal slid out of his grasp to the ground. He clicked his tongue and winked at me before leaving us.

Xigbar's hands shot up to his head. "Arii, if it weren't for you, I'd have beaten him up by now. Why do you keep stopping me?"

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Violence won't help us. Like my mom used to always say, you attract more flies with honey than with vinegar." I smiled at the memory. "He's just a stupid boy. I can hold my own anyway, remember?" I tapped my necklace.

He sighed and dropped his arms. "Yeah, I suppose. But still. My threat still stands. If he touches you again, he's dead."

He and I continued the day as normal. In fact, I thought that everything _was_ slowly going back to normal; that is, until dinner. That was when everything changed.

I remember we were all sitting at the dinner table, all save Axel and oddly enough Lexal. Which, let me say, wasn't that odd. He could have just been off watching some nasty movies or something.

But it was just after I had taken my second bite of my pre-dinner bread roll when the door burst open and Lexal fell in over the threshold.

All conversation ceased. Eyes looked in his direction, confused. He slowly pushed himself up and coughed, wiping off his mouth. At first, I thought he was just drunk or something, but only when he lifted his head up at us, did I know I was wrong.

One eye was swollen shut, his lip was cracked and bleeding, his hair was a mess, and his jawbone was bruised in three places. I heard a few gasps around me, but no one said anything. He glanced around at all of us, like he was waiting for one of us to say something first.

Xemnas did, first. "Lexal! What happened to you?" he demanded.

Lexal flinched a little. At first he was silent as he picked himself up off the ground and held his elbow. "Uh… I fell."

Xemnas snorted. "You fell?"

"Uh… yeah."

He shook his head. "Obviously you lie. What happened? Tell the truth."

He was silent again as he stared at the ground. Shifting his weight to the other foot, he said quietly. "Okay, well… Xigbar." He flinched as if saying it inflicted pain.

The food turned to ash in my mouth. The rest of the roll, forgotten, fell from my hand. I quickly turned to Xigbar and swallowed. He looked just as surprised as I did.

"What? Explain, Lexal." Xemnas was watching Lexal like a hawk.

Lexal looked… almost… scared. "I… I…" He glanced at Xigbar. "He… he beat me up…"

"_WHAT_?" roared Xigbar. "That's crazy! I never did anything of the sort!"

"He got mad at me for making another jab at Arii. He—he said that he had enough of me, and beat the crap out of me." He glanced quickly at Xigbar. "Please don't hurt me for telling…"

Xemnas quickly looked at Xigbar. "Xigbar, is this true?"

Xigbar looked at Xemnas as if he had just been offered a dead rat as a headpiece. "Are you serious right now? Hell no! I wouldn't lay a finger on him!"

"He has always been telling me that he'd beat me up and kill me if I tried anything on Arii. I just think she's cute; I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"What?" It was my turn to be surprised. Cause any trouble, my ass. He tried to rape me. How is that not causing trouble?

"But that was all talk! I wouldn't literally hurt him!" cried Xigbar.

"You've heard him before!" cried Lexal louder. "He always says he'll hurt me. He said it just this morning at lunch! You saw how he picked me up off the ground and threatened me." He took a breath that sounded like he was about to cry. "I took enough of a risk to tell you. Please don't let him beat me up again, Xemnas. Please!"

Xemnas looked shocked. He then turned to Xigbar. "Xigbar, I… I am appalled by Lexal's story."

"You—you don't actually believe this punk's story, do you? You can't! It's preposterous!"

"I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me!"

"He's not! I swear I never laid a _finger_ on that brat."

Xemnas arched his fingers together in a steeple and sighed, staring at them. "Be quiet for a moment." The two fell silent. I could hear Xigbar taking deep breaths next to me. Everyone was silent as I glanced around. A few looked shocked, a few nonplussed, but mostly they looked on neutrally. "Xigbar,—" my eyes flicked back to Xemnas as he started to talk, "I am inclined to believe Lexal's side of the story."

"WHAT?"

"He is right. You have come to me on a few occasions about him, and you have seemed more than upset about him. I have also witnessed myself the threats you have given. I have no choice but to assume it was you." He sat up and sighed. "Xigbar, I also have no choice, then, but to send you to confinement as well."

Xigbar leapt up from his chair. "No! You can't be serious, no!"

My stomach dropped, and I could almost feel the color drain from my face. This wasn't even right. I know that Xigbar didn't beat up Lexal. He would have told me if he did, and he would have been acting odd even if he hadn't told me he did it. Plus, this whole thing just felt _wrong_ to me. No, it wasn't Xigbar. I know it wasn't him. "You can't do this! I know it wasn't Xigbar. He didn't do it!"

"Yeah! Innocent until proven guilty, right?" asked Xigbar. His chest was moving quickly with his breaths.

"I am sorry, Xigbar. But for now until I get this sorted out, you must go." He looked at Lexaeus who stood up immediately and started around the table. Xigbar flopped down into his chair, defeated.

Nothing can beat the feeling of helplessness. It bears down on you, knowing that you can do nothing. That is how I felt as Lexaeus came around and stood behind Xigbar's chair.

They were taking Xigbar away.

He looked back at me as he stood up and Lexaeus created a Dark Sphere. "Arii, you believe me, right?" I could just see it written on his face that he was afraid that this was just like the thing with Axel. He was afraid it would put me off, scare me, keep me down.

No. If anything, it sparked something in me. "I believe you, Xigbar," I said resolutely. I looked him in the eye. "You didn't do it. I know you didn't."

He looked like he was suddenly okay with what was happening to him. "Good. I'll be back soon, Arii. I promise." With that, the two left through the Dark Sphere, and the room went silent.

I knew he didn't do it. I just knew it. With Axel, I just… still don't know what to think. But this was so resolute. I know he didn't do it. And what happened next made me so sure I would have bet my life on it.

Lexal sighed with relief and came to the table. "Thank you, Xemnas. I was scared there for a second. It's a good thing he's locked away now." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and I swear, he smiled at me.

That sealed the deal. Lexal wouldn't smirk at me like that for nothing. He was up to no good. He got Xigbar in trouble on purpose. You know, I was even starting to have second thoughts about Axel as well… was he really lying, and he did start the fire, or… was he set up and telling the truth, just like Xigbar here? I didn't know the truth, but I would find it out.

And I knew that I couldn't find out the truth without the two people who meant the most to me here. I knew what I was going to do in the back of my mind. In fact, I think I had made up my mind even before Xemnas had banished Xigbar. I kind of kept the thought at bay, but it was only now that I allowed the thought to fully surface.

I was going to break them out of confinement.

* * *

**Heh, I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. I will be at work for the next chapter. I will try my hardest for you! **


	25. Filling the Empty Cup

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while again, but that's only because writing is like fine wine; the longer you let it sit, the ****better it gets. Well, to me, at least. **  
**I intentionally made this chapter short, just because I had really important news for you. This is the second to last chapter of Koa. Next chapter, 26, is going to be the last. But to make it sweeter for you, I'm going to make the ending the longest chapter I've written yet.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! Don't worry, I haven't ever given up on this story. :]**

* * *

With one hand on my hip and the other at my chin, I stared at my empty bed, thinking of what I'd need for my mission. I needed to know how to get there, what I'd face when I was there, and how to overcome it and get Axel and Xigbar.

Who could I ask to answer my questions? I couldn't ask Xemnas. Asking him would be like asking the prison warden where the prisoner was. Maybe Demyx? But I know he'd tell me to not do it, and keep an eye on me, effectively barring me from finding anything out. Or what if he went as far as to tell on me? No… Xaldin? Nope. Pretty sure he hates me, but that's okay, the feeling is mutual.

I pondered why he had something against me. I mean, I sure as heck hadn't known him before all of this. At least not that I knew of. Did I remind him of an annoying child, or a naggy mother or something? I mean seriously, what had I done to make him mad? Maybe I'd experiment in the future and find out why he was so upset with me.

Experiment… Vexen.

I knew it! I would go ask Vexen! He did say that he owed me for helping him, hadn't he? He wouldn't tell on me if I told him to… I'm owed this. I know I am.

I quickly changed into a simple, easy to move in outfit of jeans and a tank top. I was out the door and down the hall, ready to start.

I felt like a secret agent of some sort. I was on my way to bust my friends out of jail, in a sense. Only now, as I thought that, did I start to feel a twinge of fear. Like, what if I got caught? What would my alibi be?

I took a second to think about that. Well, that would have to be something I'd have to think up. I'm sure I could come up with something, though, if someone decided to stop me.

* * *

Luckily I remembered the way to Vexen's office. I opened the door lightly and peeked into the waiting room. There was no one in there, but the lights were on. I checked behind me before slipping into the room. I walked up to the desk and looked through the glass into the office.

From what I could see, he wasn't in there. I cleared my throat and glanced around again. "Vexen?" I waited for an answer but none came. I tried a little louder. "Vexen?" I waited… and still nothing. I pursed my lips and then found a bell. I tapped it and let the note ring out. You know, it kind of reminded me of a whistled note. I put my hand over my necklace, pressing it closer to me.

I wondered about how it was made, where it came from. Why I had it. Why Xigbar gave it to me, instead of keeping it himself. It was so cool, why not keep it?

"Arii? Is that you?" I glanced up quickly. It was him.

"Vexen!" I said with a sigh of relief. "Good. I wanted to ask you something."

He came closer to the window. "Are you feeling all right? Have you decided to finally donate some blood?" He pushed a clipboard to me while giving me a wink. "Aha, see, that was a joke. I know you won't give me any blood now anyways."

I quickly signed my name, conforming to his little game. "Yes, I'm fine; no, I don't want to donate blood. I want to talk to you."

He took the clipboard back while keeping his eyes on me. "To talk? To me?" I nodded. "Hmm. All right, well, one moment." I waited patiently until he opened the door slowly. "Right this way."

I followed him to a vacant room where he closed the door behind us. "All right, what seems to be the problem?"

I got right to the point. "I'm going to bust Axel and Xiggy out of confinement, and I need your help."

He blinked twice and then laughed. "Haha, good one, Arii. You're quite the jokester, you are. So what is the problem, then? Is your throat hurting again?"

I frowned. "Vexen. I need to get them out of there. I know for a fact that Xigbar didn't beat up Lexal. That isn't him. He was simply protecting me. I need them so I can figure out the truth."

The color had drained from Vexen's face. "Oh dear. You weren't joking, were you? You really want to break them out of confinement…" He sat down heavily and a chair and stared at the wall.

I took the seat next to him. "Xigbar didn't do it. And… And I'm second guessing myself as to if Axel started that fire, too. I can't do this alone, Vexen. I need someone to help me. I need someone who knows the castle. I need you."

He put his hand over his eyes and slid it down, stretching his face a bit. He looked at me from over his hand. "Do you know how crazy that would be? Xemnas would have your head, for one, and for two, no one has ever broken anyone out of confinement. No need to! Yeah we're all friends, but it's kind of a dog-eat-dog world out here. Even if you did manage to get in there and break them out, what would you do afterwards? Where would you hide them so Xemnas didn't find them? What would you do when he went to let them out of confinement, and oh, they aren't there?"

I patted his leg. "That's why I need your help, Vex. I don't know this castle—you do. You know its ins and outs better than anyone, I'm sure."

He gave me a calculating look, as if he were considering it, but then his eyes lost their shine. I knew I was losing him. But if I wanted to break my friends out of confinement, I had to bring out the heavy artillery. I sighed. "If you help me, Vexen, I'll give you what you want. You… you can take my blood."

At once, his eyes fired right back up. He slowly sat up, and I could tell he was trying to hide his excitement. "Really?"

I slowly nodded once, then quickly nodded. "Really. I really need your help."

He looked away and rubbed his chin. "Map… you'd need a map. You'd need to know where you were going." He talked more to himself than me. "And the defenses, you'd need to know about those… the locks and doors. The exits…" He looked at me again. "Of course, if Xemnas found out… he'd toss us both in confinement, Arii. No matter how tantalizing your blood may be, I don't know if I could risk that much with the possible consequence of Xemnas hating me. I've only just recently gotten onto his good side. I'm kind of a newer member, really."

I was starting to get desperate. If he kept flip-flopping his mind like this, I'd be back at square one and have to fight my way alone. "Please, Vexen. You won't even have to go with me. Just let me know the details. 'Accidentally' leave out the plans, and I'll just happen to spot them. Leave them out, just tell him I stole them or something. Anything. Please, Vexen, I need my friends!"

He looked concerned. "You're… dead set on breaking them out, aren't you?"

I stared at him. "I need to find the truth."

He sighed and stood up slowly, his hands on his knees. He straightened up and then looked at me. I was afraid that he was going to tell me no deal, but to my surprise, and I think even to his, he held his hand out to me.

I let out a sigh of relief and shook his outstretched hand. "Thank you, Vexen. You don't know how much this means to me. I promise that you won't be sorry. You are such a fantastic—"

He waved me off. "Come on, come on. You're wasting time. If you want to get them out, we have to do it soon."

I nodded resolutely. "Right."

"Time is of the essence!" he cried, striding out of the room with me in tow. "I'll bring out the information at once!"

* * *

I clenched and unclenched my fist, looking at the band-aid Vexen had just applied to the crook of my arm. Giving blood wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and he really didn't take as much as I thought he would. He only took a few vials-full; here I thought he was going to take a pint or something.

I stood up from the chair and then held my hand out to him. "Thank you, Vexen. For everything."

He grinned and shook my hand back. "No, Arii. Thank you."

I turned to leave, but as I passed through the threshold, he called, "And good luck to you! I hope you find your friends!"

I smiled. "They're your friends, too, Vexen."

"Ah. Well, I hope you find them all the same."

Shaking my head, I started the trek to my room. My head was buzzing with maps and information. I had soaked up everything Vexen told me like a sponge. I was only slightly worried that I would forget something he had told or shown me, but I was too set on my goal to forget anything about it.

The only thing left to do now, was get ready.

Yup, that's right. I planned my breakout for tonight. I would change into stealthier, easier to move in clothing before doing it. I was actually going to go through with it and do it…

I clenched my fist again. No, I couldn't let my fears start to sink in. I had been scared before, but I wouldn't let myself be afraid this time. I had to help my friends; they needed to be let out. This operation was needed, and I would save them!

* * *

**Arii and I, we're both rolling up our sleeves for the journey ahead. **

**You've stuck with us this long; just wait till the next one comes out!  
**

**See you soon! :]  
**


	26. Thousand Fifty to One

**A/N: Well, well, well. Here we are together again for the last time. The last chapter of Koa... feels odd, doesn't it? **

**Can you believe that I started this story four years ago? 4/23/08 is what I have marked on my original word document. I feel that I have grown a lot and become a much better writer through this, and I can't thank you all enough! **

**A quick word on the title... I wish I could change it. This story actually started out as being part of an episodal thing, with each story being a short little thing. I called it my Castle Oblivion Adventures, or COA for short. I think a K looked cooler, and thus, Koa. I enjoyed it much more as a longer story, so the episode deal fell through.**  
**What I really wish for it to be called, is "Thousand Fifty to One." Why, you may ask? Well... you'll find out soon enough. :]**

**As for this chapter, I purposely made it much longer than the rest of them, as kind of a parting gift to all of you who have read this story of mine completely through. It's the longest chapter I've ever posted, actually. Over _twelve thousand_ words!**

**Anyway, I really, really hope you enjoy it. I have spent so much of this past week writing. This is where it's all laid out on the line! Who has been trying to hurt Arii? What of Axel, and what of Xigbar? Or the Trio?**  
**I suppose, my friend, you'll just have to read it and find out. ;)**

* * *

I ended up half jogging, half walking back to my room, just afraid that someone would spot me.

Over and over again in my head, I went over all of what Vexen had told me. All the pathways I'd need to take, the shortcuts that would make my journey easier, the defenses, the technicalities of the cells my friends were in, and lastly, the person guarding the cells.

Lexaeus. He was the one who kept an eye on cells. Not only was he a good bodyguard, but he also made a fantastic guard, though Vexen had told me that he was just more or less a meathead. If I was quick and thought about my actions before completing them, I'd get around him easily. It would be as simple as setting off an alarm; that would hold his attention long enough for me to rush in and save my friends.

I was so focused on my plans and thoughts, though, that I didn't really watch where I was going. That is, I didn't hear the voices outside of my room before I was practically at it.

"Why hello there, little lady," said Lexal, grinning.

I froze. No, no, no! I did _not_ have time for this now! "Get out of here, Lexal. I mean it. I'm busy right now."

"Oh come on, Arii," said Marluxia. "We just want to have a little bit of fun."

"Yeah," agreed Saix. "Just a bit of fun!"

I clenched my fists at my sides. "Leave me alone, you guys. I'm serious."

Lexal let out a chuckle. "You hear her, guys? She's serious. We better not mess with her." Marluxia and Saix snickered at that.

I swallowed. I seriously didn't have time for them, but they wouldn't leave me alone. "Why don't you guys leave me alone? You're freaking me out. And seriously, it's really weird that you hang around my room like that. Leave me alone, I mean it!"

Lexal only laughed. "Come on, sweetheart. I promise we'll have fun. You don't even have to do any work. I'll do it all. Come on, I promise you'll enjoy yourself," he purred, walking slowly towards me.

Nope. Nope, nope, nope; not in a million years. My main man is Axel. "No, Lexal. I'm telling you right now, I do not want to. Why won't you just listen? Go away!"

I kept at least ten feet between us at all times as he kept walking closer, but I kept skirting around him, keeping Marluxia and Saix in my view. They were all right in front of my door, effectively blocking me from getting in.

Suddenly, Lexal made a jump for me. I yelped and hopped out of the way, but the other two bolted for me as well. I ducked around them and almost got caught by an arm Saix whipped in my direction, but I pushed him away and ran to my door. Lexal blocked my path, so I took a turn and stood near the opposite wall. There were two great columns on either side of me, and they really wouldn't have made good cover. Kinda like hiding behind a tree; you can fake out the hunter, but also vice versa.

"Sai, take her left. Mar, her right. I'll get her." The three slowly walked towards me. This was not looking good for me. Marluxia and Saix slowly circled out, catching me in a pincer movement. I was trapped, this was not looking good, no, not at all. I swallowed and backed up, searching left and right for an escape.

Lexal stalked forward, and I bolted to the left, but Saix was there. I took to the right again, but there was Mar. I kept my eyes on all three as I slowly backed myself to the wall.

I didn't have time for any of this shit! "You guys, leave me alone!" I cried, defeat rimming my words. "I just wanna go to my room! Please!"

Lexal laughed, a scary, victorious laugh. "Pleading? Really? You think that's gunna work? Not this time, babe. You're ours!"

I slid down to the ground. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone…?

Suddenly, Marluxia stopped coming towards me. He sighed. "You know, I don't know about this, man."

Lexal stopped and blinked as if he has just been slapped across the face. "What?"

He shrugged, watching me. "Like, I… I suddenly feel really weird about this."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You can't do this right now, not when we've come so far. Just shut the hell up and help me!"

"Look at her, man!" he said, motioning towards me. "We've got her trapped like a fuckin' animal. Lex, we ain't rapists; we are just out for a good time. It was like, yeah, it was fun at first. The whole chase thing, cat and mouse, was totally invigorating. Most fun I've had in a while. But now… now, man, I just feel like a dick."

I had thought at first that he was just faking it so I would lower my guard, but… I could feel it in his voice, see it in his posture. He really did feel that way. Unless he was an amazing actor, he was telling the truth. I don't think acting was his power, though. No matter what, I still stood up slowly and was wary of Lexal.

But now, Lexal's attention was turned on his friend. He snorted. "Well fine, I don't need you then. Saix, I'll flush her your way!"

Saix took one look at Marluxia and then kina shrugged. "I dunno, man. Marly's right. He's like my best friend—I do what he says. I'd follow him wherever. And with the way he put it, he's totally right. Fucking her would be awesome and all, but we kinda are treating her like an animal. She's a girl, not some… like, rabbit."

Lexal let his shoulders slump. "Come on, you guys!" he whined. "We finally have her in our grasp and you choose _now_, of all the times, to chicken out? The fuck's wrong with you?"

Marluxia shrugged and turned on his heel. "I don't know, man. I just don't know." He rubbed his neck and then looked over at Saix. "Come on, Sai. I'm bored. Wanna go bug Vexen for chemicals so we can blow stuff up?"

Saix perked right up and followed at Marluxia's heels like a puppy. "Hell yeah! Let's do it, Let's do it!"

I smiled at them for the first time. "Yo, Marluxia!" I shouted. He turned to blink at me, and I said, "Thank you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't thank me. I mean don't get me wrong. You're still hot as fuck and I'd totally bang you, but I think it's just going a bit too far."

The two, instead of disappearing through a Dark Sphere, walked down the hall, talking and laughing with each other, off to go do whatever it is boys do in their spare time.

Now it was just Lexal and I. It should have felt much scarier to me than it did, but I could feel that his resolve had shattered. He didn't have his friends behind him anymore. If he were a general, then I'd say his army just deserted him. Now that he had no one behind him, he didn't have the will to fight. It was a much, much more even match, and I think that scared him.

He glanced between me and the retreating figures of his friends, unconsciously moving his hands. Finally, he took one long look at me and sighed. "Fuck it, whatever. I guess it was…" he hesitated, "nah, fuck it. I don't regret what I did, it was fun. But I guess I was a little…" He shook his head. "Whatever. Some friends I have. I'll be back, I'm sure." He stuck his hands in his pockets, and without another word, took off and followed Saix and Marluxia down the hall.

Long after they had disappeared from my sight, I was still gaping after them.

What I just witnessed… did that really happen? Did I really owe Marluxia for saving my ass like that? I almost couldn't comprehend it. One of the guys who I dislike most here at this Castle is the one that I owe the most to? It was surreal. I had a feeling they'd still go after me, but… if I was boring them, then that was totally fine by me! I'm… I'm _safe_ again!

Well, at least safe from perverts. I still have an alibi to create, two best friends to break out, and a scary trek to complete ahead of me.

But I could do it. I just survived the Trio again. I felt renewed. I could _live_ again. I was _me_ again.

Well I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If the get out of jail free card was what I had been dealt, then I'm glad it got played. I had to start my journey, and now was the time.

I quickly ran into my room and changed into a pair of easy to move in shorts and a simple form-fitting tank top. I put my hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of my face, and ended up with taking a pair of sneakers instead of my usual flip flops. They'd be a lot quieter, and a lot easier to run in. That is, if it came to that. I'd be prepared for anything, and I'd much rather be safe than sorry.

I walked up to my door and paused. This was it; it was now or never. I couldn't chicken out. If I got caught, there was no way of telling what would happen to me. I could _not_ let that happen. What if I got put into confinement myself? Or what if I wasn't allowed out of my room anymore? Or… or worse? What if… what if I was… banished, or something? Sent back home, never allowed to come back…

I shook my head. Well, I just wouldn't let that happen. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

I was getting my friends, and I was not going to get caught. This was going to happen, and this was going to happen right.

I put my hand on the door handle, turned, and pushed. The door opened soundlessly, swinging out on its hinges. Taking a breath and letting it out, I closed it just as silently as it opened, and turned to the left, starting on my journey.

I followed the map in my head to the confinement cells. Down a hall, down another hall, through a few doors, over a covered bridge, on and on, and on still. I followed Vexen's map to the T, turning everywhere I needed and going through each door.

Walking through the castle really made me wonder if it really went on forever or if it just seemed that way. For every turn that I took, there were three more around it. For every door I went through, there were two more on either side. Everything seemed to go on and on and _on_. I was just starting to second guess myself as to if I was going in the right direction or not, when I saw the arch that marked the entrance to the confinement center.

I stopped beneath it and looked up at the great black marble archway. If it were any other day, I'd stop and admire the exquisite handiwork of the intricate doorway and the beautiful potted plants around it, but this was not the day. I passed through without another look at the foliage or stone. I only had three more turns to take before I'd be in the confinement room.

I slowly walked the rest of the as to not make any noise whatsoever. I inched my way to the archway into the room with the cells. Instead of going in, I peeked my head around the corner and looked in. Sure enough, I saw just what I was looking for.

There were three cells against the wall farthest me. They were next to each other with a heavy wall between each to disallow conversation. The cells looked like the kind of holding cells detectives would use, with the solid bottom part of the wall, window, and then more solid wall. The doors looked rather sinister; they were made of a hard, heavy metal with a little open area about as big as a book three fourths of the way up. Probably to allow for talking to the prisoner. The glass looked like it was probably just a one way mirror.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I found them.

However, almost immediately to the left of the door was a black desk. At the desk was a lamp, a nightstick, computer, and a chair. In the chair, typing on the computer, was just the person I had been told to expect.

Lexaeus.

I pulled my head away from the doorway and leaned against the wall. I needed to find some sort of distraction. Maybe I could set off some kind of alarm, or break something to send him running? There weren't any alarms here, at least that I knew of. I hadn't seen any fire alarms or anything on any of the halls I walked down. That left me only one option.

I had to break something.

I already knew what I was going to. Inching my way away, I headed back to the main black arch with the potted plants. The pots were big enough to carry without too much effort, and would still make a loud enough crash to catch Lexaeus's attention.

Licking my lips, I picked up the closest one and toted it over a ways. Once I found a spot that I decided would be both far away enough to keep Lexaeus occupied and close enough to hear the crash, I stopped. I gauged how much force I'd need to smash the pot, and then nodded to myself. I hefted the thing over my head, took a breath, and then threw it down as hard as I could.

The crash sounded so much louder than I had anticipated. I wondered if it echoed through the whole castle. Pieces of the pot skittered across the floor and dirt flew everywhere. I didn't stand to gawk, though. I quickly and quietly ran to the corner of the hallway before the cell room. Then, I stopped and listened.

Sure enough, I heard the squeak of the wheels and small grunt as he stood up. I pressed myself closer to the wall to make myself smaller. I held my breath as the sound of footsteps came nearer. He passed the hallway I was hiding in, and I watched him walk.

He was a lot taller, a lot broader, and a lot stronger than I had thought. I really, really hoped I wouldn't have to fight him. I didn't let a second go to waste as I slipped out practically behind him and ran into the room. I slowed and stopped in the middle of the room, thinking of how I was going to either find the keys to the doors or break the one-way mirrors, but it quickly became apparent that they weren't one-way mirrors at all. They really were just plexiglass.

How did I know, you ask? Simple. Two pairs of eyes that I adored looked out at me as I drew near.

"Arii!" "What are you doing here?" said Axel and Xigbar at the same time. I was surprised that I could hear them just fine, as if there wasn't any glass between us at all.

I smiled. "I'm here to bust you guys out."

Xigbar's eyes went wide, but Axel simply looked confused. I ran over to Axel's cell first. He watched me carefully as I walked up to the glass and looked at him. He looked... tired.

"Axel, I..."

He turned his head away. "You're sorry? Is that what you're going to say?"

I flinched a little at his tone. "I... Axe, all the information, it... but then Xigbar..." I shook my head. "I was so confused. I didn't know what to think." I leaned a little to the side to catch his eye. "I think I believe you know, Axel. It... it couldn't have been you, right?"

He sighed. "Of course it wasn't. Someone framed me, Air. As much as I can't stand Larxene, she's one of the group. She's like family. You can't harm family. No matter how much you hate them, you can't hurt them." He sighed again. "We should talk about this later. I don't really feel like talking about it. I'm too tired."

I frowned. "Okay..."

"He means literally, Arii," spoke up Xigbar. "These rooms... they're special. They kinda suck the fight out of you."

I sighed. I had forgotten that; Vexen told me about the special cells, but I just passed it off as crazy ramblings. "What do you mean?" I asked, all the same.

"Vexen made them specially. Xemnas didn't want anyone to break out of them, so he had Vexen figure out a way for them to suck the resolve right out of you. I can't believe you're here to bust us out... you've got some nerve."

I smiled. "You guys are my friends. I love you. I couldn't just leave you here." I came forward again and put my hand on the glass. "I'm sorry, Axel, that I didn't believe you at first."

He finally, finally gave me a tired smile, but even as worn-out as it was, it still made him look so handsome. He slowly lifted his hand and put it against the glass, against mine. I could feel the warmth of his hand through the glass, and I wondered if he was doing it on purpose. "It's all right. I've had a lot of time to think. I would have felt the same from in your shoes. I don't blame you, not at all, Arii. Not at all." I could feel tears start to form. He didn't blame me at all for not believing him, for not even partially sticking up for him. He still liked me. It was more than I could have asked for. I blew him a small kiss. He caught it with his free hand, and placed it on his heart. I slowly removed my hand from the glass, my hand keeping the lovely warmth he offered me. I turned and passed the empty cell to Xigbar's cell, then.

Oh how I wanted to just leap through the glass and tackle him in a hug. I smiled and put my hands on the glass. "Hey, you stupid jerk."

He grinned and crossed his arms. "Hey, you little brat."

My grin matched his, then. I pressed my face to the glass, crossed my eyes, and made a face, getting laughter from him. I pulled away and wiggled my eyebrows. "I missed you, Xiggy."

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't miss you. Not one bit. So fucking annoying, you are."

My smile fell a bit before he started laughing again. "Got you good on that one, Air!"

I hit the glass. "You're so mean! See if I break _you_ outta here now! I'm taking Axel and leaving behind your sorry bum!"

"You're doing what?" asked a deep voice behind me.

Startled, I whipped around. Lexaeus was standing at the entrance of the rooms, arms crossed, looking like some big sentry. Fuck, I—I practically forgot about him. I didn't even hear him come back! I got a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach, and I could feel my heart in my throat. I swallowed.

Lexaeus walked closer. "I asked what you're doing."

"I'm... I'm..." No. I stood up straight and held my head up. "I'm breaking them out. Don't tell me that I can't, because I will."

Wrong thing to say. He uncrossed his arms and reached over to the desk he was sitting at before and pressed something. That didn't bode well for me; I had come all this way, I couldn't get caught! I looked over my shoulder at the surprised faces of Axel and Xigbar, and thought that maybe if I was fast enough, I could get past Lexaeus. If Xemnas found me in the future and asked if I tried to break my friends out, I'd play innocent. I'd say I didn't do anything. I looked back at Lexaeus.

Today wasn't fruitless. I found where Xigbar and Axel were, and now I know what the cells look like. Vexen's diagrams were good to get me here, but I needed to see everything with my own eyes. I'd come back another day, armed and dangerous. For now, I had all the information I needed.

I took a breath and let it out. Leaning forward I sprinted forward and feigned a left, darting to the right. Lexaeus, big and slow, missed me. I leapt away from him as I passed him, surprised that it worked.

Suddenly, I was on the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I took in a great breath and was even more surprised as Lexaeus hefted me off the ground as if I weighed nothing. I caught my breath as he walked me back to the middle of the room. "You can't get away that easily. They didn't make me a guard for nothing, Arii," he said, his deep voice booming.

I struggled and kicked and whipped back my head, but to no avail. I even tried to bite his fingers and wiggle myself out of his hold. But his grip was strong and vice-like, and I don't think that even if Axel or Xigbar were trying to pry me from Lexaeus, I'd be let go. But I couldn't give up! I wouldn't! I took in a breath, about to whistle, but Axel's words hit me almost immediately. _You can't harm family. No matter how much you hate them, you can't hurt them_. I gritted my teeth. Lexaeus was family, I wouldn't hurt him. I just wanted to be let go. So instead I kept struggling, trying to find the weak point of his hold, so I could focus my strength there to get away. But no matter what I tried, no matter which way I twisted, no matter how hard I tried to wiggle, I couldn't feel any weakness. The thought of escaping looking impossible fueled me and kept the fight in me.

My face was red and I was panting by the time the room took on a strange glow. Right near Lexaeus's desk, the air turned dark and made the room feel just a little bit colder. I exhaled, knowing what was in store for me now.

"Arii, just what do you think you are you doing?"

I tried my best to glare as Xemnas walked through the Dark Sphere, with Xaldin right behind him. Lexaeus's grip didn't let up in the slightest. "I'm busting my friends out, that's what I'm doing," I said, struggling uselessly again, trying to prove my point.

"That is foolish. You should stop now."

I felt the urge to give in, to be afraid and to not make him angry, but I couldn't just give up. Not when I've already been caught; I may as well carry out my mission that I set out to do. Go hard or go home. "No!" I said instead.

He crossed his arms. "Arii, do you want me to send you back? Take you back to the world we took you from?" asking me, berating me.

Pain crossed my face; he just pulled his ace card. I didn't want to go back. Home completely slipped my mind, because... _this_. This was my home now. Not where I was before; I almost felt like it was impossible to go back. Xemnas saw the look on my face and nodded at Lexaeus who let me go and backed away. Now on my own, I let my shoulders slump. Xemnas was the only one who really could stop the fight in me, because I knew that he was the only one whose threats would be followed through on.

He uncrossed his arms, now. "Arii, I don't think you quite understand what you're getting yourself into."

The way he said it, as if I were just a little kid, irked me and brought back the fight in me. "No, _you_ don't understand!" I shouted at him, tears of defeat finally rimming my eyes. "They're my friends. I trust them with my life! You can't tell me to not see them. You can't expect me to not help them! They're the only ones I have in this strange place. I'm just-I just can't do this on my own! When I'm with them, I feel something that words can't even describe. I feel like I am part of something that is way better than what I used to have. I feel like I am _supposed_ to be here. Like I _belong_ here with them!"

Xemnas watched me for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. For the first time ever, I saw emotion on his face. He looked... I don't know. Concerned? Hurt? Tired?

"Arii," he said slowly, blinking once, "There is a reason as to why you feel that way."

"Of course there is!" I yelled. "Friendship!" Wasn't it obvious?

He shook his head a little. "No, no. It is stronger than that. Stronger than you know." He let out another great sigh. "You feel that way because you _do_ belong here."

I shook my head the slightest. My resolve shattered and I was suddenly unsure why I was shouting so much. _What was he saying? Why was he suddenly contradicting himself? _Blinking away some tears threatening to run down my face, I said, "What?"

He put his fingers together, forming a steeple. He considered something for a minute, then looked up at me. "Arii... I tell you the truth. You do belong here. You... are one of us."

His words stunned me. My eyebrows furrowed and then unfurrowed a few times before I spoke. "What are you talking about?" _Was he trying to make fun of me, make me stop shouting, or something? How was I...?_

Xemnas sighed. He looked like he had lost a battle; I could just see his walls crumbling and his will shattering. Just then, Xaldin sighed angrily and rolled his head. He growled something under his breath, and Xemnas shook his head. "No. I have decided, Xaldin." He growled something again; it was something that bothered him horribly. I could see the veins standing out on his neck, and his face was turning red. Then Xemnas flicked his eyes to Xaldin and glared. "Have you forgotten who the leader is here, Xaldin, number three?" Xaldin settled back just a little bit. What the hell was happening here?

Xemnas's eyes flicked back to me, like a cobra striking. I flinched back a little bit, and the venom drained out of his eyes. "Arii... you're one of us. You," he hesitated, "you are a Nobody."

The silence that ensued was so dense that I could feel it pressing in on me, like a highly pressurized cabin on a plane. Xigbar and Axel blinked and exchanged glances of confusion, Lexaeus's brow was deeply furrowed, and Xaldin's eyes were averted. I couldn't breathe for a second; where did all the air go?_ Did... did I hear him right? No, no that can't be right..._

"But... but that isn't possible. I-" My eyes flitted back and forth. "I—I have a heart, I lived in the other world, I—I have no memory of this place, I don't know anyone here, I..." The excuses poured out of my mouth like a stream, but the stream ran dry, dried up by my surprise... surprise and confusion. Confusion and denial, denial and uncertainty. My world was sinking, and taking me down with it.

"Your confusion is... almost so obvious, that I feel compelled to tell you the whole story," admitted Xemnas with a small shrug of his shoulders. Like he was giving up.

"Xemnas," began Xaldin, but Xemnas cut him off.

"No. It is time that she knows." His eyes glanced over Axel, Xigbar, Lexaeus. "It's high time everyone knows," he added a little quieter.

"Xemnas, what's going on?" Xigbar asked, coming forward, hands on the glass.

"This... concerns you, Xigbar. You are part of this, too."

"This?" asked Xigbar. "What is this 'this' that I am part of?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Xemnas?" I needed to know what was going on and wasn't getting answers.

Xemnas paused again. This was getting hard for him to say, but why? "There's..." he sighed and rubbed his face. "There is no way around it; I need to say it blatantly." He sighed and then focused his bright yellow eyes on Xigbar. "Xigbar... Arii's your sister."

This silence was even worse than the first. I didn't hear him right, did I? I felt my stomach jump up and back down. The more that I told myself I didn't believe it, that it wasn't true, he was just playing with me... the more I could feel that what he was saying had some truth to it. It... it made sense. Things slowly fit together like a puzzle. He did seem like a perfect brother figure for me. Hell, he had the same exact black color of hair as me. I looked at him, and he looked at me. And, for the first time, I did notice subtle characteristics that we shared. It was like looking into a very, very strange mirror; the nose, the chin, the eye color, the cheek bones... they were all mine, but masculine.

It was hard, but I had to tear my gaze away from my twin and look at Xemnas. "Is it true?" I asked almost breathlessly.

He solemnly nodded. "It is. Arii... you and Xigbar are brother and sister. You were the first ones to join my Organization." He took a breath and let it sink in a bit. "He was number Two, and you were number Three. You-"

"Then why don't I have powers? Why do I have a heart? And _Xaldin's_ number three!"

"Let me finish, Arii. You did have powers. You and Xigbar were great additions to my Organization. He was strong and precise, and you were- are -kind and nimble. We were all searching for hearts and decided we needed more members to help us do so. We almost immediately found someone who had ideas that were were… something we had never heard of before."

Xaldin shot him a 'you traitor' glare. "Xemnas."

Xemnas looked at me quickly. "Xaldin had great ideas. The experiments he came up with where... phenomenal, to say in the least. His ideas were wonderful, his thoughts ingenious. So when he came up with... this one, I agreed wholeheartedly." He paused. "It was flaw-proof. I couldn't see anything wrong with it, and it was a perfect way to find out if we could have hearts or not. I couldn't believe it could be that simple."

I stared at him. "What was the experiment, Xemnas?"

He stared at his steepled hands. Then, he looked up at me. "We gave you a heart, Arii." As if it knew it was the subject of our conversation, my heart made itself known by thudding quicker in my chest. When I didn't respond, he continued. "We took a heart and implanted it in you. The only problem was that your powers left you. However, they manifested in the form of a small, blue marble." I unconsciously clasped my necklace. "Yes, the very one you are wearing around your neck. You see, the powers respond to your soul; that's how all of our powers work. We may not have hearts, but we still have souls. When you whistle, Arii, the loud, carefree note you produce is a work of your soul. One of the only ways the soul can make itself known.

"But your powers are not entwined with your soul anymore. You need the help of an external source to reawaken your powers. That external source, a whistle made by the soul, will do the trick. To continue the test after we added your heart, we put you into a fabricated world. We wanted to see how you-"

"Wait a second," I interrupted. I knew the meaning of fabricated. "My world was... fake?" I asked quietly, my eyes round.

"-to see how you would respond. Arii, you passed. You passed the tests; you are whole again. You have a heart and you are okay; Vexen ran the tests on you to make sure because I told him to."

So that's what the stupid tests were for... I glanced all around at the few faces around me. "They all knew I was part of this Organization?"

He shook his head. "No. Only Xaldin and I."

"Not Xigbar? He was part of the first four." I caught myself. "I mean, first three. Why didn't he tell me who I was? Why don't the others know?"

Xemnas looked over at Xigbar, who looked extremely confused. "No, not Xigbar. He was," he stopped and searched for a word, "distraught... when he found out we were taking his sister away and using her as an experiment. As Xaldin had told me, you probably would have died, Arii. The transplant could have failed. The probability of you surviving the experiment was about a thousand to one. If your body had rejected the donor heart, which it probably would have, your body would have absorbed the heart and itself, killing you. Xigbar fought to protect you, but... I ended up having to take away his memory of you so that we could go through with the experiment. It was too important a task to allow for stopping.

"As for the others, I have kept it a secret. It was the most highly guarded secret in the Organization. So highly guarded, in fact, that we almost forgot about you. We continued to gain members and our group grew. Just a few months ago I found the file on you, and remembered." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I checked in on you to see how you were doing. If you were even alive. Much to my surprise, you were doing very well; you were alive and responding perfectly to everything and everyone that had been put into your world. I thought it was time to bring you back, since the operation was a success, and I knew just the man to put on the job. Your brother. Though I didn't think he'd remember you at all." He looked at the two of us. "The two of you are just like you used to be, before the experiment." He smiled. "Just like you used to be."

"She should have died," growled Xaldin suddenly.

I looked at him. He looked at me. And he glared.

"You should have died! I tried this experiment before, and it failed! The first subject had _died_! One thousand and fifty to one... _thousand fifty to one_! That was the _exact_ probability. I don't understand why the hell you didn't just _die_!"

His harsh words took a second to register with me. "You... you knew that it had failed the first time. Xaldin, you ... you wanted to kill me."

"Of course I wanted to kill you! The weak obviously don't deserve hearts. Women are weak. They'd mess everything up! The hearts should only be for the strong! You don't deserve that heart."

My eyebrows shot up behind my bangs and my jaw dropped. I blinked, then found I had words. "You... you sexist pig! You tried to kill me because you didn't want me to have a _heart_?" My heart beat quickly as if voicing its own upset thoughts. I stopped and thought for a second. If he had the guts to kill me, and I didn't know about it, what else could he have done that I didn't know of...? Things started popping into my head left and right. Things that had been on my mind a lot these few days. Things... that didn't have answers yet. "The glass on my pillow at Demyx's party... and- and Larxene! The fire-" I jerked my head back. I almost choked on my epiphany. "It-it wasn't Axel who started the fire... was it?"

Xaldin snorted. "Of course not! You _are_ stupider than I thought. All crimes need a scapegoat; Axel was the easiest to use. He said he wanted to make it up to you; I overheard the two of you talking." His lip twitched. "Yeah I did it! I set fire to her room, hoping to hurt her. The fewer weaklings we have here, the better, and what better way to make the weak weaker than to take their sentinels? Of _course_ I blamed it on Axel! I knew Xemnas would confine him. You don't have him to watch your little ass anymore. And the glass! Yes, _obviously _that was me too. Fuck, your stupidity astounds me. I don't want women in this Organization. The hearts are ours because we're way stronger, and we don't need the likes of you scum."

That hit me right where it hurt. "You bastard! You... you _bastard_!" I was so angry I could barely get words out. "Just... just because you didn't... didn't want me in the Organization, you tried to _kill_ me? You fucking selfish sexist _jerk_!" I let out a sigh of anger. "You... I can't believe this! I was in this Organization before you! Haven't you ever heard of respect your elders?"

"There's no way I'd look up to a cunt like you," growled Xaldin.

"Hey!" Xigbar slammed his fists on the glass, his voice cracking through the tension in the room like lightning. He locked eyes with Xaldin and glared. "Don't talk to my sister that way."

Xaldin looked appalled. "You... you remember? That's impossible! Xemnas erased your memories of her."

Xigbar shook his head and stepped back from the wall. "Truthfully, I don't." He paused and smiled a little. "You know, I've always wondered why my memory of my first few years was a little fuzzy. I thought I was just getting old." His smile abruptly disappeared. "Now I know the truth." He looked at me then, and I saw a little spark of recognition in his eyes. "When Arii came here, I felt like I had to look out for her. You guys all know me; I don't usually do that. I found it was as easy to take her under my wing as it was to breathe." He looked back at Xemnas and grinned a wolfy grin. "Guess erasing memories doesn't erase bonds."

I allowed myself a small smile. I had the same feeling towards Xigbar; that's why he felt like an older brother to me! Because... because he _is_ my older brother. And I'm his little sister.

Wow... I had always been an only child. Or, at least I thought I had... but I had always wanted an older brother. Always! And now I have one; and the coolest one at that.

And maybe that was the reason that I had always had that hard spot in my heart for Xaldin. Hate is a bond, isn't it? That bond survived too. No wonder I had all of that sporadic anger and hate towards him; I must have known that he wanted to kill me, or at least knew the probability.

But what made me take a chance that big? It was almost certain death I was walking into with that experiment. Did I hate my life before the experiment? Why the death wish?

It was almost too much for me to comprehend, all of this information being thrown at me. I kept trying to process all of the information as fast as possible.

"Shut up, just shut _up_!" shouted Xaldin, whipping his arms out to the side. Six deadly lances shivered into existence as he spoke. "I'm going to finish what I started. This should have been done a long, long time ago. Xigbar, your sister has to go. She's worthless. And if you think for one moment that you're going to stand up for her, you're wrong. You're only as strong as your weakest link, and that little bitch is your weakest link!"

I'm not going to lie. The sight of those sharp lances terrified me. Just one quick toss would skewer me and leave me dead. I was fighting on my own. Just one hit would be the end of me; that thought really made me think about my life and everything I hadn't done. Really threw things into perspective for me.

But as soon as I started having the cliché life-flash-before-your-eyes episode, I shook my head, clearing myself of the thought. That wasn't what I was here to do-I wasn't here to have regrets. I was here to save and protect my friends, and apparently, find out who I really am. Where I really belong; here, in the castle with my brother and friends. Here, where I had special powers to control the space around me with a single whistle. I didn't come to this castle just to lose. I didn't come all this way to die!

With a renewed sense of hope that burned through my veins like fire, I crouched a little lower, and glared at Xaldin. I wasn't going to go down easy. I wasn't going to make this simple for him! "Bring on your worst, Xaldin," I said, standing on the balls of my feet, "and then I'll show you who the weak one is."

With a shout, he threw his arm forward and two lances shot at me. I sprung to the left and they rebounded harmlessly off the ground. He tossed another my way, and I nimbly jumped out of the way of that one as well.

It felt totally natural to me, jumping out of the way. The ease at which I found myself leaping and ducking at the last second was confusing to me, and yet… I could feel the moves in me, like some deep primal instinct. Like how you don't need to be taught how to breathe. It just… happens. The more I noticed it, the more I felt that I _had_ been excessively nimble this whole time, but never gave it any thought. Xemnas was right-I _am_ one of them.

If I weren't, I wouldn't have any hope of beating Xaldin. But now, with an innate sense of my powers, I knew that I could take him on. Maybe I had even known it all along.

Two more lances came flying at me, one immediately after the other. I spun, the first flying by inches from my side, and then ducked, the second soaring harmlessly over my head. Just as I looked up, another came hurtling at me and I dropped to the floor as it just barely missed my hood. Xaldin let out a shout of fury just as I rolled over onto my back. Three lances, right above me, came shooting towards me to impale me, but I rolled out of the way just as they hit the ground with three loud _CLANG_s. As I rolled, they followed me, trying to impale me and stick me to the floor. I let out a yelp as one caught the back of my hood and choked me a little. Twisting, my back straining with the effort, I grabbed the lance and yanked it out of the ground, simultaneously standing up. With a yell from me, I spun, lance straight out, and released it to send it shooting towards him. Another lance immediately blocked its path, sending it to the side.

"How DARE you use my weapons against me!" he shouted, face red.

I let a passing grin grace my face. "I'll show you I'm not worthless, Xaldin. Soon, you'll see." I dodged another. "Soon you'll see who's worthless!" In anger, he shot another straight for my chest. I bent backwards in a very Matrix-esque fashion and turned it into a back bend which I then turned into a cartwheel to stand upright.

"Yeah!" cheered Xigbar and Axel. "Show him what you're made of, Arii!"

I would have been happy about his cheering on if I didn't notice that I was already tired. I hadn't done aerobatics since I was in middle school; at least what I remembered of it. My muscles were already sore and tired. But still, I pushed on. I fought for my friends.

I dodged another lance thrown in anger, but was met with another. With a yelp, I jumped again to the side. But he had anticipated my movement, and had already sent one hurtling towards me. Faster than I thought that I could have, I spun to make myself a smaller target, but it still clipped my side, tearing open my hoodie, shirt, and a bit of skin. Pain seared through my side and I let out a cry, huddling down a bit to cradle my side.

Xaldin didn't give me time to recover. Two lances were shot this time, but I still dodged them, sending sparks of pain shooting up my side. Suddenly he changed tactics, and the lances came swinging at me like bats. I ducked under the first one, jumped over the second one, but the third hit me while I was still jumping over the second one. I managed to at least bring an arm across my chest to soften the blow, but it still didn't stop me from crashing to the floor, my head smacking the ground. I did my best to ignore the pain, but it still hurt like hell.

Two more came shooting at me while I was on the ground, but I picked myself up into a ball and summersaulted out of the way. As I did, I suddenly noticed that he never sent more than three after me at a time. It sure as hell wasn't because he was going easy on me; he looked like he was straining with the effort, as if he threw each at me with his own hands.

I rolled to the side as another tried to sweep me into the air, and I caught sight of Axel and Xigbar watching me through the glass.

Trapped.

No power.

At once it clicked! He was too close to the cells to have his full power! Then again it also meant that I didn't have my full power, either. Was that why I was getting so tired so quickly? Right now, it seemed like the only thing this fight was succeeding in doing was tiring us out.

Suddenly, I had a new thought. If I wanted to keep the ball in my court, which was looking more and more difficult the more exhausted I got, I'd have to try something else.

I studied the way he threw the lances at me as I dodged them for a bit before coming up with an idea. When the next flurry of lances came shooting at me, I started to hop backwards towards the cell with each dodge. I could feel blood dripping down my side and my breath coming in gasps now, so this idea of mine _had_ to work, or else I was dead meat. I couldn't keep up this dodging forever.

"Xaldin!" I called, once I was in position. "You fight like a girl! Yeah! You fight like the thing you hate most! You know what you are? You're a bitch!" He snarled at me before raising both his hands and tossing them at me, lances shooting in my direction. I kept dodging them. "Come on, you stupid bitch! Hit me! Fight like a man! _Fight like a man_!"

"Shut your mouth!" he screamed. He spun once to gain momentum and thrust both his hands at me. This time, four of the six lances came hurtling through the air, their sharp points all aimed at me.

Taking a huge breath and a prayer for good luck, I took a running step towards the lances and relied on my power as I leapt in the air at them. I passed through them all but one which hit my kneecap and cut a line down my leg. I grimaced but as soon as they passed me, I let the air out in a whistle. All of the sudden, the air around me exploded with power, propelling the lances even faster, right at the cells. Xigbar leapt out of the way just in time: the lances, powered by the hate of Xaldin and the strength of my note, collided with the hard plexiglass and shattered as the lances shot through. Glass shards rained down, flying everywhere. I shielded myself and allowed myself a slight smile, relief that it worked, before grimacing in pain. Looking down, I saw a clean straight line from my kneecap to my ankle, bright red with blood. But I couldn't stop here. I didn't come here to stop! I had to push on!

"Xigbar! Come on!" I jumped out of the way, my leg practically on fire with pain as the lances took a U-turn and made a beeline straight for me. Ignoring my Light Sphere, I ducked down, using the bottom of the wall as a shield, and the lances soared back towards Xaldin like faithful dogs.

I looked up to see a hand in front of my face. I took it and smiled gratefully as Xigbar pulled me up. He gave me a wink. "Thanks, sis. How's about we get the fucker who beat you up?"

I smiled my thanks, too tired to say anything, but leapt backwards as a lance shot between us. We both looked at Xaldin at the same time. Now, I was ready to kick that sexist pig's ass.

"This isn't your fight, Xigbar!" shouted Xaldin. "Stay out of the way!"

"Oh you made it my fight when you insulted my sister, asshole! Prepare to eat your own lances, douchebag!"

I allowed myself a small giggle under my breath. I loved this guy.  
Xaldin didn't allow us much time to laugh, though. Now with the fight two against one, he tossed lances one at a time at both of us. I easily dodged mine, though pain shot up through my leg. Xigbar caught his in the air, turned, and chucked it right back at Xaldin. He only had enough time to turn a little to lessen the blow as it tore past his arm, ripping his coat and cutting a line through the skin.

Xigbar stomped the ground. "Damn. I'm getting rusty. I'm supposed to have the best aim!"

Xaldin let out a howl of anger and pain, and threw his arms about, lances shooting in every direction.

I kept my distance from Xaldin so that I could dodge quickly, and also from Xigbar, so he'd have enough room to do his own thing. I was too tired to do more than dodge; I couldn't return his fire any more. I left it to Xigbar.

He was also dodging the onslaught of lances easily, just like I had. Must have been genetic. Though when he dodged them, he'd try to grab them and fling them back. Every time he did, Xaldin either moved at the last second or another lance flew in its path to block it and send it flying.

Not once did Xaldin let up, his face turning red, his hands a blur as they tossed and pulled and swam through the air.

I inched my way closer to Xaldin, and when he noticed I was getting close, he turned his attention on me and battered me back. Xigbar took the chance to run forward, then, but Xaldin immediately threw more weapons his way. He dodged them all except for two he hadn't expected; both cut his jacket open and sent red lines of blood streaking across his skin. He never more than grunted at the pain. I wished I could be like that.

Xaldin changed his tactics and swung the lances at us again. I tried to duck under them rather than jump them, in case he knocked me back again, though it didn't keep me from pushing me back towards the cells.

Xigbar had a little better time, jumping, ducking, and even once flipping over the swinging lances. He got clipped on the arm by the butt end of one, and he let out a cry of pain. If it hadn't broken a bone in his arm, it would have surely left a nice sized bruise.

I let out a shout so Xaldin would turn his attention on me instead of my brother. It worked; he sent a barrage of them flying my way. I was starting to become slow; almost each one he sent towards me either touched me or clipped me, but nothing more than a scratch or at worst a tiny laceration. Nothing that could kill or permanently injure me.

Xigbar wasn't so lucky. While he cradled his arm, another lance came shooting at him, catching him right in his hurt arm. He let out a cry of pain, and I saw some red liquid splatter the floor. It had left a large cut across his arm, but still, he fought.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I screamed, dodging and leaping to the best of my ability.

"Don't worry about me," shouted Xigbar, though he was clearly in pain. "Keep away from him, don't let the lances hit you!"

Suddenly, the lances came swinging at us like bats once more. I was quick enough to leap and duck them, but just as Xigbar jumped over one, another came swinging at him. It hit him in the chest and completely knocked the wind out of him. He crouched, gasping for breath, but another lance came and swept him up. It knocked him back into his cell, throwing him against the wall. He slid to the ground, dazed and gasping for breath.

"No!" I snarled. I ducked just as the lance that hit Xigbar flew over me. Xaldin started to windmill his arms about in an intricate pattern, a concentrated look on his face, and the lances flew over to him. They all collided, and a great light erupted from them. I had to shade my eyes a bit.

When the light disappeared, above Xaldin hovered a giant, multi-pronged lance that looked more deadly than anything I could have imagined. Not even in my worst nightmares. At once I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge it; that would have been impossible. Xigbar was slumped against his cell wall; he couldn't help me. This was the end for me.

"_Ha_!" screamed Xaldin, spinning once, tossing his hands at me with as much force as he could muster.

The terribly deadly weapon rushed forward at an impossibly fast speed. I took in a great breath to scream my last, but at the last second, closed my mouth and pursed my lips. Just as the lance was about to rip through my chest, a shrill note escaped my lips. Power unlike any I had ever felt before, exploded outwards in all directions, tearing through the air. My air and the lances collided, but my power was stronger. It pushed out through the lance, shattering it into a million tiny pieces as if it had struck a wall. The debris immediately flew back towards Xaldin before falling to the ground. Pieces littered the ground as if a tornado had ripped through.

My note slowly faded into nothing. The room was silent, silent with everyone just watching on in awe. It rung in my ears, felt like it rung through to my very core and even beyond. Xaldin's face was one of pure horror, and I would have felt bad, if I wasn't so mad at him. In fact, I was still angry at him. This was my chance! He was weaponless! With a shout, I scooped up a larger piece of the lance, and I ran at him. He regained his composure. Face set in a nasty snarl, he began to sprint towards me as well.

"ENOUGH," shouted Xemnas, his voice cracking the air like a whip.

At once we stopped, the power in his voice compelling. I blinked, surprised. The piece of lance fell from my hand. I had actually forgotten he was there. Why hadn't he stopped us this whole time? Xaldin was set on killing me. Why didn't he stop him? I could have-would have-died, if I wasn't so quick and nimble. What if I had judged my dodges and leaps wrong?

"Xaldin, that is enough from you. Arii, you may stop your fighting now." He crossed his arms. "Has she proven her worth yet, Xaldin? Do you not see that she has bested you? I have believed in Arii from the start. She is a strong, caring young woman who fights from deep in her core. She fights for her friends. You, you fight with hate, with rage and anger. The negativity feeds off of you. We do not need those parasitic emotions in our Organization."

"You can't be serious! I don't care what she did; she's still weak! That bitch always will be!" shouted Xaldin, his voice hoarse.

Xemnas took a breath and turned his most glaring hawklike stare on him, silencing him. "You are too set on the wrong goal. You leave me no choice. Although you are a great member, I don't think your particular methods are needed any more."

The breath caught in my throat with anticipation. Xaldin was stone-still.

"Xaldin, number three of the Organization of Thirteen," announced Xemnas with authority, standing straight as a statue, very much the leader figure that he was. "For full intention to murder another member and disrupt the peace of our home, I henceforth banish you from Castle Oblivion, to live as you will apart from us. The feelings you carry with you are harming you from the inside out. If you can bridle your emotions, I may accept you back. But until then, you are not allowed anywhere near this Castle, Arii, or any of the other members. Goodbye, Xaldin, _former_ number three."

No one moved. No one said anything. The air felt so taught with the tension of what was just said. I could feel happiness bubbling up inside of me like a fountain. I couldn't believe that that just happened. I couldn't believe it! I felt like pumping my fist in the air.

"You... you can't... you can't do that," said Xaldin quietly. "I'm your right hand man. I'm number _three_. I have done so much for you, never disobeying you, I..."

"Enough. You _will_ leave. Now!"

Xaldin averted his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. He took a great breath and then let it out. Slowly he lifted his arm, and a Dark Sphere appeared. Its dark light crackled and whipped around, its tendrils seeming to reach greedily towards Xaldin to pull him in. He suddenly whipped around and pointed at me. "You! Don't think this isn't over. You've won this time, but I know you. I know the experiment! I know _everything_ about you!" He dropped his arm to his side quickly. "You'll see. You'll see!"

"Now, Xaldin!" said Xemnas, his hawk glare turned fully upon him. Lexaeus took a step towards him, and Xaldin finally started moving.

His lip twitched. His eyes never leaving mine, walked right into the Dark Sphere. I swear to you, I feel like his eyes disappeared last, their glare burning its way into my soul. The Dark Sphere flickered a bit before shrinking and disappearing from existence.

I couldn't believe it. It was done. It was all over.

I was safe.

I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees. I was so tired and weary that I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I opened my eyes to see Xemnas looking at me with concern, before my eyes closed again and I fell forward, the world going black around me.

* * *

I slowly woke and found myself on a soft bed. The air smelled… familiar to me. Opening my eyes, I saw four concerned faces hovering around me. My eyes locked onto the face that was mine, yet masculine, first. "Xigbar," I said, clearing my throat. "You're hovering."

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. I noticed his arm was in a sling. "You're back. Finally! Now that you're alive, I can kill you for being so stupid."

I rolled my eyes and searched for the next face I needed to see. There he was, his green eyes a little watery. I smiled and reached my hand up, and he completed the distance by placing his face in my hand. He covered my hand with his. "Hey sweetheart. I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said, my own eyes watering at the sight of him holding back tears. "Why are you crying?"

He took in a shaky breath and looked down, rubbing his thumb on my hand. "Arii, Vexen, he… he said you lost a lot of blood."

"I only had a few scratches, I couldn't have lost that much. No reason to cry."

"Yeah, well, you got hurt worse than you think you did." He looked back up at me and smiled. "Good thing your head's so thick, girl. You had to get quite a few stitches, you know. You look like a mummy, too." It was then, when he said it, that I noticed my head, leg, side, and arms were bandaged. My leg hurt the worst; not on fire any more, but still quite near the fire. My head was throbbing dully. I really wasn't in that good of a mood, but at least I was alive, along with everyone I loved.

"Yeah, well… you look like the wall of an old barn. See? See how you like being insulted."

He laughed and shook his head, leaning forward to kiss me on the forehead. He stood back up, but he never let my hand leave his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're back."

It was then that I noticed there were two other people hanging out around my bed. Demyx, who was grinning, and Vexen.

Oh, that's right. I was in Vexen's office, lying on a bed in the ward. That's why it smelled familiar; I had been here before. One look around the room confirmed it.

"Arii, I missed you do! Don't forget me!" said Demyx, leaning over my bed. "Guess what, guess what?"

I laughed at him. "What? I can't guess."

He dug around in his pocket and then pulled out a little figurine. "I made this for you! I thought you'd like it." It was a little stone figurine of an eagle, just like the one he had made out of water when we hung out at the pool. It was beautiful; the stone was a shiny dark gray color. "I made it myself! I used water to cut at the stone and shape it. Do you like it?"

I smiled. "Demmy, that's beautiful! You have such a great talent, you know. That's so lovely. Thank you so much!"

He looked really proud of himself. He was such a sweet soul. I lastly turned my eyes on Vexen.

"Thanks, Vexen, for fixing me up," I said, deciding that it would prolly be a good idea to thank him. "I really owe you one. Thanks for bringing me back."

He winked at me. "No problem, Arii. After Xemnas told me about that pig Xaldin, it was the least I could do. You poor dear; you fought well. I can tell you that you'll be hurting for a little while, but with my new formula I just created, you'll be better in no time! Have no fear, have no fear."

"I'm not worried," I said. "You do such a good job with everything; I have no doubt that I'll be healed as soon as possible, like you said."

He practically beamed at my compliment. "I do my best!" He suddenly flinched back as if something had bit him. "Arii!" he cried, leaping to my side, a huge smile on his face. "Arii, would you like to hear something amazing?"

I blinked. "Of course! What is it?"

"Your blood, Arii. Arii, your blood! With your help, I have unlocked secrets the likes of which I have never even thought of. Never even _dreamed_ of! With the information I have gleaned from just a few experiments, I have have figured out a fool-proof way to—get this—give us Nobodies hearts. I may have dropped the probability of dying with an implanted heart to five to three percent, if not less. That was only with a few drops of blood, Arii! I only did a few experiments! Oh, the things I could find out! Why, with the other vials I still have and this time on my hands, I could probably even—"

I patted his cheek, silencing him. "That is amazing news! I would love to hear the details, Vexen. I hate to stop you, but I'm incredibly hungry. I'd love to hear the details over dinner."

His face settled from excitement to a knowing smile. "Of course, my dear. I have a wheelchair for you, if you don't think you can walk."

I smiled and looked back and forth between Axel and Xigbar. "Oh, I don't think I'm going to need it. I'm sure that even if my legs fail me, I'll have my friends to carry me."

Xigbar grinned and fist bumped me. "I've got your back, sis. Always have, and I sure as hell always will."

"He's right, babe," said Axel, smiling. "We'll carry you anywhere, whenever you need it. We'll always be there for you. That is a promise."

I sighed happily. This is what I had always wanted, and now I had it. I had a loving and boyfriend who promised to be by my side always. I had a brother, the best I could have ever asked for; I was no longer an only child. I had a place to live, and I was welcomed here with open arms. I had friends who had my back no matter where I'd decide to walk. I had a heart; it was alive and beating vigorously.

This was my home. I was _home_.

Before I could start crying, I smiled slowly. "Come on," I said, sitting up, happy to leave my old life behind me for good. "I'm hungry, and pretty sure we're going to be late for dinner. Let's go!"

We left, then. Alive, together, and happy, we all walked away from the room, and down the hall to find out what was in store for us next in this crazy Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**Aww mannnn, gets you right there...**

**But whoo, how about that ending, huh? :] I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through this whole story. If it weren't for you all, the readers, I would have never continued this story, honestly. Your continued belief in me pushed me on. Thank you all for that, truly. It was one of the best things I have had happen to me. Seriously, all those days of seeing the [FanFiction] thing light up my inbox with a review really made it worthwile! You don't know how much those reviews mean to me. You all have turned me into a better writer from this, and I can't thank you enough for doing that for me.**

**Anyway, just so that I don't leave you completely in the cold, I wanted to let you know that I have an idea for a sequel. Well, a prequel, really. Everything that happened before Arii got her heart. The early days. But I guess we'll just have to see if that gets written, now won't we? ;)**

**Please review and let me know how you feel. Let us all know that you've stuck with us from the beginning. Tell us your favorite character or your favorite part! Or let us know your least favorite character, least favorite part. Whatever it is, I'm sure both I and the FanFiction community would love to hear your thoughts, even if it is just a short 'thanks for writing!' comment. Anything! I'd love to hear it!**

**Thank you, a thousand times over! _Thank you!_**


	27. Epilogue

_Xemnas and I, we stood on the balcony, overlooking the grounds at night, the moon shining so bright across the snow that you'd almost think it was daytime. It was calming and relaxing out here. If it weren't for the slight breeze, this amazing night could be called beautifully serene. _

_It was exactly a week since my fight with Xaldin. No one had seen hide nor hair of him, and I was happy for that. _

_I was wearing a new coat; it matched the Organization's long black jackets exactly, except for a few details. Instead of being black, it was white. White as the beautiful snow covering the grounds, marking me as having a heart. A little blue feather was embroidered over where my heart was, a little gift from Jay. _

_It was silent for a while, until I spoke up. I made up my mind, and had to voice my thoughts._

_"Xemnas...?" I ventured quietly, not looking at him._

_Xemnas sighed, sounding a lot older than he was, and leaned on the rail, looking out across the moonlit yard that seemed to stretch on forever. "Yes, Arii?"_

_I bit my lip and tugged at my new coat sleeve. Even though I felt closer to Xemnas than I ever had before, it still felt weird talking to him. Like talking to your friend's dad; it's just a little awkward at first. I took another breath. "I've... been thinking about everything you have told me."_

_He nodded. "Wise of you. Thinking is good for the brain."_

_I smiled slightly. "I was... just wondering if... well, you said that no one else knew about me. Did... are there... others? Like me? That no one else knows about? Did anyone else... make it through?"_

_"You mean, your experiment?" I nodded. "Ah, you are a smart girl indeed, Arii. You are right; I never did tell anyone else about your experiment. We never told anyone. It was the Organization's most highly guarded secret, and we did indeed have more than one experiment running at one time."_

_I looked at him, the breeze subsiding, the world impossibly silent. "So is there anyone else... being experimented on in a fake world?"_

_He straightened up and looked at me then. His eyes were bright and intelligent, like always. He just stared at me for a few seconds. It took me a little while to notice that I was finally returning his stare, as an equal._

_"Yes, Arii. Just one other."_

_I tilted my head up a bit to get a better look at his face._

_"His name... is Roxas."_


End file.
